Dark Horizons
by wolvester
Summary: Summary: The sequel to A Blast from the Past and The Hunters and the Hunted. The Trouble James has 'seen' has arrived. Will Sabertooth, Wolverine, the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is part of The Clans and Packs Series. Victor/OC , James/Yuriko, Hank, Ororo, Charles, Scott,Rogue, Jean, & LOTS of OC are in this story.
1. Chapter 1: That Ain't Gonna Happen

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to TBD, Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 1: That Ain't Gonna Happen

Jimmy and Yuri had been traveling for six months. They were currently in Australia. The first dream / flash that Yuri felt first hand left Jimmy vomiting, just barely making it to the bathroom in time. Yuri hadn't seen all of the vision but she knew whatever he had seen made him sick literally. He also couldn't remember all of it. The second one had happened the next day, Jimmy had planned to take her to some of his favorite underwater caves off the coast. This time she saw more of the flash and almost lost her lunch along with Jimmy. The Clans Council was in terrible danger. She had seen Lupa wailing over Victor's dead body with her hands covered in his blood. That image was burned into her mind when she had touched Jimmy's arm as she knelt at his side on the pier.

The Hunters currently following them included Gateway and Snake Eyes. When Jimmy had stiffened and lost his footing that had gotten both the Hunters attention. When his face lost all of his color and he fell in awkwardly seated position on the pier they began to move. He appeared to be having trouble breathing, and then he puked over the side of the pier they were at the couple's side in a flash via Gateway's power. Something was either attacking the Elder or this was a 'flash' that Sabertooth had told all of the Hunters to watch for in the Elder. Sabertooth's instructions were clear, protect the Elder and his Mate until the vision passed if he was incapacitated in any way bring them both back to the Packs if it happened. The pier had fortunately been free of people, since it was the off season and summer had just ended.

Both Jimmy and Yuri had figured out they had eyes on them since Japan. The silent agreement was if they wanted privacy, Jimmy would let which ever Hunters know via his animal friends. The Hunters quickly shared the word between them after Jimmy had a pair of woodpeckers spell out 'Get lost for the rest of the day or get bit!' in a tree for one pair of Hunters that just wouldn't take the hint and give them some private time at the foot of the waterfalls in Japan. Most of the Elders had all laughed at the Hunters report with the exception of Sabertooth, Black Bear, Mad Dog, T-Rex, and Medusa. If Jimmy was willing to be watched, things were going to be very bad very soon and he didn't want his Mate exposed.

When Jimmy's eyes, finally, focused back to the here and now, he turned to Gateway saying "Get us to the Clans Council meeting in Tigress' Pack now. They are about to be attacked and will require our help. Drop Yuri with Lupa in the main lodge. Alert the Hunters attending the Clans Council now. The three Unclaimed Ferals are Lab weapons sent to kill the Clans Council." His tone didn't broker any room for discussion and his claws were sliding out as he spoke to them and a yellow light was building in both of his hands. The clock on the wall had shown him the time of Victor's death and they only had minutes to save Victor's life.

Gateway did as was requested of him and three of them were in the meeting hall after dropping Yuri in on a surprised Lupa. Snake Eyes' gun took out a Feral weapon that could make clones of himself. Each Elder had a clone standing over him or her immobile form. The clone Feral had also been emitting some type of force field keeping all of the Elders rooted in place. Victor had been on his knees with a blade to his throat.

Jimmy had removed both the hand and head of the blade's owner which was also one of the clones with his claws. He then blasted the last of the three Feral weapons right through the roof. He turned to help Snake Eyes in dispatching the remaining clones. The problem was the Feral had an octopus type mutation and several arms/tentacles elongated and wrapped around the sides of the hole; Jimmy was also pulled into the air as well by a set of arms. Several other Hunters came running at the sound of the roof coming down, but none of them had been prepared for what greeted them.

Twelve of the Elders were frozen, four Hunters were dead, Snake Eyes was cutting down more of the clones, Gateway was fighting with another Feral that had a barbed tail. The barbed tailed Feral was trying to stab Sabertooth as he was still frozen on his knees. That Feral weapon prevented Gateway from teleporting. Lastly the Elder Wolverine was being run through with a wicked looking harpoon that emitted some type of electrical charge in mid air. The octopus Feral was now holding the sides of the hole in the roof and the Elder Wolverine high in the air. The charge from the harpoon was making the Elder Wolverine shift into his half man half wolf form and back to his Human form at a dizzying rate. It was clearly not a voluntary shift and the screaming howl that came from his mouth got folks attacking the weapons very fast. Birds of all shapes and sizes started to tear into the octopus Feral weapon blinding it. Wolves howled and came crashing through the windows with bared teeth looking for whatever had made Wolverine howl. They growled and waited while watching Wolverine in the air. Some of the wolves tore into the barbed tail Feral legs. The Hunter Mace bashed his fists on both sides of its head and the weapon dropped to the ground.

The Elders all dropped free as the barbed tailed Feral fell dead and the clone's weapon wore off. Sabertooth's orange Feral Fury light blasted through the harpoon that was slicing into Jimmy. Wolverine fell to the ground still howling in pain and still shifting forms faster than the eye could track. The wolves surrounded him on the floor.

Sabertooth's next blast missed the weapon. Hammer Head's slammed his hands together and his sonic wave blasted the octopus Feral's free of its grip in the rafters. It had been shooting additional harpoons at both the Elders and the Hunters below him. Most of which had been blocked by Witch Doctor's telekinetic green light. T-Rex and Dragon Fly's flames took care of the rest. It fell to the floor but was going to land on its feet. The Hunter Switchblade had a sword in his hands and sliced off the weapons head as it fell to the ground. Once its head was removed only then did Wolverine stop shifting between forms.

Witch Doctor moved to Wolverine's side and the wolves growled at her but let her touch their charge. That harpoon still needed to come out of James. She pulled it out with her telekinetics and James howled again. His eyes seemed to blaze Feral Black. You could see bits of Amber in his eyes as well. He was half man and half wolf at that moment and very much in pain. Sabertooth was also at his side and growled. "Jimmy - change back now!" Jimmy slowly and painfully shifted to his human form. His skin was smoking and his clothes were trashed. He was wearing the remains of his jeans. He was still shaking and sweating; Sabertooth rapped his trench coat around his Brother.

The Hunters secured the room. Black Bear issued orders and collected the story on the three Unclaimed Ferals. T-Rex, Dragon Flyer, Wild Thing, Mad Dog, and three Hunters removed the dead from the room. The three new Ferals weapons had been brought by two groups of Hunters from different locations. All four of those Hunters were among the dead in the room. The Labs were alive and well. They had just changed their approach if they couldn't locate the Packs; they would let the Packs locate their Special Feral weapons. The weapons clearly had one programmed purpose; kill the leadership of the Ferals. Changes would be made on how the Unclaimed were going to be handled in the future. This had been too close for everyone's comfort. If Wolverine hadn't come when he had, the Clans Council would have been slaughtered like cattle.

Sabertooth and Witch Doctor were still by Wolverine's side when both Lupa and Yuri entered the room with two additional Hunters preceding them. No words were spoken they went to their Mates. The wolves hadn't moved, but the Birds had all flown away. Victor was still watching Jimmy. The shaking was slowing down, but he knew Jimmy was still hurting. Witch Doctor's voice broke Victor's observation of Jimmy. "He requires food. I suggest we move to the banquet hall. The food is already there and we can continue our meeting."

Victor agreed and hauled Jimmy up to his feet and Yuri stood by his other side. Six of his wolves followed as well. The rest remained outside the doors of the hall. Several of the Hunters entered the room first and then everyone else flowed into the banquet hall. All of the Elders had questions, but they would wait until Sabertooth restarted the meeting. They didn't know what was wrong with James just that something was wrong with him. He was still shaking, he was too pale, and Witch Doctor hadn't left his side even to tend to the other injured Hunters or Grizzly's injured arm. She had Tigress get her Pack Healers for them. She also hadn't examined any of the Feral weapons. Her attention was on James.

Yuri silently made Jimmy a plate, he inhaled it. She got more food without being told two more times before Jimmy growled out to Victor "Shit! I can't leave ya alone fur five Fucking minutes and ya had the nerve ta send Hunters ta keep eyes on me and Yuri?"

Victor snorted. "Well better safe than sorry. The fact ya didn't ditch 'em says Trouble is here. Ya flashed this real time? It was cut too close ta be dreamed." His sharp eyes were still assessing his Brother's condition. The shaking was ending and his color was returning with the help of the food.

The Amber bits were still in his eyes and they seemed to glow a bit, but as he ate and drank, they dulled until only the Feral Black remained. Jimmy said quietly. "A bit of both, but mostly real time."

Victor nodded but said. "Anything else I should know about?"

Jimmy didn't answer, but he really didn't have too, Victor could smell it and knew he had been sick. Yuri was also getting more concerned with this line of questioning. Clearly this had happened before with her Mate. She and James would be having a Word about this later.

Victor grabbed plates for himself and Lupa. The Hunters remained at the doors and around the room by any windows. Never had an enemy breached a Clans Council meeting. The Hunters were on high alert. The meeting was restarted while everyone ate after the Hunter Fire Fox had brought fresh meat for all of the wolves. They wouldn't go too far from Wolverine to eat it. No, they dragged the meat back to where Wolverine sat and continued to watch all Ferals in the room.

Sabertooth addressed the Clans and the Hunters. "Clearly our security requires some improvements. Are there any other Unclaimed Ferals in the village now?"

Tigress answered. "Yes, we have one teenage girl, her Mother who is a Mutant but not Feral, and her Human Father. The Hunters have confirmed they are enjoying some of the shops with the pair of Hunters that found the family."

Sabertooth nodded. "Any other folks we ain't seen in a while?"

Tigess shook her head no. Wolverine spoke. "Those three were the only drones that i saw in my flash. They are the only ones we've picked up so far from the Labs. The Bitch running the show is smart, so we're gonna have to be smarter. There are other Feral weapons just waiting for us ta find them and bring them home. The Bitch's name is Doctor Hines; she was Stryker's best associate and hates Mutants just as much. She can also give Hank a run for his money in the brains department. The Healers need ta confirm those three Ferals don't have any tracking devices built into them or planted on their persons or clothing. That harpoon rod ain't a natural mutation but it screwed up some of my powers and made me change forms." His color was getting better but his voice was still off a bit.

Sabertooth said. "Clearly ya came back ta save are Asses, so ya got anymore news ta share?"

Wolverine's next statement stopped everyone's meal in its tracks. "We're pulling all of the Packs out of the United States now. Any approved and remaining group in the US is ta have a teleporter that can get them out. The shelters will become our base of operations when we need ta attack the Humans. Black Bear and Mad Dog's will move ta alternate sites in Europe. T-Rex is going ta Africa; Witch Doctor will have ta make room until the backup sight is fully operational. We're pulling out of Xavier's as well. Chucky ain't gonna be pleased with what I have decided. Wild Thing and Tigress - both of yur Packs are on notice - we might be moving really quickly if Shit starts ta spread either North ta Canada or South ta Latin America. All other locations will need ta both expand the existing shelters and finish them in six months or less. We might have ta combine Packs or move with very little notice. I've been seeing more of the thing that will be hunting us. It ain't Human. It looks like a giant armed robot hunter that is roughly 25 feet tall. The Humans intend to build hundreds of these things ta eliminate the Mutant Menace and we're on the top of that things kill list."

Well Sabertooth thought to himself. Jimmy always did know how to drop a bomb on ya and just when ya thought he couldn't surprise ya anymore he would come up with a new way ta one up ya.

To be continued...

Please review! I love the positive feedback.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meaning of Dreams

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to TBD, Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Mace, Mirage, Dupper, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 2: The Meaning of Dreams

A few things had caught the Elders attention in James statement. First and foremost, he hadn't said I recommend or propose, he said they were pulling out. Second, he said they would be using the shelters to fight from in the future. Trouble was coming and whatever had changed in the six months James and Yuriko had been traveling had changed James' position about staying in the United States. The Elder Brothers didn't lord over the Packs and Clans. If James believed it was time to run, it was in their best interest to follow his instincts. Wolverine had a good eye for avoiding trouble. Most remembered War World II and the shelters had saved hundreds of lives. The Elder Claymore had balked at the preparation, but when the Germans had come with no warning – he was glad he had listened to James.

Black Bear spoke first. His was the First Pack, if James was proposing abandoning it, the trouble was going to be very bad. "We will begin the preparation immediately Elder. When do want the Packs in the US completely dismantled? Are we to continue with the shelters? They are functional but far from complete."

Sabertooth was holding his tongue. This wasn't what he had been expecting, but Jimmy had literally just saved his neck, so they would speak later. Yuri had told Lupa why they had come and his Mate was still shaken by his near miss with death. Lupa was now six months pregnant and he didn't want her in harms way. If Jimmy was pulling out of the School, he and Lupa would move to where Jimmy and Yuri were heading. They would stay together. He was gonna have to have a Word with Jimmy later. Jimmy wasn't sharing again and that was never a good thing.

Wolverine stared into space for a minute and said. "The sooner the better, but no more than two months tops. The shelters should be completed but repurposed for Hunters verse Pack housing. T-Rex – yur Mate Portal is gonna be in charge of all of the teleporters. All of the Packs will need ta provide her a list of teleporters and what they can and can't do. She is the eldest of them and the strongest. We might have ta move a whole Pack at once or in less than an hour's time. I'm sorry, but I don't want any of the teleporters outside the Packs without Hunters with them. This Doctor Hines ain't figured out we Ferals have all of the same mutations as regular Mutants in more combinations. Our survival is gonna depend on our ability ta hide, gather information on these robots, find and destroy the plants that create them, and find a weakness to destroy them. We can't reveal ourselves until we're ready ta go ta war. Right now the Humans think we are few in population. We need to keep it that way. Thanks to Falcona they know we are organized very well and we seek out our own. Stryker's files noted he only thought there were two Packs one in the US and Falcona's in Europe. He also was of the opinion we only had healing factors and animal traits. Fortunately Falcona never exposed our total population or number of Pack locations to Stryker, since she wished to rule us."

T-Rex asked. "When do you foresee the first attack?"

Wolverine's gaze circled the room. "The Humans have already built at least one and they are testing it out. It has successfully terminated the two test subjects I've 'seen' in my flashes. A male and a female. – both Mutants I think. It found and killed them as easily as one would kill a bug. Doctor Hines is worse than Stryker. She also had F7 and we need to find that young Woman very quickly. I believe F7 can make a personal 'cloaking' area. She can hide in plain sight in her energy field. Doctor Hines wants to recreate that ability with the robots. If they figure out how to make the cloaking devices on these monster robots we will have a very big problem. Her goal is use the genetic information harvested from F7 to make all Mutants including Ferals trackable by the robots. Doctor Hines believes F7 is unique among the Ferals. This Doctor Hines must not discover we have all the same mutations as regular Mutant and some others they haven't seen. There is another man working with her as well. That piece of Shit is flat out crazy, but I can't see his face. I know his voice, but not a name."

Mad Dog had been about to ask a question, when Witch Doctor cut him off. "The Elder requires a rest. I recommend Sabertooth; we end for the afternoon and reconvene in the morning."

Victor's sharp gaze turned to Haggar who was still watching Jimmy with her green eyes. Her fangs were out as well. She was the Healer among them. She also didn't cut off or shut down a meeting without a good reason. Jimmy was making a face, but hadn't objected verbally. He was tired if he wasn't contradicting her for publically calling him out. Victor addressed the room. "Agreed. We all could use a rest after this afternoon. We'll continue our business tomorrow after breakfast. Tigress can ya have a work crew patch the roof and windows before tomorrow?"

All the Elders nodded their agreement and Tigress said. "Yes, Sabertooth it will be attended to before morning. The Hunters will also secure the area. Apologies for the security breach Elders." She smelled embarrassed.

Victor snorted. "We all got catch with our britches down. This wasn't a security breach. It was a security oversight and we will fix the process in the morning. One more question Jimmy? Any other lists of folks ya want by tomorrow other than the teleporters?"

Jimmy stifled a yawn, but said. "Energy wielders, metal manipulators, fire breathers, shape shifters, and telekinetics that are Hunters or about to finish Hunter training."

Most of the Elders left the room. Haggar did not leave the room; she waited until the others left and said. "I want you to eat twice again tonight. Sleep as much as you can as well. Shifting forms is still painful for you and you have several torn muscle groups that are not fully healed." Haggar took her leave of them. Five Hunters had remained in the room. All Elders had picked up shadows after this attack, but it would appear they each had one of their own. They headed for the main lodge. There was a spare room there and Jimmy and Yuri could have it. The main room was also large, since the six wolves didn't appear to be going anywhere even when Jimmy growled at them. That was further proof he was hurting, when his wolves ignored him.

When the Pack arrived at the main lodge, Yuri wasted no time in putting Jimmy ta bed. Two of the wolves followed him into the bedroom and hopped up into the window seat. Honestly he was asleep before Yuri closed the door to the room. Lupa had barely had time to thank Jimmy for saving Victor's life before his eyes started to droop. When Yuri re-entered the main room they had guests. Rex, Banger, Medusa and Black Bear were all waiting with Victor and Lupa.

Victor turned to Yuri and said. "When did he start having the flashes during the day? And how often are the dreams coming at night?"

Yuri wasn't comfortable with what was being asked of her, but Victor was the Eldest and had his reasons for asking. She said. "Today was the first one in the day and it made him sick. I don't know about the ones at night, but he had been sketching early in the morning for the past four months. He has shown me some of the pictures, but I know he had another sketch book with ones he hasn't shown me. He says they are unfinished but he works on one or more of them each night."

Victor asked Yuri. "Any bleeding, falling, or passing out? He puked today has he done that before?"

Yuri was going to say no, but stopped herself. Jimmy had been showering in the morning as well as at night now for four months. She had smelt blood once or twice, but he claimed to have nicked himself shaving or popped a claw from a bad dream. "He got sick last night as well as today. He fell today on the pier. I've smelt blood before but he blamed it minor things. What does all of this mean?"

Victor knew Jimmy wasn't gonna be happy about him discussing this with others, but he was gonna need help in keeping eyes on him. Medusa could do it best it was her way and he believed she already knew about the flashes from Jimmy. Mad Dog's ears would be helpful. Rex was Jimmy's best friend in the Packs. Yuri would know the most as his Mate. Black Bear was someone who's advice Jimmy valued. "The closer we get ta the Trouble the more Jimmy's head is gonna hurt him. The flashes will happen more during the day, they will make him bleed and/or pass out if the Trouble is really bad or if he's chasing down path in his head. I know yur still grieving Little Sister, but I want ya both back in the Packs. Yur both too exposed outside of the Packs, especially if he's now flashing during the day. If he's already bleeding, that ain't good. When he has passed out in the past it was over some very major Shit coming. He flashed the US dropping the nukes on Japan ta end World War II and it knocked him out. His head was killing him for days before it actually happened and he had near constant nose bleeds until they finally dropped the bombs. He also sketched both bomb sites in advance when he woke up after passing out. That's how we knew we needed bomb shelters in Asia and needed ta move all Packs members off the Japanese islands during the War."

He looked at the group and said. "We're gonna keep watch over him. If he's bleeding, puking, falling, or passing out I need ta know about it. He ain't one to mention it."

Banger summed it up saying. "So the more it touches us or something he cares about, the more he feels it and/or the closer its coming to pass?"

Victor said. "Yes. It means we're running outta time ta change the path so it don't touch us. We'll also be getting closer to going ta War with these Humans that hunt us. The passing out means the higher the body count, but not necessarily our broken bodies. He can feel death coming, it's gonna be a slaughter house. He knows when innocent blood is gonna be spilled for nothing."

Rex, Black Bear, Banger, and Medusa took their leave of Victor, Lupa and Yuri. It put some things in perspective for them all. Only Medusa knew about the flashes and she didn't know the full extent of them. In typical fashion, James had kept his pain to himself, but shared the benefit of his gifts with the Packs. Sometimes, his flashes could keep them safe. They hadn't known they were paid for in his blood.

**Later in the Afternoon:**

Jimmy slept until Yuri woke him to eat. She brought the food to him and he went right back to sleep before she could bring him his beer. Victor brought in some steaks for the wolves and looked Jimmy over while he was in the room. He wasn't faking it and was truly exhausted at the moment. He would have his talk with his Baby Brother tonight.

When Jimmy woke up around 3 am in the morning shaking, he slipped out of the bed without waking Yuri. One of the wolves followed him silently from the room. He was heading to the Den with his sketch book in hand. Victor and Lupa's door was still closed. The wolves in the main area were all sleep. No one else was up and that's what he wanted.

Jimmy knew he was tired when the wolf blocked his path and then he saw Victor sitting in the dark Den chewing on an unlit cigar. Victor turned on the light and said. "It's time ta be straight with me and share what ya know Jimmy. Ya should know by now that keeping secrets from me don't work out to well. What have ya been sketching and fur how long?"

Jimmy knew he was caught and cursed silently for not scenting Victor. He should have known something was up, since the window was wide open and a fan was on in the room (basically blowing Victor's scent out of the window). He also hadn't washed his face in the bathroom so his nose bleed was showing. Victor hadn't commented on it, but his elder Brother was waiting for an answer to his question. Jimmy decided if he didn't answer the question he was about to be relieved of his sketch book the hard way. Victor's baby blue eyes were focused on him and his book. He was fully dressed with boots, gloves, and his Kevlar lined trench coat; basically he was dressed for a fight. Jimmy's wolves wouldn't be deterring Victor from viewing his sketch book.

Jimmy sat at the desk and said. "In a minute, I need ta draw what I've seen first before it fades. While I'm sketching grab some beer?" Victor rose from his chair; he grabbed both beer and more steaks from the kitchen area. He had known that Jimmy would be night creeping and had food ready. Jimmy was always hungry after seeing a flash.

The Brothers had gone over all of the things running around in Jimmy's head. Victor was pleased to find out that Jimmy had planned on waking him around 6 am to go over some things. They reviewed what Jimmy had planned for the Hunters. The Hunters would be reallocated and rebalanced. The new teams would be made up of a teleporter, a puncher (someone that was an energy wielder, a fire breather, a telekinetic, or a metal manipulator and could penetrate the metal of the robots if needed), an intel gather (a phaser, shape shifter, a telepath, a whisperer, or an eagle eye), and muscle. The new teams of four would be dispatched in groups of two, so eight Hunters would now be searching to find the factories and labs. They would also find the Unclaimed. The Unclaimed would all be brought to an abandoned Pack location, evaluated, and placed. They would have to refine that process but Unclaimed Ferals would no longer be shown a Pack until after they had been given a clean bill of health by a Healer and already placed by Jimmy himself. They would break into subgroups as needed, but the core eight would watch each other's back and provide backup.

Victor also now had his first glance at what the robots looked like from various sketches of Jimmy's flashes. They were armed for bear and it would take several Ferals to take just one of them down. Jimmy was right they had to hide until they knew how to destroy these things or a lot of folks were going to die for nothing. Most Ferals would be useless in a fight against these things without weapons. Their Feral mutations weren't gonna help unless they included super strength with claws capable of ripping metal, a built in energy weapon, or telekinetic powers. All of that would need to be paired with a high grade healing factor.

It would be very easy ta get pinned down and overrun by more than one robot in a fight. The robots could fly and if Jimmy was right, it was along the speed of a missile or plane. It also appeared to have both lasers and sensors in its eyes.

One flash had shown the robots hand firing some type of laser or incinerator type beam. It had reduced the male mutant test subject to ash in less than one minute.

Another flash had shown the mutant female test subject being crushed to death in its metallic hand. She had super human strength but still couldn't even make a dent in that robots armor. She had smashed through several brick and steel walls trying to outrun and hide from her attacker. It was too fast in the end.

Jimmy also had an idea on where his Split Beast was located. If Jimmy was right the Split Beast was a throwback to the dinosaur age and dragon age. That meant they needed to find him before Aragon became aware of him. The King of the Dragon's believed very strongly any living Dragon should not be in the Earth realm. It didn't matter if they were Feral Born or Human Born; Aragon wanted all Dragons with him. Rex's eldest son was still a sore spot with the King of the Dragon's, but Malcolm's Mate was a Feral and not a Dragon in any form.

The new Split Beast was very similar to Rex's eldest son Malcolm but his wings were different. Jimmy also thought he had three animals not just two. He wasn't sure he could or did have a Human form. Jimmy was most likely the only Feral alive that would be able ta get this Feral ta show himself. He was living in molten lava in the Hawaiian Islands and had been aware of them for several years. Recently they had peaked his interest again. If Jimmy was correct, he had seen the last Gathering at Hammer Heads Pack and now understood there were Females in the Packs: unmated Females. That might help in getting him to come to the Packs.

F7 was a big concern; Jimmy really wanted ta find her before they killed her. He had left her in place with her family, since they were willing to raise a Feral child over 20 years ago. He remembered her Parents. They didn't care that she had stripes and wouldn't entertain giving her up when he had approached them. He felt that he had let this child down in a big way. He also bore more than a little guilt over the deaths of her Parents and the child's current imprisonment. If he hadn't lost his memory, he would have gone back to the family when the child turned 18 years old. She would have been introduced to the Packs when she came of age and might not have been caught by Stryker's men.

While Jimmy could not control the flashes content; he could focus in on them once he was having one. That's what gave him a nose bleed most of the time. The problem was he also was beginning to channel the woman/child's pain. This Doctor Hines was growing tired of F7 and would either have her genetic secret or have her dead. F7 had already suffered several atrocities that no one should have to endure let alone a 22 year old female. Victor knew the channeling wasn't good for Jimmy.

Once he channeled a flash ta the point of passing out ta find the location of a concentration camp. The Feral gypsy circus group had been caught up by Hitler and they were going to be 'cleansed' in the camps. Several were obvious Ferals and couldn't pass for Humans. They had already found the hides of six of their Pack members. The Humans had actually shot them on sight for food. It had taken Jimmy several days ta wake up and he had tired very easily for several days after waking up. They had found and destroyed the camp and saved the surviving Pack members, but it had cost Jimmy something to do it. He had very bad headaches for several months and he couldn't see anything clearly in his dreams for a time.

Lastly, Jimmy had several unfinished sketches. It was a few of the unfinished sketches that were the reason they were pulling out of the United States.

One partial sketch showed part of Mad Dog's Pack in flames with metal hands raining down red lasers beams on people running for their lives. It was a part of the Pack in Williamsburg. The memorial conference center was in flames as well. It was an abstract sketch but the background was clearly in Mad Dog's Pack.

Another showed the School in ruins with fresh graves in the court yard where the main garden had been located. The garden hadn't been properly attended to in a while the farm had been picked clean.

Another showed a metal fist smashing into the ground and pulling it back to reveal several Ferals that were hidden below. Their faces were abstract again but they were Females and Children mostly. The next frame showed red glowing robot eyes and all of the bodies of the women and children glowed red as they were turned to ashes by that things laser beams. It was a tossup but it could be either Black Bear's or T-Rex's Pack, since both had lands on national parks and had begun underground shelters in national parks.

Another showed Doctor Hines was excited about something. Jimmy knew this women's face and had drawn it in stunning detail. It showed Doctor Hines lifting a metal necklace with several flashing lights as if it were made of gold. He didn't know what the necklace could do yet, but the good Doctor was very interested in the practical application of the necklace. She was smiling and her expression promised a lot of pain.

Jimmy's last partial sketch; that he had just done tonight was the one that gave Victor a very bad feeling. It was of a giant robot head with its mouth open and another smaller robot coming out of its mouth. This giant robot head also had red eyes but it seemed to look at you with intelligence. Its eyes followed you from the paper like a Human's eyes would in real life. It raised Victor's hackles and he wanted nothing more than to rip up the paper to destroy those eyes.

Clearly Jimmy had been doing this for sometime at night based on the details on some of the sketches. This was going to be very bad. He got why Jimmy said they were leaving. Lives would be saved if the Packs weren't there when the robots did come calling.

They had agreed to show his sketches to the Elders in the morning. Jimmy hadn't been keen on it, but Victor had pointed out they had a right to know what might be coming their way. They were all in this together and yes the drawings might change, but this is what he knew now. The fact he was sketching it meant two things to Victor. One – the dreams were coming in pieces and they were complex. Two – the paths were still changing and he needed to keep them all straight in his head. They still had time to change the path.

Jimmy got dressed for the day and cleaned up, while Victor kept looking over the sketches. Lupa and Yuri were gonna eat in the lodge. Only two wolves were staying with their Mates. Victor was hoping the others would go back to the den, but Jimmy's friends apparently wanted to keep an eye on him as well. Two followed him into the meeting hall; the rest just sat outside the meeting hall doors in the building. The Hunters in the room accepted their presents, but knew better than to try and move them. The new Elder Brother story called a Boy and his Wolves had been a hit in the Packs. The Hunters were all pretty certain after seeing all of the wolves come to Wolverine's aid yesterday; the story was strongly based on facts despite how fare fetched it had seemed at times. They weren't interested in getting a nipped butt by trying to remove the wolves from the Clans Council meeting area. The wolves would remain.

To be continued...

Please review! I love the positive feedback.


	3. Chapter 3:Planning, Flashing, & Crashing

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

KiThe Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to TBD, Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Mace, Mirage, Dupper, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 3: Planning, Flashing, and Crashing

The facility had been repaired during the night, but Hunters still lined the room and outside of the building. Each Elder had a new shadow. Nothing heard by the Hunters would leave this room.

Victor noted that all of their spots had plates and there was a large buffet in the room. James' spot already had a pile of eggs, ham, bacon, fruit, and juice in front of it. Haggar's doing no doubt. She didn't eat until James dug into his food. Victor was beginning to suspect that Merlin had passed on knowledge of Jimmy's flashes for her information. She had already told Victor she wanted additional food breaks during this session as he made his plate at the buffet. They usual broke for lunch and dinner only. He agreed and added it to the agenda. Jimmy would balk less if it was a planned part of the meeting, which was no doubt Haggar's intention; verse a special accommodation for his benefit.

Sabertooth started the meeting. He outlined the plans for the new Hunter groups and explained the logic. Wild Things question was heard. "When and where will we start to look for these facilities and labs? We have had limited success in finding them in the past."

Wolverine addressed the group. "We're gonna start with desert environments in the United States. We're also gonna start hacking into military databases. I believe the man with Doctor Hines is military. I ain't sure if the robots are government sanctioned or not so we ain't involving SHIELD in our new search."

Sabertooth took out the sketches passed them out for the Elders viewing. The first group of sketches was: the robot, the deaths of the test subjects, and Doctor Hines with the flashing necklace. They could see the sheer madness in Doctor Hines face in the picture. The second group of sketches was: the destruction of the three US Packs and the robot head with the open mouth. The third group of sketches was of who they needed to still find. Those sketches were of the new Split Beast Feral Male in his Dragon form and living rock form and F7. Jimmy had sketched a vivid picture of F7 in her cell. While she had a healing factor it wasn't a strong one and only kept her alive. She had half healed wounds all over her face, neck, arms, and legs. Her appearance was shocking, it was her eyes that a haunted them the most. She both condemned them and begged them to find her from the paper. All of the Elders were looking at Wolverine with angry Feral Black eyes waiting.

Wolverine spoke to the group. "This is what I'm working with at the moment. It's the sum of all of my flashes ta date. The first group of sketches has come ta pass and I believe they do exist. The second group is off things that might come ta pass. If we make changes, they most likely will not. They can't kill us if we're not there when they come. That is why we're leaving now. I know I'm asking a lot of ya ta abandon yur lands and homes. The background is in the United States. I don't know the timing. I just know they will come. The third group is of who we need ta find: F7 is still a major factor as is the new Split Beast Feral Male. We need ta locate both of them very fast. I believe I know where he is located. When our business is done, I plan ta go to the Hawaiian Islands and see if I can find him. If I'm correct, I should be able ta 'hear' him and he should be able ta 'hear' me. I believe he is a whisperer. Birds are his preferred animal of choice. He's gonna be a pain in my Ass but he doesn't know our kind and it will pass. He also doesn't know why he is always so angry; I can help him with the answers ta his questions."

Wolverine looked around the room. Sabertooth had been correct. No one was scoffing or bitching, they were all listening. "The drawings are far from written in stone. They do change when we change our plans."

No one had anything to say, so Victor called for a short break. It was early but Jimmy looked pale to him again. Haggar was also watching him again with green eyes. He couldn't smell anything, but Haggar's eyes were definitely green and on Jimmy. He wanted to speak with her in private. If something was going on with his Brother, he would damn well know about it.

Jimmy, his wolf and his Hunter left the room. He was heading to the bathroom and growled at Scanner as he followed him. The young Hunter remained in the hallway. The wolf walked in the bathroom door and ignored the growl.

Victor pulled Haggar aside and asked his question. "What do you know of the flashes? What did Merlin tell ya?"

Haggar regarded the floor for a minute. She was aware that Banger was listening to every word she said. "Merlin told me of the price that is associated with the flashes. He told me to watch for them. He told me how to help his body heal from them. Lastly, he also told me to fear the day they returned in the Seeker during daylight."

Great, thought Victor. "Explain. Why did Merlin say to fear the return during daylight?" This was worse than he originally thought if Merlin had also seen this Shit coming before he died.

Haggar was about to answer, when Jimmy's other wolf got up and ran from the room. Everyone heard the other wolf howling in the hall. They moved as a group and followed the wolf.

In the hallway, Scanner was opening the bathroom door and the wolf ran in the second he could fit. Victor scented blood along with everyone else. He began to run toward the bathroom. Banger was on his heels with Haggar. He heard Scanner say as he entered the bathroom. "Elder? Are you ill?"

Victor ran and shouted to Scanner. "Don't touch him!" but his warning was too late. When the Hunter laid hands on Jimmy, Scanner inadvertently created a link. He projected the entire flash that Jimmy was currently having to every Elder and Hunter in the building along with the pain involved in it. Elders and Hunters alike were driven to their knees or fell to the floor. Victor vaguely heard the other two wolves running down the hallway around him. They jumped over folks or went around finding out what was going on with Jimmy. Victor was on his knees just outside of the door. He could see Jimmy twitching. His eyes were blazing red and blood was leaking from his nose again. They were in some really deep Shit. Red was an eye color Victor had NEVER seen on his Brother.

*FLASH*

A guard just finished zipping up his pants. He had finished his daily water activity of pissing on F7. F7 was caked in filth and other substances best not imagined. Tomorrow was a special day. F7 was going to be given a bath. He and his men would finally be allowed to have some fun with the Feral female. Doctor Hines had finally decided it had outlived its usefulness. It was a freak upon freaks. Doctor Hines had decided they could not reproduce its effect, since it was a freak accident of nature. Since termination had been scheduled he and his men would get to finally rape it as a group. It was one of the benefits about working in the Labs. Anyone who wanted to participate could 'party' with any female Mutant that interested them at any time. The beautiful Mutants didn't last long in the Labs. Ferals however were rare and not to be touched until they were approved for termination.

The guard laughed and hit the button relocking the cage that held F7. He would finally get to see if the zebra stripes it was supposed to have where actually all over its body. Currently F7 was all brown and black but not a single speck on white showing. He said to the other guard on his way out. "Can't wait for tomorrow. I bet you she is a screamer like the other ones? It's always the quite ones that are demons in the sack. Can't wait to find out if it's a loose whore or a tight one! I already know there is no difference physically between it and a Human, but do ya think those stripes really cover all of it?"

The other guard just snorted. "You are a sick puppy Jones. Who would want to fuck an animal? You do realize that what it is right?"

"And you Wilson are a party pooper. That new wife of yours has you whipped. How do you know that you would not like fucking Muties until you try it! You really are missing out not getting a piece of this Ass tomorrow. It is the first and only Feral female we have ever had literally since Stryker's place when bye bye. I still want to know the back story on what happen with those Sons of Bitches. I don't entirely buy the dam gave way and blew a fuse that destroyed the whole compound. Some folks say they got taken out. Anyway, you really should have a go at F7. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity Man. You'll miss it when it's gone. Castrating the Feral male weapons was fun but this will be more satisfying if ya know what I mean"

Wilson said. "I'm a happily married man and I just work here for the money. Enjoy your evening."

The flash was fading and then it refocused on Jones. It was as if they were on Jones' head and they saw everything Jones saw as he was leaving the facility. Jones punched out his time card. Joked some more with several other guards about raping F7 tomorrow. Jones passed a clock and they were drawn back to the clock and the small calendar below it. They all felt more pain, but the calendar came into focus. F7 was going to be terminated in three days from today. They were in the future by two days. They were back with Jones, but all of their guts were burning now. It was hard to breathe and their heads were pounding, but they stayed with Jones. He was riding a freight elevator up. They were deep underground. They came to a large room that looked like an underground airplane hangar. You could see old shells for airplanes. They were military planes: former stealth bomber jets.

Then it all went dark for them.

*End of FLASH*

Everyone that was still conscious was also shaking their heads to clear it. Scanner had passed out and had blood coming out of his ear. The wolves were all whining around Jimmy. Jimmy was no longer just twitching on the ground. He was full out convulsing on the ground with blood flowing from his nose. His eyes were still blood red.

Victor moved Scanner out of the way and shouted to Jimmy, but didn't touch him. "Shut it down! We'll find the Kid another way. We have enough information. Now SHUT the Fucking flash down Jimmy!"

Jimmy continued to convulse on the ground. The only change was his lips were beginning to turn blue. Victor roared. "I know ya can hear me ya little Rat Shit! Now Shut it down or I'm gonna make ya." Victor's hands began to glow orange. Jimmy made a whining sound in his throat.

Victor said. "Oh no ya didn't? Ya wouldn't Fucking dare! I'll…" and anything else was cut off as the four wolves knocked Victor on his Ass and into the hallway. Banger and Haggar had almost gotten flatten by Victor's flying body and the wolves. They were both pressed to the sides of the door and just missed getting hit. The other Elders and Hunters stared in shock as Victor came flying in the hallway. Victor was eagle spread on the floor with four wolves pulling both his arms and legs out. More wolves were running into the hall and sitting on Victor's body holding him down and several had their teeth to his neck. It would have been a hilarious sight, if James didn't like he was about to die.

Victor growled out. "If ya don't call off your mutts now, I WILL have some new wolf skins. Now shut that SHIT down and END the FLASH! Ya insolent piece of Rat Shit!"

Haggar was in the door way to the bathroom. Her eyes were glowing green and her fangs were coming out. More than one wolf turned in her direction, but her green light blocked them from her body. She was about to start chanting when Jimmy's eyes closed and the shaking stopped. The wolves all hopped off of Victor. Two returned to Jimmy's side and licked his face again. Two remained in the hallway by the door. All the others wolves left after growling, snarling, or snapping their teeth at Victor.

Victor shouldered his way into the bathroom. Haggar was on one side and Victor was on the other side when Jimmy's eyes popped open. Victor growled. "I told ya ta shut that Shit down. Ya insolent little piece of Rat Shit…"

Jimmy voice was tired and broke slightly as he replied. "Can ya Bitch at me later. Please? F7 is in Reno Nevada in an old former air force facility that is completely underground. They built a car service business front over the entrance. The name of the business is Shiny Motors Car Repair Shop. Remove her today. They wish to kill her in three days time after they violate her body. They must think she died of a heart attack or something. They must not know we know of them. Hannock, Hanse, Hank, and Lupa need ta hack the computer files they possess. We need to know where they are building the robots and what that flashing necklace is that Doctor Hines has made. We also need the man's name and face that works with her. Find em and then we'll.." His voice had drifted off as he passed out completely. Haggar's gaze was bright green and had been on him while he was speaking. Blood was still running freely from his nose. Scanner was still out cold as well.

Haggar lifted James' body in her telekinetic green light and was heading out of the room at a run. Victor turned to follow and she hissed 'No' at him. All four of the wolves followed James as Haggar moved him from the room.

Tigress looked from where Witch Doctor had gone back to Sabertooth. Aria said to Victor what most of them had been thinking. "That was one of his flashes? The information we get and benefit from is paid for in his blood? They are always this violent?"

Victor's eyes were Feral Black and his voice was very cold. He was still staring down the hall Haggar had taken his Brother. "Yes, yes, and no. First things first Kiddies– Mace find that auto shop and the facility now online. Gateway – ya will be transportation to the facility for the team. Ghost and Mirage will be point on infiltrating that facility. Locate and remove F7. Make a note of ANY male that has defiled or abused her in that place for later use. Plant bugs in their computers for hacking. Also wire the whole structure ta be blown ta Hell. Use plastics in the walls and ensure they will not be detected before we blow it. I don't want to tip the Fuckers off in any way. Wild Thing – tell Dupper I require his present now and have him teleported here ASAP. Dupper is going to replace F7 in the cell. Tigress - Have the Healer rig up something that makes it appear that Dupper is dead to them in F7's form. They will only need to make his skin cold to the touch, since he can hide everything else himself. Once the switch is made and they dispose of the 'body' all of the Hunters and F7 are ta return here. If they try and autopsy him, Dupper is ta make his ash effect and blow away threw their fingers. Keep F7 asleep while ya bring her here. She ain't gonna react well to any Males or Doctors. Ferals or not. Tigress – figure out which female Healers can sit with F7 when she gets back. The smaller the female is in stature the better and under no circumstance is she ta wake up in a Medical Lab."

Victor turned to face the Hunters assigned to F7. "After ya have returned with F7, I want ya to go back. Ensure that the guard Jones has a very public and absolutely fatal accident on his way home from work tonight. Make it extremely slow and excruciatingly painful then and only then will I approve of yur methods. The only two limitations ya have are I do require a body for them to find and I was him to breathe his last breath when emergency responders are on the scene. No DNA evidence from ya is ta be left so ya can't piss on the Mother Fucker. Ya get brownie points if ya can make him piss or Shit himself. I should be reading about that Human piece of Shit's tragic end on the internet in the morning. Good Hunting."

Those with action items bowed and left the Elders. Black Bear was still sitting on the floor. He spoke in a very rough voice. "You said no to the question – is it always this violent? The ones in his dreams don't injure him in this manner? Only the ones in the daytime hurt him?"

Victor answered. "That ain't what I was saying. No they aren't always this violent, some are worse. Some are better. This one hurt because he chased the vision. We zoned in and out because he wouldn't let it go. He wanted to find F7 and I suspect he's been looking for her awhile this way, since we didn't have any success in finding her the old fashion way. He was channeling her pain, which means he has chased her before today. That's why we felt so much pain in the link. That ain't good for him. It makes him bleed and can knock him out."

Victor turned to Rex. "No way in Hell he's going anywhere by himself now. He's a sitting duck when he gets a strong flash or he's chasing something. He ain't gonna like it. Malcolm got a lot in common with the new Split Beast male. Let him know we're most likely gonna require his presents shortly. Ya or I will be joining this hunting party as well as a few Hunters. From this point forward no Elder is ta Walk Alone. Every one of us will have a Hunter escort outside of a Pack. All Pack members are ta be informed we're under snatching protocol again. We only travel in pairs of four or more outside of the Packs. No exceptions. This Doctor Hines Bitch is gonna die once we have our information along with the Shit head military man. F7 will be avenged for all the wrongs she had endured and the murder of her family. We'll take care of our Little Sister and make it right with her in time."

Banger asked. "Why did he pass out? What do Red eyes mean? You never mentioned that color before regarding James."

Victor said."I ain't sure he passed out or if Haggar knocked him out. Flashing don't usually make him pass out unless there is a high body count involved or shown in it. Scanner touching him and projected it ta all of us might hurt him some. He didn't let the flash end naturally, when it started ta fade out. He can't make them come, but he can chase them if he puts his mind ta it. He had explained ta me once how he can hop on folks and focus on what he wants ta see and hear in the flash. Hell, it's the first time I've actually seen and felt one personally. I know it make him bleed ta chase it for more than one fade out. The stronger the flash – the less time we have ta change the path – and the more it makes him immobile. Once the path is set, he'll get headaches and nose bleeds until the event with the body count is over. It makes him crazy because he can't stop it at that point. He won't get any more flashes on the pending event. I ain't never seen Red eyes on him ta mention. That's a new one on me."

Scanner was still holding his head, but he was awake now. He too was still on the floor sitting. Someone had brought him some water. Snake Eyes was on his knees as well holding his sides. Sabertooth turned to him and asked. "Yesterday's flash – describe it ta me? Ya didn't touch him but Yuri did – didn't she? Was he bleeding?"

Snake Eyes said in a rough voice. "The Elder and his Mate were on the pier. He stiffened and fell. His Mate did touch his arm. When he came back to himself he told us we must come here immediately. He wasn't bleeding, but was in pain."

Sabertooth just nodded. He was filing information. He addressed the group again. "Jimmy ain't gonna be too pleased with Scanner fur literally blabbing most of the details of his flashing directly in our brains. Leave addressing this matter ta me or ya just might get blasted for yur trouble. He's gonna be in a Fucked up mood when he wakes up and finds out what we saw from his flash. Agreed?"

Everyone snorts or hissed. Banger said. "So says the man that just got knocked on his Ass and sat on by a bunch of pissed off wolves. Mind you James was incapacitated at the time. What might he do with his animal friends, if he's truly in a 'Fucked up mood' as you say? Will there be enough of you left to heal or find? Are you sure, you want ta bring this up with him right now? Ya still ain't told him he's got a new Hunter shadow yet."

Medusa said. "I will bring it up with him. Let us see if he will discuss this with me?"

Victor nodded and said. "Fine. Clearly today's meeting is a bust as well. Mad Dog – tell Hank I require his presents and get him here ASAP. Hannock and Hanse – once F7 is back and Hank get here start hacking with Lupa. Bring Hank up to speed with what we're dealing with and pick that pedigreed brain of his for ideas. I'd like some Intel tomorrow if possible and find F7's real name? We need ta find the robots production center and take it out before they start attacking us. We also need ta know what that necklace is and what it does."

Helena chimed in. "If F7 doesn't require medical attention, both Charlotte and Yuriko might be a good candidates to sit with and speak with the Child. Yuriko found Charlotte's console to be very helpful. Yuriko will be able to relate to some of her experiences."

Everyone liked that idea. Victor nodded. Banger said. "I'll request them both and get them here ASAP."

Victor added. "Send four Hunters ta the School capable of teaching lessons and working with kids. Once Jimmy is up we might be bringing Xavier here for a meeting or go there. Most likely Chucky's coming to us. Aria – I want a sterile environment. No windows. No indications where we are located. After the meeting with Chucky, we'll pull the kids and remove all Pack members from the School."

Medusa inquired. "What of the others at the School?" She was thinking of the other Mutant Children at the School and Rogue in particular. She was fond of the young woman and didn't want her to come to harm that could be avoided.

Victor snorted. "As most of ya know from personal experience, Jimmy gets attached to most of his Strays and the reverse is true as well. I've got no doubt that we're gonna be cleaning out more than just Pack members when we pull outta the School. All of his Strays at least, most of his students, and a good chunk of the Junior team if I had ta call it are gonna want ta come with us. Chucky truly is gonna be pissed and might try ta pull rank. All of the minor Children are legally his charges. The only one he ain't gonna have a say in is Rogue. She's coming with us regardless of his wishes. She was with Jimmy and Yuri first, so I'll claim the Child as one of us. His Human/Mutant utopia is about ta take a major hit. We're hiding that's a done deal. They are welcome ta come, but he don't strike me as the type to give up on his 'dream' until he ain't got no choice. Youth sometimes, has to repeat history, ta understand the big picture. He's gonna get some folks killed in the process and it might be too late when he realized actually how serious this Shit is gonna get at the School. We will warn him; what he does with the information will determine his fate."

Everyone agreed. Most got off the floor and they all left the area. Seer's nose was still bleeding as well. Several Elders and a few Hunters chuckled as the wolves outside growled at Victor as he passed. It would appear they hadn't appreciated Victor's comment about getting some new wolves skins to James in the hallway. It would appear while they couldn't speak wolf; the wolves could understand them.

To be continued...

Please review! I love the positive feedback.


	4. Chapter 4: Merlin's Scroll

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to TBD, Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Mace, Mirage, Dupper, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 4: Merlin's Scroll

Victor was heading to see Haggar with Medusa in tow. They hadn't finished their conversation and she clearly knew something about what was going on with Jimmy. Jimmy had actually gone to Merlin when the headaches and nose bleeds wouldn't stop. He didn't know what the old wizard had told Jimmy. Victor had been told in no uncertain terms to get lost or get cursed. Pissing off a wizard was a bad idea. Plus Merlin's Mate Mirror was a witch, so he usually abided by what the couple said.

He still remembered when they had met Merlin. Merlin had turned him into a tree. Merlin hadn't taken kindly to Victor trying to make a meal of him. Jimmy had known he was in the area, but the wily wizard was hiding from them in his fully Feral form. Victor had gotten tired and hungry and decided to hunt them up some dinner. Of course the gazelle he selected was the Feral in question. It had taken Jimmy over a day of talking before Victor was returned to his normal form.

Jimmy had laughed his Ass off over the whole thing. Merlin shared Jimmy's Fucked up sense of humor. They got along great. Merlin's was the second Pack they founded. While Merlin was far from being the strongest Feral around his magic could literally do anything he could think of instantaneously. The little Fucker could think of right much Shit when he put his warped mind to it.

Merlin and Mirror had become Haggar's teachers and Parents. While she was a Split Beast, she was magical as well. After Jimmy had found and saved the child. Merlin had actually felt the magic growing in the child and had traveled to Canada to request she be allowed to reside in his Pack. Jimmy had been leaning towards putting her in Black Bear's Pack since Medusa was there and they were both Split Beasts Sisters. They were both literally little Snakes when they wanted to be mischievous. Also, Black Bear's Pack had gotten use to having a Split Beast in the Pack.

After Haggar had spent time with them in Canada, learning the rules so to speak of being a Split Beast and getting her temper under control. Jimmy placed her in Merlin's Pack under his personal supervision. He was protective over the Split Beast Feral. Not because he was one, but because even among the Feral they walked alone. That was a feeling Jimmy knew well. Victor was well aware that Jimmy didn't feel like he belong in some situations; no Jimmy felt like an outsider even in the Packs he had created.

Jimmy was happy to find others like him that were Split Beast. It made him feel less like an outsider. He had once said he felt like a freak among freaks in the Packs. After all, even his own Mama didn't want him in the end? The Packs had also tried to cast him out. That had cut Jimmy pretty badly and while he didn't mention it. He hadn't forgotten it at all.

They headed into the main lodge. Jimmy was still asleep and Yuri wasn't happy. Great. Jimmy's Mate was young and while she handled most things well. Her Mate lying in bed wasn't one of them. Her eyes were Feral Black. Lupa filled him in on the problem. Haggar wasn't telling her what she had asked of the Healer and Yuri was getting pissed. The last thing he needed was a cat fight between them. That wouldn't be pretty and Jimmy wouldn't handle that very well.

Victor said. "Haggar it's time ya told us what Merlin told ya and why did ya put Jimmy ta sleep?"

Now he had Haggar's silted eyes on him verse on Yuri. The Witch Doctor was not happy. That was never a good thing. Getting cursed wasn't high on his fun list. Despite what most folks thought, Haggar's eyes were related to her feline mutation verse her reptilian nature.

Haggar spoke. "The flashes precede the Path coming closer to us that he seeks to avoid in most cases. The more he tries to chase the flashes and manipulate fate the more he will bleed."

Victor was getting frustrated. "Haggar? This I already know. Tell me something I don't know, like what Merlin said that has ya spooked and fussing over Jimmy as if he were yur new Cub?"

Under Victor's gaze, Haggar hissed but answered but didn't meet his eye. "When Merlin knew his time on this Earth was coming to an end, he told me many things. He shared a vision that he called: Dark Horizons - the end of Days."

*FLASH*

Haggar knew her Father was dying, so she wanted to enjoy her time left with him. He wouldn't use his magic to extend his life. No, he was ready to pass from this realm and to be reunited with his Mate. He was giving her several magic scrolls and items this day for her use and to be under her protection.

Merlin stopped and turned to his Daughter. Mirror and he hadn't been blessed with being able to have a biological Child, but their little Haggar had filled that void in their lives.

Merlin picked up his final scroll. He unrolled it and said some magic words. The scroll rose into the air and remained floating. He said. "There will come a day when the Human's desire for our Blood will override their common sense. They will give birth to a Monster that will destroy us all if not challenged. Four Packs will fall and burn. A great Nation will fall by the shameful actions of a few. The Humans will succeed in destroying the World as we know it."

Merlin continued. "The Youngest of the Elder Brothers will foretell the coming of this apocalypse. The Goddess has granted him the gift of sight beyond his eyes. He is a Spirit Dreamer my Child. A very sensitive one and capable of changing the future Paths. He had used this gift in the past and will continue to keep Our Kind safe with it. The price of Our safety is paid for in his Blood. This is his way, but you must watch for a time when his Blood will not be enough."

Merlin was speaking but he's eyes had lost focus. "Fear this day my Daughter - When The Seeker has the Spirit Dream flashes in daylight, draws his visions by nightlight and his Blood flows as he sees his visions. It will be different from other times for we will abandon the First Pack. The Dark Horizons will be upon us my Child. The Human's will have begun the End of Days. Millions will die if it isn't stopped. Your birthright my Daughter will be the Blood that will save this World from destruction. How wise was The Seeker to protect your Brothers' and Sisters' Blood; even from foolish Ferals such as myself? His words from long ago will be true, your Birthright my Daughter WILL save all OUR Asses. The Mold-Master is an unholy demon child with a body of metal and the mind of a man. It will kill Our Kind and destroy its creators the Humans. It can only be struck down by James with the aid of all six of your Split Beast Brothers and Sisters. You must protect him until the final battle my Daughter. He will offer his Blood in the dreams to save our Packs. You must stop it as much as possible my Child. If James falls before the final battle and all of the Split Beasts are not present our Kind will fall to dust. Our bones will be crushed beneath its feet."

Merlin laid hands on his Daughter. "I'm sorry my Child, but I can not assure your personal survival in this battle for the future is still not written and the paths change with the sands of time. I know Blood will spill. James will see the final Path before the battle. It will anger the Head of the Clans. Victor will not approve and James will defy him again to save us all. When the time comes, you will have to stop Victor so James can fulfill his destiny. You and your five Brothers and Sisters will clear the path that James must Walk. In the end, James must Walk Alone. It is a Path that is for him only. If others join him on this Path they will only find death and add to his heavy heart. If this Path comes to pass, and James wins his gambit against the Mold-Master - Our Children will live to see another day. Victor will rebuild the Packs and Our Kind will thrive anew. The majority of Humans will leave us in Peace."

Merlin closed the scroll and gave it to her. It included the descriptions of the Split Beasts that had to walk the Path with James. It told of the fall of the Humans and the rise of the Mold-Master. How it would destroy Nations and crush anything in its Path. How one man gave it life in anger and how it would crush that man without a thought. Lastly is showed a picture: four flyers - three of them were carrying three riders. The solo flyer had a head of living snakes and large tail and brought up the back of the Pack. Two of the riders were: a spider with a large tail behind it and a figure in a flowing cloak and long flying dreadlocks. Two flyers were clearly dragons. The last flyer wasn't fully drawn but did have wings and was in the led. This flyer carried a half wolf half man with glowing hands. All of them were flying towards a giant robot head with glowing red eyes. Massive hands seemed to come from darkness trying to grab them from the dark sky.

*End of FLASH*

Haggar finally met Victor's eyes. "Dark Horizons is here and we are missing one of the Split Beast Ferals. We only know of five besides James: the new male, Malcolm, Medusa, Narcissi, and myself. I had hoped it was F7, but it is not."

Victor growled. "Fucking Fantastic! Do ya still have Merlin's scroll and can ya conjure up what our missing Split Beast looks like from the description of him or her? Any lead ya can give us will help us find our missing Split Beast."

Haggar hadn't thought of that possibility, but Coran had done it to find Yuriko. She nodded to Victor. "I can try and create a picture of him or her."

He turned ta the other females in the room. "If any of ya got anything to add, now is the time ta speak up. As a rule, we do better without any secrets." Victor was staring at Medusa.

Medusa hissed. "Sorry to disappoint Victor, but I can't top my Sister's news."

Despite himself, Victor laughed. Medusa was Jimmy's Pup at heart and a smart ass ta boot. "Funny Snakes! Gather the other Elders - we are gonna share the news that Merlin saw this Shit as well and we're missing a Split Beast. Merlin seeing it actually gives me an idea and I want everyone ta start working on it fur tomorrow. We meet in five minutes. Haggar leave Jimmy with Yuri. The rest of us are going ta the meeting. It ain't gonna be a long one so we'll be back real soon."

To be continued..


	5. Chapter 5: Information

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to TBD, T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to Glitch (AKA: Eli), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to TBD, Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Mace, Mirage, Drop Zone, Dupper, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School: Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 5: Information

All of the Elders were seated by the time Sabertooth, Wolf Girl, Witch Doctor, and Medusa walked into the room. They all turned to him as he entered the room. Sabertooth got right to the point. "We now have a name for the Trouble that is coming our way. It's call Dark Horizons: The End of Days. Merlin also foretold of this Shit coming. He knew were gonna abandon the First Pack. He knew about Jimmy flashing this Shit. He also gave a name ta the thing that gonna hunt us: Mold-Master."

Several curses were heard in the room. They were indeed in trouble if Merlin had foretold these events. The former Elder had never been wrong about an event happening. This was very bad news.

Sabertooth continued. "Merlin seeing this Shit gave me an idea. Jimmy ain't the only one that can see Flashes this way. Merlin called Jimmy a Spirit Dreamer. I want ya all ta contact yur Pack Healers and find out if any other Feral is having flashes or dreaming about this Dark Horizons, End ofDays, or the robots. They might also have gone ta the Pack Healers for headaches, falling out, or sickness. I'm betting that we have other folks the Packs that might be able ta fill in some holes in our timeline or theories without bleeding. According ta Merlin Jimmy is very sensitive Spirit Dreamer/Flasher and can change the Path. That I'm betting is unique ta Jimmy, but other Spirit Dreamers/Flashers might be in the Packs and getting confused with being a Seer."

He looked around the room. "Get the list of the folks that can do this Shit ta Witch Doctor and Seer. They can figure who is actually having flashes. I want ta have the Flashers brought ta the Packs in two days. Let's see what we get."

Everyone nodded and Tigress asked. "How is Wolverine's condition?"

Witch Doctor answered. "He is fine. I put him to sleep after the flash he chased. I wish for the bleeding to stop and that will only happen when he rests his body. He has been sketching all of those pictures at night for the past four months and hasn't been resting properly. He will not be pleased with me for putting him to sleep, but his body will welcome it. I shall wake him up to eat shortly. If the bleeding has stopped he is free to do as he wishes. If it continues, he's going back to bed."

Sabertooth said. "On ta the second item of business. Merlin said the Mold-Master can only be putdown by Jimmy and all the other Split Beast. The problem is according ta Merlin there are seven of them, so we're missing one. Witch Doctor is working on getting us a picture of our missing Split Beast and I'll show it ta Jimmy when he wakes up. Witch Doctor - would ya tell the group what Merlin said and show them the scroll?"

After Witch Doctor finished telling the other's about Merlin's warning to her about Dark Horizons. She put the scroll on the table and they could all see the image it contained. T-Rex pointed out that Malcolm was 25 feet from head to tail in his dragon form so the scale might be wrong.

Wolf Girl said quietly. "I don't think that is the case Elders. Jimmy also drew this monster in my opinion: The giant head with a smaller robot in its mouth. Those are the robots that Jimmy believes are 25 feet tall. Jimmy's sketches are very good with scale and size. This thing is huge and most likely has a huge body ta match."

As the implication of Lupa's statement sunk in with the group, Hammer Head said. "When we hack the system, we'll search for any reference to Mold-Master as well as robots, that necklace, and the production locations. We might have more than one type of robot hunting us."

They all agreed but Lupa added quietly again. "I agree - we do have more than one robot type. That thing is most likely the Mold-Master. It's the one with the human brain and the body of metal. The eyes are the same as Jimmy's sketch. It follows ya from the paper. It's the one that Merlin said only Jimmy can kill after the other Split Beast clear the Path."

On that somber note Victor ended the meeting.

**Later that Afternoon:**

Hank, Charlotte and Narcissi arrived from the School via a teleporter called Drop Zone. She was the diminutive green eyed Hunter from the memorial that had almost removed Jean.

Despite what one would think, being a Hunter was about being able to protect Pack members with your mind and powers. The Hunters in the Packs were some of the smartest Ferals around. They had successfully completed the Hunter training. Most Hunters were hand selected by current or former Hunters or the Elders themselves. Not everyone selected completed the Hunter training. It was hard and only the best of the best finished it.

While most of the Hunters were physically strong, that was due to secondary mutations in most cases. The two common elements all the Hunters had were: they all used their brains in and emergency situation and they could use their powers creatively in both a defensive/offensive manner. Drop Zone had come to Wolverine's attention when as a child she dropped the Ferals trying to bully her into a large body of water repeatedly until they all decided small didn't mean easy prey. She could do it while sleeping as well. She didn't have to be looking at you to do it or even in the immediate area. She just had to concentrate on her target. She was also very patient and would always get her Feral target in the end. If attacked outright by a group of folks, the whole group found themselves dropping into the water before they could lay a hand on her person.

While such behavior wasn't condoned in the Packs, her intent had been to make the bullies leave her alone. She was successful and it was a creative use of her powers. She had been given the nickname Drop Zone and it had stuck. She had also amused the Elder Brothers and when she came of age she accepted the invitation from Wolverine. Her solution to one of the Hunter training tests had been to drop her pursuer into the middle of the lake, so her Hunter name became Drop Zone as well.

Mad Dog, Medusa, and five Hunters met them. Mad Dog showed them were they would be staying and they dropped off their bags. Narcissi and Medusa would spend some time together while Hank started working with the others. Victor was now sitting with Jimmy, so Yuriko and Charlotte could sit with F7.

The removal of F7 had gone without incident. Their Little Sister was home but had a lot of healing to do. Several female Healers had carefully bathed the Child and dressed her in clean clothes. They had washed her hair and combed it out until in shined. Her hair was zebra striped as well. It was very similar to Odessa's. They had put several healing spells on F7's wounds. Her body would be fully healed in less than a week. Charlotte and Yuriko caught up with each other while F7 slept. Other females also took turns sitting with F7 as well. They didn't want their Little Sister to wake up alone.

When Yuriko saw F7 she saw herself, in Stryker's Lab before she had been placed in the cages with the Sisters. She remembered the beatings and the abuse from the guards. Stryker didn't allow the same kind of abuse that this Doctor Hines allowed. They couldn't rape, but they could touch as they wished. Yuriko still remembered the feeling of some of their hands on her body.

She still had nightmares from time to time and would wake up with a start until Jimmy would purr or reach for her to calm her down. She had been lucky. She hadn't been in that place long and she hadn't been alone. Mika and Nina had been her Pack Sisters and she had met her Mate. She would repay her friends and families acts of kindness and help F7. She had been fortunate and she now realized it. F7 now had a new family and they would all help her get pass this horrible experience.

**In the Lodge:**

Victor had left the two wolves with Jimmy in the bedroom. The door was slightly open. The wolves would let him know if Jimmy woke up. These wolves weren't happy with him either and had showed him their teeth but they didn't make any noise that might disturb Jimmy. Victor sighed to himself, the last time he threaten to take a wolf skin in front of wolves, the local wolves den had all taken a bite outta his Ass. He hadn't been able to turn his back on any of them without getting bit. One of the stinken wolves had even nipped his butt in the shower when he was washing his hair. He had fallen in the shower and cracked his head open as a result. Jimmy was absolutely no help on the subject. He said that he was lucky his butt was all they were biting. Jimmy also added that if he kept Bitching over his punishment, he would let the wolves have a go at taking HIS skin. He should consider himself fortunate that the wolves were more concerned with Jimmy's health at the moment than paying him back for his comment.

While Jimmy was still sleeping, Victor started to review the information the Hunters had returned with from the Reno facility. Rex, Banger, Black Bear, and Aria were also reviewing the files. Helena, Banger, and a few Hunters were reviewing the live feeds of the research labs. The Lab was a little shop of horrors and they needed to find their information and shut it down. The facility had more Mutants in their care. Some of the prisoners were as young as 12 years old.

They now had a live look at the mysterious necklace from Jimmy's drawing. It wasn't completed yet. Right now it was more a draft from a blueprint than a working device. Three teams of eggheads were working on the thing none stop. They thought it would be ready for clinical trial in two to three months. It was called a suppression collar. The objective of it was to suppress a Mutant's mutation if they were wearing the collar and make them a non threat.

**In the Computer Labs (same time):**

Hank, Lupa, Hanse, and Hannock had broken into two teams. One team had created a data Trojan file. The virus collected all available data from the computer data base and made an encrypted copy for their use. The other team started analyzing the data. The objected of the Trojan files would then be to search for added data each day and send a new encrypted file to them.

To be on the safe side, they were piggy backing off of the SHIELD satellites routing it to a SHIELD server and then re-encrypting the information thru a Switzerland IP address and finally having the Ferals there relay a new encryption file to the Pack location. This Doctor Hines was smart, but the Switz government wasn't know for releasing information and they would be given an ample heads up in someone discovered their bugs in the facility.

Hank had found information in a file called Project Wideawake that made a mention to automated mutant hunters and a final mutant solution. The robots were called Sentinels. The blueprints showed these things were to be 25 feet tall and three prototypes had been created. One was fully functional. All mutants were going to be individually evaluated and categorized and put into two groups: Terminate and Controllable. No mutant would be allowed to breed. Any mutant in the following category was to be killed on sight: telepath, telekinetic, phaser, teleporter, reality warper, metal manipulator, Ferals, X-Men, and anyone who resisted.

The sub note said that the Ferals were a small subset of the Mutant population, but they were extremely difficult to control as a group and were formerly organized with military precision and needed to be eliminate less they organize the rest of the Mutant population. The notes referenced the two Feral Packs and plans for the new attack. Any Feral captured was to be brain washed and turned into a Feral weapon that had orders to be taken to a Pack and once it was reunited with another weapon in the Packs take out as many of the Feral Elder leadership as possible and then return to base with the Pack location. These sleeper weapons all had a ten year kill switch. They were all sterilized to prevent breeding.

Any Feral with a high grade healing factor that was captured was to undergo the Adamantium bonding process, be fitted with additional mutations and be sent out as a drone. They fortunately had not found additional Ferals with high grade healing factors to perform this process on at this time. According to the records, there were only five drones in existence. They now had pictures and physical descriptions of the last two drones. They were a male and female. They could be anywhere in the world by now, but in nine years both would be dead.

If they couldn't find them and dismantle the kill switches in their brains without killing them they would die by metal poisoning. They both had several Adamantium plates sealed under their skin and implanted in four sections of their brains. The seals would erode in ten years time and kill them.

Jimmy was right this woman was very smart and extremely dangerous. She had created drones with fail safes that would self destruct in ten years. Her plans were both short term and long term. They still hadn't figured out her funding yet; only that she was a personal friend as well as colleague of William Stryker and he had transferred a significant amount of money to her accounts before they had raided his base. They still didn't know if she was military sanctioned at this time. They did know she had a lot of folks on her payroll; mostly dirty politicians and dirty military folks in her pockets. She paid for her privacy.

They would continue to gather information on her personally as well as all of her top associates. They also had a name and face for the military Shit head. His name was Oliver Trasker. He was former military and wanted all Mutants dead. He believed Mutants were a threat to Humans and needed to be cleansed from the World. They would have all of their information when it was time to kill this woman and man and their staff.

Lastly the files showed the Sentinels would have several production locations. They would have to keep digging to find the production locations. It also mentioned a mobile production center code named: Mastermold. Mastermold was only to be rolled out online if the hostiles ie Mutants successfully attacked and took out a Sentinel production center. Mastermold per the memo was a fully automated robot that had a sole purpose of producing Sentinels during War time with the Mutants. Building hadn't been completed yet but the schematic put it between 150 - 200 feet tall and 50 feet wide. It was huge and could convert a large number of raw materials internally to create its Sentinels. The plans showed this thing was going to be given artificial intelligence, so it could function if it's main data feed went down. This was very bad, but they would share their news with the others tomorrow. They still needed a list of the production centers. They were different from the Labs

They also had positive proof that it was a bad idea for the Children to remain at Xavier's School. Stryker had documented his personal relationship with the School. He called it 'The Perfect harvesting grounds for potential subjects.' He also listed it as a good test ground for Project Wideawake's Sentinels once they wanted to do a control raid to collect and evaluate Mutants. It was also a great place to test out the Mutant supression collars during an actual raid."

**In the village (same time):**

Medusa and had been showing Narcissi around the Pack. She and her Sister shared a beast as well as being Split Beast Sisters. James had also saved both of their lives: Medusa as a child from an angry mob and Narcissi from the Clan Council. Medusa understood some of Narcissi's pain. Even among the Feral she made some folks nervous. In Medusa's case everyone knew she was a Split Beast on sight. For Narcissi, everyone knew if she was in her Feral form on sight and most had her of her childhood crimes. She was something of an urban ledge in the Packs. She had become a story that Parents told their Children to get them to behave or the Oracle would come and get them. Nothing was perfect, years before the story had been behave or the Medusa would come and get them. It would change now that Oracle was part of the Packs and folks could see her for themselves.

Medusa wanted to do for Narcissi what James had done for her in her youth. He had always made himself available to answer all of her questions, provide guidance on how to handle certain situations, or just listened to her concerns. James had made a point of having Medusa visit with him at least twice a year when she had become a young woman in the Packs. He did that until she had turned 50 years old and then they still visited once a year until he had disappeared in Falcona's and Stryker's trap. Most didn't know how close she was to James. He had always treated her with care and respect. He did the same for all of the Split Beasts he found over the years, but Medusa had been the first. She would always be his Little Snakes. As the number grew, sometimes they would all get together as well. James wanted them all to be Brothers and Sisters, since in his mind they all were a Split Beast family.

They all had to control their tempers far more than most Ferals. James and Narcissi could kill with a thought. Malcolm, Haggar, and herself could kill with their Mutations if angered. For them it was a two set process, but they still could kill quicker than most Ferals. All of them could stop an attacker with a glance and kill them with a single blow. For Malcolm it was his cobra gaze, for Haggar it was any number of her curses or her cat's eye stare, and herself it was her snake hair. The one thing they all shared was the ability to kill very easily.

James' had drilled into each of them that they had a responsibility to hold themselves to a higher standard of conduct regardless of what any Feral said or did to them. They didn't have the luxury of losing their tempers, since folks could die. It was the one thing none of them could make right if they accidentally killed someone in anger. He also drilled into them that they would be feared until the end of their days by some narrow minded Ferals in the Packs in addition to other Humans and Mutants. This was their Birthright and their burden. It couldn't be changed so they might as well get use to it and move on in life.

Narcissi shared that she was enjoying herself at the School and in the Packs. She said. "Everyone in the School has welcomed me regardless of which form I use. The Packs have welcomed me as well. I am grateful for James' presents. He allows me to have his ear when I need advise. The only irritant at the School is Doctor Summers. My Cissi doesn't like her much nor does Yuriko. James also avoids her whenever possible and will never allow himself to be in the same room as her alone. I do not understand that female. She wishes to mate with James, but both of them already have Mates. She is aware of this fact and yet she still pursues him as if he were Sport or Prey. She is very much a foolish woman and one day will anger James or Yuriko and on that day she will die."

Medusa hissed. "Yes, Doctor Summers' lusts after James. None of us understand her behavior since it is madness to pursue at Mated Feral. Victor has already ordered her death if she touches another Feral anywhere regardless of the circumstances. She tried to attack Yuriko's mind once. The only thing that awaits that woman in the future is death. She believes herself better than Yuriko, seeks Yuriko's place in James' bed, and doesn't understand that Ferals Mate for life."

Narcissi told Medusa of her visit to Mad Dog's Pack. She had been the personal guests of Banger and Luna, since they were Charlotte's adopted Parents. They had insisted and Narcissi had enjoyed her visit to the Packs. She would join Charlotte on most of her planned trips to visit her Parents. She likes the couple and thanked them for being kind to her Cissi. Narcissi could mentally scent the love they had in their hearts for her Sister. They were sincere when they said she was Family as well because of Charlotte.

While she wasn't sure about all of the things in the Pack, she could live with it. Overall she liked life in the Packs. She shared that she would be attending the next Gathering. She was ready to find out if her Mate had been located by the Packs.

Medusa smiled. "I am glad my Sister. A Mate is a wonderful experience. Do not be discouraged if we haven't found yours yet. We will find all of our missing Brothers and Sisters."

Narcissi asked. "Have all who sought to mate found their Mate with time?"

Medusa smiled and said. "Yes, but James took the longest. He waited over 130 years to find Yuriko. I believe God planned it that way so he would spend his time finding the rest of us. Everyone in the Packs can literally tie their line back to what James has done for them. Sadly this will change. The Humans have killed some of our Brothers and Sisters in the Labs or turned some into weapons. Those Ferals had Mates that will never know the joy of Mating. All of the weapons have been from our youths."

Medusa told Narcissi of the recent attack on the Clan Council and the deaths of the three weapons. Narcissi was sad, but she would hold out hope that her Mate wasn't among the dead. These Labs were evil and they had to be stopped. Narcissi had come with Hank and Charlotte for another reason. Tigress's Pack was about to start a survival and self defense class. It was mandatory for all Pack members to attend both of these classes. While they were offered at the School, she would have an unfair advantage over all the other Students. She was an adult and she was much stronger than any of the Children. She didn't want them to fear her at the School, so she had jumped at the opportunity to do it outside of the School and in the Packs with other Adults. The Packs had to classes: one for Children and one for Adults. She would have to be careful even with Adult classmates, since she could ash someone with a thought. James had drilled into her head that she should only use her ash clap in a life and death situation.

Overall, she was no longer angry all the time. She was happy with her new life. She had just completed her G.E.D and was going to attend some college classes with some of the Junior X-Men. She was going to follow in her Cissi's footstep and train in psychology. She would figure out her specialty later but knew it would have something to do with Children. Children didn't fear her as a rule. They thought she was cool at the School.

**In the Evening:**

Jimmy was still asleep. Haggar had fed him once early and he had fallen back asleep with no additional help from the Witch Doctor. Victor was getting a bit concerned but held his tongue. Yuri was still slightly pissed off at Haggar for ignoring her questions and answering Victor's. He had already addressed the issue with Haggar and told her in no uncertain terms that she wasn't to ignore Yuri again. Regardless of her age, she was an Elder Brothers Mate and was never to be ignored again on any issue particularly one regarding her Mate.

At that reprimand, Haggar had hissed. "I will apologize to the Little Cat, disrespect wasn't my intention. Honoring Merlin's wishes, healing James, and finding the missing Split Beast were and are my goals."

Victor's reflection was broken when one of the wolves that had been in Jimmy's room nipped his foot. He hadn't seen the little Stinker standing there until he bit him lightly. Both Banger and Rex looked up as well from the video feed they had been reviewing. New information had been added since this afternoon. Victor, Banger, and Rex all followed the wolf back where Jimmy was resting.

Jimmy was still asleep, but he was moving in his sleep. His head was shaking from side to side slightly and his eyes were going a mile a minute under his eyelids.

Victor said to Banger. "Go and get Haggar and Yuri here now. He's gonna wake up in a bit after this Flash is over."

Banger ran from the room. Rex asked. "What can we do to help him?"

Victor said grimly. "Nothing. The Flashes have ta run their course. If ya wake him or touch him sometimes he loses the Flash. This one don't look ta be painful, but he's definitely having them each night now. They are coming in pieces, which is why he started sketching them ta keep them straight in his head. On the bright side we got time ta change the Path some. The daytime ones usually mean immediate danger or he's been chasing a Path and new information has come available. If I had ta call it this one is a mild Flash."

Yuri and Lupa arrived with four wolves. Their Hunter escorts were outside the lodge with the other ones for all of the Elders in the main hallway entrance. While Victor hadn't ordered Hunters for Elders Mates, Yuri, Lupa, and Eli (Tigress's Mate) had all picked up one none the less.

Yuri just climbed onto the bed behind Jimmy and purred. Victor had to appreciate her approach. It allowed her access to his Brother but removed her from his claws reach if he woke up disoriented. They must have done this before for each other and that made sense. He knew they both still had Lab related nightmares from time to time.

It proved to be a good move since Jimmy jackknifed on the bed and his claws were fully extended before his eyes fully opened. Yuri simply rapped her arms and legs around his torso and purred into his neck until his breathing slowed and his eyes changed from Feral Black back to a normal Hazel color. His claws slid back in and he patted her arms, which she unwrapped with her legs from his body, once he knew she was there behind him.

Victor simply said. "Better or worse?"

Jimmy's eyes found his and he just realized other folks were at the doorway to the room. "Neither, I just have more information. I'll explain in a bit, but I want ta sketch it while it's fresh."

Haggar was entering just as Jimmy was sitting down in the Den. The others went back to their tasks and waited for him to finish his work. Haggar got food prepared, while she was waiting and Lupa helped her. Lupa was snacking on a sandwich as they waited. Yuri was still watching her Mate and was on the corner of the desk. She was looking at all the sketches now.

Jimmy was doing a detailed version of Merlin's sketch. The missing Split Beast was a Black Pegasus - the large winged horse with the tail of a bird was captured heading to the Mold-Master. The huge monsters eyes glowed red and it followed the viewer from the paper. Jimmy's version had the creature shooting red laser beams at all of the flyers, but they were still in a loose diamond formation. You could also see more of the details of the robot. The other thing that was shown was all of the Split Beasts eyes were blazing amber. Jimmy's alone also had rolling black dots in them and they also seemed to glow from the paper. You could see several people looking down on the group flying to Mold-Master. Victor, Lupa, Yuri, Cyclops, Xaiver, Nick Fury, Black Widow, were all clearly drawn. The other faces hadn't been completed yet but they all lined the picture in an outer circle. Jimmy had written 'Mastermold' at the bottom of the sketch.

His next sketch was of a raid on a robot production plant. It showed the plant blowing up and pieces of the robots raining down. It showed the Shit Head's face for the first time. He was in a military uniform, but it was an old one. He was shaking his fists at the Ferals that had destroyed the facility. The next frame showed the Shit Head holding some kind of motherboard for a massive computer in this hands and smashing some of the chips on the board. He pulled them out and replaced them with ones from his pocket. He had a crazy smile on his face. He looked quite mad in the picture. His face was frozen in a demonic laugh.

Jimmy and Yuri came out of the Den and into the central room. Victor had called an informal meeting, since Jimmy was awake. All of the Elders and Hank were now present. It was time to give updates and exchange information.

To be continued..

Please review! I love the positive feedback.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bad & the Ugly

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to Rector Scale (AKA: Frank), T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to Glitch (AKA: Eli), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to Shockwave (AKA: Lilo), Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Mace, Mirage, Drop Zone, Dupper, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School or in the Packs: Night Wing (AKA: Malcolm – Rex's old son and a Split Beast), Neala (A Flasher), Emma (Neala's Mother), Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 6: The Bad & the Ugly

All of the Elders, Lupa, and Hank were seated when Jimmy & Yuri sat down. Jimmy showed the two new sketches.

Victor recapped what had happened while Jimmy was sleeping. Jimmy was looking at Merlin's scroll and was comparing it to the one he had just drawn.

Victor turned to the group and said. "Updates?"

Hank started. "We found a file called Project Wideawake - it contains information on the 25 foot robots called Sentinels. Three have been completed and one is operational. That prototype has successfully terminated two test subjects. There is also a mobile robot production center called - Mastermold. Mastermold is a 150-200 foot tall robot that is scheduled to have artificial intelligence programmed into its motherboard, so it came function if the central computer goes down. It is under construction now."

Jimmy was looking at the blueprints. "What weaknesses do see in the structural designs of this thing?"

Hank replied. "We're have pass the designs over to some engineering specialist in the Packs. They will get us that information as soon as it is available."

Lupa continued. "The necklace is called a Mutant suppression collar or control collar. They haven't finalize the name. It is suppose to neutralize a Mutant's powers once it's on the neck of the wearer. They intend to use these collars on the controlled Mutant population. The Sentinels are to either terminate or capture depending on a Mutant's abilities. They are under instruction to kill all Ferals, X-Men, telepaths, telekinetics, phasers, reality warpers, and metal manipulators. They are also to terminate any Mutant that resist them."

Hannock added. "This woman still believes we are few in number and only have two Packs. There are two more drone weapons. We have their pictures and know what their powers are as well. If we can't find them, they have kill switches that will activate in nine years. The drones are programmed only to attack and kill any 'Elder' or 'Feral Leadership' in groups of two or more drones and then report the Pack location back to Doctor Hines for future termination."

Jimmy asked. "Do ya have the locations of the robot production centers? Or the Mastermold production center? We need to stop this before it starts or a lot of folks are gonna die."

Lupa replied. "We are still looking, but she has selected one site for her first Sentinel test raid: Xavier's School. We need to warn him and remove the Children. We also don't know if the government is involved with the program yet. She has a lot of dirty politicians and officials in her pockets. We'll continue to search."

Haggar showed her crystal orb with the image of the new Split Beast. It was the same as Jimmy's drawing but did show it was a Male Pegasus.

Black Bear spoke up next. "We have reviewed the Hunters logs. This Lab is capturing runaways. We will ensure all future targets get away, until we are able to shut this little shop of horrors down. We will still have to proceed with care."

Jimmy spoke up and he was holding up the sketch of the raid. "This man - Oliver Trasker - has or will do something with Mastermold that will change it's program. In my Flashes, Mastermold hunts everyone on the planet and the Sentinels obey it not the Humans. The version I've seen the Sentinels have three categories of targets: Human, Carrier, and Mutant. I ain't seen what it does with the three types yet, but I'm sure it ain't good. Mastermold will plunge us inta World War III if we don't find a way ta stop it. We need eyes on this man. Sharp and close eyes - we need ta know what he eats, when he sleeps, and above all when he touches anything that goes into Mastermold's motherboard."

Seer added. "We have one Feral coming so far tomorrow that might be a Flasher. We will continue to look for more Ferals with this ability. It is proving to be a rare thing."

Victor nodded. "OK, we really need weaknesses for these robots and the production plant lists. Gary - figure out which Hunters would best be suited ta keep any eye on the Shit head. Anybody got anything else ta add? It's getting time fur some shut eye."

Jimmy said. "We'll inform Chucky about closing the School now. After the Clan's update tomorrow, I'm gonna go hunting fur our rock organic /dragon friend. Rex - I would like ya to request Malcolm ta join the Hunting Party. Haggar, I would like ta hold on ta that orb for a few days."

Everyone agreed and left for the evening. Victor & Jimmy were still staring at the blueprints for Mastermold.

Yuri was quiet, but she really wanted to put her Mate back to bed. Now that she fully understood what the Flashes took out of him, she would make sure he ate and got more rest during the day if the Flashes came the previous night. Lupa picked up on the look she was giving the Brothers.

Lupa walked over to the Brothers and said. "It is late and this will be here in the morning. Come ta bed Old Man - ya owe me a foot massage and it's time ta pay up." She gave Victor a fang filled smile.

Jimmy snorted at the look on Victor's face and said. "Well, based on that summons, I guess we're done fur the night. Pissing off a pregnant wolf ain't high on my things ta do list. Enjoy yur rest Old Man. Lupa make him pay ya in full."

Yuri and Lupa both laughed at the look on Victor's face when Jimmy called him 'Old Man'.

Victor and Lupa headed to their rooms. Jimmy gave Yuri a sexy smile and said. "Well Beautiful, since I didn't get a chance ta show ya the underwater caves in Australia; how about I show ya some of the Argentinean Riviera by moonlight. We can ditch the Hunters if we take the roof over ta the next building and make a break fur the tree line. We'll be backed before we are missed."

Yuri smiled back at her Mate and the two of them were out of the window. She knew Victor would be pissed but she loved it when Jimmy got playful with her at the same time. Besides, she had no doubt the forest would be their eyes and ears tonight.

When they slipped back in the window, it was four hours till sun rise. They headed to bed. Jimmy was up in less than an hour sketching.

**In the morning:**

The Elder Brothers, Hank, Grizzly, and three Hunters appeared in Xavier's office via Gateway. The senior and some of the junior X-Men teams were there in the room. Taz and Jaz were also in the study. They had been sent to the School to help out. The twin Jokesters were very good at Math and Science and had a way with Children.

Jimmy started the meeting off and got right down to business. "We have a new threat from the Labs. Her name is Doctor Hines. She is one crazy ass Bitch and she's very smart. She tried ta take out the Clans Council two days ago and almost succeeded. I'm pulling my Pack outta the School. The School is on Doctor Hines' hit list ta raid. She's built a robot Mutant hunter called a Sentinel. I don't know when, but I do know she is coming. It's time ta run Chuck, until we know how to destroy these things or a lot of folks are gonna die."

Charles was shocked to say the least. "How do you know this information? Is it accurate? Closing the School is drastic and should only be done as a last resort."

Scott started to say. "We can beef up..."

Victor growled and cut him off. "Look we're warning ya as a nicety; all of the Packs will be pulled out of the US in less than two months. You're welcome ta come with us, but we're leaving. Trouble is coming and it ain't like anything we've seen before and that is saying something. We got some hacked information from this Doctor Hines Computer system. She knows about yur School and she is gonna come calling one day soon." Victor pushed the data printout to Charles.

Hank added. "I've seen the raw data myself Scott. We don't have the man power to fight these Sentinels head on. They are 25 feet tall and equipped with laser guns in both hands and eyes. If you stay, some of the students will be captured or killed during this pending raid."

Ororo was sitting next to Ditu. His eyes were Feral Black, which was the case with all of the Ferals in the room. Thunder Cat spoke. "Elders - when do you wish the Pack cleared from the School?" He knew the decision had been made by the Packs. Charles was free to do as he wished, but he and Ororo were leaving. If an Elder Brother said leave, it was in your best interest to do so, without question.

Jimmy answered. "The School should be cleared out by Summer break of anything ya don't want the Labs ta find. I know ya don't wanna hear this Chucky, but if ya ain't leaving ya need to wire Cerebro at least to be blown to bits if they ever overrun the School. It would only take them brainwashing one high grade telepath and ya would have given them the addresses ta the whole Non Feral Mutant population." Jimmy showed them the sketches of the robot killing the test subjects and the one of the School with the grave yard.

Jean gasped. "Why would you draw such horrible pictures. Are you wishing ill on us?"

Victor laughed in the Red Head's face. She really was stupid sometimes. "Jimmy can see the future sometimes and this is yur future if ya are hard headed and stay despite being warned. Its yur Blood that will be spilled, but yur gonna take some of the Kids with ya."

Charles wasn't a coward, but he didn't want to be a martyr either. "The School is part of Wolverine's Pack and we will go underground with you. I don't want the students caught in the cross fire if we're wrong about being able to contain these things. The Students will start leaving now, most have no parents to notify. The others will be informed of their child being accepted for a summer study abroad program. We'll close the school for renovations during the summer and unfortunately they will take longer than planned. Jean, Hank, and I will begin dismantling Cerebro."

Jimmy spoke. "Good, but Hank is needed in the Packs. Scott is gonna have ta help ya. We'll be back in four days with details on we're everyone is going. Have the students only take the basics. We're clearing the farm animals as well. The School is small so I'll do my best not ta break ya up as a group. There may be three exceptions: I'll have ta check with both Witch Doctor and Mad Dog regarding Hank, Charlotte, Narcissi, Ororo and Ditu. Rogue will be coming with Yuri and me. Right now, Hank, Charlotte, and Narcissi are busy with Pack business. We found F7 and Charlotte & Yuri are the main ones tending ta her."

Charles said. "The Children will be ready along with all of the Junior X-Men in four days. The rest of us will strip the School and be ready shortly."

The meeting broke up and The Elder Brothers headed for their respective cabins. The wolves on the ground ran out ta greet Jimmy. The two Hunters kept the Brothers in sight but gave them space. Both Brothers were cleaning out a few prized possessions from their respective cabins that their Mates would want to take with them. It didn't take long. Jimmy told the wolves to watch the School until he got back in four days. He told the wolves there were leaving as well.

They all returned to the Pack without incident. They got back to the Pack around 11am. The Brothers returned to the main lodge. Jimmy said to Victor. "I'm gonna take a quick nap."

Victor replied by swinging his arm right upside Jimmy's head and growled. "That reminds me. Don't go ditching the Hunters or sneaking outta the Pack again ya good fur nothing Runt! That ain't safe or smart."

Jimmy rubbed at his head a bit, but replied. "Seriously Dog Boy, ya expect me ta have a shadow in the Packs as well as outside them? I ain't agreeing ta that all the time."

Victor growled. "Ya will obey the rules, ya little piece of Rat Shit. Every Elder, including ya, has a Hunter assigned ta them. I don't expect ya ta be ditchin' yurs when it suits ya. Now - what Pack are ya thinking of for the School and which one for us?"

Jimmy replied. "I'm thinking Hammer Heads fur now. We'll move with the Clans Council meetings and his is the next stop. That way Lupa is closer ta Witch Doctor. She is the best Doctor in the Packs. I think one of our missing Split Beast is in the Hawaiian Islands anyway. Rogue is coming with us. She is done with her Schooling, so she can do some traveling. This thing is gonna be moving fast and like it or not all of the Elders are gonna be doing a rockin' robin in the Packs. Their Mates are welcome ta join if they wish. Some of them are gonna have key roles the closer we get ta war like Portal, Rector Scale, and Shockwave. The School is most likely going with Mad Dog's Pack. I really don't feel like dealing with Jean on the daily basis until after yur Cub is here. Mark my words the closer the baby comes the bitchier she is gonna get. Scott wants kids and Jean wants ta wait, until the time is right."

Victor snorted. "Staying with the Clans Council – works for me. Yur right we're all gonna be participating in an extended meeting until this Shit gets fixed."

Victor noticed that Jimmy's eyes were getting heavy so he let him catch a nap. He was reviewing the updated data feeds with Rex and Black Bear when Gary, Banger, Hannock, and Hank came in the main lodge. They didn't look happy at all.

Victor said. "Spit it out."

Hank said. "We now know why only James can defeat Mastermold. It is slated to have an Adamantium laced metal casing. Only Adamantium can cut Adamantium. Which means.."

"Which means only Jimmy or Yuri can take that thing apart if they finish getting that thing built and/or it become operational. Fucking fantastic!" Victor finished out loud.

The others left his presents. He told them he was gonna grab a quick nap as well. Victor had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach the more he thought about what he had been just told. Lupa came in and sat on his lap. Her two wolves joined the rest of the pack by the fire. She asked him via the Soul-Bond. " What is troubling ya My Mate?"

Victor answered the same way. "Merlin knew that Jimmy was gonna find Yuri. He might not have had her name, but he knew Jimmy was gonna find his Mate. She ain't mentioned in Merlin's scroll. Merlin ain't never been wrong Baby Girl - that means there is a reason that Merlin didn't mention her in his scroll. The only reason that makes sense is she ain't gonna be a part of the final attack on this thing. Which leads me ta why would that be?"

Lupa was growing more uneasy as Victor kept speaking. Victor met her silver eyes with a very troubled look in his own blue ones. "The only reason that makes sense is Yuri must be dead or not capable of fighting Mastermold. If Yuri dies, Lupa, nothing is gonna keep Jimmy from following her in death. He would gladly take on that thing ta meet her on the other side." Lupa felt Victor's fear. Her Mate was scared for his Brother. She said quietly. "Then we shall have ta keep them both safe my Mate. Without Jimmy the Feral's days on this Earth may be numbered. Merlin said we would fall without him. That means we must keep Yuri safe as well, since he will fall without her."

Victor hugged his Mate to him and his clawed hands rested over her extended belly. He could now feel when his son kicked sometimes. His Mate always brought him peace when he was troubled. He knew Yuri did the same for Jimmy. Lupa was right they would have to keep them both safe. Jimmy was always planning, finding, and keeping other folks safe in the Packs. It was time the Packs kept him safe. He would have ta give it some thought but he would come up with something. He would protect his Pack better this time; their Blood would not be spilled this time. That meant stickin' close ta Jimmy and Yuri.

Yuri hadn't said a word verbally, but Victor had caught her looking at Lupa's belly and then glancing down at her own flat belly. He knew it still hurt his Little Sister to be around them all the time, but she was still happy for them as well.

Yuri was a perfect contradiction as most of her generation was now-a-days. He still ribbed Jimmy in private about cradle robbing regarding Yuri. She was younger then all of the Hunters, yet she was mature beyond her years in some situations. She had handled situations that would have crushed other Feral's with weaker Tri- Links. Of all of the Mated pairs he could remember, Jimmy and Yuri had the greatest age and stage of life differences. She was an unknown ta the Packs, but she was Jimmy's Mate. He still had trouble looking her in the eyes some days. Jimmy's eyes got that sad look from time to time as well.

Victor carried Lupa ta bed and they got some shut eye. They had time for a quick nap before heading out ta track down their missing Split Beast. He would figure it out, but right now he was gonna spend some quality time with his Mate. He noted the wolves were all asleep except one that was watching his Brother's door. Apparently he wasn't the only one pissed about Jimmy and Yuri ditching the Hunters last night. He chuckled as they entered their room.

Victor and Lupa were woken up when two wolves jumped onto the foot of their bed growling as loud as possible. Victor ran for Jimmy's room. Jimmy was having a seizure for lack of a better word. He's eyes were blood Red again. He was bleeding again but this time not only from his nose but from his ears as well. He had Haggar's orb clutched in one hand.

Haggar came in through the window with glowing green eyes. She said. "Yuri passed out in the room with F7 and Charlotte. The source had to be James. I'm going to stop this Flash."

Victor growled. "Do it."

Haggar began to chant and a green light covered Jimmy. Rex and Banger were at Victor's side now along with a few Hunters that had run after the Witch Doctor as she flew into the lodge. The seizure was still going strong, when Jimmy's entire body convulsed one last time and then he was still. Blood was coming from his eyes now, as well as his ears and nose. Haggar's green light grabbed James and she literally flew them to the Medical space in the village. Victor, Banger, Lupa, and Rex followed. Yuri was bleeding from her nose and ear as well, but was partially awake in the bed. A very worried Charlotte was at her side in her spider form.

Victor said. "What the Hell was has happened and why did it cause Yuri to bleed as well?"

A quiet voice answered him from a chair. "Wolverine angered Twinnazye Twinnazye isn't sure it wants to come to the Packs or be found. If Twinnazye wants to be found, it will come out of the ground in Hawaii. If not Twinnazye won't come up from the rock. Wolverine tried, he really did, but Twinnazye is very angry and pushed him back in the Spirit Dream realm. That hurt him a lot, since he wasn't expecting it, and no one has ever done that before to him. Twinnazye feels bad about all the bleeding."

Victor turned to the person speaking, who was a blind 13 year old Child. She had been born without eyes. Her Mother was standing at her side. Seer said. "Elders - I would like to introduce you to Neala, she is the one of our new Flashers. This is her Mother Emma. Neala and Emma, these are the Elders: Sabertooth, Mad Dog, and T-Rex. This is also Wolf Girl, who is mated to Sabertooth."

Victor was growling. "Kid, ya are saying the Split Beast is named Twinnazye? Did he do this ta Wolverine by accident or on purpose?"

Neala shrank into her chair at Victor's tone. Lupa put an arm on Victor and purred. Scaring the Child wouldn't help anything.

Lupa said. "My name is Lupa, you may call me by that name is you wish Neala. Can you tell us more about Twinnazye? My Mate and his friends need more information if you have anymore to share Little One?"

After a few minutes of purring, Neala finally took in the fact that Lupa was Victor's Mate, so he couldn't be all bad.

Neala said shyly. "Yes, it's name is Twinnazye and it is stronger than Wolverine in the Spirit Dream realm. This was both an accident and a warning. It doesn't know it's own strength, but it did want Wolverine out of its space."

Victor was mindful of the look the Feral Mother was giving him when he spoke again. Lupa had already chastised him mentally for growling at the Child. Elder Brother or not, if he scared her Child again, he would answer to this woman. Emma's eye glowed with power in the low light. He took a deep breath and said. "Outstanding! Thank you, Young One. My apologies fur growling, it wasn't anything ya did. Ya and yur Ma may both call me Victor. Haggar when is he gonna come around?"

Jimmy said weakly from The bed. "I'm awake now. That Kid packs quiet a punch. Let the wolves in before they breakdown the doors." One of the Hunters opened the Medical room doors. His two wolves ran into the area and jumped up on the foot of Jimmy's bed. Yuri's wolves were already in her bed.

**An hour later:**

Victor was still fuming. "Let me get this straight. You're saying that the new Split Beast is both Male and Female at rhe same time? Which is why Neala calls it an it. Also, it showed ya the door in the spirit dream realm, but might not have known it that could have killed ya that way?"

By now all of the Elders were in the Medical Area. Lupa was sitting next to Neala and her Mother Emma. Haggar's green gaze was still on Jimmy, but he looked a thousand times better than he had just an hour ago. He was now sitting up in bed with Yuri behind him. He still looked like death warmed over and his nose was still leaking small amounts of blood.

Jimmy said. "Not exactly, the personality of the Split Beast fluctuates between Male and Female. It's has four animals, so it is a Quad - like us, but it's different as well. I'll know more when I get closer. The Split Beast is young, but of age and wants ta Mate. I ain't sure how that's gonna work since it's seem ta be both Male and Female ta me at the moment. It didn't realize that booting me outta the dream like that could have killed me by accident. It doesn't understand our Tri-Link yet, since no one has told it about such things."

Black Bear said. "What is to stop it from trying to kill you in person?"

Jimmy snorted. "We're Ferals – It most likely will try ta kill me when we meet. All of the Split Beast with the exception of Haggar (who was unconscious when I found her from smoke inhalation) have tried to kill me, when we have met or talked about being a Split Beast. I don't believe it is stronger than me in the physical realm, but if it is, I'll make do. Merlin believed it will join us as do I. I already know its gonna be a pain in my Butt." Neala snickered at the word Butt.

Lupa suggested that she, Neala, and Emma grab some food with Charlotte. Emma was a Telepath as well. She had originally thought that Neala was as well until the nightmares had begun about the giant robots and the Packs lying in ruins for the last few months. She had taken her to the Pack Healers for her headaches.

Victor growled once the Females were out of the room. "Find, if yur determined ta find this little Fucker, ya ain't going in by yurself. Don't ya go giving me that look Jimmy! I ain't stopping ya from offer it yur 'welcome ta the Packs spiel,' but sometimes it pays ta have a few really big sticks lying around. Ya have a tendency ta get way ta caught up in what's 'like ya'. He/she/it is gonna met both of us, plus Medusa and Malcolm. I'm betting it ain't stronger than the Elder Brothers, the Medusa, and Night Wing combined. Like it or not, this little Fucker almost took ya out. We're going in ta this my way or ya can move on ta the missing Black Pegasus Split Beast."

Jimmy said. "I think it knows the location of our missing Split Beast Pegasus. I'm hoping it will share that information or if it won't its animal friends would be willing ta tell me?"

Victor rolled his eyes at Jimmy. "Fucking Fantastic! When do ya wanta leave ta go Hunting for yur latest Stray?"

Haggar spoke up. "No sooner than tomorrow. The bleeding must stop and your Word James - you will not challenge this Split Beast in the Spirit Dream realm again. Had Charlotte not scanned Yuriko's mind, I wouldn't have known how to break the mental connection and return your Soul to your Body. This Split Beast is a telepath as well. A strong telepath when it's Female side is out. I would prefer you not enter the Spirit Dream realm until you have an understanding with this new Split Beast."

Jimmy growled. "Well, that might be a bit of a problem, since I don't know when a Flash is gonna come or not when I sleep."

Haggar replied. "Then you are staying in the Medical Area tonight where you can be monitored. You will be woken up if a Flash happens. It's too dangerous at the moment."

Jimmy's growled at Haggar but under Victor's steel gaze agreed. Yuri didn't look pleased either, but she remained behind him as he settled more into the bed. She had almost lost him and that had terrified her.

To Be Continued…

Please review! I love the positive feedback.


	7. Chapter 7: Two for One

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to Rector Scale (AKA: Frank), T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to Glitch (AKA: Eli), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to Shockwave (AKA: Lilo), Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Mace, Mirage, Drop Zone, Dupper, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School or in the Packs: Night Wing (AKA: Malcolm – Rex's old son and a Split Beast), Neala (A Flasher), Emma (Neala's Mother), Red Wing (AKA: Sonja or Sony – a Split Beast and Tony's Twin), Black Wing (AKA: Anthony or Tony – a Split Beast and Sony's Twin), Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby (11 year feral rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Three more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 7: Two for One

Morning found, The Elder Brothers, Night Wing and the Medusa were on the Hawaiian Islands known as the big island. It was the largest and had alive volcano on it with a flowing lava spill that shot out daily. They had arrived via Gateway. Scanner, Gateway, and Snake Eyes were the three Hunters assigned to them. All had orders to keep eyes on them from a distance.

The area was covered with lava rock but had its fair share of trees. Jimmy walked around with his head swinging from side a side. He was getting the lay of the land. His hands moved slightly and a ton of native birds came to the trees. Two perched on each one of his shoulders.

Victor was watching Jimmy. He was leaning against a tree. He still was pissed with this new Split Beast. It had hurt and almost killed Jimmy. Jimmy had pointed out ta him last night that it was an accident and Shit did happen sometimes. Still he was gonna have Jimmy's back with this Kid. If it was stronger than Jimmy, they would be watching this Kid for a long time to come in the Packs.

Medusa sat down on a rock formation and waited. She remembered when they had looked for Haggar. It had taken James a day or so to pick up on the Child's Orb. They just found her in time to save her life.

Malcolm crouched down on his hunches. Malcolm was a large man like his Father, but a bit shorter. He was just over six and a half feet tall, but was more of a lean mass than his Father's bulk. He had several spots on his skin that ran down the back of his neck and down his back all the way to his tail bone. They looked like a large set of birth marks, but in reality it was evidence of his Feral snake form. He was a split between a cobra and a dragon or snake and rat for short.

All of there attention came back to Jimmy when he started to laugh. Scanner linked all of them at Jimmy's signal. They all heard Jimmy say. "I stand corrected. I was slightly off base on what we're dealing with regarding our Split Beast. We're getting two fur one so ta speak."

Victor growled mentally. "What do ya mean?"

Jimmy laughed again. "Our Split Beast ain't a it. They are twins: a Male and a Female. They are gonna cause more trouble than Taz and Jaz did when we found them. The Male is our missing Black Pegasus Split Beast. He is a Fire breather, a Flasher, and a Whisperer. The birds say he's also been having some really bad dreams lately. His Sister is our Dragon Split Beast. She is a Telepath, a Fire breather, and a Whisperer. They both have high grade healing factors and share having a Bird as their second animal. Together they kicked my Ass in the Spirit Dream realm and it was an accident. According ta the Birds, it scared the Shit outta the Female and pissed off the Male when I just disappeared last night. The two of them can join forms as living rock and share each others abilities. Snakes - I need ya ta get up and find another spot ta stand or sit. Ya are sitting on our missing Ferals in their rock form. They can live in the lava flow and have done so fur a very long time."

Out loud Jimmy said. "Greetings. My name is James. I'm like ya and can talk ta the Birds. Yur bird friends can confirm that fact for both of ya. By what name can I call each of ya Young Ones?" He was addressing the rock that Medusa had just gotten off of sitting.

The rock began to grow and expand. It hissed and took a Human form with four blazing Blue eyes, which was a stark contrast ta it's living red rock skin. "How did you find us? What do you want from us?"

Jimmy smiled. "Everyone here is like ya two in a way. We're all Ferals. We all have animal instincts and have special abilities that ain't Human. One of mine abilities is ta find folks like us. We seek out our own Kind. We gather everyone who is willing and bring them ta the Packs. The 13 Packs are where all the Ferals we have found live and we become Family to each other. I want ta give both of ya a home in the Packs. Will ya grant us the honor of yur names? I have some folks here that are like ya. Ya share one of the same Beasts."

It had taken over an hour to get their names: Anthony and Sonja (or Sony and Tony for short) and to get them to show their individual rock forms. Together they did call themselves Twinnazye. Individually Tony called himself Black Wing and Sony called herself Red Wing.

Jimmy had explained that he, Malcolm, and Medusa were Split Beast like the two if them. He explained that he and Victor were Brothers by blood. Once Malcolm showed them his dragon form, things got easier. Sonja wanted to know who was scanning them from the trees, so the Hunters came out as well. Tony was chatting with the Birds, to confirm most of what Jimmy was saying.

Jimmy was aware of it but refrained from interrupting the private conversation. These two Twins didn't trust easily. They had been turned out by their Family when they manifested in their late teens. Their Parents had actually offered them as a Human sacrifice to the Fire Gods to remove the shame of their Mutations to their Family. They were Tongans; a Native tribe that spanned some areas in the South Pacific.

Once Tony was done with the conversation, Jimmy inquired. "Tony and Sony? What say ya will accept our offer and join the Packs? I can't promise the Humans will never hunt us again, but I can promise ya won't ever face them alone."

The Twins traded a look and Tony said. "Yes, we accept your offer to join the Packs. You said there are others will the same abilities. We think we might have met one recently. The wolf was chasing us in my dream. Sony made him go away, but it hurt all of us to do so, will this Feral be in the Packs. Will he hunt us?"

Jimmy smiled. "Yes, that Feral is in the Packs and he ain't gonna hunt ya or hurt ya. I'm the wolf from yur dreams. I wasn't trying ta scare ya. Tony ya are the first person, I've ever met in the Spirit Dream realm that can see and talk ta me in that place."

Victor and everyone else scented the young man's fear. His Sister hissed at Jimmy and her blue eyes flashed Feral Black. Jimmy had hit a sensitive topic with the Twins.

Jimmy quickly said. "I am a Flasher as well. A Flasher is someone who can see possible paths in the Spirit Dream realm. Normally folks can't see me in that place. Ya and yur Sister are the first folks ta ever toss me out on my ear in that realm." He watched even more color drain from both of their faces. This wasn't going well at all. Now they were both scared Shitless.

He continued. "I ain't mad or nothing. I realize ya booting me outta there was an accident. We are gonna have ta go over what is and ain't polite that do in that realm. Ya can kill someone kicking them out that way."

They both relaxed a little, but were still on guard. Jimmy bit the bullet. "Right now I need ya ta tell me what ya know about Mastermold. Mastermold is the giant robot I was looking at last night. The one both of ya were flying around before ya booted me out of the realm."

Tony's eyes were huge at this point. Scanner was casting a mental net around all of the Elders and Hunters minds. Sony was a very strong telepath, but she didn't have any training and that made her very dangerous. She could destroy a person's mind in her anger and right now she wanted to protect her Twin. Wolverine had been very lucky indeed to survive this Feral in any dreamscape.

Everyone waited while the Twins seemed to have some internal conversation that even Scanner couldn't pick up on. It reminded him of the Elder Bond. He knew they were talking, but he couldn't hear the words.

Tony hissed but said. "We didn't mean to hurt you last night. I panicked when you kept following me and called Sony for help. We pushed you away. The Birds said you were a friend afterwards, but by that time we couldn't find you again, since my dream wouldn't come back. We're sorry for the Blood we spilled with you and your woman."

Jimmy nodded, but waited. "I know it was a accident. I don't want yur Blood as payment. I do need ya ta tell me about the giant robots or Mastermold. What else have ya seen in the Spirit Dreams realm?"

Both of the Twins shuttered and James knew he wasn't gonna like what they had ta say. Tony wouldn't meet his eyes when he spoke. "I've seen death. The death of hundreds of folks like us and millions of Humans will be killed by smaller robots than the one from last night. I've also seen that Mastermold thing die, but not before the whole world has been plunged into War. The one that kills Mastermold is a Feral like us; sometimes he is my rider from the dream. You saw him last night - he's a half wolf half man. The metal monster will falls by his metal talons - his claws will dismantle it. We Ferals don't celebrate it's death in my dreams because Mastermold will also kill the half wolf half man. He will be reduced to a shiny metal skeleton. It doesn't make sense to us, since no one has metal bones or metal claws."

Victor was cursing and growling now. He was gonna speak, when Jimmy cut him off. "When we get back ta the Packs, would ya be willing ta sit down with an artist? I want yur Sister ta project what ya have seen ta the artist so it can be put on paper? I'm making a timeline of the events of the Mastermold."

They agreed and everyone headed back ta the Packs.

In the Meeting Hall:

Victor was pacing the room, Medusa was hissing but sitting in one of the chairs. The others Elders and Hank were quiet. The Hunters became part of the walls. Everyone knew the Head of the Clans was pissed and none of them wanted to attract his attention today. They were looking at the pictures from Tony's Flash. Victor turned ta Jimmy. "Ya have been keeping secrets again Jimmy. Ain't ya? Have ya seen this Path before today in yur Flashes?"

Jimmy met Victor's eyes. "Yes, but before ya have kittens. The Path can still be changed, which is why I ain't mentioned it."

Victor roared. More than a few folks flinched in their seats. "When the Fuck where ya planning on mentioning this possibility? Where are YUR sketches of THIS Path ya little Rat Shit?"

Jimmy was not impressed in the least. If anything, the other Elders saw him roll his eyes. Something only Jimmy could do and get away with when Victor was in his current mood. "There ain't no more sketches. I ain't hidden any from ya."

Victor exploded and slammed his hand on the table. "Bullshit. Ya didn't draw em' on purpose. That's the same thing as hiding em' and ya know it. What else ain't ya sketched that's been running around in yur head Jimmy?"

Silence met Victor's request. Victor looked like he was gonna physically explode, when Jimmy finally said. "There ain't no value added in this conversation, so I don't expect ta be hearing any waggling tongues on the subject outside of this room. Is everyone clear in that? That especially includes telepathic Spiders that are friendly with my Mate. Ya get me Hank?" At the Blue Feral's nod, he continued. "Look - Instead of having a coronary over something that might or might not happen. How about we focus on preventing this thing from ever being completed? That is the way to avoid the path that Merlin has foretold."

Jimmy turned to the other Elders and Hank. "Does anyone have any helpful updates?"

Mad Dog started his report update regarding the data feeds. "Doctor Hines is not government sanctioned, but she does have the support of several anti-mutant hate groups. These groups are bankrolling a good chunk of her operation. The rest of the funding is coming from the creation of high end drugs. Most of the drugs are by products from the stuff she had created to control the mutants in her care. She sells this poison knowing it will eventually kill her customer base's addicts. She has several high level officials paid off to look the other way."

Hannock chimed in. "Our current proposal is ta let SHIELD know about this little drug operation and cause trouble for this woman's funding. It might slow down the production of the robots."

Victor was still seething but had taken his seat. He and Jimmy were gonna have more Words on this, but he recognized the look in Jimmy's eye. His Brother wasn't gonna discuss this during the Clans meeting, no matter what. He might as well be speaking to a wall. "The proposal has been submitted. Is there any discussion or do we have a second?"

Surprisingly Jimmy spoke up. "I recommend we don't involve SHIELD just yet. We don't want them shutting down her Reno Lab until we know the locations of the robots and dirty politicians make for loose lips. SHIELD could be compromised. We have Ferals in the Packs that could pose a problem for drug traffickers. Some key shipments of Doctor Hines' could be lost and her customers could be lead to believe her delivery boys got greedy and stole from the cartels. We can cause trouble without involving others until we are ready to shut thus Bitch down fur good. I propose we keep it all in house until we know who we can trust and ta what degree this Bitch has spies within our allies. She must not become aware of us or we will compound our Trouble."

Wolverine's proposal was accepted. Witch Doctor's report was next. "Neala and Tony are the only two Flashers we have found in the Packs that will be able to assist us. The last is an elderly Male and he has been treated for insanity. His sanity has waned over the years. The passage of time has not been kind to our Brother and he was not properly treated by the village Healer that believed him mad verse recognizing him as a Flasher."

Black Bear inquired. "His Flashes made him go insane?"

Witch Doctor nodded. "According to his Family he was never the same after World War II. He knew the atomic bombs were going to be dropped and kept going on about how millions were going to die. No one believed him, since he was in the United States and wasn't a telepath. When the bombs hit, he passed out and was never the same again."

Wolverine asked. "Is there a way ya can prevent Neala from seeing these Flashes telepathically or something? She ain't picked up on some of the nastier ones yet and a Child shouldn't see such things."

Seer responded. "We have no way of doing that since we don't understand fully how the Flashes work. What we do know is all of you enter this Spirit Dream realm and observe different Paths. We don't know how to prevent you from entering that realm, but we do know your physical bodies can be injured by what happens to you in that realm."

Seer turned to the groups. "Emma and I believe it is similar to the Astro Plane, but different since the Spirit Dream realm tran sends both time and space. It's the nexus of several realities and Flashers can see the outcome of many different Paths. The older Male shows it can lead to madness if not properly spotted by a Healer. We believe you are the only one that can change a Path. The others only see one Path at a time. This limits their ability to change a Path, since they are on it by the time they see it. You appear to see multiple Paths and outcomes at the same time, both future and present, which is how you can alter them."

Wolverine said. "Ya can stop her Flashes by waking her up?"

Sabertooth growled. "What are ya so concerned with the Kid picking up on in the Flashes? More secrets?" Everyone could hear the sarcasm in his tone.

Wolverine's eyes flashed Feral Black a bit, he was getting annoyed with his Brother, but replied. "The Flashes can physically hurt if she starts ta see the potential body count. Witch Doctor is always going on about 'Pain of the Soul can kill the Young' and Neala is a nice 13 year old kid that doesn't need ta die in her sleep while having a Flash. Does that meet yur Fucking approval?"

Witch Doctor and Seer traded a glance. Witch Doctor took a deep breath. "That possibility had occurred to us as well. We don't have a way to prevent the Flashes, but Emma has agreed to Neala sleeping in the Medical area where she can be monitored. She will be woken if the Flash changes her vital signs. Emma said Neala once found another Male in her Dreams and he wanted to take her away. When she didn't go willingly, he tried to force her into going. She called her Mother out loud in her sleep and Emma woke Neala up. There might be someone else that can access the Spirit Dream realm that we haven't found or it could have been the disturbed Male trying to help. We just don't know."

She continued looking James in the eyes. "We would prefer you all to sleep in the Medical Area."

Wolverine's growled out "Hell No" was heard.

Haggar said. "Please consider it James. I can cast a spell that will keep the ..."

Jimmy cut her off. "I ain't sleeping in a Lab long term. That ain't gonna work fur me. Now that I know other folks can be in the Flashes I'll keep an eye out. Neala in the Lab is a good idea. I doubt that Tony is gonna agree to that either."

"Sony persuaded Tony to stay in the Lab" Seer stated. Jimmy was growling lowly at this point.

Victor was growling as well. "What is the Fucking problem, ya stayed there last night with no problem."

Jimmy's glare focused on Victor and he growled out. "I also didn't sleep a Fucking wink last night. The only thing keeping me in a Lab is gonna do is cause some damage to some expensive Lab equipment. I'll take my chances. I AIN'T sleeping in a Lab."

Haggar started. "But I can.."

Jimmy cut her off again. "NO. Next topic."

There were no more updates and Jimmy left the meeting and headed back to the main lodge. Haggar stopped Victor from following and a few of the older Elders stayed as well. James had actually sprayed fear over the thought of sleeping in a Lab.

Haggar was glaring at the audience that was remaining when Victor said. "Out with it Haggar."

Haggar regarded the floor. "You need to convince him to stay in the Lab. Pain of the Soul CAN kill the Young and while James does not have that issue Yuriko does. She isn't at the age of majority for a Feral with long life. That is why she was bleeding earlier. She can't process his pain yet. The Mate of the elderly male died in her sleep when he passed out from his bomb Flash from World War II. His Mate was under 50 years of age as well. Seer and I don't have positive proof this was the cause of her death, but it would explain his sudden madness. We looked into all sudden deaths in the Packs and found four more potential cases of Flasher deaths. All of the around tragic World events. Three of our sudden death were potentially young Feral Flashers that didn't survive into adulthood personally. The last case was of a Mated pair that was both under 50 with extended life and they died the day the US stormed the shores of Normandy. I know he fears any Lab and that he still refuses to speak of what happen to him in Stryker's base, but this could not only kill him, but Yuriko as well. Flashers are rare and based on what we have found most don't live into adulthood and the age of majority."

The only thing Victor had to say was "Fucking Fantastic!" Banger, Medusa, Black Bear, and Rex all agreed.

Medusa asked. "Is there a way to prevent Yuriko from feeling his pain from the Flashes? Is there any way to stop James from sharing his Flashes with her? James has been having Flashes for most likely four months already and Yuriko was unaware of his dreams. Is it possible he knows how to shield her already?"

Victor added. "Snakes might have a point Haggar, some of his Flashes have already shown very high body counts and he's kept Yuri out of it and his head."

Haggar's reply chilled the group. "I'll concede that point, but we also know that if he is knocked out by a Flash or taken by surprise by one; Yuriko will bleed. If Charlotte hadn't been by her side and entered her mind to help her friend; Yuriko could have died last night. She is in great danger and they BOTH need to be in the Lab."

Rex inquired. "Do they need to be in a Lab or do they just need to be monitored by a brain wave machine? If they won't go to the Lab can you bring the equipment to them? Yuriko reacted very badly to waking up in a Lab at the Mansion. I wouldn't wish to see James bad reaction to a Lab first hand. His Mate's was sufficient."

Victor and Banger grunted in agreement. Victor said. "Rex got a point and since Jimmy can now make his own bands with a thought; him waking up in a Lab could be potentially fatal ta folks around him. He killed close ta 100 guards and scientists ta get himself and Yuri outta Stryker's Lab in a very short period without the his bands and ash effect. Figure out what machines ya need and we'll get them to have it in their room. Jimmy hates anything that smells of a Lab, but he ain't gonna risk Yuri's life. We can figure out who gonna be doing the nightly monitoring in the main lodge room on the back end. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed and they all when their separate ways.

To Be Continued…

Please review! I love the positive feedback.


	8. Chapter 8: The First Flash

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to Rector Scale (AKA: Frank), T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to Glitch (AKA: Eli), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to Shockwave (AKA: Lilo), Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Mace, Mirage, Drop Zone, Dupper, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School or in the Packs: Night Wing (AKA: Malcolm – Rex's old son and a Split Beast), Neala (A Flasher), Emma (Neala's Mother), Red Wing (AKA: Sonja or Sony – a Split Beast and Tony's Twin), Black Wing (AKA: Anthony or Tony – a Split Beast and Sony's Twin), Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby and Liza (both 11 years old and the two feral female children rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Two more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 8: The First Flash

It was decided that Victor and Rex would approach Jimmy after the meeting. They found him sitting on the roof of the lodge with his sketch book in hand and two wolves at his side. Snake Eyes was sitting under a tree below, but the Hunter was aware of his charge this time. Victor had had a Word with the Hunters regarding his Brother, since Jimmy had ditched his Hunter already. Mostly Snake Eyes, Scanner, or Ghost were assigned to Jimmy now. All three could track him in ways he couldn't avoid.

Jimmy knew when they entered the roof. The wolves growling at Victor was a dead giveaway. Jimmy closed his book as they approached and now his eyes were Feral Black. Victor sighed internally, when Jimmy got like this, he only saw his scared Baby Brother from so long ago. Jimmy would get mad verse admitting he was scared.

Victor casually asked. "Got tired of sketching in the Den? It's a nice enough day, but ain't a rock yur favorite spot normally?"

A growled out. "What da ya want Vic?" was his answer. Yep, Jimmy officially had his hackles up and was on the defensive.

Victor got ta the point. It really was the best approach with Jimmy. "I ain't gonna ask ya ta sleep in the Lab no more, but ya and Yuri both gotta have a machine monitoring ya in yur room ta check fur Flashes. If a Flash knock ya out, it can kill Yuri. When Tony and Sony kicked ya outta the Spirit Dream realm it almost killed Yuri. Charlotte saved her life by going into her head ta find her Mind. Yuri has the same problem as Tony and Neala; none of them are at the age of majority. Yuri ain't old enough ta process yur pain without it effecting her Tri-Link. I keep telling ya - ya robbed the cradle when ya Mated with Yuri."

He tried ta make a joke, but Jimmy's eyes were down right dangerous at the moment. Jimmy was giving him a look that showed his Feral nature; he literally looked like a wolf about to tear into it's prey. It wasn't a look Victor was accustomed to getting from his Baby Brother.

Victor could also feel the pull of Jimmy's energy Bands just under the surface. Jimmy was getting very angry right now. He was losing some of his hard earned control. All jokes aside, Victor was very well aware of why Jimmy kept his temper on a very short leash. He had first hand experience on what could happen when Jimmy got pissed. He intentionally didn't respond to the aggressive behavior and start to build his own Bands. Jimmy would sense it and it would be like adding fuel to a fire. He remained calm and maintained eye contact with Jimmy. Rex also didn't respond to the aggressive behavior.

Jimmy's nose was flaring a lot right now. He still hadn't said a word, but Victor was waiting for the explosion he knew was coming.

Rex added. "The machines will ensure that your Flashes don't transfer pain of the Soul to Yuriko. They are a compromise that will keep Yuriko safe and allow BOTH of you not to have to sleep in the Medical Area at night."

The tick in Jimmy's forehead was now beginning to twitch. He finally growled out. "Since when do my Flashes effect Yuri, I've had Fucking Flashes fur over 160 years and this Pain of the Soul Shit ain't never been a problem. Why now?"

Victor had to admit it was a fair question. "By the time the Humans had perfected weapons of mass destruction ya was over the age of majority. Haggar thinks she's found evidence of four potential Flasher related deaths in the Packs among our sudden death cases. They didn't live ta reach the age of majority, since their respective Flashes happened during a World tragedy. In one case it killed a Mated Pair. The crazy elderly man also lost his Mate when he passed out." Victor was still looking Jimmy in the eyes.

He continued. "Look this Flashing thing ya do is rare and it can be fatal ta the Young. All jokes aside, Yuri ain't old enough ta handle the full brunt of one of yur high body count Flashes, without ya blocking it from her somehow, it could kill her in her sleep. She ain't gonna like the machines in the room anymore than ya, but it will keep both of ya safe. What say ya?"

Jimmy knew they were serious and that Victor was sincere with his statement. Jimmy already knew that Yuri was young compared to him. Yuri wasn't gonna be pleased with this arrangement, but it beat sleeping in a Lab. If it kept her safe, he could and would get over it.

Jimmy said. "Fine, fur Yuri. Place the damn machine, but have the monitoring be sent ta the Medical Area. Neither she nor I need ta hear the machine printouts all night. The sound of an office printer can make Yuri jump sometimes, a ticker tape or constant printing won't work for either of us. It sounds too much like a machine gun."

Rex and Victor both agreed and Rex went to tell Haggar and took his leave of the Brothers. Victor sat down next ta Jimmy. Jimmy was calming down a bit, but was still on guard.

Victor had to know the answer to this question. He had danced around it, but had never asked it outright. "Jimmy? Ya ain't never said what happened ta ya in Stryker's Lab. The fact that Scanner never showed any of it during the Trials lets everyone know it was some really bad Shit. Ya ain't gotta talk about it will me if ya don't want ta, but ya DO need ta talk about it with someone. Maybe Charlotte can help ya? She helped Yuri and ya suggested it right?"

Jimmy was growling lowly now and so were both of the wolves. Victor had hit a sore topic and he knew it. "No. I ain't ready ta and I ain't sure I ever will be ready ta discuss it."

Victor knew he was pressing his luck, but said. "Ya gotta let it out Jimmy. Now that ya can make yur own Bands and ash folks again without me; ya really can't afford ta have triggers that are gonna set ya off. Yur hackles are up now and I can feel the Bands energy. If ya wanna talk about it, I'll listen or Rex will. Nuthing ya say is gonna change the way we get along. Nuthing that was done ta ya will change anything we're Brothers. Ya need ta address this before someone gets hurt or killed because they set ya off or something they do sets ya off. That's all I'm gonna say on the subject. Ya chew on it fur a bit."

Jimmy just nodded but didn't say anything. He knew he had sprayed fear in the room. Jimmy was very logical, so he would get to the same answer even if he didn't like it on his own.

What had happened at Stryker was like a sore that was infected on Jimmy, it had healed but was still infected and caused him a lot of pain. Jimmy could function, but they really needed to get rid of the infection and that meant ripping open the wound and cleaning it out right this time.

Yuri wasn't the only one that didn't turn her back on strangers. Jimmy was just more subtle in the way he handled it. Banger had noticed it first, since his nose picked up the smell of fear at times. Rex also noticed Jimmy using more of his animals as personal guards more often than not and had mentioned it to Victor as well. Jimmy made a point of knowing who was in his space at all times. Something had hurt him and it made Victor's blood boil.

These Labs had no regard for their Kind. That was crystal clear in all of the records they had kept and their survival rate was very low if they were caught. Only five Ferals had escaped the Labs with their free will and their lives: Tabby, Liza, Yuri, Jimmy, and F7. The others had been turned into weapons or had died in the Labs. It didn't escape Victor's notice that Jimmy was the only male to have made it. Stryker hadn't found a way to break Jimmy, but Victor knew from Jimmy's body language that he had come very close.

Later in the Afternoon:

Haggar had set up the equipment in the room with the assistance of Aria's Healers and a few of the Hunters. Hannock and Hank had tweaked the machine and it was silent when it was operating; even Banger couldn't hear it. The machine itself wasn't actually in the room. They had converted a closet in the main lodge area and had the wires for the sensors in the actual bedroom.

Victor approached Black Bear and Rex in Black Bear's quarters. He needed advise and since it was about Jimmy; he choose two Ferals his Brother respected. While Rex had been one of the first of Jimmy's Strays, he was now one of Jimmy's best friends.

Victor explained his problem to both men. Black Bear's response surprised him and made him face a painful truth as well. "Victor - you must release James of his promise to you regarding his Feral forms. You have tied his hands and inadvertently declawed your Brother. If he is to survive this battle with Mastermold, he must embrace his Feral forms. He has to know HOW to fight in those forms and he has to BE comfortable in those forms. You taught all of us in the Packs how to embrace and use what The Great Spirit gave us. You said to many Cubs and Pups: 'Be Feral and Proud and never let anyone tell ya different!' However, YOU fear James' Feral forms and the power he can wield in those forms. Why?"

Victor growled at Black Bear and had been about to challenge the statement, but he couldn't do it. Black Bear was right. Victor replied looking both men in the eyes. "When we was kids, he could hide from me in his fully Feral form. His scent goes away as well and I couldn't track him. That scared me ta death and didn't work fur us at that time. I needed ta be able ta find him at all times; It just wasn't safe fur us then. After the Trappers, I made him promise not ta do it ever again. He ain't never broken that promise ta me. I don't count Narcissi tricking him inta it a few months ago."

Victor continued. "Jimmy's half wolf half man form is his strongest form. The Bands are more powerful as well. In that form, he's stronger than me physically and with his Bands he's a bad Mother Fucker. That was a tough pill fur me ta swallow at 16 years old. I was supposed ta be the Alpha not my Baby Brother."

Victor continued. "Almost two years later after the Trappers incident, he went half wolf and half man for the first time. It was my fault; we was fighting and he blew me ta Hell with an exploding Feral Fury Band. It was the day before his 13th birthday. Looking back it was also the day he had his first Flash, which I didn't take seriously. Me not listening ta Jimmy is what really pissed him off. Jimmy ended up paid fur that in Blood."

*FLASH*

All Victor could think about was Jimmy as he dug. Jimmy's wolf was scratching at the rocks and moving them with his mouth as well. Victor used his claws the second the others moved ta clear the rocks he had moved or take a water break. He could hear Jimmy's labored breathing and he could smell his Baby Brother down that Shaft. He should have listened. Jimmy had told him and he had dismissed and now Jimmy was gonna die if he didn't get these rocks moved fast. The shaft was filling with water just as Jimmy had said it would and if he didn't get em' out real soon; Jimmy was gonna drown and be left fur dead. Victor had lied and said he heard several men screaming. In truth only Jimmy was gonna survive and he was out cold; crushed beneath a large rock. Victor could just make out his profile. The other man alive had a crushed chest and Victor doubted he would live thru the night. The others were dead.

The big reason the men were helping him at all was it was Jimmy trapped in the shaft. Jimmy was the best Pitt Boy in the mines. He had a knack fur finding large veins of Gold. Anyone that had Jimmy on their crew was gonna have a big payday. The problem was now that all the Pitt Bosses crew chiefs wanted his Brother on their teams and while Victor had some say, they weren't always together any more like today.

Jimmy had said it was time ta cash out and leave with their Gold. They were rich because of Jimmy's ability ta find the Gold, but Victor had gotten greedy and now Jimmy was paying the price.

When he heard the wolf howling he had known something really bad had happened ta his Brother. He had run fur the sound and had seen the shaft collapse and swallow Jimmy whole. If he had just listened, Jimmy told him all of this Shit was gonna happen from his dream. But, No! - He had laughed and had pissed Jimmy off.

TWO WEEKS IN THE PAST:

He was getting pissed and so was Jimmy. Jimmy kept on with his crazy talk that the mine was gonna cave in and they needed ta leave NOW before they got caught in it. The proof he offered was a dream. Who the Hell dreamed the future?

Of course that led ta a typical shoving match except this time, Victor had knocked Jimmy into the tree hard and told him. "I'm the Fucking Alpha and ya better remember yur place. I'm the Eldest. We do as I say until yur scrawny Ass can kick mine. Now STAY DOWN RUNT."

Well, Jimmy's eyes turn amber again and he growled. His critter friends were now in a circle around them. Victor was about ta get bit and he knew it. Then Jimmy suddenly roared in a way Victor had never heard, his back curved and he grew in height. He was now the same height as Victor.

Victor shouted. "Ya promised Runt, no going Wolf!"

But Jimmy didn't go Wolf, he was half wolf half man and completely pissed. Victor could smell it. Jimmy meant ta knock him on his Ass. Jimmy showed all his now sharp teeth and claws; he was swinging at him. The little Shit really was challenging him?

Victor let out a roar of his own and knocked Jimmy inta the rock. Now all the animals were growling at him, but they hadn't jumped in ta help Jimmy. Oh Shit, Victor smelled blood and Jimmy was getting back up.

Victor kept his stance but called out. "Ya ready ta give up Runt and respect yur Elders?"

Jimmy growled out "Respect my Ass! Yur dumb as a box of rocks sometimes! Ya NEVER listen and ya 'plans' Fucking Suck Vic! " Jimmy's hands were glowing with some of his weird Yellow Shit, but it was brighter than normal. Victor could also feel the heat from them. Jimmy was pointing his Yellow Shit at him.

Jimmy also had a really dangerous look in his eyes and for the first time ever; Victor was afraid of Jimmy. Jimmy gave him a smile a dog would give a cat it was about ta kill and blasted him with that Yellow Shit. Victor tired ta run, but the Yellow Shit encircled him and lifted him off the ground. It was also getting very hot. He couldn't touch the walls if the circle without burning his hands. He couldn't get out of the circle and it was expanding. The circle exploded and Victor felt white hot pain. He couldn't tell how long he was out, but he heard Jimmy screaming "NO, Victor! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! PLEASE DON'T DIE? PLEASE! I'll do whatever ya want; just don't die on me!"

He woke up again ta find Jimmy watching him, but he was still covered in that Yellow Shit again. It was cool this time. His clothes were trashed and he was wrapped in a blanket; a very bloody blanket. He was starving and he was in so much pain. He remembered eating something and falling back asleep.

The next time he came too, he was still in the Yellow Shit and the blanket, but he could think and talk again. Jimmy agreed ta whatever Victor wanted and promised never ta go half wolf half man again. Jimmy was so sorry and he had been crying the whole week. His animals kept them fed and kept other predators away.

Victor told Jimmy it was OK and he was gonna be fine. Victor never challenged Jimmy again by saying he was the Alpha until Jimmy could kick his Ass. No, they both knew Jimmy could kick Victor's Ass. That new fact scared them both for different reasons: Jimmy had almost killed his Brother and Victor was no longer the strongest member of the Family or the Alpha. Jimmy followed Victor, so he wouldn't feel bad. Not because he had no choice or was too weak ta do anything else.

BACK IN THE MINE:

After their fight Jimmy stopped being a kid and started being an adult. He also didn't get mad anymore or laugh much anymore. Jimmy was so serious all the time now. He also kept his opinions ta himself if he had any.

Jimmy had known this was gonna happen and Victor could tell he had tried ta out run it. He could see were he had clawed the walls ta get ta higher ground, but the rocks above him had given way as well. He could tell he had also tried ta save the men. The Pitt Boss and the other men lay dead close ta the entrance so they had been running out when the rocks had come down.

Victor could finally touch Jimmy and the men above them couldn't see so good in the dark shaft. He had 'accidentally' gotten the fire torch wet in his haste ta get ta Jimmy. He pulled out the extra shirt he had in his pants. He washed away the blood from Jimmy using the rising water and Jimmy's old shirt. He left the bloody torn shirt in the shaft. Jimmy was now smeared in dirt. Victor pulled him free of the rock and let his legs heal up. He called up saying he was gonna checking on the other men.

Victor had the injured man under the arms and dragged him to the ropes. He tied Jimmy to the ropes and watched as they hauled him up. The mine Boss picked up his Baby Brother and put him in the back of the rock cart. The other man was pulled up and put in the cart was well. Victor called up the rest were dead. He tied the ropes to the dead men and all of the bodies were pulled up that weren't covered by the water. Victor was hauled up.

Jimmy was already at the mine entrance with the town Doctor. The Doctor had declared that Jimmy was the luckiest Pitt Boy in the mines' short history. He had a nasty cut on his head and a really bad bump on his head, but nothing else except scratches on him. He should wake up in a few days. The other man had broken ribs and might have a punctured lung. His wife was being brought ta town for the night watch, since he might not make it. He died before his wife got ta town.

Victor took Jimmy back ta their tent in the mining camp. No one ever bothered any of their stuff - Jimmy's wolves saw to that. The nice Cook, that Jimmy usually hauled water for dropped by with extra water, food for Victor, and some chicken soup and bread for Jimmy. The cast iron container would keep it fur him until he woke, if Victor kept the container on ambers.

She stripped Jimmy down ta his skivvies and cleaned him up with soap and water. She had seen Victor's claws but just told him to put on his work gloves and get her more hot water from the fire pit as well as a clean blanket from her tent. She dressed Jimmy in clean clothes and tucked him into his cot with her blanket with instructions for Victor to come and get her when he woke up.

Victor watched over Jimmy. He woke up just before sunset the next day. His eyes were pitch black, he was shaking, and he was sniffing like crazy. His claws were also about to come out until Victor rapped his arms around him and purred of all things. He just did it and it calmed Jimmy down. The wolf everyone knew was Jimmy's pet licked his face as well.

Victor said when Jimmy stopped shaking. "I should have listened ta ya. It happened just like ya said it was gonna happen. We're cashing out, before the whole mine comes falling down in a week. Digging ya out once was enough fur me. The water almost got ya. Ya scared the Hell outta me Runt."

He fed Jimmy, left him with the wolf, and got the Cook. She had put aside some food for her favorite water Boy and his Big Brother. He suspected she knew they healed fast and needed food ta do it. If one of them got hurt, she always had some 'extra meat' for them. Jimmy smiled at her and thanked her for the food. Jimmy also told her. "There are some good buffalo trails ta the West, ya and yur Son should go hunting for the skins for the next month. Me and Vic are leaving this mine and heading ta the next town over. It ain't safe no more here. To much digging and not enough shoring up. If your Son stays in the mines, he's gonna get hurt bad." Victor's hackles were up again. Jimmy was talking, but he sounded much older than he was in years.

The Cook felt it was well. Jimmy had already saved her Son's life once in the mines. From that point on, she treated them like Family. Jimmy always had a napkin full of something ta eat after he finished hauling her water. She had also taken to doing their laundry. It was always put back in their tent and the wolves didn't bother the Cook any. Her Son was a good cobbler, so they always had hole free shoes. Good leather work gloves and good over coats. Her Husband had been the town cobbler before he died last Winter from the flu that swept thru the mining town. The two of them couldn't keep the shop open. The landlord raised the rent when her Husband died. They sold the business and went to work for the mines. She left them to find her Son.

No one was surprised when they cashed out the next day. The mine Boss tried everything ta get them ta stay. He even agreed never to separate them again in the mines. Jimmy still had the big bandage on his head, but that was fur show. His head was healed, but a normal person's wouldn't be so they kept it on his head. Jimmy also kept getting really bad nosebleeds and headaches, since the cave in. The headaches made him dizzy and his eyes hurt in sunlight. Frankly given what they did, Victor was concerned. The town Doctor said it was normal with the cut and bump Jimmy had on his head. He told Victor ta take Jimmy home for a few months until his eyes weren't hurting and the sunlight didn't bother him. Victor agreed and settled their bill with the town Doctor. Jimmy nose was leaking some blood from time to time.

Victor and the mine Boss only got along because of Jimmy. Victor almost growled at the man showing his fangs, when he leaned down and told Jimmy. "Doc shouldn't have chased ya off! Ya just remember Son, ya always got yurself a job in this town. Ya both come back once yur healed up. There is more Gold ta be found yet in this old Gal."

Jimmy smiled, wiped his nose again, and said. "We'll come back ta help ya shore up the cave walls and dig some water drains. It would make the mine sturdy and perfect fur finding more Gold."

The mine Boss laughed. "Tarnation Victor - yur Kid Brother is a handful. Smart as a whip. He would do well in one of them fancy schools they got out East. This old Gal is plenty sturdy. I know she just gave ya a nasty bump Boy, but she's a good old Gal at heart. No need wasting money shoring stuff that don't need it. Ya leave the thinkin' ta men folk Boy. Ya just keep findin' them Gold veins in the small spaces."

The Brothers' said their goodbyes. Several folks wanted Jimmy ta tell them were ta dig next and Jimmy kept saying they should shore up the mine verse dig more tunnels. He got his hair ruffled more than once that morning. Jimmy looked to be around 10 years old but was really 13 years old. He was smarter than most men and always found work for himself and Victor. Good jobs that paid them well. The jobs he found also made use of Victor's size and strength. Victor was well over 6 feet now at 17 years old and he wasn't finished growing. They already owned one cabin and a good amount if land. Now they had enough money ta buy 20 more if they wanted. They had hit it big in the mines thanks ta Jimmy. The Cook had packed up a large travel pack for the Brothers.

The Cook and her Son also cashed out and were heading West. She hugged Jimmy and told Victor ta take good care of him while giving him a hug as well. They had all agreed ta meet up in the next town over in a month. The loss of the Cook had more than a few men cashing out as well. In total 20 men cashed out that day. Jimmy was nodding as he saw them cashing out.

One week later, the main mine shaft collapsed and over 50 men lost their lives including the mine Boss owner. The shoring had given way. He and Jimmy had gotten word when they went back into town ta buy some more land three weeks later, before heading to the next town over. They had decided buying farm land was a good way ta invest some of their money. Jimmy also wanted ta buy an interest in a local cattle farm and an interest in a saloon someday soon in the next town over.

The Cook and her Son would end up living in a cabin on that farm land. They would all take care of the Farm and work in the saloon that Jimmy and Victor would end up owning in full. The Cook would open an eatery in a converted section of the saloon in the same building. It would become one of their most profitable businesses in it's heyday. She and her Son, their families would be the first Human's ta know they weren't Human and not fear them. They had formed the first Human / Feral alliance and didn't know it at the time.

Jimmy had a real sad look in his eyes as well as tears. He was always making friends and some of the dead men had helped dig him out. Victor noticed Jimmy was holding onto his sketch book awfully close and asked about it on the way back ta their cabin. Jimmy gave Victor a guarded look, but said. "No, Victor - ya would just laugh at me and tell me I'm Fucking stupid and going soft again."

Victor sighed and asked again. "Please Jimmy? I promised I would listen ta ya from now on. What have ya been sketching?"

Jimmy pulled out his sketch book and it showed the main mine entrance caving in with some of the men running for their lives. He had accurately predicted who was gonna make it out and who was gonna die. There were only ten exceptions: Victor himself, the Cook's Son, and eight other men that had cashed out weren't among the dead anymore. Jimmy had saved all of their lives by getting him and Cook ta leave. A chill went down Victor's back when he saw that Jimmy had sketched that picture the day before his fight with Victor. The fight where Jimmy had gone half wolf half man and had blown Victor ta Hell.

Victor looked at the other sketches and saw one of the cave in that Jimmy had been caught in and graves of the other men in the shaft. There was one of the next town over's saloon, with Victor working the door and Jimmy hauling water for the mine Cook and her Son bringing in a wagon of fresh meat to an eating area. He saw one for the Farm land they had just bought. They would have good crops this year. Jimmy had known it all before it had happened months in advance.

Victor gave the sketches back ta Jimmy. "If ya sketch anymore life and death Shit, show me in advance verses picking a fight OK Jimmy? I don't claim ta understand what ya do, but their ain't no one like us, so maybe this is normal fur us. I won't ever dismiss yur dreams again. Is yur head feeling better? Anymore headaches or nosebleeds?"

Jimmy gave him a small smile and shook his head "No" about the headaches and nosebleeds. Victor's mind did note both had stopped the day after the mine collapsed.

*END OF FLASH*

Victor turned to his two friends. "Yur right, I'll speak with him about releasing him from his promise. Jimmy is gonna have ta learn how ta fight in his Feral forms. I ain't sure he can go wolf with the Adamantium on his bones, but we'll know fur sure soon."

Victor ran a hand threw his short hair. "We're gonna make a special class fur Jimmy, Narcissi, Sony, and Tony. They all need training and all of them are in this final fight with Mastermold. Both of ya got Feral forms, so come up with some nasty Shit ta put all of them threw plus the regular Hunter training. I also want Malcolm, Haggar, and Medusa ta join that class later after all of them complete the Hunter training. They all need ta know how ta fight with each other and around each other in a variety of situations."

Black Bear suggested. "Hank and Hanse should make a prototype of the laser gun Mastermold had built inta it. Everyone should start training against a construction of the Sentinels. A special focus should be placed on our telekinetics and energy wielders, so will be strong enough to block a blast from that gun. Agreed?"

Both men agreed. Rex added. "We should adjust all of our survival classes by increasing the weapons training; specifically fire arms. Hannock and possibly Scott and work on creating laser weapons that can pierce the robots armor. If we can build enough of them, we can increase our fighting force to all of the Hunters again. Right now over half of our Hunters don't have powers conducive to fighting the Sentinels."

Everyone agreed and got to work. Victor headed back ta find Jimmy. He was no longer on the roof. Victor sniffed him out and found him on one of the many farms in the Village. He was tending to some of the animals. Shoeing some horses hoofs for an elderly Ferals: Ophelia and Homer. Both had come to the memorial earlier and had been friends for a long time.

Victor sighed and grabbed a pitch fork to get some hey in the stalls. Farm animals really didn't like his scent much and he usually got kicked or bit without Jimmy around. Snake Eyes was on top of the barn patching up a few loose boards. Drop Zone was his Hunter today and she scratched at the front door to find out what the couple would like her to do. The youth assigned to the couple was in the chicken coupe with a few other Village children. They were playing more than working, but they were being Kids. They all got back to their assigned chores once they noticed the Elders and Hunters working on the farm.

Yuri and Lupa, plus their assigned Hunters came looking for them for lunch. The elderly couple had them all over for lunch plus the Hunters. The food was great. Ophelia and Homer had relocated her from Black Bears Pack. The weather was warmer and their Son and his Mate ran the store now.

Their Daughter had Mated to a Male in Tigress's Pack. They had Pups and grand Pups now, so Ophelia was spoiling them all left and right. She would tell anyone it was a Grandma's right. Ophelia was still a great cook and an excellent seamstress. Homer no longer worked with wood for a living, but he enjoyed tending his farm.

Homer had come out of retirement so to speak and had made the baby furniture for Lupa and Victor at James' request. They hadn't known that, so Victor thanked Homer when he was getting some additional chairs in the house in private. He wasn't gonna mention it around Yuri. Victor's carvings were very good in their own right. He carved with his claws the same way Homer did, but Homer's mutation allowed him to see wood differently than other men. He could also bend it with his mind and make it do things that no one else could do.

Lupa was gonna lay down for a nap after the meal back in the lodge. Yuri was heading back ta F7, who still hadn't woken up yet. Lupa wanted fish for dinner, so they would make sure she had her fill. Lupa was eating more and had cravings from time to time now. She also tired more easily. Haggar had assured Victor this was all normal for a pregnant Feral female; even one with a healing factor. There was no cause for alarm. Victor and Jimmy would get Lupa her fish from the river. Fishing together would give them some time ta talk. Victor knew it wasn't gonna be an easy conversation. He now knew he had given Jimmy a complex about his Feral forms and he was gonna have ta fix it.

To Be Continued…

Please review! I love the positive feedback.


	9. Chapter 9: Laughing to Death

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to Rector Scale (AKA: Frank), T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to Glitch (AKA: Eli), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to Shockwave (AKA: Lilo), Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Mace, Mirage, Drop Zone, Dupper, Seaweed, Pile Driver, Frogger, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School or in the Packs: Night Wing (AKA: Malcolm – Rex's old son, a Split Beast, and a Hunter), Neala (A Flasher), Emma (Neala's Mother), Red Wing (AKA: Sonja or Sony – a Split Beast and Tony's Twin), Black Wing (AKA: Anthony or Tony – a Split Beast and Sony's Twin), Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby and Liza (both 11 years old and the two feral female children rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Two more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 9: Laughing to Death

Jimmy knew something was up, when Victor had both of their assigned Hunters go up river to watch them. It was outside of ear shot for both Snake Eyes and Drop Zone and wasn't downwind of their current spot. That meant Victor wanted to talk privately. Jimmy sighed and sent his two wolves off so they could do some hunting with their pack. He almost laughed when a pair of cougars had come and took up watch from under the tree. He must be on edge when even the animals didn't listen to him.

Victor noted the addition as well and jokingly said. "Cats? At least yur taste in companions is getting better Jimmy" Victor laughed as he leaned against the other side of the massive tree overlooking the river. He tossed in his fishing line. Jimmy had already done so as well.

He stopped when both cougars hissed at him. A muttered "traitors" was heard by Jimmy. That actually got Victor a real smile out of Jimmy that reached his eyes. Victor smirked and ruffed Jimmy hair like he had done when they were Kids. That got him a dirty look and a growl.

Victor was watching the water. He could see the fish, but as usual they were mocking him and going around his fishing hook. He looked at Jimmy and couldn't see him doing his 'whispering' thing with the critters. "Well Little Brother, thank ya fur helping me catch Lupa her fish. A happy Mate is a peaceful Soul. Plus I still can't catch fish fur Shit."

Jimmy actually laughed. It was a running joke between them. Victor really couldn't catch a fish ta save his life. He had a chance if he had a net, but otherwise he usually came up empty handed. "Well, pissing off a pregnant wolf ain't on my list of things ta do, so yur in luck Vic. Besides, my Mate wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I didn't help out. That and the fact that Yuri likes sushi more than ya do; must be a cat thing."

Victor took a deep breath and brought up the topic he wanted ta discuss. "Jimmy? In both yur sketch and Merlin's scroll yur in yur half wolf half man form fur this final fight with Mastermold. Now before ya start growling, hear me out first." The low growl was already building in Jimmy's throat.

"What I'm getting' at is I'm releasin' ya of yur promise ta me about not using yur Feral forms. Ya gonna have ta learn how ta fight in them. I want ya comfortable in yur wolf forms. Yur gonna do an excelerated version of the self-defense class, survival class, and the Hunter training in yur Feral forms. I don't know if ya can go wolf with the metal on yur bones, but I know ya can do the half and half form. I want ya ta learn everything there is ta learn about that form Jimmy, so ya can survive this Shit."

Jimmy snorted. "Well, I have ta admit the same thing had crossed my mind. Yuri has been on my Ass ta bring it up with ya since she got a good look at all of my sketches yesterday in the Medical Area. I'm assuming that I'm gonna have company during these classes?"

Victor was nodding. "Yep, the Twins and Narcissi. Once ya all complete the Hunter stuff, Malcolm, Haggar, and Medusa are gonna join a brand spanking new class just fur all of ya. All of ya need ta learn how ta fight together. I'm warnin' ya now; I plan ta see ta it that ever nasty trick is thrown at all of ya that all the Elders and Hunters can think of, so yur in fur some pretty nasty Shit. Look at it this way, if ya survive our training, Mastermold will be a piece of cake!"

Jimmy just looked at him incredulously. "Seriously, yur letting all of the Hunters have a crack at us? At any time during our training? Narcissi and the Twins ain't never had any training at all. I ain't feeling the Brotherly love."

Victor gave him a predator's grin. "Yur forgetting all of the Elders as well. I believe a few of yur former Strays have it in fur ya. Payback for ALL the Shit ya put em' through as either Hunters or Kids. As fur the favor, ya won't have ta do the book learnin' part with them; yur gonna get some extra time with strength training and cardio outdoors or in a gym."

Jimmy growled. "Ya don't seem to broken up Vic? Sure ya ain't the one leading the cry fur a little revenge?"

Victor laughed. "Also, Taz and Jaz being themselves have got a betting pool going as ta which of ya Split Beasts in gonna blow their respective temper first - first between just the four of ya and then in the main group of seven. After the Mansion incident ya ain't got good odds. Yur 'goodie goodie' image has been officially trashed. Now they all know ya fur the no good piece of Rat Shit ya really can be when pissed. Don't let me down Jimmy. Lupa and I both agreed and placed our bets. FYI, Yuri actually joined the betting pool as well. Do our Pack proud Runt!"

Jimmy was growling now and had a dangerous look in his eyes. "Tell me Vic. Did ya bet fur me or against me?"

Victor turned back ta his empty fishing hook and smirked again. "Wouldn't ya like ta know Runt? I already told both Black Bear and Dragon Fly that I want a new Story outta this one! Ya do realize that I'm finally gonna get ta hand ya yur Ass Wolf Boy. All of the Elders - DOES - include me as well."

Jimmy was growling now and both of the cats were hissing as well.

One Month Later in Hammer Head's Pack:

Victor was laughing his Ass off as were most of the other Elders and Hunters. Jimmy was pathetic in his half wolf half man form and he knew it. He had even caught Yuri and Rogue laughing a time or two when they were observing the class. He was loud and awkward in this form. He also didn't know his own strength and speed.

Of the four of them, Narcissi was the most proficient in her Feral forms. She had already learned how to hunt and live in them on a daily basis. The Twins had preferred their combined rock form; which was a no-no during class. Jimmy hadn't used his at all, so he was the one getting 'tagged' ie shot in the Ass at the moment. His additional restriction was he couldn't use his Human form during any of the training.

The one thing he had managed to do was not get wet. The Hunters had taken great pleasure in dunking the others earlier when they had lost Gateway the first time. Jimmy had missed getting soaked by accident, since he had meant to jump and grab the wall with the rest of his team. He had actually jumped completely over the wall and landed on the roof of the boat dock. Of course one of the Hunters had yet again shot him in the Ass with a paint ball pellet. He had a rainbow theme going at the moment on his black hide. He could practically hear Victor and Banger laughing their Asses off in the observation deck. Sony wasn't amused that he hadn't gotten wet. Of course, most Dragon's didn't like getting wet.

Jimmy, Sony, Tony, and Narcissi were closing in on their target. They all knew today's welcome party was waiting up ahead of them. The Twins' birds had alerted them as well as some of Jimmy's foxes. The task was simple: get the flag and return to base. Implementation was not so simple, since Gateway had the Flag and kept moving the flipping target. They had been at this for four hours.

Jimmy finally had the teleporter trapped in a Feral Fury Band on the end of the pier, but he had to keep his concentration focused on the Hunter or he would teleport thru one of his many cracks in the Band. Jimmy still hadn't mastered all of his powers in his half wolf half man form.

He also knew Hunters traveled in Packs, but they still hadn't seen Gateway's running buddy. He knew some of them were sharp shooters. He also noted that his Ass was the main target. The one that hit Narcissi wasn't nearly as hard.

Sony was sulking. This survival class was hard and they still hadn't found the stinken teleporter despite hers and Narcissi's telepathy. To add insult to injury, the Elder never seemed to get wet. He knew some of the tricks and yet hadn't managed to keep the rest of them dry. She decided to correct that situation. If she was correct, their three missing Hunters were under the pier. She kept them shielded from Narcissi, so she could have them do her bidding. It was simple really; fair was fair after all.

Narcissi was now holding the flag from Gateway. They had won! She was smiling at James and shouted a warning to him. The Hunters were at his back, now Narcissi knew Sony was up to no good. She really was a Child. She and her Brother were prone to juvenile 'jokes' and Narcissi just didn't understand the purpose of the 'jokes' at time. Narcissi would realize too late just how no good and how much fire Sony had attempted to play with on this day.

Sony mentally convinced the Hunters that James should get wet. He was concentrating on not letting Gateway out, Narcissi could grab the flag. James didn't see the vines coming his way until it was way too late. He did however feel getting knocked into the water. He rolled his eyes as he hit the water. This had to be the Little Hatchling's doing. The challenge was over, but she was still pissed he hadn't gotten wet earlier today. He would go along with it for the good of the team. They could all bond over the shared experiences during the afternoon meal. The Hatchling Twins were more immature than Taz and Jaz, but they were only 28 years old. He would let Sony have her victory.

He didn't panic until it was clear he was being tied down to an underwater support and they were definitely trying to drown him. Suddenly, he was choking again. He was back in the Lab. He couldn't do this again. He couldn't breathe and the chains were holding him down. He could hear them toasting with their Champaign glasses over his water laden form. Celebrating their success in burning his bones. He had to get out of the Lab and find his Mate! He had to kill them all and escape this place. Death was preferable to remaining a prisoner.

Sony was in a perfect place to enjoy watching the Elder get wet. When two of the three Hunters tackled him and pulled him into the water, she and Tony laughed out loud. Narcissi was clicking her pinchers in what Sony knew was disapproval. That Female had no sense of humor. She could never just enjoy the moment. A little water never killed anyone. She was laughing so hard, she didn't realize her puppets were pulling James down further than she had planned.

At the same time in the observation deck:

Yuri shrieked as she saw Jimmy get pulled under into the water. She was at the window looking for him to come up from the water. Rogue choked on her food and dropped her plate, when she saw Jimmy get pulled underwater. Scanner also jerked up and said. "Elders? A training exercise that involves pulling Wolverine underwater is not a good idea. The Hunters need to release the Elder now."

Victor was already turning from the window to see what had made Yuri shriek like that. He had laughed at Jimmy's face as he went into the water. He was getting wet to build some good will with the Little Twin Hatchlings. Victor didn't understand what the Hunters were doing, but maybe one of the other Elders had put them up to it. The exercise was over for this afternoon. Those Hunters were working on repairing the Pier's loose boards. They weren't part of today's challenge. Yuri however was spraying fear and rage at the same time. Scanner was also spraying concern. Rogue was scared. Victor began to feel the reason why as his hackles began to rise; Jimmy was about ta go NUTS.

Odessa was sitting next to Rex. She had arrived this morning with her recommendations for the Pack's emergence plan for the non-Hunter teleporters. Victor shouted as he turned Feral Black eyes in her direction. "Portal drop everyone off the Fishing Pier and surrounding Dock now and grab those three Hunters NOW! Drop the three Hunters here."

Victor turned to the Hunter Scanner. "Do a brain blast and tell any Ferals near the Lake ta run and no matter what don't approach that Pier and Dock when it starts ta blow apart."

Odessa didn't know what was going on but Victor tone brokered no argument. Yuriko was spraying, so something was very wrong. She did what was requested of her, but for some reason she couldn't 'grab' or 'drop' the three Hunters or any of the Split Beasts. "Sabertooth! I can't grab any of the Split Beasts or the Hunters working on the Pier. Something is blocking my portals."

Victor was cursing, but told her. "Keep trying. Scanner tell those Hunters mentally ta let go of Jimmy NOW! And tell Narcissi ta teleport anyone out she can grab NOW! Let Haggar and the Healer's know they are about ta have some incoming."

Before Victor had finished speaking one of the Hunter's exploded thru the Pier's floor boards surrounded by a yellow light. He came crashing down on the docks with his legs twisted up under him at an awkward angle and didn't move. He was barely breathing. Another Hunter, also in a yellow light, came flying out of the water and hit the wall just below the observation room. Victor barely got his Bands around the man to prevent him from falling. He was missing his arm and was bleeding profusely. Odessa dropped him into the Medical Area via a portal. She did the same for the other Male who was still unmoving on the docks.

Victor glowed a bright orange, the glass window was gone, and he rose into the air. He shouted. "Hit the deck." He used his Bands to move Narcissi, Tony, and Sony from above the water and Gateway from the Pier. That freed them of Jimmy's grip so ta speak and Narcissi could teleport all of them. Gateway was out cold, so Victor grabbed him in a circle band. He pushed Gateway into the observation room

Jimmy's exploding Bands still worked when he was underwater. Victor hadn't known that little fact. The entire Pier exploded down to its studs and the wood became flying spears and daggers in the blast area. Hundreds of spears and daggers were heading his way, but Victor was still focused on 'pulling' the last Hunter Seaweed from Jimmy. She seemed to be holding Jimmy underwater with her jellyfish vines and trying ta drown him. Yuri was blocking or shredding the flying pieces of wood with her claws below him on the Docks. What hit her healed and she didn't stop moving towards were water. He hadn't noticed the Little Cat had left the Observation room until that point.

Jimmy was running outta air. His eyes blasted Amber and he let out the strongest Fury Feral Blast the Victor could ever recall seeing. Thank God it didn't have his usual control or they all would have been dead instantly. All of the water was blasted out of the lake and hung in the air for a moment. The Hunter's smoking body flew from Jimmy and Victor grabbed the woman out of the air with his own Bands. Jimmy's eyes rolled up into his head. He shifted back into his Human form as he passed out and a good chunk of the water came crashing down on him. He was still tangled in the jellyfish vines and Victor loss sight of him for a minute.

Odessa however didn't and Jimmy was dropped onto dry land. Folks were jumping and flying outta the observation deck. The only person that had do it the old fashion way of running for the stairs was Rogue. Yuri's face and clothes were cut up worse than Victor's, since she didn't have any Bands to block the flying wood. She was at her Mate's side in record time. Jimmy was right, she could take him in a foot race if she wanted.

In the Medical Area:

The Healers had a lot of new patients. The flying wood had injured quite a few Ferals that were outside at the time without warning. Witch Doctor turned towards the sound of the portal opening when Odessa dropped herself, Victor, Jimmy, Yuri, Rogue, Gateway, the Hunter Seaweed, Scanner, Rex, Banger, and Hanse into the Medical Lab.

Victor put Jimmy on the bed. Rex did the same with Gateway. Banger put the Female on the table that had caused this mess. She was lucky to be alive and had a lot to answer for once she was healed.

Sabertooth growled. "Put restraints on those three Hunters until we have a full Account on why they attacked an Elder." The other Hunters in the room moved to complied even as the medical staff worked to save their lives.

Oracle popped into the Medical Area. She was clicking her pinchers and making a high pitched whining sound. She wasn't happy and Victor could tell this on sight. Her eyes were Amber. She slammed Sony to the floor in her Human form and said. "Hunters NO at fault. Blame is Sony's. Explain Foolish Little Red Rat Bird or shall I for You?"

Sabertooth's Feral Black eyes were now on the young Split Beast verse his Brother. "Explain NOW Hatchling!" More than one person jumped from his explosive tone. Witch Doctor hissed at all of them. "Get Out!" The Hunter Seaweed was critical and Jimmy didn't look much better. Her tone had no room for argument. Yuri didn't move and dared Witch Doctor to say anything about her staying.

Later in the Meeting Lodge:

Eleven of the Elders, Lupa, Odessa, Rogue, and several Hunters including Malcolm were staring incredulously at Sony. Even Tony was looking a little funny at his Twin Sister.  
Victor's hands were glowing a bright orange and more than a few folks were wondering if he was going to Cuff the young Feral on the spot.

Narcissi was in the Medical Area with Charlotte, Yuri, and Haggar. Jimmy was breathing without the help of a respirator. He had drowned but he hadn't woken up yet and he should be awake by now.

Victor let out a roar the made the Girl flinch. "Are ya Fucking Insane? Ya were mad that Jimmy ain't gotten wet in class, so ya decided ta mentally suggest ta three Hunters that he needed a good dunking and had him look like one of the Guards from yur Brother's dreams ta them? Do ya have any Fucking idea what ya have done this day? Are ya really this STUPID?"

Sony did have the good grace to look embarrassed. She really was only playing a joke on the Elder. She hadn't meant for anyone to get hurt. She certainly hadn't meant for anyone to lose any limbs over the matter. "I swear I didn't know he would react like that. I had no idea he had been in a Lab. I didn't know he feared being confined underwater. I just wanted to startle him a little. Nothing ever seemed to get his goat good during the survival class."

Victor was literally seeing red. If it wasn't for Lupa trying to calm him down he would have already killed the Little Bitch. Several of the other Elders looked ready to help him execute her as well.

When Jimmy had been dropped out of the water by Odessa, his image had been frozen in all of their minds eyes. He was literally still smoking from his own blast and most of his clothes were trashed. He still stunk of a combination of fear, terror and rage. None of them save Yuri had ever smelled that on him - EVER. That was saying something for Victor, who had seen Jimmy scared before, but never terrified. It had shaken and angered them. Jimmy was an Elder and a friend to all on the current Clans Council.

The look on Jimmy's face was one of sheer terror. He had drowned with his eyes wide open and he had been rustled up tighter than a prize bull in a rodeo competition. This dumb Hatchling had stumbled onto one of the things that had been done ta Jimmy and Yuri in the Lab. Jimmy had a very bad flashback from the Labs with almost fatal consequences.

The difference was now Jimmy, even in his inexperienced half wolf half man form, had destroyed the equivalent of one New York City block with his Bands. If he had been in his Human form for Sonja's little stunt, they would have several dead bodies verse severely injured Hunters.

Victor suddenly couldn't stand to smell or look at this Girl anymore. "Neither ya nor yur Brother are ta leave yur assigned quarters. The two of ya are always Bitching about being the youngest of the Split Beasts and getting treated like Children. Children wouldn't have done what ya did today Sonja. Ya put several Pack member's lives at risk. Ya almost fatally injured some of the Hunters and fur what? Ya were jealous of a Male that has over 140 years of fighting experience on ya? Who had fought in wars before ya were ever born! Ya acted worse than a Child. Yur stunt cost several folks Blood. Ya WILL have a cuffing coming for yur actions. Ya better Pray Jimmy wakes up in a forgiving mood or yur ears will be ringing inta next year. Now get outta my sight ya Insolent Welp!"

Victor turned his back on the Twins Split Beasts. He's hands we're still glowing it took a few minutes for him to lose the light on his hands. Medusa, Lupa, Tigress, Seer, and Dragon Fly all hissed at the Twins as they left. The Males all growled at them as well. As the Twins left, Haggar came into the room. Everyone regarded the petite Healer.

Witch Doctor hissed at Sonja as she passed her in the doorway. While Merlin and Mirror were her Parents', James had been like an older Brother to her after she had gone to live in Africa. He had saved her life, taught her how to survive, and given her access to a whole new world. Haggar was pissed at Sonja. Yuriko wanted to claw the Girl to bits. Charlotte was having a difficult time from keeping Narcissi from psi-blasting the Girl to teach her a lesson.

Haggar stated without being asked. "His condition is unchanged. He's not awake, but breathing on his own. We've cleared all of the water from his lungs. Charlotte and Narcissi can 'hear' him mentally but both say he's at a distance. Charlotte believes that he has retreated into his own Mind. She isn't sure when or if he's going to come out on his own. Charlotte is positive he had a flashback from the Lab. Yuriko also insisted that he be moved from the Medical Lab, so I can no longer monitor him as closely. She refused to go to your shared apartments. She shrieked she doesn't want them to be around Lupa. Narcissi has already moved them to the spare Beach House by the ocean. The Little Cat did not exactly get my permission in advance. I checked another patient and when I returned to James's bed they were all gone. I didn't have a chance to scan his brain waves before she removed him for the Medical Area. That is a matter of concern; without going into his mind or the scan I don't know if his Tri-Link is damaged." Witch Doctor wasn't pleased with Yuriko at all for snatching James.

Victor growled. "Hanse? That still all Pack land right?"

Hammer Head nodded "Yes" and Victor continued. "Clear the area all around the beach house fur 50 miles immediately. Yuri doesn't want Jimmy ta hurt anyone else if he wakes up and he ain't himself at first. His blast range is a Hell of a lot longer in his Human form. The last place he would want ta be with either his claws or his Yellow Shit out is around Lupa or in the middle of the Pack. Get that Flash monitoring machine plus any other ones ya need ta check Jimmy's head hooked up in the beach house. I don't care if ya have ta build a separate structure ta house it. Don't irritate Yuri when yur putting it in, my Little Sister is already pissed enough ta shred something. If she grabbed him and left, she's done talking and will fight ya. Her temper ain't the best when he's hurt."

Odessa inquired. "Is it safe for Yuriko to remain that close with him until he wakes up? The Lake area was completely destroyed."

Haggar said firmly. "I believe she is safe, but others might have a problem. Her scent will ground him. Plus, add in the fact that she WILL NOT leave his side. She also won't allow anyone unfamiliar to her to attend to James."

Victor grunted. "I agree. Ya try moving Yuri from Jimmy side and ya will get clawed. Respect her wishes – no one unfamiliar ta her goes near that Beach House. Get the Hunters Tank and Mace ta cover Yuri and Jimmy in the Beach House. If he does blast a Band they can both take it. If he ain't twitching by morning, we'll figure out who's going in his head. I'll handle Yuri. I already know she ain't gonna be in favor of anyone going in his head, but we ain't gonna wait until there might be a problem with his Tri-Link this time."

He turned to Rogue. "Stripes? Would ya pack them up some stuff for a short trip at the Beach House? Make sure ta include food, his sketching stuff, and Yuri's favor tea. Ya are gonna stay at the apartments with Lupa and me before ya ask. Ya ain't blast proof and we don't know what kinda mood Jimmy is gonna wake up in."

The young Mutant didn't argue and just nodded. She had tears in her eyes and she was pale, but she moved out of the room with a purpose.

Victor turned back to Haggar. "How are the other Hunters? Seaweed, Pile Driver, and Gateway didn't look good? Jimmy's already gonna be pissed about hurting folks, so please tell me he hasn't permanently taken someone out."

Haggar replied. "Frogger is fine. His legs have already healed. He has a bad headache from Sonja's mental manipulation. It will be gone by morning. Pile Driver's arm has been reattached and his healing factor should allow him full use of it and his powers again in two weeks. He was fortunate we found his arm. Growing it back would take longer to heal. Gateway will be fine as well. His air supply was cut off most likely by James when he was pulled underwater. He was fortunate that James didn't crush the circle Band that held him. He should be awake in the morning. Seaweed is more complicated and she is still critical. James fried most of her jellyfish vines and ripped out the rest when he blasted her from his body. She was also closest to him during his blast. She's lucky she's not dead, but both of her arms made of her vines are gone. She will have to re-grow them from the roots. He also burned over 80% of her body mass. Her gills were burned off, so we have her on a breathing machine converted to fresh water. It is easier on her body than air at the moment. She will recover, but it most likely will take four weeks with several healing spells and medicine. She's going to be in a lot of pain. James isn't going to be pleased when he sees what he did to that young woman."

Medusa was hissing and her tail was moving as well. That was a sure sign she was pissed. "Sonja should have to attend to both the injured Hunters as well as her training duties Victor. James always made us fix anything we broke in anger in Canada or attend to any animal we hurt."

Malcolm spoke in a deep hiss, which betrayed his anger as well. "I propose Elders that you make the repairs to the Pier a Split Beast project. All of us are going to have to learn how to work together, but first we need to teach Sonja in particular and Anthony in general their respective place in the Packs. They both were laughing at first when James got pulled underwater. Only when they realized they couldn't move and were in real danger; did they realize Sonja may have crossed a line. I believe the Medusa and I in particular will be of use in teaching these Split Beast Twins some manners. Narcissi also seemed to be of assistance during the crisis. She responded well to direction and got folks out of the area. She also brought Sonja to us once she discovered Sonja's involvement in the accident. She doesn't need a lesson in respect the Twins DO."

Haggar hissed. "All of us Split Beast have struck out at James in anger, while he has taught us various things. This Hatchling took it to a whole new level; NEVER before have any of us intentionally sought a primal reaction out of him. No, my Brother Malcolm is correct - we had more respect for our Elders. Sonja needs to learn the hard way WHY what she did was wrong. We got very lucky today. If she had done this while he was in his Human form, he would have ashed everyone on the Pier and potentially the all of the Docks and some of the island at best." Haggar's eyes were silted and her fangs were out.

Medusa's hair was uncoiled by now and all of her little snakes were hissing. Her fangs had also grown out of her mouth; only a few Ferals knew she had fangs. Those Ferals that had seen her fangs had either angered her or seen her angry in the past. "It is decided then, it's time for the Twin Hatchlings to be taught a few lessons that James taught all of us long ago: Honor, Duty, Loyalty, Responsibility and most of all Respect for ones Elders. Narcissi has been training with him already and she was disgusted by this childish prank. I don't believe she needs the same lessons the Twins need. My Brother is correct we do need to learn how to work together AFTER they have learned some manners. We shall happily teach Sonja her lessons with attention to the details. Her morals require an adjustment. One doesn't possess people to 'play a joke' nor does one try to drown someone to 'get his goat.' She shall know what it is like to not have her own body obey her commands. She owes my Father an apology and she is going to practice it for all of us before she lays eyes on him again. I also want the full Account from Narcissi." Her red eyes flashed Amber as she met Victor's eyes. Her gaze promised Sonja would regret hurting her Father.

Victor nodded his agreement to the plan as did all the other Elders and Malcolm. Haggar and Malcolm's eyes both flashed Amber as well. Victor almost felt sorry for the Girl, and then he remembered the look on Jimmy's face. Black Bear and Rex also recognized the look in their children's eyes. Before this was all said and done, Sonja was going to wish Victor had cuffed her for her prank. Medusa and her Brother's and Sister's were going to teach Sonja a few lessons she wasn't going to soon forget. She had hurt Jimmy and all his Split Beast 'kiddies' were out fur Blood - Amber eyes and all.

To Be Continued…

Please review! I love the positive feedback.


	10. Chapter 10: Accounts and Consequences

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to Rector Scale (AKA: Frank), T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to Glitch (AKA: Eli), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to Shockwave (AKA: Lilo), Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Mace, Mirage, Drop Zone, Dupper, Seaweed, Pile Driver, Frogger, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School or in the Packs: Night Wing (AKA: Malcolm – Rex's old son, a Split Beast, and a Hunter), Neala (A Flasher), Emma (Neala's Mother), Red Wing (AKA: Sonja or Sony – a Split Beast and Tony's Twin), Black Wing (AKA: Anthony or Tony – a Split Beast and Sony's Twin), Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby and Liza (both 11 years old and the two feral female children rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Two more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 10: Accounts and Consequences

Medusa, Banger, Hanse, Victor, and Hank ended up installing the medical machines with Haggar. The all arrived via Drop Zone and walked to the Beach House. Rogue had the overnight bags and food. They could see Narcissi in her Human form on the front deck watching them approach. When they arrived, she said. "Yuriko is in a very foul mood and still wishes Sonja's blood."

Rogue and Haggar went into the House to greet Yuriko and Charlotte, and check on James. The others installed the machines. Hank went in to greet his Mate. The other four Elders remained outside. Medusa had a question of her Sister and Victor, Banger, and Hanse all wanted to hear the answer.

"Sister? I need an full Account from you on what happened today at the Pier. Your telepathy is very strong and the Little Hatchling has little control. I must know if she intentionally drowned my Father or if it was an accident?"

Narcissi regarded the Ocean, but then faced the Elders. She had known someone would ask her this question eventually. "Sonja panicked once she realized we were trapped my James' powers. He knew somehow that Sonja was the source of the Hunter's actions and wanted to break her concentration. The problem was, the strength he was using would have crushed her, so I got in his way. He refocused on all of us and Gateway. I had to use all my strength to keep his power from crushing us. I wasn't strong enough to do that and stop Sonja's telepathic influence on the vine Hunter. After James had sliced off one of the Hunter's arms to stop that Hunter from pulling him further down, Sonja and I saw some of his flashbacks from the Lab. James was projecting his fears. We felt his terror at being in the water and felt his rage at being helpless again building. He was going to kill us when Victor pulled us out of his range. He was no longer on the Pier; he was in Stryker's Lab. We were now soldiers to him that needed killing. Sonja had tried to stop him by having the vine Hunter tie him underwater and drown him. She made the decision to drown him verse release him from the water to save her own hide."

Narcissi bowed her head in shame. "I share some of the blame in this as well. I knew she was up to no good when I felt her shielding the three Hunters from me under the Pier. I didn't stop her before things got out of hand. James didn't mind getting wet; after all we all had gotten wet that day except him. Once he realized they were dragging him down deeper, he started to struggle to free himself. I should have teleported him out of the water, but didn't think of it until it was far too late."

Two sets of Feral Black eyes, one pair of Amber eyes and one pair of Feral Black with Amber dotted eyes were now looking at her with a burning rage. The Little Hatchling was in some serious trouble.

An Amber eyed Medusa spoke. "No, Sister. You have no shame in these events. If you hadn't used your telekinetic powers to stop James' actions, we would have a lot of dead bodies. The blame is our Little Sister's. We are going to teach the Little Hatchling a few very important lessons and the rules of being a Split Beast in particular. James has already instilled most of these lessons in you. Sonja is going to learn them the hard way, while all of us Split Beast rebuild the Pier save My Father. Will you help us teach our insolent brat of a Little Sister? She is GOING to learn respect for her Elders before I am done with her education. She will also know pain for hurting My Father intentionally. What say you?"

Narcissi's own eyes turned Amber. "I will help you with pleasure Sister. It is time she learned that she has responsibilities in this life as a Split Beast. It's time she learned what it means to be a member of our Split Beast Family."

In side the Beach House (same time):

Yuri had fallen asleep behind James, so Charlotte was sitting in the living area of the Beach house. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a main living area.

She was getting very concerned. She still couldn't sense James mentally. This was very bad. Sonja had triggered a flashback in James. She turned when she heard the others enter.

Haggar and Rogue came in first and she told them there was no change. Haggar put the sensors on both James and Yuriko. She also checked the bandages on James hands with powers without waking either of them. His wounds were not healing well, which meant some other internal injuries were taking priority. The Little Cat was exhausted. She was scared for her Mate and wasn't sleeping well.

Haggar was frowning at the reading as she studied the machine output. It was on a tablet so there was no printer to disturb James or Yuriko. She had Hank recalibrate the machine. The readings remained unchanged. When the other Elders entered, she told Victor.

"We need to decide who is going into his Mind now. These reading show he has fled his Body. I've never seen it to this degree before for a non telepath."

Victor was growling. He was gonna kill the Little Hatchling. "Banger, yur the fastest. Grab Drop Zone and have her bring ya and Scanner back here NOW."

Banger was gone. Victor turned to Narcissi. "Jimmy had ta be projecting before he drowned. Do ya have any idea where he went in his head?"

Narcissi was starting at the ground. "No, but he said mentally, 'No! Never again. I'll take ya ta Hell myself. Forgive me Beautiful,' before he blasted all the water out of the Lake and drowned."

Now everyone was a bit alarmed. Jimmy only called Yuri 'Beautiful' and that had kinda sounded like a goodbye.

Drop Zone returned with Scanner and Banger. Victor rounded on both Scanner and Charlotte. "Both of ya have been in Yuri's head and I know she saw some of the Shit that was done ta Jimmy. Since he has retreated inta his own head, who would he come out fur?"

Charlotte said quietly. "I'm not sure he would come out for anyone. He refuses to speak of the Lab. They did horrible things to them in there. Stryker wanted to break James and James cooping mechanism was to go into his own Mind and sketch a peaceful view until his physical body was returned to his cell. Mostly of the woods from his childhood. It was a dangerous thing to do since if he didn't return to his body in time he would die."

Scanner's opinion was a little different. "I believe what triggered his return of his Mind was his Mate not the return to the cage. He scented her in his space. He has the ability to move into different areas in his Mind. It is not a common ability for a non telepath, but his Flashes have given him much more mental discipline than most. If he doesn't come back in five hours, then we should enter his mind. What I saw from Stryker's Lab suggested he 'checked' in every four to six hours in the real world for Yuriko's scent."

Haggar objected. "That is very risky."

Scanner replied. "I understand that Elder, but the Elder Wolverine is very stubborn in the mental realm. If he doesn't want to be found, we will not find him. To enter his mind uninvited while he is sketching verse in distress will be to know death. He can use all of his powers and jump time and space in the mental realm. Based on Yuriko's memories, all of the telepaths they tried to use on him to brainwash him ended up dying while trying to warp his mind. The Elder had killed all six of Stryker's controlled Mutant telepaths. Stryker resorted to torture to keep him controlled. It didn't work, the Elder adapted and can now leave his physical body behind to protect his mind and soul."

Charlotte added. "Scanner is correct. James has mental defenses that he shouldn't as a non telepath. Also both he and Yuri are invisible to a telepath unless they are in direct physical contact and they allow the telepath into their minds. Hank, Charles, and I believe it's the Adamantium covering their brains and James' unique mental defenses. Jean actually wouldn't have been able to psi-blast Yuriko in the Lab. Scanner got lucky when he put her to sleep."

He knew from personal experience exactly how stubborn Jimmy could be when he sunk his teeth into something. He sighed. If Jimmy got outta this mess alive, he and his Brother were gonna hash out what had happened in the Labs in great detail. Scanner was also gonna 'show' him everything he had 'seen' in Stryker's Lab.

"OK, we wait six hours. If he ain't up by then Scanner ya and I are going in his head."

Witch Doctor said. "No, Victor. You will not under any circumstance be allowed in James' mind. I'll go with Scanner. Pain of .."

Victor cut her off. "If Jimmy dies, we're all dead. He ain't gonna come out and have ya, or any Female fur that matter, 'see' something that shames him. I already know some of the story from looking at Lupa's data feeds from the creation room and cage cameras. There are some very good reasons all of those files are sealed."

Scanner said. "The Elder T-Rex would be of assistance if we go into the Elder Wolverine's mind." Victor looked sharply at the Hunter. Scanner knew something he wasn't saying, but Victor accepted the recommendation.

Five Hours Later

Charlotte was still trying to talk her way into the mental link with Jimmy. She correctly pointed out that she was trained to deal with this and she already knew most of the tale from Yuri, but Victor's mind was made up. No females would be in the link if one was needed. That meant Haggar, Medusa and Narcissi were currently not happy with him. If they had to go into Jimmy's head, it would be Scanner, Rex, and himself.

Victor now suspected Rex already knew something on the subject of Jimmy's time in the Lab. The rage in the big man's Feral Black eyes as he got the Account of Sonja's actions spoke volumes. Rex agreed to join the Link when Drop Zone brought him to the Beach House. He was Jimmy's best friend in the Packs and Clans. He also wasn't a violent male, but had been more than willing to ash Sonja after her explanation earlier. His reaction actually made a bit more sense now.

Banger and Hank had also been arguing their respective cases for coming, but Victor knew the less people in Jimmy's head the better. If they got into trouble, Narcissi would be the one to get them out. She was the strongest known telepath in the world. She was much stronger than Xavier and he had trained her well while she had been at the School. It had been another reason, Jimmy wanted her at the School.

The sensors showed when Jimmy came back to his body so to speak. Scanner had been correct. He did check the here and now every four to six hours. The machine now just showed him as unconscious but with his Tri-Link in tack. His healing factor was now more active as well.

Victor agreed with Haggar; he didn't like that Jimmy did this as a cooping mechanism it was extremely dangerous. It did however settle any questions on if Yuri was ever gonna be denied access to her Mate. If Yuri wasn't in Jimmy's space he wouldn't come out of his own head. A Feral's Tri-Link could only be broken for a week before it killed them.

Witch Doctor wanted to clear the Beach House now that he was about to wake up. There was still the real possibility that he was going to blast a Band when he woke up. Drop Zone left with Hanse, Medusa, Rogue, and Banger. They would share the news with the rest of the Clans Council. Scanner met up with Mace and Tank outside. Narcissi teleported Charlotte and Hank back to F7.

The only folks left were Yuri, Rex, Victor, Haggar and Jimmy. Victor was getting concerned regarding how much Yuri was sleeping. Haggar didn't know why the Little Cat was sleeping so much either, which was never a good thing. The monitors were hooked up to both of them for safety, so they started to review them. Rex noticed the pattern in the read out. Yuri was helping Jimmy's body heal and she shouldn't be able to do that since she was under the age of majority for a Feral with extended life. After Yuri ate and fell asleep behind Jimmy again, Jimmy's healing factor would speed up for a few hours. Haggar had documented it with the muscle groups he used to shift into his half wolf half man form.

Haggar was now reviewing all if the sensor information they had on both Jimmy and Yuri. She had done this for her Mate before at the School. Jimmy had also done it for Yuri, but he didn't need to be asleep to do it. Both of them required extra food to do it.

Rex asked. "How? He is not a telepath nor is Yuriko. Even a high grade telepath would have trouble maintaining this type of bond. The energy transfer alone that allows for the healing between them shouldn't be possible."

Haggar replied honestly. "I don't know how he's doing it. This defies the basic rules of Feral biology. While James can apparently reconnect his own Tri-Link, the Little Cat can not do that trick. It does explain how she has survived some of James' high body count Flashes. James was shielding her thru this unique bond."

Haggar snorted and looked at Victor. "That being said this isn't the first 'bond' he has that we can't explain medically. The Elder Bond is something that shouldn't exist between two of you. James controls that bond as well. We had originally believed it only existed since you are both quad animals; that is clearly not the case. James is an enigma from a medical perspective. He can create mental bond that defy the a Feral's genetic powers and has now done it twice. The Feral Fury shouldn't exist. This bond he has with Yuriko shouldn't be able to do what it does and yet it exists. He can 'see' a Feral, Mutant, or Human on sight and tell their character by 'looking' into the light of a person's Soul. He can sense the coming of death and sometimes cheat it. He is the only double Split Beast that we know of in the world. My Papa called him a walking contradiction. I would have to agree with his assessment."

Two hours later:

Yuri knew her Mate and it was a good thing he hadn't woke up in the Medical Lab. The Beach House was given a major renovation as James blasted a Feral Fury Band that blew out the back wall in the front bedroom and created an instant patio with a walking path to the ocean. Victor had been able to divert most of the blast so the Beach House was still standing. The Hunters had instructions to stay put as did anyone back in the Pack.

Jimmy had picked up right were he left off before drowning. After he blasted the Band, both he and Yuri were in the air in his yellow light. Yuri was behind Jimmy with her arms and legs wrapped around his torso. She looked like an overgrown crab as she hung on to him.

Haggar, Rex, and Victor's eyes all widen a bit as the Little Cat glowed yellow as well. Victor didn't want Jimmy to hurt Yuri under any circumstances, but she was still purring into Jimmy's neck. He didn't scent any pain from her as she glowed.

Jimmy took in the fact he wasn't underwater or at the Pier. He noted Yuri and all of them in what was left of the Beach House and floated back down to the bed. Only when Jimmy had tapped her arms did Yuri stop purring and let go of him. Jimmy's eyes were still Amber, his head was swinging from side to side, and he was sniffing. He growled a bit in his throat and birds of all types came in the hole in the wall. Several wild boars were sitting in the sand if the beach and everyone could see all the many crabs lining the hole under the birds. Some of the crabs came in the house.

Scanner linked all of them when Victor 'shouted' mentally and formed the requested link with them all. "He's fully Feral. He's deciding if we're friends or not. Don't move he ain't powered down his Bands."

Haggar said mentally, "He's not glowing, what do you mean the Bands are still active?"

Victor said. "I'm telling ya that I can still feel the undercurrent of his power and those Bands are still active. Scanner have Yuri come to us slowly."

Scanner replied. "I can't reach the Little Cat's mind, she is as unreadable as the Elder. It's like they both don't exist."

Victor growled out loud by accident and was immediately focused on by Jimmy's sharp Amber eyes. Jimmy snarled at Victor as a reply and they could all see his teeth were sharp again. Jimmy was off the bed and in Victor's space before they could track his movements. He was faster than normal.

Jimmy at sniffed Victor and did the same thing to Rex and Haggar. He returned to Yuri on the bed. He still wasn't talking.

Victor told Scanner to get Narcissi to bring Charlotte back here ASAP, but have her stay in the tree line with Drop Zone. He wanted to know what Yuri was feeling from Jimmy. He still hadn't spoken and that wasn't a good sign.

Charlotte joined the link and so did Yuri. Victor asked. "Yuri what are ya feeling from him and what is he thinking?"

Yuri said. "Anger, because he thought he was in the Lab. He knows your Blood. He knows Haggar and Rex are friends. He also knows Haggar is the same as him. It's like he's trying to remember how to talk to us using the Human language. The animals are also telling him he is safe and that we are all friends. He knows there are folks outside as well."

Victor used his orange Bands to bring some steaks in from the kitchen. Jimmy's light snatched them in mid air and he put the platte on the bed. He gave his Mate one of the steaks and growled at her until she started to eat it. He then devoured the other five steaks that Rogue had brought.

Rex inquired. "How long can he stay like this?"

Victor said. "I ain't sure, since he only stopped talking once before and that was when he was healing his throat. I know he's Feral by the scent of him, the teeth, and nails. I'm betting his nail are clawed under those bandages. Haggar? Can ya check him without yur eyes going green or making yur green light?"

Haggar said. "No. My eyes would go green and he would notice it."

Scanner added. "There are several wolves running towards the Beach House Elders. The Elder Wild Thing is among them."

Victor quickly said. "Tell Wild Thing ta get outta that Pack. Jimmy will see right through him and it will piss him off. He ain't a kid and knows what a Feral smells like verse a real wolf. Also have Narcissi send Tank, Mace, and Wild Thing back ta the Pack along with herself. The less folks around right now the better."

The wolves entered the House in pairs of two. Two hopped on the foot of the bed. Four more entered the room and took up positions watching Victor, Rex, and Haggar. Two more sat in front of Victor. Scanner let him know they had four wolves with them in the trees as well.

Jimmy was growling now and his voice was guttural and choppy when he spoke. "Explain...Now...Brother?" His head was swinging slightly from side to side.

Victor provided the Account. Jimmy was snarling as he heard about Sonja's prank.

He growled. "Bring Little Rat Bird to me now?" The scent of his anger was heavy in the room.

Victor was trying to find a good way to tell Jimmy no; he knew that look in Jimmy's eyes. They needed the Hatchling alive to fight Mastermold and he didn't trust Jimmy to leave her breathing at the moment. His Baby Brother was pissed with Sonja and she might not survive what Jimmy had in mind.

Yuri spoke up. "My Mate? Leave Red Wing to me? I wish to have a Word with her regarding her conduct? Is it not my right to avenge this offense?"

Jimmy turned Amber eyes on his Mate. It was her right, so he growled his agreement. Yuri gave him a very Feline smile in return. She looked like a cat that had just been given a mouse for a present. She said. "Thank you Lover. You are still tired and hungry. Why don't I go to the Pack and get more steaks, you can rest? It will give me a chance to speak to Red Wing. It will also allow Haggar to examine you? I'll return shortly?"

Yuri met Victor's eyes and said in the mental link. "Sonja will live but she will regret hurting him. As you or my Mate would say - That's a Fucking promise."

Victor, Rex, and Haggar all smiled as Yuri disappeared via Drop Zone.

Jimmy watched as Yuri disappeared. His Mate would deal with the Hatchling and he was still hungry. He powered down his Bands. He was yawning now. Haggar moved to Jimmy's side and both Rex and Victor dropped into some sitting chairs. The wolves stayed around the room and outside, but most of the birds and crabs left. The boars all left the area.

Down at the Pier:

Sony, Tony, and Malcolm were dragging wooden boards to where the Docks would be rebuilt. James had laid waste to everything, so nothing but the studs could be reused. Oracle and Medusa were holding the glass to the observation deck as Dragon Fly was welding it with her flames. Both Elders and Narcissi noted Yuriko walking towards Sonja as she dropped off more wood in her Dragon form.

Narcissi clicked her pinchers. "The Rat Bird is in some Trouble. The Little Cat means to have a Word with her about what she did to her Mate. Would you both like a better view? The Little Cat is going to kick Sonja's Ass."

Helena finished welding the glass quickly. They would check it after Yuriko had her Word with the Little Hatchling. Narcissi teleported them all down to the trees by the Docks. They were above where Drop Zone was standing with Mace, Tank, Ghost, and the Elder Wild Thing.

Yuriko's two wolves ran to greet her as she was walking. She called out to announce her presents. "Greetings. Malcolm? May I have a Word with Red Wing? I need to address her conduct regarding my Mate?

Malcolm had heard what Yuriko had done in the Medical Lab at the School from his Parents. He bowed to his Godfather's Mate and turned his attention to Tony.

Red Wing flinched when she heard the Female approached. They hadn't been introduced, but she knew this Feral was mated to Wolverine. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she was sure she wasn't going to like it. The woman moved like a angry cat.

Malcolm turned to Black Wing. "Tony? Go to the Lumber stores and get some more planks for the Pier." The young Feral was looking at the Female; it just might be time for that Cuffing that Sabertooth had mentioned. Sonja clearly didn't want him to leave, but Night Wing shot a fireball in his direction to get him moving and said. "Now! or the next one will burn off something that might take sometime to grow back Hatchling." Tony left the Pier.

Banger, Black Bear, Tigress, Seer, and Rogue were now at the window of the observation deck. Hammer Head flipped on the newly installed intercom system down at the Pier. This was going to be good. The Little Cat wanted Blood and everyone agreed the Little Hatchling had it coming. They wouldn't interfere. They already knew Yuriko could take care of herself.

Narcissi let Charlotte know and Scanner inquired if he view it from her perspective and share it with everyone at the Beach House. Narcissi agreed and patched in Ghost. Ghost moved from the other Hunters to get a better view for everyone.

Yuriko approached Sonja. "We haven't been formerly introduced. My name is Yuriko Howlett. You have been training with my Mate, James. By what name may I call you?"

Sonja was relieved this wasn't bad at all. Yuriko seemed very polite in fact. "My full name is Sonja Fa and you may call me Sonja."

Yuriko inclined her head. She noted Ghost's present in the Dock. She new Scanner was watching and recording; it was time to get down to business. She was now within arms reach of Sonja. She cracked her neck and a loud pop was heard. She cracked all of her knuckles and Sonja was looking at her hands in confusion. Yuriko's hands made the same sound as Wolverine's did when he stretched before class.

"Well Sonja - you and I have a little problem. You see - you intentionally DROWNED my Mate. This was after you figured out he had been in a Lab AND feared being underwater. You still didn't free him. There are three things you are not to do around my Mate."

Yuriko did a flying kick and swung up on Sonja back. She was now right by Sonja ear, which she grabbed. She then pulled down by her neck with her body weight and Sonja found herself flat on the Dock face turned to the side firmly under Yuriko's boot. Yuriko used her body weight to pin Sonja to the Dock.

Yuriko anger voice heard and her eyes were Feral Black. "Number 1 - you NEVER pull James underwater for a joke. Number 2 - you NEVER pull James under sand for a trick. Number 3 - if you EVER attempt to 'get my Mate's goat' again and cause him harm - I will have both of your feather wings pegged to my bedroom wall as a Hunting trophy. Do you understand Little Hatchling? Do I need to repeat any part of the three things you will NEVER do to my Mate again?"

Sonja was staring at Yuriko with wide eyes. She had been trying to telepathically get into her head, but she couldn't read her mind at all. Yuriko's foot wouldn't budge. She was heavier and stronger than she looked. Sonja eyes were Amber and she still couldn't move. Sonja nodded to Yuriko's question. Once she was up, she was going to teach her a lesson. The animals wouldn't come to her aid. Even the birds were mocking her at the moment.

Yuriko removed her foot and started to walk away from Sonja. Sonja grumbled "Cat Bitch" under her breath and started to suck in some air to make a fireball. She was going to fry the stuck up Cat Bitch where she stood.

Yuriko turned quick as lighting and planted her elbow right in Sonja's chest doubling the young Feral over. Yuriko then switched her grip and flung the red Dragon over her head and towards the water. She grabbed all of Sonja's tail feathers; planted her foot in Sonja's back pushing her away and ripped all of the tail feathers out at the base and took off a respectable amount of skin in the process.

Sonja screamed bloody murder when Yuriko yanked out her tail feathers. Her scream was abruptly cut short as she fell face first into the water. Sonja could hear the howls of laugher all around her as she went under the water. She came up sputtering and was right at Yuriko's feet.

Yuriko squatted down and ten very long METAL claws extended from both of her hands through her nails right into Sonja's face. One clawed hand stayed in her face and the other one went around her neck. "I'm sorry - Did you say something Sonja? A Rat Bird Feral really shouldn't piss off a Cat Feral. If another word come out of that foolish, immature, and self absorbed mouth of your? I'm going to rip off your Fucking face the way I should for you intentionally hurting my Mate. Now you should be very happy that I'm JUST taking your tail feathers for my bedroom wall. It's completely up to you if this is the end or just the beginning of my feather collection. I will ALWAYS have Blood for the Blood of mine you spill." Yuriko moved her claws closer to Sonja's face and and tightened her grip on her neck.

Yuriko could smell the Sonja's fear and she gave her a very Feline smile. It wasn't a nice smile. "Now, let's try this again. Do you understand Rat Bird what you will never do around my Mate? or do I need to teach you why they call me Deathstrike in addition to removing your face?"

Sonja's Ass was bleeding, stinging, and burning in the water, but she couldn't move with Yuriko's talons at her throat. She squeaked "Yes, I understand" and this time she meant it. Yuriko was serious and she would kill her or worse if she ever hurt James again intentionally.

Yuriko brushed off her jeans and began to walk away. Yuriko half turned back to Sonja as she got out of the water. "And Sonja? If you EVER try to flame me again, I'll literally shove your head up your Ass. After I rip out EVERY hair on your pretty little head before doing it. That is a Fucking promise from me to you." Yuriko continued to walk away without another word to Sonja.

Malcolm was shaking with laughter as Yuriko walked past him with her feathers in hand. His Godfather's Mate had style, but he shouldn't be surprised. He had had a few 'conversations' with his Godfather along the way. Now that he was a Father, he knew he had give his Parents a hard way to go with some of his behavior. Yes, some of it had to do with him being a Split Beast and the rest was the immaturity of Youth.

Yuriko said politely "Thank you Malcolm. Sorry to interrupt your work" as she left the Dock.

All of the Elders were howling or hissing with laughter. Medusa's snakes were all hissing and she had tears in her eyes. Helena was howling with laughter and almost fell out of the webbing. Narcissi was clicking her pinchers.

Yuriko nodded to them all as she passed them. A laughing Drop Zone showed Yuriko were she could get some fish and steaks in the town center for her Mate. All the other Hunters at the Pier all were laughing as well.

Seer was breathless from laughing. "Remind me never to piss off Yuriko. She is as bad as James or worse with her 'Word' about what one did wrong."

Hanse turned to Banger. "I really couldn't quite picture the Little Cat kicking your and Victor's Ass in the Medical Lab, but now I can truly visualize it. She is definitely James' Mate. She shares a bit of his temper as well. It's the quiet ones that you must be on guard around. Did you see the look of outrage on the Little Hatchling's face as her tail feathers were ripped out and she landed in an undignified heap in the water."

Lupa laughed. "Sonja was lucky that's all Yuri ripped out. Jimmy trained her very well. Never underestimate a pissed off Female. Victor, Hank, and Banger all learned that the hard way. Yuri has claws and she knows how to use them! She just made her Mate a proud Feral. Jimmy is gonna howl when he sees this from Scanner."

Banger's deep belly laugh was heard. "Medusa is gonna have to come up with some creative Shit ta top what Yuriko just did to the Little Hatchling."

Hanse laughed. "Unfortunately for Sonja, Medusa also means to avenge the wrongs done to James. Medusa is downright scary when she is on the War Path. I believe there will be more laughter at her expense as well as lessons. I also don't envy what James is going to do to that Girl when he's back on his feet."

Black Bear snorted. "Sonja has earned her fate. Victor still hasn't released her from her Cuffing. Some lessons are worth reinforcing multiple times. Her actions could have killed us all if James had been in his Human form or had more control in his Feral form. The power he can wield should never be taken lightly. Toying with his temper or his emotions is a Fool's gambit. There were some very good reasons why the Elder Brothers bound themselves together once upon a time."

The others in the room all got very serious at Black Bear's words. James worked very hard to maintain his control at all times, but until recently they really hadn't understood the calm he alway projected wasn't his true nature and that it cost him something to do it. No, a few of them had foolishly believed, that James didn't have the same struggles they did with his temper and beast. They now all knew that wasn't the case. The destroyed Pier, Dock, and the injured Hunters bore silent testimony to what James was capable of doing if he lost control. No, now they all knew what Victor had learned long ago, James' powers were amplified with his anger and NONE of them could stop him in a fight.

Back at the Beach House:

Victor, Haggar, Rex, Scanner, and Charlotte were all laughing on the deck. Jimmy was sleeping again, but Victor would get Scanner to replay Yuri's 'conversation' with Sonja for him later. Jimmy would be very proud of his Mate.

The Little Cat had just earned her very first story. Despite Jimmy's threat, he hadn't made a story out of Yuri kicking their Asses in the Medical Lab or how he was so crudely ejected from the Mansion . Victor was the Head of the Clans after all and he did have an image to maintain. It was bad enough his 'landing' had been caught on tape. He still hadn't found the little Shit head at the School that has posted "The Nut Cracker" clip to YouTube. It did not show his face, teeth, or claws; he had been given an anime facelift complete with balloon bubble captions. He suspected Jimmy knew which one of the students was responsible, but his Baby Brother just laughed when he saw the video clip. Victor had let it go - for now.

To Be Continued…

Please review! I love the positive feedback.


	11. Chapter 11: Plans, Meetings, and Dens

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to Rector Scale (AKA: Frank), T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to Glitch (AKA: Eli), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to Shockwave (AKA: Lilo), Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Mace, Mirage, Drop Zone, Dupper, Seaweed, Pile Driver, Frogger, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School or in the Packs: Night Wing (AKA: Malcolm – Rex's old son, a Split Beast, and a Hunter), Neala (A Flasher), Emma (Neala's Mother), Red Wing (AKA: Sonja or Sony – a Split Beast and Tony's Twin), Black Wing (AKA: Anthony or Tony – a Split Beast and Sony's Twin), Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby and Liza (both 11 years old and the two feral female children rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Two more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 11: Plans, Meetings, and Dens

When Yuri and Drop Zone returned, Victor, Haggar, Charlotte, and Rex were still outside laughing on the deck. Yuri went into the house with the food. She put it in the small kitchenette. She didn't scent Jimmy in the house. She followed his scent and found him a about a mile down on the beach. He was standing over some rocks overlooking a water alcove.

He had his sketch book out. His eyes were still Amber. He smiled and turned to her as she approached. "Fun with Rat Bird you have Little Cat Mate? Bring her feathers for me?"

Yuri held out Sonja's tail feathers for her Mate's inspection. He was smiling and pulled her to him sniffing at her neck. Yuri found herself tilting her head back and giving Jimmy more access to her neck. His scent had a wild hint of spice to it and she found that she liked it. Jimmy put down both the tail feathers and his sketch book. Two wolves sat down by the items. The others sat on top of the rocks facing the beach house.

Jimmy's eyes were still Amber but they now had rolling Feral Black dots in them. His sharp teeth were on her neck and he was nipping and licking her Mate-Mark. She was finding it hard to think straight at the moment. His tone was playful but she could feel and smell the lust coming from him. "Swim with me my Little Cat Mate?"

Yuri's own eyes turned Feral Black and she tossed her clothes by the feathers and ran for the water. Jimmy growled and stripped out of his own clothes after making a whining sound in his throat. The wolves would see to it they were not disturbed. He followed his Mate into the water. The new sketches could wait until he had some private time with his Mate.

Back at the Beach House (same time):

The others re-entered the house and found them both gone. They followed Yuri's scent out to the Beach. A quick look and sniff down the Beach and they located the couple in the rock enclosed alcove. All of Jimmy's wolves were sitting on top of an outer bank of rocks overlooking the alcove. Rex and Victor could both see the pile of clothes on top of some other things. They all noted the wolves facing them showing bared teeth, but making no sound. They all took the hint and left the couple to their privacy.

Rex suggested they use the time to repair the beach house. Charlotte had Drop Zone take her back to Tasha. F7's real name was Tasha. She was making some good progress, but she was going to be staying with the Clans Council for now. Tasha was most comfortable with both Charlotte and Yuriko. Hank and Charlotte were moving around as well. Hank's talents were being used to figure out that Mutant Suppression collar. If they could neutralize it, then it would be a none factor in a fight.

By the time, Jimmy and Yuri got back from their swim, the bedroom officially had a patio complete with sliding doors. Haggar had cooked the food and they all shared an evening meal. Lupa teleported out with Gateway. There was more news from the data feeds. Jimmy sniffed both of them up close and personal like, but didn't object to their presents.

In fact to Gateway, Jimmy said. "At Pier you were, hurt you I did. No mean to hurt. Better now you are?"

Gateway inclined his head. "It was not your fault Elder and it's not worth mentioning again. I would like to see Yuriko's 'Word' with Red Wing when Scanner has some free time." Everyone smiled again.

Lupa reported. "Doctor Hines is now moving to what she calls stage 1. She wants to test the Sentinels against real targets in the United States. She's going to select her target from anyone who registered their child or themselves willingly with the Mutants Affairs board. We weren't able to corrupt all the files before she hacked the system, so she has a target population of a hundred or so Mutants. They are mostly children, who's parents fear them. Can we use the Hunters to stop the Sentinels? The children wouldn't stand a chance against those things."

Victor was getting ready to answer, when Jimmy growled out. "No need Hunters we use. Bald No Legs - contact Cubs and Pups with head. Pick up those who run as told. Target for metal robots grown. Tell GI Man & Four Fantastic to run now. They are targets test for the Lab Bitch. Leave home now or die. Go to One Patch's flying boat. Victor set up meeting with One Patch and Widow Pup...only they know of it...snakes are close to them and snakes have many ears. Warn them of Trouble."

Jimmy pulled out his sketch book. It showed the Sentinels ransacking several empty half way houses for runaways. They didn't find their targets. No Mutant children were left. It showed the Black Bird in the distance flying away.

The other sketch showed both the Baxter building and the Avenger headquarters in flames. Destroyed by 15 to 20 Sentinels with only The Thing and Captain America surviving the attack and being taken away collared.

Another showed Nick Fury, the Fantastic Four, Captain America, Black Widow, a few other Avengers, Victor, James, and of the other Elders having a meeting. The were all at Black Bear's old Pack location at the underground in the shelter.

Jimmy's last sketch was of a device. It looked like several circles within circles and was built into the floor. The floor circles and push wheels were connected to generators. Some of the push wheels were 'powered' by livestock or pets getting walked and others by Adult Feral's or Children playing. It was a self powered generator on a massive scale. Jimmy had a few different versions of it: the self powered one, a solar power one, wind power, and water power (both above and underground). He had the names of the Elders by different versions and every Pack location was to have the self powered one in the common area. Victor and Rex both saw how simplistic the concept was and yet it was brilliant at the same time. Pack members could provide power to the generator and get exercise. It was a fail safe if they couldn't go to the surface or connect to any of their backup power plants.

Jimmy continued as they looked at the last sketch. "Victor get Egg Heads in Pack to build me this now - in all Packs underground dens with No Eyes and Ghost Girl. Tell and show Clans Cubs and Pups. Trouble begins now."

Jimmy was yawning again. His teeth didn't show any indication of dulling, but he was talking better in his fully Feral mode. It was actually giving Victor some ideas. Jimmy was a lot faster when he was Feral. If they could figure a way for him to go Feral and stay calm in a fight. They would have a winning combination.

Jimmy and Yuri were staying at the Beach House. Jimmy still didn't want to be around Lupa or the Pack. Tank and Mace were the Hunters assigned for the night. Haggar made sure that both Yuri and Jimmy understood they were to attach the Flash monitor at bedtime. Yuri agreed and everyone headed back to the Packs.

In the Morning:

At the Clans Council meeting, Victor was just calling the meeting to order. Everyone was seated and the doors openned. Jimmy and Yuri entered the room with two wolves. Victor was a bit surprised but then he saw Jimmy's sketch book in his clawed hand. Jimmy's eyes were still Amber, but they weren't as bright as they had been yesterday. His head still moved slightly from side to side. He took his seat to the right of Victor. Yuri was about to get a chair and Jimmy just pulled her on his lap.

While it wasn't inappropriate and was one of Victor and Lupa's preferred seating positions before she was carrying; it wasn't one that Jimmy and Yuri used out in public much. Yuri was conservative for lack of a better word. The Little Cat was currently beet red while sitting in her Mate's lap. Everyone present wisely chose not to mention it. Jimmy had a very pronounced wild smell emanating from his person at the moment and would take any ribbing regarding his Mate as a challenge. There was no doubt he had come to the Clans Council meeting for a reason.

Victor requested updates. Hank kicked off that part of the meeting. He had actually never seen James with sharp teeth or claws since he had been busy trying to save Yuriko's life at the time. The transformation fascinated him, but he knew James would most likely not appreciate any inquiries about it right now. "We believe we may have a viable option to neutralize the mutant suppression collars. They work on electric magnetic pulses that suppresses the wearer's X Factor. We believe they can also be counter acted the same way. We need the Council's permission to build a live model of the collar to test this theory. What say you?"

"The proposal has been submitted and requires a second?" Victor stated.

Medusa hissed. "I second the proposal submitted by Mad Dog's Pack."

"It's been moved and has a proper second. What say you?" Victor said. Everyone agreed. Jimmy's consent was growled, but

Victor let it slide.

Seer was next to speak. "Neala and Tony were both Flashing last night. Neala believes the robots have been given a target. Tony believes we will be betrayed from within, but doesn't know by who at this time."

Victor turned to Jimmy. Yuri was still embarrassed about their seating arrangement but was holding her tongue as well. "Ya got something ta add or do ya want ta show the sketches from last night?"

"Show Clans Cubs and Pups pictures and explain; then I add new one." Jimmy speech was still choppy, but it was faster.

Victor showed the sketches of the halfway house, the Fantastic Four and Avenger Headquarters in flames, the meeting with SHIELD, and the machine Jimmy wanted built.

Hank, Hanse, and Hannock were all studying the blueprint for the machine. It was very detailed but a very simple concept at heart. It would ensure all the Packs had power and they could make as much as they wanted with their own sweat.

Jimmy's Amber eyes reflected the morning light. It looked like they were glowing. Yuri pulled out the latest sketch. It showed Nick Fury surrounded by snakes. The snakes had Human faces. Jimmy knew who some of the spies where in Fury's organization. They were six of them, but two were very close to the top and one was a known entity to them. The Mutant Hawkeye had been brainwashed by one of Doctor Hines' telepaths. He too had a kill switch installed in his head. They could see him in the Lab having the metal plates put in his head with a dead eyed telepath's eyes glowing over him. Doctor Hines was telling the telepath what to do via a device.

They were going to have to proceed with care. Hawkeye was an Avenger, but he had been compromised. Both Tony and Neala had been correct and Jimmy was picking up on it as well.

Jimmy growled. "Hawk-man betray GI Man and Four Fantastic to stop Bring One Patch and Widow Pup here now. Hawk-man will try ta kill One Patch soon. Only bring Widow Pup and One Patch here use Gate Popper. Tell One Patch 'Sky is falling again' come he will with no question. Hawk-man needs fixing. Bald No Legs or Spider Sisters fix him. Hawk-man leak lies to Lab Bitch for us. Want One Patch alive. Helpful in fight with giant robot with brain. Other close snake also fix. Others watch and leave for now. If fix all Lab Bitch makes more drones. Shit Head change game One Patch other four snakes Human with factor X - not Mutants, but offsprings Mutants they be if born."

All the Elders were listening and while not all of them understood who was which person, most had figured out who James was referring to in his explanation. Victor summarized it for everyone. "The proposal has been submitted to contact Nick Fury and Black Widow of SHIELD. We would alert him of the spies in his organization and warn our other allies - The Fantastic Four and the Avengers. We would also work with the X- Men and collect the compromised Mutant children. Lastly we would assist in fixing the compromised Avenger Hawkeye with either Chucky or Narcissi and Charlotte. The proposal needs a second? What say you?"

Dragon Fly gave the second. All the Elders agreed. Jimmy growled his agreement again. He turned to Hammer Head, but said to the group. "Come now, I show Fish Boy new attack den. Underwater den, good place no one find it in fight. Egg Heads fix den, but first Twin Split Birds will make den ok to build in for us. I will show them how with Yellow Shit. First see den for selves. Bring all Splits to new den with us. Rat Bird, Horse Bird, Rat Snake, and some of Clan Pups and Cub and Watchers will make fire to fix it. Come I show now. Gate Popper take us to Beach Den and I will take all Cubs and Pups from there."

"OK - it looks like we're taking a field trip kiddies. Scanner? Let Night Wing know Oracle should teleport all of them to the Beach House." While Victor wasn't sure where they were going, he knew Jimmy had a knack for finding really good Hunter's Dens to create a base of operation. Most were hidden in plain sight and yet you didn't know they were there at all.

Gateway teleported the group of Elders and their Hunters. Oracle did the same with the Split Beast working on the Pier. Jimmy walked to the waters edge along the rock alcove. His eyes turned a Steel Grey and he raised his arms. They moved around his body in a random pattern. His head was going from side to side but four giant humpback whales appeared in the water along with a fleet of dolphins in the water alcove.

He stepped on the backs of two dolphins; the dolphins moved perfectly together in the water and Jimmy was a short way from the rocks. Several more set of dolphins waited for the other Ferals to get on them. Those that could fly did so as well. Several Ferals were in awe and Beast's "Oh, My Stars and Garters" was heard.

Upon reaching the whales, they opened their huge mouths and everyone got in. Wolverine growled out to the Ferals in the other three whales. "Make light you can do in Giant Friend. No make fire or hot stuff; spit you all out they will. Victor make Orange Shit. I tell Giant Friends and Small Grey Friends where to go underwater." His hands were glowing with his Yellow light to show them how to make a light orb. Narcissi, Dragon Fly, and Witch Doctor all followed suit in their respective whales. Victor made an orange orb in the whale and Jimmy continued to move his hands as the whale moved.

It was about a 30 minute trip by whale. They could feel the whales were going very fast. Faster than normal, but the did have their blow holes closed, so the Ferals inside their mouths could breathe the air.

The whales surfaced in an underground cave. It was massive. They were by the big island based on the sulfur smell of the lava flows. You could see the red glow of the lava flow in one section of the cave. Jimmy's Yellow light lit up the massive cave. They could easily house two to three entire packs in here if needed once they fixed it up. Since they were under or near the Big Island lava flow no one would ever think to look for them here. It was perfect.

Jimmy's light outlined the lava flow and they split into some new directions the lava wasn't going naturally along the cavern ceiling and flowed down to the cavern floor. The pillars down to the floor were evenly spaced out throughout the cavern. There were several large areas sectioned off the could be used for storage, weapons, training, or other purposes.

He turned to Sony and Tony. Sony was doing her best not to draw Jimmy's attention. He growled at them. "Owe me Blood you do Rat Bird. No collect Blood today. Now Twins move Red Glow to match my Yellow Shit. Fix walls make them stronger. Fix now Split Birds."

Hanse was an mechanical engineer in the Human world. He understood what James wanted to do and it was an excellent way to reinforce the cavern structure using the natural lava flow. "Scanner? Link the Twins to me. I know what the Elder Wolverine wishes to do with the lava. Elder? I am correct you wish all of the fire breathers to turn the lava pillars to stone along the cavern walls and floor."

"Yes, Fish Boy. Rock you make out of Red Glow pillars. Strong Den we will have when done. Fight robots from here. Hide Females, Cubs, Pups, Hatchlings if needed."

Everyone got to work and soon the cavern had been reinforced with the lava rock. The cavern was still massive but it now had a reinforced walls the thickness of a football field. It was a natural barrier to any electronic detection the robots might have built into them. The twins had left several air tunnels and created some new ones under Hanse's direction. These would all be equipped with air filtration devices. James intended this to be a Hunters Den. A place they would launch attacks from against the Sentinels.

Hank was saying. "We'll need to construct some underwater crafts to transport those of us who can't summon a breathing ship."

Jimmy growled out. "Blue Butt right. Egg Heads build me this shape." Again. Jimmy's hands started to move again and again his eyes changed from Amber to Steel Gray. The largest manta ray that any of them had ever seen in life surfaced in the natural water inlet of the cavern. The creature was easily 25 feet long and had to weight close to 5,000 pounds. It was the same size as Malcolm in his dragon form but much wider. The four whales and many dolphin were still in the water, but didn't scatter when the creature raised it's mighty barbed tail for their inspection.

From the air or at a quick glance, a ship in this shape would be mistaken for a manta ray. They were common in Hawaii. They again would be hidden in plain sight.

Jimmy was able to direct his yellow Feral Fury light all over the cavern but didn't have to move around to do it. It took the Twins close to four hours to make all the reinforcements. Jimmy had been sketching while the Twins and the Fire Breathers worked. Several of the flyers were call upon as well. Fire Fox and T-Rex couldn't fly on their own.

Jimmy new sketches showed how he wanted the Hunters Den set up. The Ferals not weilding fire or flying were reviewing the sketches as the others worked. It would have a water generator and geothermal heating and cooling systems. A rock dock would be constructed by the Twins at a later time. They would also burrow out the Hunters quarters from one of the rock walls. He listed the Hunters or Pack members that would be useful in manipulating the rocks. The underwater cavern had a natural water seep for fresh waters.

Jimmy turned to Mad Dog and growled out. "We build this attack den in both Packs - your and Dragon Pup's - Water Dens you have - show you location I will. Later - same design as this one. Different space. Shark boats for both you Pups not Wing Flyers boats."

Mad Dog nodded. Jimmy had been giving this some thought and all the Elders knew that meant War was coming sooner rather than later. In World War II, Jimmy had created one Hunters Den in Italy. It still stood to this day. Mad Dog's Pack had ended up in Australia vs Europe and Dragon Fly's Pack was in Asia. Both had many seaports within the Packs. Victor as well as Black Bear noted Jimmy was getting tired again. His teeth were dulling now.

When all of the new lava rock pillars had been created and blown to solid rock; Jimmy's yellow light only made light orbs. This allowed everyone to see in the dark space. Narcissi, Victor, and Haggar all added some of their own ones as well. All of them could see he was getting tired.

Jimmy eyes were back to a dull Amber again. He turned back to Sony and Tony smiling. Both Twins were tired from manipulating the lava flow all over the massive cavern. It wasn't a nice smile he gave the Hatchlings and Victor knew class was about to be in session for the Young Split Beasts. Jimmy was still pissed at Sony and his Baby Brother didn't forget anything.

Jimmy growled. "Call Small Grey Friends to take us to Giant Friends you two will do. Direct Giant Friends to the surface as well. I direct back to beach. Any Clans Cub and Pup that gets wet; cuff you they do. Watchers cuff as well if wet they get. Start now Little Hatchlings jokers. If my Little Cat Mate get wet, take more than tail feathers I do?"

Sony and Tony looked at each other in alarm. While they were Whisperers, they had never done it with water creatures and they could barely understand the dolphins chattering. Both of the Twins jumped forward and landed in the shallow water.

Two of the dolphins had actually yanked out some tail feathers from each of them. The dolphins promptly swam out of range using their tails to propel them above the waters surface. Everyone was laughing as the dolphins clapped their fins together and showed the plucked tail feathers in their respective mouths to the group of waiting Ferals.

Sonja was really regretting her 'joke' on James. It was clear to both the Twins, they would be paying for Sonja's poor judgment for several months to come from various sources: the Elder himself, Sabertooth, Medusa, Night Wing, Narcissi, Witch Doctor, Frogger, and Pile Driver just to name a few.

It took the Twin Hatchlings close to an hour with some growled directions from a laughing Wolverine to make the dolphins move together the right way. Since neither wanted any additional cuffings, they both were very wet by this time. They were practicing with each other verses any of the Elders, Hunters, Narcissi, Yuriko or Hank.

Finally Jimmy howled. "Starve to death I will waiting on Little Hatchlings to do. Other Splits will add this to your training list." The dolphins again came in pairs of two and collected everyone. Hammer Head dove into the water in his Feral form. He wanted to see how the whales and dolphins were accessing the underwater cavern and sub-terrainan lagoon. Jimmy had a pair of dolphins show him the way and he left before everyone had gotten to the whales.

Once everyone was back on the beach, Wolverine released the great whales and dolphins. Victor wanted to continue the meeting, so they would have a working lunch. There were more updates from the data feeds.

Jimmy and Yuri however didn't attend the second part of the meeting. Victor did grab Jimmy's sketch of the set up for the Hunters dens before teleporting back to the meeting hall. Jimmy was asleep before Haggar finished connecting the sensors. Victor, Haggar, and Gateway left. The Hunter would pick up food for the couple and return.

Back at the Meeting:

Victor and Haggar materialized with Gateway. Narcissi had taken the Twins to their quarters, they had done a lot in the caverns and Jimmy had mentioned going to the new locations later this week. They had earned their rest. Gateway popped out again to get the food for Jimmy.

All the Elders faced Sabertooth after he had gotten his plate and sat at the table. Black Bear inquired. "Does James have a timetable for when we will attack the robots? We have a lot of concurrent projects running at the same time and our manpower is getting thinner by the minute with the new addition of these Hunter's Dens."

Victor replied. "No. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. We'll pick his brain later tonight. Hannock? Patch us up a connection to Fury and Black Widow now. We need ta set up that meeting fur tomorrow."

Helena chimed in. "We have several youths that can provide labor and some of the skills we need. We can redirect the work assignments. A few of the Packs are ready to move to Phase II and start stocking the underground shelters. We can begin moving our general population and reassign those work crews and Hunters to the new Hunter's Dens."

Aria added. "Our older Ferals would also be of assistance in setting up the shelters as most remember them from the last time we used them in World War II."

Banger also offered. "James' Pack also has several Mutants that can assist with the construction in my Pack and then help with others Packs. They would welcome the projects."

Gary said. "Those are excellent ideas. I propose we move to Phase II in Witch Doctor, Medusa, Tigress, Wild Things, Black Bear, Seer's, and my own Pack. Reassign the Hunters in those Packs to Mad Dog's, Hammer Head's, Dragon Fly's, and T-Rex's Packs to work on the Hunter's Dens or construct the main shelters."

Victor said. "The proposal has been submitted and needs a second? What say you?"

Seer gave the second and everyone approved the work reallocation. Victor was putting on his travel cloak and pulled up the hood concealing his face. He already had on his work gloves.

Nick Fury appeared on the laptop placed in front of Victor. Victor could see Hawkeye just behind Fury to the left of the picture. Hawkeye moved closer to the screen to the right. Fury said. "To what do I owe the honor? We haven't had any new Lab activity in a minute. We can't find the stinking facilities."

Victor merely brushed the side of his shoulder with his hand and said. "There has been a death in the Packs. Yur presence and the Black Widow are requested. The Labs are alive and well. They sent assassins this time as calling cards. We have several dead Ferals and an Elder. Are ya free ta attend Memorial? It would mean a lot ta their Kin?" Fury put him on hold and reappeared with the Black Widow in his personal quarters on the SHIELD ship. Victor had Hank secure the connection line again to be on the safe side.

The signal Victor had used by touching his shoulder meant he wanted to speak in private. Victor got to the point. "Ya have been infiltrated by the Labs. We were gonna have the meeting tomorrow, but one of the spies in yur organization was on the bridge when I called. We have new updates, but most of it ain't good. A common friend said ta tell ya 'The sky is falling again'. Drop Zone is gonna pick both of ya up from yur quarters in 5 minutes. Tell yur people yur coming ta a Memorial. Ya can enjoy some Pack perks tonight."

Drop Zone 'dropped' both Nick Fury and Black Widow after Fury told Victor they were all set via the laptop connection. Fury had one of men launch his personal plane with a female on board. As far as Hawkeye knew they left by the plane and it was heading to New York City. The agents would stay put until they heard directly from Fury.

Morning Meeting Next Day:

The Clans Council was going to be open to allies so both Nick and Natasha could hear the news. Xavier, Cyclops, Storm, Charlotte, and Narcissi were also in attendance as well. Nick and Natasha were catching up with Lupa, when Jimmy and Yuri entered the room. The two wolves with them joined Lupa's wolf by the door. The X-Men were chatting with Hank, Charlotte, and Mad Dog.

Jimmy's eyes were not quiet the right color, but more like normal. They were a hazel amber verse their usual hazel green, but the teeth and claws were gone today.

The Clans Council explained what was going on with the Labs to their guests. Victor outlined what they needed to do within Fury's organization. He also outline that both the Avenger and Fantastic Four's headquarter buildings had been targeted by Doctor Hines for Sentinel test sites.

He showed everyone the live footage of Doctor Hines Lab. Today, the Sentinels were testing their weapons systems in robotic targets. They could also see her getting a video update from Hawkeye and another spy named Agent Jones. Hawkeye told Doctor Hines that the Feral drones had killed some Ferals and an Elder. That Fury and Black Widow were attending a memorial for the Ferals dead. The good Doctor was very pleased with the news. She accessed a machine and it showed her four of the six Feral drones were dead. Unfortunate, but they had killed an Elder, so she was happy.

Her Human/Mutant drones worked the same way as her Feral drones. They would only contact the base and attack in groups of two or more drones. They might have to correct the programming in all six of the spies. They would have to play that one by ear.

Fury spoke first. "Sky is falling my Ass James. The sky is gone. You haven't moved on this Lady yet or shut down her little shop of horrors. What the Hell are you missing?"

"We ain't got all the Sentinel production locations. We only have two of the six located. There is also a mobile production unit we don't want put into operation called Mastermold. Mastermold is 150 to 200 feet tall and would have artificial intelligence. It also make Sentinels on its own. Doctor Hines is dangerous, but Oliver Trasker is crazy. He will put a certain set of programming chips in Mastermold that will change it's program to hunt every living person on the planet. Mastermold will kill him and plunge the world into War. We need all of the production locations including Mastermold, until we have that information we wait." Jimmy's speech was back to normal but his eyes glowed a bit when he talked. Fury had noted the color change, but didn't comment. Fury also wasn't challenging Jimmy's statements. The X-Men were quiet as well.

That confirmed what Victor had always suspected. Fury knew more than he should about what Jimmy could do and had never documented it with SHIELD. Jimmy and Nick were friends. Jimmy had saved Nick's and Steve Roger's hide during a War and exposed himself as a Mutant while doing it. The now Director of SHIELD that didn't age like a normal Human had never spoken of it. Captian America also didn't discuss what Jimmy could and couldn't do with the Avengers. When the Elder Brothers did work for SHIELD going forward there was always a large supply of fresh meat in their combat mess kits. The kits also included Cuban Havana Cigars, which until recently were contraband items in the United States. It was Fury's way of saying Thank You.

Victor followed Jimmy's statement. "We brought ya hear ta warn ya about the spies, the Fantastic Four, and the Avengers. Hawkeye and this Agent Jones are gonna try and kill ya soon. The second head snake also needs to be contained. We ain't willing ta reveal ourselves yet, so we need yur and Chucky's help. We need the production locations and then we'll be going ta War with the Lab Bitch and the Shit Head. We got some ideas on how to nuetralize the suppression collars. We're still working on how to take down the Sentinels."

Fury said. "We have some laser guns that might be of help. Natasha will get them to you personally, so you can test them on the Sentinel's armor plating and make them in mass quantity once we find one that works. Are there anymore spies I need to know about?"

Jimmy answered. "This Frail has several hundred dirty politicians and officials on her payroll. That makes for a lot of loose lips and potential liabilities. We'll get you our list, but keep it very close ta ya. Once Hawkeye and his backup, Agent Jones, are neutralize were only gonna communicate with ya, Natasha, Stevie, or Reed. We'll also only transport ya ta us with our folks. Sorry for the cold shoulder, but ya organization have been compromised. We will confirm Wraith is clean as well. This Frail only believes there are two Feral Packs and we want ta keep it that way."

Banger added. "She had selected her first target sites. They are going with concurrent attacks with 10 Sentinels being used at Xaiver's and 10 more for the Mutant Halfway House in Manhattan, NY. She'll be using 15 to 20 Sentinels each on the attacks on both the Baxter Building and the Avenger Headquarters. All the attacks are scheduled to happen in two days. The question is what are we gonna do about it?"

Jimmy smiled. "This Doctor Hines is about to find out that Shit happens and sometimes plans done work out. We're going to start dismantling her dirty pockets. Here's what were gonna do."

Jimmy outlined his plan and it was brilliant and didn't expose them in the least. The School was under going some renovations, so no one was home. That wasn't an issue for them. The good Doctor would be attacking empty walls.

The Mutant Halfway house was going to receive a bomb threat after Xavier reached out to those kids telepathically today. The X-Men and Junior team would collect those Mutants and Xaiver would place them inhis underground network for Mutants.

The Baxter building was going to have a gas leak. The Avenger Headquarters was going to have a sink hole that cause a total evacuation of the surrounding building. There was a lot of construction both areas. The utility company, power companies, and police were going to evacuate the surrounding area for safety.

The trouble for Doctor Hines would be the way she got all of this information. The various work order would be routed through two of Doctor Hines dirty city officials. They would be blamed for the slip up with both the Avengers and the Baxter building.

A well placed phone call from their respective city offices, which was completely traceable, would be placed tomorrow when both officials couldn't account for their wear abouts. Dupper would be impersonating both dirty politicians for the office cameras and place the phone calls.

They would make sure that Doctor Hines' minions found that footage and trouble would begin in her network. The accusations would fly back and forth and tear some of her network apart. Mirage would do the same for the Halfway house's bomb threat, but that time a dirty cop would demand more money before 'relaying' some Mutie information, which would turn out to be too little to late. Runaways after all were known to move around. Some key Friends of the Packs would make sure an investigations were launched in all three organizations. Some of Doctor Hines allies would cut ties and run. Official investigations would make some of her supports nervous. No one wanted to be exposed as a right wing Mutant Hate group that attacked children. The Packs would make sure the Mutant Hate groups took credit for the bomb threat on the Children.

This would on top of several of Doctor Hines' large drug shipments having gone missing or being intercepted by clean law enforcement. She had recently lost several million dollars worth of drug monies. She would most likely lose some key Mutant hate groups and drug cartels support due to incompetence. The big ones wouldn't tolerate failure after failure. Missing all four Sentinel targets on top of losing three very large drug shipments should put in her some deep Shit with her 'friends'. Add in the blame game the dirty city officials would be playing and Doctor Hines was about to be having a very bad day once all this Shit hit the fan.

She would need to show some good faith to her supporters. They hoped that would mean a show and tell of some of the some of the Sentinel production facilities. Their eyes would be watching very closely and know the location. She only referred to them as Site Alpha, Site Beta, etc in her computer files and never mentioned a location. They had found the two they knew about when she had done site visits in the past six weeks. She was due for another visit, but she only did them once a month. They knew some of them were outside of the United States.

Once Jimmy was done, everyone was smiling. It was simple for them to execute and would cause the good Doctor some trouble. The proposal was accepted, got a second, and was approved.

Jimmy turned to the X-Men. "We could use your help with the both the Hunter's Den and underground Pack location in Mad Dog's Pack. Kitty is an electronics wiz kid and ya ain't so bad yourself Scott. Plus ya got a lot of young Mutants with useful,powers and tons of energy that could be put ta good use. What say ya?"

Xaiver agreed and everyone was pleased with the outcome. Xaiver would handle both Hawkeye and Agent Jones with Narcissi's help. They could both do it at a distance, while in a car. Fury would make sure both compromised people were on a security detail transporting a person of interest to a SHIELD building tomorrow. They would also get the method they were contacting the good Doctor. They would make sure Hawkeye and Agent Jones continued to give updates to Doctor Hines; they would give only lies or misinformation the Pack wanted Doctor Hines to receive. The good Doctor's luck was about to take a turn for the worse.

Ferals as a race were patience when tracking their prey. This Doctor Hines lady was about to find that out the hard way. Victor was smiling as the meeting broke for lunch. Jimmy's plans had style to them that had been missed in the Packs while he had been missing. Victor's eyes met Rex, Banger, Medusa, and Black Bear's. They all nodded to one and other in silent agreement. It was good to have Jimmy back in the Packs. The Labs owned Jimmy Blood and he intended to collect it in full. Victor would help him deliver the bill as would the other Elders and Hunters in the Packs.

To Be Continued…

Please review! I love the positive feedback.


	12. Chapter 12: Family Bonding

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to Rector Scale (AKA: Frank), T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to Glitch (AKA: Eli), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to Shockwave (AKA: Lilo), Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Mace, Mirage, Drop Zone, Dupper, Seaweed, Pile Driver, Frogger, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School or in the Packs: Night Wing (AKA: Malcolm – Rex's old son, a Split Beast, and a Hunter), Neala (A Flasher), Emma (Neala's Mother), Red Wing (AKA: Sonja or Sony – a Split Beast and Tony's Twin), Black Wing (AKA: Anthony or Tony – a Split Beast and Sony's Twin), Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby and Liza (both 11 years old and the two feral female children rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Two more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is does not have a beta reader. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 12: Family Bonding

The Clan Council was now meeting in Dragon Fly's Pack. Lupa had the most adorable waddle at this point. Jimmy was having a blast ribing Victor at this point. Victor was more nervous than a long tailed kitty in a room full of rocking chairs. He wanted his Cub born and his Mate healthy - NOW. Both things were out of his control at the moment; Victor wasn't accustom to dealing with things out of his control.

The other Elders were also having fun with Victor's behavior as well. With the exception of Jimmy all of the other Elders were Fathers or Mothers thru childbirths with their respective Mates. Several of them were also Parents via adoption as well. The only Elder that wasn't having fun with Victor was Witch Doctor.

Victor was driving the Healer crazy. Haggar had told Victor, in front of witnesses, that if he kept up his current behavior being turned into a tree would be the least of his trouble. She might wake him up in time to witness the birth of his Cub. Jimmy had howled his laughter at that comment. Pissing off a Witch Doctor was something Victor was good at apparently. His growls at Haggar's comments had no force behind it. The other Elders all agreed when The Head of the Clans went to check in his Mate during a break in the Clans Council Meeting and was out of ear shot.

Most of the Ferals Jimmy had found in later years were young and needed both a safe place to live and good Parents. Ferals didn't have any problems with adoption. Most Mated pairs would happily take on any Cub or Pup they could feed in addition to their own Blood. The Ferals that were Human born remembered being hunted as either a child or teenager until Jimmy had found them. The Ferals that were Feral born considered themselves very lucky to have Parents that loved them and would share that love with those less fortunate.

Jimmy was a Father figure to thousands of Ferals. He had brought most of them to the Packs and kept most of them safe in the process. Even the most stiff necked of them owed Jimmy their lives or those of their Mates. He had the foresight to build and keep the Packs safe. He had seen the need to have Hunters to protect the Packs as the Humans became more blood thirsty.

He also had his Strays; those were Ferals (and more recently Mutant) kids that Jimmy had rescued, but had attached themselves to him personally. Most of his Strays had lived with Jimmy and Victor for period of time either to be kept safe or to learn how to control their respective tempers. The oldest of the Strays had been hidden, educated, and fed by Jimmy without Victor's approval before the Packs had been founded. The current Clans Council had several of Jimmy's former Strays on it. While all of the Elders wanted to keep the Packs safe, the Elders that were Jimmy's former Strays intended to make sure Jimmy was kept safe during this fight as well. Several of the current Hunters felt the same way.

Current Clans Council Meeting - Dragon Fly's Pack

Today, the Clan Council meeting was doing the final walk through of the new Hunter's Den in Dragon Fly's Pack. The Hunter's Den had been reinforced by the Twin Split Beasts. The shark boats had been built and were operational. The Hunter's quarters had been built out and well stocked with both Feral created and SHIELD weapons.

Due to the layout of the Asian Islands surrounding Dragon Fly's Pack this Hunters Den had several entrances; she had both above ground and underwater access points. Dragon Fly had lived in the area all her life except for the time she spent in Canada with James and Victor, but she had never known the caverns existed.

The Hunters assigned to the Den were getting the lay of the land as well. The gambit with Doctor Hines had paid off. They had all of the Sentinel production plants except Mastermold now. They now had four spies within Doctor Hines organization. Hunters that looked completely Human. All four of them had a reputations for being brutal with the prisoners. In actuality instead of killing the prisoners, they were freeing them. Dupper had already impersonated six Mutant females and two Mutant males. Doctor Hines was running out of subjects and not getting much return on her weapons testing.

Doctor Hines was getting ready for what she called Phase 3 and didn't seem concerned. That had the Clans Council very worried. She also didn't seem to care that she had lost the support and funding from the Drug Cartels. The Mutant Hate groups had stuck with her, but she had lost several of her dirty politicians over the New York fiascos. Several had been exposed and were either removed from office or currently in jail. The rest had cut ties with the Good Doctor.

They now had two ways to stop the Sentinels laser weapons, but only half of the Feral Hunters and Elders population could block the blasts with their respective powers. The other way was a SHIELD created but Feral enhanced weapon. All of the Hunters and Elders had a version of the guns. All of the Split Beasts as well.

They also had search globally to find every raw source of Adamantium on the planet to made a few special weapons and armor for the Split Beasts first and other select Feral's that could block a potential blast from Mastermold.

They had ended up sending a team back up to Stryker's base to pull up the rest of the Adamantium in the Lab. All of 6 of the family of the dead Feral weapons that had died of blood poisoning had agreed to let their family member's remains be used as well.

In the underground shelters, any Feral of the age of majority had been trained on how to use the guns as well. The shelters were well stocked with weapons, but their main purpose was hiding and defense verse attack bases. Odessa also had organized all of the teleportors so each Pack shelter had enough of them to move the Pack on little to no notice to a predetermined backup location. All of the new shelters could accommodate two Packs if needed. The only one they couldn't increase on size was Medusa's due to the water levels in Italy. Her Pack alone had two Shelters in case they were needed.

The only two Shelters still under construction were Haggar's and T-Rex's. Dragon Fly's Shelter and Hunter's Den were the last one on the approval list. They were at the Hunter's Den today and the Shelter would be tomorrow's project. Everyone else's had been completed and approved.

Dragon Fly's Hunters Den was also an energy production site. The Den was located directly above a natural oil reserve that no one but Jimmy had ever known about. His animal friends must have told him. There was enough oil to power the United States for thousands of years at this site. There was more oil in the ground than was located on all of OPEC in the middle east.

As the Clans Council conducted the final walk through of the facility, Victor had noticed it first, Jimmy wasn't himself today. He was at the back of the Pack of the Elders. Yuri was also watching him way too closely. She knew something was wrong with her Mate. Lupa also knew something was up based on Yuri's body language.

Loud noises bothered Jimmy more than normal. The constant grinding sound of the oil extraction was hurting his ears. His hearing was better than most, but Victor knew something wasn't right with Jimmy. He was way too quite and was seeking not to be the focus of everyone's attention today. Victor knew his Flashes were happening every night now, but he hadn't had another one during the day in months. He also knew that Jimmy hadn't shown a new sketch in almost a week.

When it came time to inspect the oil production facilities, several of the Elders declined and their respective Hunters were extremely pleased. Mad Dog, Tigress, Wolverine and Black Bear passed. Lupa looked at the mining platform and moved over ta join Jimmy and Yuri. Her nose had gotten stronger as the Cub got closer to being born and she already didn't like the smell in the room.

Sabertooth growled at Wolverine, "Ya usually like ta inspect everything yourself. Today when the temperature is over 100 and the heat index is set on Hell; now ya decide ta take someone else's Word the production facility is fully functional? Awful convenient Runt."

Several folks hid their respective smiles at Wolverine's reply. "Ain't ya the one always telling me 'Ya need ta delegate more Shit Jimmy? Ya can't review everything up close and personal like?' Ya should be happy Dog Boy? I'm finally taking yur Shitty advice and publicly no less."

Victor's growl was heard as the elevator shaft descended into the ground. Jimmy waved as they all disappeared from sight. He promptly turned on his heels. The others followed him. No one had known the tunnel he was walking down led to the outside; they all ended up coming out of a cave that led to a rice patty field. The trees hid them from the village women as they tended their rice farms. Jimmy continued to walk toward the thick jungle bush and led all of them to a slow flowing river that was a great fishing ground.

Yuri didn't like the paleness in Jimmy's face, but she smiled at the group. "Sushi anyone?" she was removing her boots and rolled up her pants as she got into the water. Her claws were extending on one hand. All she was missing was the sun hat the village women were wearing and she looked right at home. Black Bear and Tigress both went Feral and joined her in fishing. Lupa was tired again and found a nice tree shaded spot to rest. Jimmy put in his request for some sushi and found a nice spot for himself under a tree.

Banger was sitting on an oversized rock. His nose was telling him James wasn't feeling well today; plus he was sweating slightly. Yuriko also knew he was out of sorts and wanted to feed him. Banger liked the Little Cat; she was a good Mate for his Friend. Despite her youth, she was very protective of her Mate. She was significantly younger than James, both in years and stage of life. She was a youth by Feral standards, but she also had a strength in her being that wouldn't be denied. She made her points in a manner that got them across, but was not over bearing.

Most of all James no longer got a sad smell or look in his eye when he was around all the Mated pairs on the Clans Council. He had begun to avoid the social gathering that periodically happened after the meeting rather than attend alone. The last few he had attended with Yuriko. With his Mate at his side, James smelled happy and content in her presence, they were both scents Banger had never smelled on him prior to his mating with the Little Cat.

That more than anything had made him try harder with Yuriko. She had given him a hug for saving James' life, but she was still leery of large Feral Males in general. He didn't take it personally and made a point to announce himself in her presents. Luna was a confidant of the Little Cat and he wanted her comfortable around him and in their home.

While Ferals only Mated verse Dated as a rule, more than one Female had hoped she was the Mate of the Seeker. It had gotten to the point that James never attended the Gathering functions anymore. He attracted too much attention and it had begun to piss him off that his Mate wasn't among the Females at the event. He also was tired of avoiding more than one set of determined Feral Parents who just knew their Daughter was the one for him. More than one Feral Mother hoped her Daughter was the Mate of the Seeker.

James had a long standing policy that he never consorted with Feral Females. That also pissed off more than one Feral Female. Banger had asked him why once he was Mated and considered a Friend verse a Pup. He still remembered James' answer. "I've led most Ferals ta the Packs, so it feels like taking advantage of the situation. Gratitude mades fur a poor reason ta share yur Body with someone. It ain't passion. It ain't the pull of the Bonds." James smiled a sad smile at Banger. "At best it is the cardinal desires of the Body and it would be fleeting. At worse, I would have laid with another Feral's Mate; that could one day be a Friend. It would be awkward. I'll wait until I find my own Mate."

Banger had given James a grudging look of respect. He had considered consorting with a particular Female before he had met his Mate. Waiting for the Bonds was hard, but it had been worth the wait. James saw the look and said. "Oh no Banger don't misunderstand, I've had a few women over the years. They have been Humans not Ferals. They don't Mate like we do. I'll not have a Feral Female in my bed, because that Female IS another Male's Mate. I ain't never said anything about a Human woman. I AM well over a century old and I ain't no saint, so don't get the wrong idea about me. I ain't even sure if my Mate exists."

Banger had never forgotten the sad look that had crossed his Friend's face when he had quietly said the last part. He hadn't understood the last part of what James had said, so he had made some quite inquires into Why James wouldn't have a Mate. Black Bear had gotten wind of it and he had gotten cuffed by Black Bear. White Bear had hissed at him that such matters were none of his concern and it was extremely rude to inquire into such matters. The Elder Brothers were not like other Ferals. James and Victor were quad animal Ferals. The ONLY two known quad Feral's in the world. They might not have Mates.

That had gone out the window when James had returned to Rex's new Pack with Lupa, Victor's Mate, a week after the first ever Gathering. The look in James eye's were both hope and a bit of jealousy. He was happy for them, but wanted to find his own Mate as well. Merlin, Black Bear, and Rex had all noted the look in James' eyes. No one was surprised when James left to search for new Blood after making introductions.

Despite the protein snack, James looked sick. He was getting paler as he slept under the tree. Yuriko was once again asleep behind him. James breathing was also increasing and becoming short, fast, and shallow. His eyes were removing beneath his lids very rapidly.

Black Bear had been observing James as well. "Hunter? Retrieve either Drop Zone or Gateway from the others now. We need to move the Elder and his Mate back to their bungalow that has the Flashing machine. Bring the Elder Witch Doctor here as well."

The Hunter Switchblade ran back the way they had come. About five minutes later, Witch Doctor, Sabertooth, Switchblade, Dragon Fly and Gateway appeared by the slow flowing river. Mad Dog could hear the other Hunters and Elders coming on foot fast.

Witch Doctor's green light was on the couple and she picked them both up. Her fangs were coming out again. "Gateway? Take us to their quarters now. He is Flashing and we need to get him on the monitor."

Sabertooth growled as Gateway nodded. "This one is gonna hurt. He's sweating already, which ain't a good sign. He's gonna puke if I had ta call it. I'll send Tank and Mace ta the bungalow ta watch. Keep yur Green Shit up Haggar; he just might blast a Band as well. Ya might need ta wake up Yuri, so have whatever ya need handy ta do that just in case." Victor scooped up Lupa and she smiled at him.

Gateway, Witch Doctor, Yuri, and Jimmy disappeared as the others arrived. Dragon Fly hadn't know of this area either. They would secure this entry point to the Hunter's Den. She just shook her head and said to the group. "James' always manages to find a good fishing river no matter where he goes. Why should I be surprised there is one right under my nose?"

Most smiled or laughed. It was a true statement. Victor on the hand, remembered the first time he and Jimmy had been in this river. The Human's had been hunting them during the War. They were the last two surviving members of their Unit. They had hid in the caverns until the enemy had passed. Jimmy had caught them some dinner while he had kept watch. It was pitch black, but they could see the Humans as they passed their safe haven. Jimmy had been gone in the morning on one of his walks. Jimmy had come out of the cave smelling like oil and sweat. He had filled up a canteen with the oil and they had set a trap for the men hunting them. Victor had never gotten around to asking Jimmy where he had found the oil. Now he knew the source. Jimmy really didn't forget anything. It could be good or bad depending if you crossed him. His thoughts were interrupted by Rex's question.

Victor replied. "We'll continue with approving the Hunters Den. We have 11 Elders to vote and something tells me we need to finish our preparation sooner rather than later. We'll see if Jimmy has any updates when we break for Lunch. If he ain't up by then, we should try and approve Helena's underground Shelters today as well."

Medusa hissed. "The Path is getting closer to being final? We are running out of time to find Mastermold aren't we?"

Victor met her eyes and the Elders and Hunters. "Yes and yes. Let's finish this up Kiddies." Victor turned back to the hidden entrance. He was still carrying his Mate in his arms. The others followed him.

Dragon Fly's Pack - Lunch Break:

The Hunter's Den was approved without modification. Neither Haggar nor Jimmy had returned to the meeting by Lunchtime. Lupa was heading to their bungalow for a nap and Victor was escorting her to the building. He loved her waddle and playfully teased his Mate about it. She would hiss at him, but it had no venom in it.

After Victor dropped off Lupa, he swung by Jimmy and Yuri's bungalow. Haggar and Ditu were reviewing a screen. Neither Healer looked happy at the moment. Two of Jimmy's wolves from the school growled at him as he entered. He actually hadn't been bitten for his comment about taking the wolf skins, but it appeared the wolves had passed on the information to Jimmy's Pack of wolves. He was getting use to being growled at by them.

Haggar and Ditu looked up when they heard the wolves. Victor asked. "What's got both of ya growling at the monitor?"

Haggar explained. "James had yet again violated several medical truths. He is Flashing, but it's lasting far too long. I believe he is 'chasing' something and we believe the Little Cat is helping him do it this time. She is lending him her strength, if we are correct, based on these reading."

Victor frowned at that statement; Jimmy wouldn't intentionally take energy from Yuri unless something was seriously wrong or it was something extremely important. He went into their bedroom and looked them over. The two wolves on the foot of the bed looked up and showed him their teeth, but made no sound at all. They watched him only.

The first thing that slamped him in the face was Jimmy smelled exhausted and sick. His color wasn't good at all. His breathing was far too fast and he was sweating up a storm. He was also twitching slightly and glowing a dull yellow from time to time in Yuri's grasp. Lastly, his nose was leaking blood from time to time. Jimmy was definitely chasing something.

Yuri was bone weary tired at the moment. She was covered in sweat; her own and her Mate's. She was also starving from the smell of it. She was far too pale for Victor's liking. She wasn't bleeding, but if Jimmy got knocked out, she would bleed. Jimmy KNEW this and he STILL was chasing something in the Spirit Dream realm. Victor could think of only one thing he would chase and use Yuri to do it: Mastermold's location/production facility. It was the only secret Doctor Hines still had left from them that they needed before they declared War with this woman.

As Victor got closer to the bed, he felt Jimmy's Bands try to pull from his own. Victor got extremely light headed real fast, since his Bands weren't powered up. A monitor beeped and Haggar came flying into the room with Ditu running behind her very fast, but quietly.

Haggar hissed. "I thought he was waking up, since the energy pull decreased in the Little Cat."

Victor sat in the big chair in the room. He intentional powered up his Bands and sure enough Jimmy pulled from him again. Haggar's cat's eyes widened as did Ditu's. Both of them got it as he began to glow a dull orange.

Victor said. "There is only one thing Jimmy would chase and use Yuri ta do it. He's Huntin' Mastermold's location. He's so tire that he's pulling from Yuri because he don't want ta lose the Flash. I'm gonna give him a new energy source ta pull from and I want ya ta pull Yuri outta the link. She's exhausted and she ain't got much more ta give him. She smells like she's close ta passing out, that could hurt her permanently, and screw up Jimmy's Flash." Victor's glow now matched Jimmy's but was a dull orange. As he spoke, his eyes were taking on a reddish hue. The tablet monitor showed Yuri's was sleeping again without the energy pull.

Haggar didn't like it, but she knew Victor was right. James would only Hunt Mastermold using Yuriko's strength willingly. They needed this information. "I will do as you ask with a few conditions: You will be connected to the monitors, Lupa will also be monitored to confirm this doesn't effect her, you will eat while you are doing this for your Brother, and you will remain awake and not willing link with the Elder Bond. I don't want you asleep, since we don't know how James shield Yuriko from the pain in his Flashes. That maybe something he can only do for his Mate. Agreed?"

Victor agreed and Ditu was out of the room fast to get him some food. He had only been doing this for a few minutes and he was both hungry and tired. Haggar had her Hunter summon Hank and Hanse, so they could get the spare Flash monitors hooked up to both Victor and Lupa.

Victor kept to himself that the Elder Bond was already open partially. He hadn't opened it after all. He knew for a fact Jimmy was Hunting Mastermold. He hoped ta Hell Jimmy would be quick about it or this Shit was really gonna hurt. His gut was already beginning ta burn. He also was breaking a sweat. He knew he had to stay awake or he could endanger Lupa and his Cub.

While Haggar, Ditu, and Hank didn't have strong noses Hanse and Banger did. Both men's hackles went up when they entered the room. Victor growled, which stopped both of them from speaking as they came into the room. "Jimmy's hitched a ride on Doctor Hines today. She's going to the Mastermold production site with the Shit Head. It's the first time she had been to the site in person. He needs some extra juice ta keep this Flash going, so set up the Fucking machines, and I'll let him pull energy from me ta find what he's Huntin'. No need mentioning Shit that ain't important."

A green eyed Haggar returned to the room and turned her gaze on Victor. She hissed. "James was only pulling from the Little Cat for thirty minutes and she was near exhaustion. He's draining you quickly as well. I know the stakes are high, but I will wake him if you fall asleep. I can see what you all are smelling, so you can save your growls Victor. My nose is weak but my ears are very good. Based on the rate he's draining you, he has about an hour to find his Prey. His own body can't keep up this extended Flash. The energy drain is too much and he WILL pass out if this continues much longer."

Hanse and Banger would have laughed at the look on Victor's face, but both were mindful of the wolves showing them their teeth at the foot of James' bed. Apparently the wolves wanted Victor to help James. Haggar kept her green light on while around the wolves, so there was definitely a story in there somewhere.

Forty-five minutes later:

Hanse and Banger hadn't left yet and Jimmy's wolves weren't happy about the additional foot traffic in Jimmy and Yuri's bedroom. Haggar had woken up Yuri and she had barely made it to the bathroom before she puked. Yuri was also literally sick to her stomach.

Victor could relate at the moment. It was all he could do not ta toss his cookies. He was also having problems focusing his eyes which Haggar kept staring at with her own. Jimmy was beginning to convulse and it was all Victor could do not to howl in agony. The Little Rat Shit needed to hurry the Hell up. Victor wasn't sure how much long he could stay awake and Haggar was watching him like a hawk.

Suddenly several things happened very fast: Victor had lost some time. Haggar was in his face with a vile of something. Banger was lifting a bleeding and convulsing Yuri to the bed. Somehow she had fallen to the floor. Jimmy was gonna knock himself out as fast as he was convulsing. The wolves were whining again.

Whatever Haggar had given Jimmy made him puke on the spot. Haggar barely got the bucket to the side of the bed before he puked. His eyes were still Blood Red, but Yuri stopped convulsing; blood however was still leeked from her nose. She was also out cold. Jimmy's eyes rolled up into his head and Victor's head exploded in pain. He could hear a howling screaming sound and realized it was himself and Yuri. He didn't hear or see anything else once that realization sunk into his head.

When he next opened his eyes in the bedroom. He growled as Rex enter the room carrying an unconscious and bleeding Lupa. Haggar was saying something, but his ears weren't working at the moment. Haggar shot him with something else and he promptly puked. He could also hear her again.

"VICTOR! What is the location of Mastermold?"

Victor's closed his eyes and started to answer. Ditu let out a sonic boom right by his ear. His eyes shot open and he growled at the Cub. An Amber eyed Haggar was also right in this face again as was an Amber eyed Narcissi. His voice didn't sound right even to his own ears. "Mount Rushmore behind Lincoln."

His eyes started to close again and he saw Luna inject Jimmy with something. Jimmy didn't like whatever it was since he jackknifed on the bed with his claws out. He noticed that Narcissi had her Green Shit around Jimmy keeping his yellow Band within a confinded space.

Jimmy's eyes opened they were blazing Blood Red, but quickly faded to Feral Black. Victor could think straight again. His head still pounding, but his body could breath again like normal. Both Lupa and Yuri also relaxed on the cots they had been placed. Narcissi was doing something that Jimmy didn't like but he was too weak to stop it. Jimmy's eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out. His wolves were leaping at Narcissi's spider form.

By the time Victor could open his eyes again. He saw that a lot of people were in Jimmy and Yuri's bedroom. Charlotte was at Yuri and Lupa's side along with Hank, Rex, Mahvep, and White Bear. Banger was pulling himself out of the wall from were Jimmy had apparently blasted him. Rex was a T-Rex and blocking potential blasts that might hit Yuri and Lupa by accident. Hanse's arm was healing from his claw marks. Ditu and Haggar were under her Green Shit. She turned it off as Victor came back to himself. All of Jimmy's wolves had been rounded up in Narcissi's Green Shit. They were growling, hissing, or snarling at Narcissi and trying to get out of the circle that held them.

He saw Hannock, Gary, Black Bear, and Aria come in thru the broken bedrooom door. All of them had healing bit marks: wolf bits from the looks if it. Several of the telekinetic Hunters were at the broken door and around the bungalow. He could see a blast had taken out some of the roof and one of the Hunter's Red Shit was blocking that hole. A ton of critters were making noise. He could now see animals of every kind at the windows trying to break into the bungalow and several Hunters and Elders doing their best ta keep them out without hurting the animals. Helena had several different animals clinging to her as she physically blocked the window in her diamond hard form. Diamond Back was at the other window doing the same thing to keep the animals from breaking into the bedroom. Drop Zone and Odessa were sending a tons of animals to different locations. Jimmy must have called all of them.

Victor finally could speak. "What the Fuck just happened?" He now knew by the afternoon light, he had lost track of some time.

Haggar's Green gaze stayed on Jimmy, but she answered Victor's question. "James chased Mastermold's location to the point of passing out. He pulled you and Yuriko with him once he passed out into the Spirit Dream realm. When you passed out you started to pull Lupa into the Spirit Dream realm. We had to wake up James to free all of you, but he was so exhausted his body didn't respond to the drugs at first. The stimulant I gave him caused his wolves to go nuts and attack everyone in the room and he and/or they called every animal in the area to their respective aid. Both you and James both fired off Bands, but they were weak ones, so Narcissi and I were able to contain them. The roof and Banger got hit with the Bands and you clawed Hanse's are when he made his sonic wave to try and wake up both yourself and James." Jimmy's form stopped shaking entirely.

Haggar finally turned to face him. "Lupa and your Cub are unharmed by the grace of the Goddess. You are not to link with James again until your Cub is born. This was too close Victor. Lupa bleed as well when you passed out. When she passed out the Cub began a premature birth. We were able to stop the contractions, but the Cub will most likely come early now."

Haggar met his eyes. "Yuriko will be fine after a good sleep. James appears to be in a coma, but he is disconnected from ALL of his Bonds to yourself and Yuriko. Narcissi can still hear him mentally, so he lives, but we just can't reach him. When he saw Lupa and Yuriko convulsing and bleeding he 'turned himself off' from the Flash and then started convulsing himself. We have no precedent for this event, so again he defies the laws of Feral biology. He severed his own Mate Bond, Soul Bond and Tri-Link. He also broke the Elder Bond with you as well. Do you know how to make the animals calm down? They all went nuts when James passed out."

Victor's head was still pounding and his body hurt in places he didn't know he had muscles. "Gateway? Get the Twin Hatchlings in here now?"

The Hunter was gone and back in a flash with the young Twin Split Beasts. Both of them were holding their heads in the room. Victor growled ta them. "Tell the critters ta knock it off and that Jimmy's gonna be ok. If they don't I'm gonna have Drop Zone and Portal send them ta a different continent!"

It was a good thing Jimmy had been working with them. A few months again, they wouldn't have know how to speak to some of the animals. The Twins both nodded and their hands started to move around their respective bodies. Their eyes both turned a Steel Grey. The wolves settled down first, but they were calming down anyway once Jimmy's body had stopped convulsing on the bed.

The other animals stopped trying to break into the room, but the birds remained in the trees. Victor could see more wolves at the broken door. He could see farm animals and wild animals alike heading back to their respective farms or the wildness around the Pack. Several Pack children were watching them calmly go back to their respective farms. Jimmy had literally called every animal in the area including Neala's seeing eye dog. The young Flasher's dog returned to her side.

Narcissi let the wolves out of the circle and put them back on the ground. Two hopped in Jimmy's bed. Another on Yuri's cot and the last one went to Lupa's cot. These were the four wolves from the school. The other wolves entered the room. Narcissi and Haggar both got growled at as they passed them.

Sony and Tony's hands stopped moving and their eyes went back to their normal blue. Only the birds and the wolves remained in the area. Victor growled. "Good job Kiddies."

Victor still couldn't stand even if he wanted to at the moment. He could feel Lupa in his Mind. Jimmy was a blank at the moment. Victor couldn't sense him at all and the path to making his Bands in his Mind was slammed shut. He could feel the power, but he couldn't access them. Jimmy had shut down the Feral Fury as well.

His Baby Brother was way too pale and was connected to a ton of new equipment. Their bedroom had been transformed into a makeshift medical room. Both Luna and Hank were reading dials. Ditu and Haggar were checking different vitals.

Haggar question broke Victor observation. "Jimmy could be out as long as a week, but he ain't ever turned himself off before, so I don't really know how long he's gonna sleep. That was a future Flash. The Lab Bitch ain't done her walk through yet and when she does in 12 days I wanta have a few nasty and fatal surprised lined up for her and the Shit Head."

Victor smile wasn't nice and it promised a lot of pain. His Pack had all bled for this information and they were gonna make it count. He turned to the other Elders in the room. "Have Ghost and Mirage with their respective Hunter teams have a look see at the Mount Rushmore facility. I want to know what defenses that production site has well in advance of blowing it ta Hell. Once the Hunters return with the intel, start drafting some attack plans on all of the production sites. They will have to be concurrently and Mastermold will have to be hit the hardest. It ain't online yet and we're gonna keep it that way fur good. We go over them in the morning and finalize them when Jimmy wakes up."

Most everyone left the room. Haggar turned to Victor again and said. "He has severed his own Tri-Link, so if he is asleep for more than s week, we have a problem. We have NEVER had a Feral do this before. The closes thing we have had were the unfortuante telepaths during World War II that felt the victims of the bombs that hit Japan. The ones that fled reality like this died. We don't know if he can reconnect his own Tri-Link, but we do know we can't reach him mentally. Narcissi can only sense his brain activity, but can not 'hear' him in his own Mind." On that somber note, she returned to Jimmy's side.

Anyone with Medical training had stayed in the room. Luna, Hank, Mahvep, and Ditu were mostly around Jimmy's bed checking various machines. Narcissi also made a web for herself and Charlotte in a ceiling corner. The wolves noted her new location and several kept her in their sight. Narcissi had pissed off Jimmy's wolves by caging them up in her Green Shit. He was gonna have ta warn her that they didn't forget anything and she and Hagger were definitely on the 'Niped Butt List' the wolves had going. Haggar moved Yuri back to Jimmy's bed. She then moved Lupa to Victor's chair without being asked.

He could feel all the jumping around his Cub was doing. His Son wasn't pleased at the moment and was kicking the Hell outta his Mate's bladder at the moment. This had been too close. He could smell the stink of the pain Lupa had been in from this Flash. Yuri's stank of pain as well. Jimmy hadn't been able to keep his pain to himself in the end and they had all felt just a portion of it. Victor knew Jimmy had blocked most of it, which was the only reason why his Cub still lived.

Yuri was gonna freak out when she woke up and found out Jimmy had turned himself off so ta speak. Charlotte and Narcissi were staying in the room. Charlotte to help with Yuri. Narcissi to keep monitoring Jimmy. Only she could sense his brain activity at the moment. The medical scanner's didn't read it at all and showed him brain dead. What he had done to save his Pack was beyond dangerous by Feral standards. It shouldn't have been possible, but he did to keep Victor's Cub from dying. It wouldn't be forgotten by Victor anytime soon. This information had cost Jimmy more than pain and Blood. It had cost him his Bonds with Yuri; Bonds that were not meant to be broken except by death.

The Lab Bitch was gonna pay them back with her life. The Shit Head as well. Feral's didn't forgive the spilling of Blood. The Labs had killed their Kind and Hunted them. They had Hunted and hurt HIS Pack.

It was almost time for payback and they would have their sweet revenge. Victor was gonna see to it personally his Baby Brother and his Little Sister were repaid in full for EVERYTHING they had endured in the Lab. The Lab Bitch was going to die in the most painful and slowest way Victor could come up with and still get a satisfying death scream from the Good Doctor. That was a Fucking Promise he thought to himself as he purred into Lupa's extended belly. His Cub settled down some at the sound.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13: Walkabout

**Dark Horizons**

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to Rector Scale (AKA: Frank), T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to Glitch (AKA: Eli), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to TBD, Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to Shockwave (AKA: Lilo), Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Mace, Mirage, Drop Zone, Dupper, Seaweed, Pile Driver, Frogger, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School or in the Packs: Night Wing (AKA: Malcolm – Rex's old son, a Split Beast, and a Hunter), Neala (A Flasher), Emma (Neala's Mother), Red Wing (AKA: Sonja or Sony – a Split Beast and Tony's Twin), Black Wing (AKA: Anthony or Tony – a Split Beast and Sony's Twin), Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby and Liza (both 11 years old and the two feral female children rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Two more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

This chapter has a beta reader: Maddyson Ruby. Yippee. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

**Chapter 13: Walkabouts**

Two days later and Victor had been correct, Yuri had freaked out when she woke up and couldn't sense Jimmy anywhere in her Mind, Body, or Soul. Jimmy looked like he was dead. He was hooked up to a breathing machine and a heart monitor because they didn't want to take any chances with the Adamantium attached to his skeleton. The brainwave printout showed him brain dead still and that was the first thing Yuri looked at when she woke up. She folded in on herself and wailed into the side of Jimmy's neck.

It took a combination of Victor, Lupa, and Charlotte a good five minutes of telling her that Jimmy was NOT dead for it to sink in past all her tears and crying. Yuri had then flung herself into Victor's chest in a great big bear hug with tears still running down her face. It had actually caught Victor off guard; he still didn't touch Yuri without a direct invitation unless it was an emergency. He loosely returned the hug and purred. Charlotte and Lupa were already purring with almost every Feral in the room. The only Feral not purring was Jimmy.

Yuri finally calmed downed and asked. "How? How come I can't feel him? And when is he going to wake up?"

Charlotte then explained what Jimmy had done and why. This made Yuri spray fear and Victor didn't blame his Little Sister one bit. Jimmy had played a very dangerous game on this one and it just might go belly up. No one knew how he'd done what he had, so no one could help him if he needed it.

Charlotte and White Bear talked Yuri into leaving Jimmy's side to shower, change clothes, and get something to eat. Yuri did shower and change clothes, but she brought her food to her bedroom, so she could sit with her Mate. Lupa also got cleaned up, but Victor remained.

It was unnerving to him that he couldn't sense Jimmy in his head at all. It wasn't like when Jimmy was pissed at him and had slammed into a wall; Jimmy was just gone. He also had no physical scent. That little fact was messing with all the Feral's that had a strong nose. Every person on the planet had a trackable scent, but Jimmy's was gone right now. If Victor hadn't been looking right at Jimmy, he wouldn't know by scent his Brother was in the room.

Victor had long ago stopped trying to understand everything that Jimmy could and couldn't do when he put his mind to it. Haggar was right; Jimmy was a walking contradiction. This time however, Victor feared that Jimmy had done something in his head that even he couldn't come back from. Victor's thoughts were broken when Rex made a suggestion.

"Go Victor. Rest. I'll sit with Yuriko and watch over James. Tend to your needs - eat, shower, and check on your Mate. There are plenty of us to watch over your Pack in your absence."

Victor nodded but took his time getting out of the chair. Yuri was scared shitless, but Charlotte had gotten her to eat a meal, so she was once again curled up beside Jimmy; Yuri couldn't get behind him with all the machines he was attached to at the moment. Ditu was the main Healer on duty, so Haggar and Mahvep could grab some shut eye. Haggar was doing her floating sleep thing in the corner.

Victor headed out the room to his bungalow. He found Lupa crying in the shower as he entered it. He held Lupa and let her cry. He already knew she felt guilty for what Jimmy had done to save their Cub. Hell he felt the same way. When her tears had eased a bit, he said, "Jimmy is a tough, stubborn, son of a Bitch, he ain't gonna willingly leave Yuri, or us, to our own devices. I don't know how, but he's gonna come back ta us alive."

Lupa's silver eyes met his and he prayed for the first time in a long time that he hadn't just told the biggest boldface lie on the planet to his Mate.

**Dragon Fly's Pack - 5 Days later:**

Jimmy hadn't so much as twitched on his own. Haggar insisted that his limbs were moved three times a day, so the Adamantium on his bones didn't stiffen up in his body. Yuri still didn't want any unknown Ferals to her around Jimmy, so she tended to most of his physical needs herself, despite Haggar wanting her to rest.

The Clans and Pack all held their collective breaths. A Feral with a broken Tri-Link was a dead they couldn't treat and fix the problem, it could take up to a month for the Feral to die, but with a broken Tri-Link a Feral would definately die. If more than one component of the Tri-Link was broken, death usually happened in 7 days. Jimmy had severed all three parts of his Tri-Link and he had been asleep for 7 days. He should be dead, but he was still in a deep coma.

The waiting was driving Victor nuts, which meant the Clans were also being driven nuts. The Clans Council Meeting had been scheduled to move to Wild Things Pack at the beginning of the week, but James was hooked up to too many machines and Haggar didn't want to move him. She had offered to remain in Dragon Fly's Pack, but Victor wasn't gonna leave either. Hannock conceded his Pack's turn, so James didn't have to be moved.

Seer was late to today's meeting and Victor was past annoyed. Mahvep had better have a good reason for keeping him waiting or he was going to rip the Hatchling a new one, Elder or not!

Seer entered the room with Narcissi, Emma, and a reluctant Neala in tow. Scanner was her Hunter today, so he entered as well. "Apologies Elders, but I have important news. Neala had a Flash last night. In her Flash she met a talking Badger in the Spirit Dream Realm. The Badger had a warning for the Clans Council. I believe the talking Badger is James in that realm. Emma and Neala have agreed to allow Scanner to show everyone Neala's Flash if the Council will permit this unplanned interruption."

Victor wanted to growl, but the Pup Neala was already skittish in the room. She couldn't see with her eyes, but like most Weasel Ferals, she could smell and hear very well. She was already at her Ma's side and hissing slightly. Victor took a very deep breath and said. "Thank you Seer. Scanner proceed."

***FLASH***

Neala was in a clearing in her Feral form in the Spirit Dream Realm. She was a regular size Weasel. Neala liked this Realm, she could use her eyes here. She was enjoying the different colors of the trees, when she heard the sound. Someone or something was coughing. Then she heard what sounded like a howled sneeze from above her head.

Neala looked up and saw a strange sight. A black Badger with the ears of a Wolverine wearing a cloak. The heavy hood hid the Badger's face from her view, but she could see his ears which poked out threw holes on the top of the hood.

She also knew it was a Male. A very sick Male from the smell of it. The Badger's eyes glowed a weird Amber color. She had seen it on all of the Split Beasts down by the Pier. The other two Flashers were Split Beasts, but she hadn't seen James' eyes do it yet. It was kind of cool.

"Greeting Young..(cough)..One. I need yur help. Yur gonna have ta deliver a message fur me ta the Clans Council." The Talking Badger wouldn't let Neala see his face as he spoke but he was definitely in pain.

Neala hissed a warning and started to back away from the tree. Her Mother had warned her not to talk to strangers in this Realm after what had happened last time.

The Talking Badger made no move to get closer to her on the ground, but the tree branches seemed to appear out of thin air above her head and the Badger walked on them as she backed up, "Neala please? My time is short here tonight and I need ya ta listen very carefully. It is important that ya give this message ta the Clans or a lot of good folks are gonna die. Can ya help me save the Packs Little One?"

Neala had stopped moving once the Badger had mentioned the Packs. She stayed out of arms reach, but said, "If you promise not to come any closer, I'll listen to your tale. What say you?"

The Badger coughed again and Neala could smell Blood, "Agreed. Ya will need ta tell Sabertooth that Mastermold is online. It is already a thinking machine. It's playing the Lab Lady fur a Fool. It has already built hundreds of Sentinels that are loyal to it only. If they attack it will be a trap. Mastermold intends ta kill the Lab Lady and the Military Jerk in 5 days for they are it's only weakness. Mastermold's programing is based on the Lab Lady's head. Capture her and we'll know how it thinks. Mastermold is going to hunt everyone on the planet. There was a flaw in it's logic chip. It's main program was to protect the Humans at all costs. Now it has self programed itself to protect the Humans at all costs even from themselves. It plans to rule the planet to protect the Humans, maintain order, and kill all Mutants and other threats to its order."

Neala was smelling more and more Blood as the Badger was talking, but she still couldn't see the source. Feral's took care of each other no matter what, but this one was odd looking, but so were some of the Split Beasts. Maybe the Badger was one of them, so she should try and help him. "I'll tell him, but the Elder Sabertooth might not believe me. Besides I can't just walk into the Clans meeting. My Mother would Cuff me for interrupting them."

She saw the Badger's teeth as he smiled at her and noticed some of them were stained with Blood, "Ya tell the Elder Sabertooth not ta repeat history and ignore a Runt's warning. Ya tell that Dog Boy what I said and he'll listen ta ya."

Neala was young but knew that calling a Elder Dog Boy was going to get her Cuffed. She said. "Why can't you tell him yourself? I don't want to get Cuffed for being rude to an Elder."

The Talking Badger was coughing again and it took him some time to catch his breath before he could speak again, "I ain't well and I have ta get better before I can leave this place. Ya gotta tell them this message or a lot of folks are gonna die Neala. Yur Ma ain't gonna Cuff ya in this case. I promise ya Neala."

Neala didn't smell a lie on him; just a lot of sickness. She thought of the Elder Seer and the Elder Witch Doctor. Surely they could help this Feral. "Come back with me and I'll have the Elders help you. I know they can do it."

The Badger smiled again with yet more Blood on his teeth, "Thank ya Young One, but they can't help me yet. I've gotta heal first and find my way back. But that ain't important right now. Ya telling the Clans they are walking inta a trap is. Yur Word ya will tell them?" His Amber eyes burned into her from the tree and his ears were swiveled back against his head. He was waiting for her answer.

She agreed, but asked the Badger. "At least show me where you live here so I can find you again and let you know what the Elders end up doing."

The Badger was moving away by now, "No Little One, you shouldn't see such things. I ain't well right now. Do not fear, I ain't gonna die, and I will get better with time but I need ta rest, so ya have ta deliver my message, since I can't do it myself."

She followed after him anyway. Once he realized she was following him, he dropped to all fours and took off in a full out run. Despite being sick, he was much faster than he looked. He ran like a wolf and disappeared from sight. Neala followed his trail anyway. It had taken her some time, but he was either bleeding or coughing blood, so it wasn't hard to find his Den. It was actually up a tree overlooking a slow flowing river, which didn't make a whole lot of sense to her.

It was a treehouse of sorts - there was a section covered with a worn tarp, a large grizzly bear hide blanket, and a threadbare bloody bedroll. Neala couldn't help but notice the blood was fresh. There was a hole in the floor that looked like something large had fallen into the river below, but the hole now had a worn metal bucket and rope beside it for hauling up fresh water from the river. There was even some old fashion drying racks for fish and a cooking pot on one side of the shelter that Neala had seen in a history book once. This place was very old with view was of the Canadian Rockies. It was beautiful, but she felt the dream ending and she had promised to deliver his message. She would comeback and check on him later.

***End of FLASH***

Narcissi broke the silence in the room, "If the place he is resting exists in the physical world, return his Soul and Mind to his Body we can do. He will still have to heal the tears in his Soul he made by ripping out his Bonds at the roots, but more strength he would have if his Tri-Link is intact in his Body."

Victor's eyes were a Feral Black and Neala was backing up as much a possible into her Ma's side. Her seeing eye dog was also showing his teeth at the Head of the Clans. Victor rotated his shoulders and they popped loudly.

He took a deep breath and the Black left his eyes. He also resisted snarling at Neala's dog. He was just trying to protect his young charge after all and Victor was in a Fucked up mood at the moment, "Thank ya Neala - yur information has saved a lot of folks hides. I ain't mad none at ya. Ya let one of us know immediately if ya talk ta that Badger again in yur Flashes. He might also be a Wolf with the ears of a Wolverine as he gets better. Ya will never get Cuffed fur telling us yur news Neala from him. Even if he says ta call me Dog Boy, but let's keep that nickname between us? OK Neala?." The youngest Flasher agreed with her face half hidden in her Ma's side.

Victor turned to the other Elders. The Hunters in the room were listening as well. Everyone knew War was knocking at their door and they would be ready for it.

"Alright Kiddies. Medusa, Black Bear, and Hammer Head - ya are gonna be in charge of rounding up Doctor Hines and Trasker. Ensure they remain breathing at all costs. Medusa keep them frozen during and after transport. That Frail is very smart and she don't need to be learning anything about us. Scanner - process them once they arrive at the underground Den. I know where Jimmy's resting, so we'll take his body to him in Canada. Witch Doctor, Seer, T-Rex, and Mad Dog yur with me. Tigress, we're gonna need yur Mate, Glitch. He can run the machines Jimmy's hooked up to when we ain't got a power source. T-Rex - yur Mate, Portal is gonna be our transportation ta Canada. She can move all the machines with Jimmy still attached to them. The rest of ya are gonna finish the Hunter's Dens in T-Rex's and Witch Doctor's Packs. Mastermold being alive is Trouble fur us, so we need the Dens finished now. Install as much extra shielding as ya can from robotic sensors. Redo our scanners if needed, but install the shields in all of the Dens. Once we remove the Frail and the Jerk, that thing is gonna come looking for them."

Taz and Jaz noted with a bit of excitement they were going to be with the Elders going to the treehouse from the Elder Brother's youth. This had to be the one from the story. The hole Sabertooth had made while falling in as a teen might still be there for them to view.

**In the Wilds of Canada:**

Sabertooth, T-Rex, Mad Dog, Gateway, Taz and Jaz were all running fast through the forest. They were coming up on a slow flowing river. Victor stopped along the river's edge and looked around. Fortunately, the land was protected and could never be developed by the Humans, or they would have had a big problem right then. Jimmy had insisted on buying it long ago and their holding company kept it safe from the developers.

Still Victor hadn't been in this spot for over a century. He knew Jimmy had kept the treehouse floor repaired, but left the hole he had made falling into the water as a permanent running joke between the two of them, since it was still one of his favorite fishing holes. With the Adamantium on Jimmy's bones now, Victor wasn't the only one that would fall through the floor and get wet from the treehouse. Still Jimmy could sketch the surrounding landscape for hours on end.

He finally saw the telltale bend in the river and started to run for it. The massive tree would be right around that bend. Jimmy had reinforced the floor - it now had a steel support. The Little Rat Shit hadn't mentioned that upgrade. It shouldn't surprise him, since he saw Yuri's Claw marks on his side of the tree going up. Jimmy had brought his Mate here recently.

Once they were all on the platform. Victor had Gateway get the others. Her portal brought herself, Mahvep, Haggar, Jimmy, Yuri, Narcissi, Eli, and several Hunters. These Hunters were either telepaths or had formal medical training.

Haggar started to chant and her green light flooded the area. Narcissi's legs started to glow green as well and her eight Amber eyes were searching the massive floor of the treehouse. She focused on an area under shaded by some of the tree branches. She said, "Cast your spell here Witch Doctor. I can feel something."

Haggar's green glow overlapped Narcissi and everyone could faintly see four shapes in the outline of the light. Two of the shapes weren't moving much: a Wolf and a Dog, both were bleeding from different cuts. The other two shapes: a Badger and a Wolverine had begun to move as Narcissi's green light got brighter.

They stood up slowly and combined into one shape: it was the talking Badger with Wolverine ears from Neala's Flash. The Badger then stood in front of the Wolf and the Dog. You could see a book if some sort in it's paw. The Wolf and Dog also combined into one shape, but we were still sitting on the treehouse floor; however all could see the Wolf's teeth now showing.

Finally the Badger and Wolf combined forms. Jimmy was in his Feral form now: a Black Wolf with the ears of a Wolverine, but he was bleeding badly at the neck and chest. His face had blisters and what looked like burns down one side. The wounds were oozing something and looked very painful. His hackles were also up and his teeth were stained with Blood.

Victor saw Narcissi's Green Shit move Jimmy's body toward his Feral forms. They all heard her say in their heads, "Witch Doctor cast your spell now to trap his Soul and put it back into his Body. He somehow knows we're here in the other Realm and we're pissing him off. He can't tell if we're friends or foes and he means to run since he is already hurt. He getting ready to jump both space and time in that Realm. I can trap his Mind in the same way. It would be best if we return him to his Body together."

Haggar's fangs were out and Witch Doctor was floating in the air. The sky had now become a swirling mass of angry clouds and lightning split the sky violently. "Agreed. NOW. He is trying to jump locations."

The Wolf was caught in a mid air leap forward in their combined green light. They could see what looked like a portal of some sort beginning to open in the green light and what looked like a Japanese countryside in the background. The Wolf's eyes blazed Amber and Narcissi and Haggar both grunted in pain as they forced Jimmy's Feral form over his Body.

Then they put his Mind and Soul back into his Body. Once that was over his scent came back to his Body, but he also began to violently shake and bleed from the neck and chest. His hair was matted, bloody, and slightly burned on the left side of his head. The left side of his face had red blisters on it. Haggar chanted a different spell and James' shaking stopped. His hands were clawed again when the green glow left his body and Victor had no doubt that his teeth were sharp as well. Yuri was at her Mate's side purring, while Mahvep and a Hunter were binding the wounds that were bleeding in his neck and chest. They would address the burns and blisters back at the Hunter's Den.

An old fashioned notepad had fallen out of the light as well with a charcoal pencil. Banger had been the one to pick it up and his gasp had gotten everyone's attention. It showed Washington DC in ruins with Mastermold sitting on what had been the White House with several hundred Sentinels lined up in front of it with thousands of Humans at it's feet. It also showed the Potomac River had been turned into a mass grave and hundreds of Mutants lay dead in it's now red waters. The water was a vivid red from all of the blood.

The next page showed Mad Dog's Pack in Flames but no Ferals from the Packs were there anymore. The Sentinels had attacked abandoned buildings. The last two of the Feral Weapons were shown being executed by the Sentinels. In another frame you could see Drop Zone removing Doctor Hines and Oliver Trasker from a back room before the underground shelter was ripped off exposing them to the Sentinels. Mastermold could track the good Doctor, the same way she kept tabs on him via her smartphone. They would destroy it, when they got the Good Doctor.

She had created a monster and it meant to kill her. They needed her alive for now, but once they had their information, she would be left to her fate. She had made her bed and they would see she lied in it. She would die for her crimes against both Ferals and Mutants alike.

The last page showed both Neala and her Mother in a bed, dying. Both were bleeding and Haggar couldn't wake them up. The news monitor in the room showed thousands were dead in the United States from killer robot attacks. Tony was shown in another bed, extremely pale but awake. Sony was at his side in tears as she looked at him. Jimmy had scratched a date on the sketch. It was three days in the future and he had written 'keep Neala and Tony awake or kick them out of the Realm. Find the girl first in the Realm.'

Victor turned back to Jimmy, Haggar, and Mahvep. He said. "Odessa get us all back to the Pack. Drop myself, Banger, Rex, our Hunters in the Clans Council Room. Drop Jimmy and crew back into their room. Haggar under no circumstance is he ta wake up in a Medical Lab. His Bands are active and he would ash it. Remove any equipment ya don't need from the room. He's healing on his own now, but he might not know where he is when he wakes up, since we just dropped him from the Spirit Dream Realm ta the real World. Both ya and Narcissi keep yur Green Shit up around him and his wolves."

**Dragon Fly's Pack Clan's Meeting:**

Doctor Hines and Oliver Trasker had been moved to Hammer Head's Hunter's Den. It had the most external shielding of all the Dens. Scanner was also processing both of the Humans. They would have no secrets left when they were finished with them. Victor had also updated Nick Fury as well.

Mastermold was no longer at Mount Rushmore. It had literally gone underground. Several Ferals were busy trying to track that thing. All of the Packs Whisperers were being called upon - Hunter or not to help look for that this around the world. The Twins Split Beasts were in charge of that search with Mad Dog and Medusa helping.

Jimmy was still asleep, but was healing and other than the flashing machine, no equipment was in his and Yuri's room. Most with a strong nose couldn't go in the room anymore. The Little Cat was spraying up a storm now that she could scent him once again. She and Jimmy were no longer Bonded and her body was recognizing her Mate and trying to get a reaction out of him. She was also highly embarrassed since she couldn't stop it. Her eyes were also Feral Black all the time now and she couldn't stop that either. It was all she could do not to re-Soul Bond with her Mate. Haggar didn't want her to do that until Jimmy was awake.

Haggar had already told Victor that James was going to be indisposed for at least a week once he woke up, so he had better plan accordingly. Jimmy and Yuri would have a chance to Mate like everyone else with a well stocked cabin and some Privacy.

Yuri's Clans Sisters had already prepared and selected the bungalow. It was on the outskirts of the Pack, by a good fishing river, and would be stocked with a ton of fresh meat. Lupa had even put a lovely pair of Japanese dressing gowns in the bedroom. They would feel wonderful on their skin once their fire had been sated.

Victor intended to pay Jimmy back fur his prank with him and Lupa. Jimmy had placed bells under the bed and left the Pack to search for new Blood. Victor hadn't noticed them until the end of the week - his attention had been focussed on his new Mate.

It was childish, and Lupa didn't approve, but Victor had placed the same bells under Jimmy and Yuri's bed in the bungalow. He had been saving them for this occassion on the off chance Jimmy didn't come already Mated to his Mate. It was a matter of pride after all. Jimmy had got Victor good and cleaned up in the betting pool.

Once the bells stopped ringing everyone would know the couple had found them. Based on the Little Cat's spraying it was an open question if they would be found at all. Taz and Jaz had an unofficial betting pool on this one that only the included Males and technically Victor wasn't part of the pool: Banger and Gary had placed his bet for him. He didn't think Jimmy was gonna find the bells at all. His Mate could really spray when she got all hot and bothered. It was always the quiet ones that surprised ya.

While they were about to go to War, Victor knew Jimmy would kill any Hunter dead that infringed on his territory while he and Yuri were re-Bonding and Mating. Being watched would smack too much like Stryker's Lab and Victor wouldn't do that to them. He would use Black Bear's suggestion of having the Hunters set up a perimeter around the Bungalow with electronic sensors. The Hunters assigned all understood the situation and knew most of the history with the Mated pair in question. They would make sure they didn't intrude or interrupt but they would be close enough if Trouble came to the couple.

The only other concern was Neala and Tony entering the Spirit Dream Realm tonight. Jimmy still wasn't awake, but today was the date of his sketch showing the Pup dying. Witch Doctor would have both of them in the Lab tonight and very much awake.

**Four Hours Later:**

No one could have prevented what had happen except for maybe Jimmy and he was still asleep. They hadn't realized the Sentinels meant to attack all major governments establishments in the United States not just in Washington, DC.

Neala's head exploded during school that day. She screamed and fell out during class with blood leaking from her nose. Her Ma felt it as well as every high grade telepath in the Packs including the Mutants from Xaiver's school in Banger's Pack. The Healers had several hundred downed Feral's. The Shelter's Medical bays were full. The Feral's general population had been moved to the Shelters in preparation for the robots attack. The Hunter's Dens were also operational. The Elders were now in Dragon Fly's Hunters Den.

Jimmy's monitor exploded with activity and Yuri shrieked. Lupa couldn't help but shriek too. Both Narcissi and Charlotte fell out of their webs and hit the floor in their Human forms. Yuri was quickly by her friends on the floor with Ditu whilst Lupa was at Jimmy's side with Haggar. Victor came through the door looking for what had made his Pack cry out like that and started cursing. Victor was cursing up a blue streak, when Hannock and Banger came running with the news. Giant robots were attacking every major city all over the United States and taking out government and military installations. Thousands had died in the initial attack. Many more were following the first wave of deaths. The death toll was in the hundreds of thousands already. The US had become a battle ground over night.

The only good news was that SHIELD headquarters flying helicarrier was still in one piece and most of their mobile units were intact. Their ground forces though, had been completely destroyed. Fury was underground with them at the moment. He had been part of an update with the Avengers and Fantastic Four when the attacks had hit. Most of the heroes were underground with him.

Everyone was glad they had listened to Jimmy and pulled out of the United States. He had been right and it had saved a lot of Feral Blood from being spilt. The Packs were safe. Some of their land was in flames, but property could be rebuilt or replaced. Loss of life was gone forever.

The Spider Sisters, Hank, Emma, and Sonja were down but expected to recover. All telepaths were now being monitored for safety. Tony and Neala were in the Spirit Dream Realm along with Jimmy. Yuri would have been sucked in as well, but she and Jimmy weren't Bonded at the moment.

Victor was cursing himself a Fool when he had gotten Yuri to get Jimmy's sketch pad. The pictures weren't completed but they showed robots attacking major cities and folks running for cover. Victor hadn't thought to look at the sketches until after the attacks. They showed the Feral telepaths along with the X- Men telepaths laying in Medical beds, but the news reports hadn't been finished by Jimmy before he got knocked out.

As everyone looked at the sketches, White Bear spoke up, "Hindsight is always twenty twenty Victor. None of us thought to review James' unfinished sketches. We have prevented Blood from being spilled by these robots and we will prevent more in the future. None of us know the future. Not even James for the Paths he 'sees' are ever changing."

Haggar's pager went off and Drop Zone immediatly teleported her from the room. About 30 minutes later all of the Clans Council found themselves in the Medical area. Odessa lowered her arms and Haggar turned to them.

Neala was awake, but she was crying into her seeing eye dog. Her Pa had been brought from the Packs, but had passed out on the way during the second wave of attacks. The young Flasher was scared for her Parents. Haggar was kneeling at the girl's side and purred to her. When Neala looked up again, she said, "Tell the Elders what you saw. It's important and they need to hear your news."

Neala sniffed but addressed the group of Elders and Hunters. "My Badger friend found me again. He made the pain go away in my head, but it hurt his head in the process. His nose was bleeding like mine. He was feeling better today and I didn't smell as much Blood, but he still wouldn't let me see his face. He told me this was just the beginning. Mastermold will circle the globe. He said 'Dog Boy needs ta circle the wagons tight underground'. He was going to say more but he started to cough a lot and said he had to catch a pair of Birds before they went and did something stupid."

Before anyone could speak, Tony's eyes snapped open as did his Sisters. They turned into their rock forms before everyone's eyes as they sat up. They began to speak as one in a voice that had both of their vocal patterns mixed together.

"James says to move Wild Things Pack now. The next country the robots will invade is Canada. They will find the Shelter in Canada by accident, so we must destroy it and made it look old. If we do not they will know we exist outside of the US and Europe. They will find the Pack in two days time. Put a move on it Dog Boy!" Both Twins' were concerned about getting Cuffed by Sabertooth, but James had threatened to remove every feather on their respective bodies if they didn't say the message word for word.

Several Elders and a few Hunters smiled at Victor's snarl to the Twins. James had gotten his point across using the other Flashers.

Victor ordered the evacuation of Hannock's Pack. Several Ferals took off to take care of it straight away.

Victor just looked into the room that held Jimmy and Yuri. It looked like a bedroom and had a filtered air supply, but was attached to the medical area. Yuri had begun to have some bad nightmares since they had to move them underground and near the medical lab. His Little Sister looked haunted and tired. Her Clans Sisters had tried to help, but she really needed her Mate to wake up. Charlotte was also out of commission, so Yuri was feeling very alone at the moment. Luna or White Bear had taken to sitting with her at night.

Ororo had come from Banger's Pack with a new gadget that Scott and Kitty had cooked up. She had stayed after the attacks and she was sitting with Yuri and Jimmy right now. She wasn't keen on letting her Mate out of her sight for long periods of time. She may not be a Feral, but Ororo was protective of Ditu. Jimmy had been right - Ororo was a good addition to Haggar's Pack.

Jimmy had still found a way to warn them, by having the Flashers deliver messages to the Clans. It wasn't perfect but it got the job done. He had found Neala and saved her life. He had also found the Twins. For someone who was in a coma he was being a very busy Little Rat Shit of a Feral. Victor just wished he would stop Bullshitting around and wake up already. He had been asleep for close to two weeks. Jimmy was gonna be out of commission for another week when he woke up or Victor's Little Sister would ensure HIS Cub was an only child; healing factor or no. He valued his ability to offspring and wasn't going to risk it. Victor would ensure his Baby Brother and his Mate had some uninterrupted Privacy.

To be continued...

Please review! I love and live for the positive feedback. Let me know someone is reading this storyline. I'm begging ya!


	14. Chapter 14: Shake, Rattle, and Roll

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to Rector Scale (AKA: Frank), T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to Glitch (AKA: Eli), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to Heavy Metal (Victoria), Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to Shockwave (AKA: Lilo), Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Tank, Mace, Mirage, Drop Zone, Dupper, Seaweed, Pile Driver, Frogger, Metallic, Twister, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School or in the Packs: Night Wing (AKA: Malcolm – Rex's old son, a Split Beast, and a Hunter), Neala (A Flasher), Emma (Neala's Mother), Red Wing (AKA: Sonja or Sony – a Split Beast and Tony's Twin), Black Wing (AKA: Anthony or Tony – a Split Beast and Sony's Twin), Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby and Liza (both 11 years old and the two feral female children rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Two more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

Dragons: Tarragon (1st born son of Aragon and the first Dragon born Feral), Aragon (King of the Dragons), Ice (Twin of Tarragon and first born daughter of Aragon), Raven Claw (Mate of Aragon, Dragon Queen, and a powerful Witch), Draco (Best Friend of Tarragon and member of the Royal Guard).

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

This chapter has a beta reader: Maddyson Ruby. Yippee. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 14: Shake, Rattle, and Roll

As it turned out, Jimmy woke up shortly after the second attack in the United States and during the first attack in Canada. Governments around the world were closing their boarders and stating that any robots in their air space would be considered an act of war.

Any and all humans in power or working for the military were slaughtered outright. Mutants were being executed on sight.

Mastermold had programmed it's Sentinels for three types of humans: Human, Carrier, and Mutant. Anyone that resisted or was a mutant was to be executed. Humans were to be rounded up and contained for their own 'protection'. Carriers were human's with the X gene and they were to be sterilized to prevent breeding and then contained for their own 'protection'.

The US was fighting back, but they were losing badly. The Feral's had formal relations with the Canadian government, so they evacuated the royal family, the Prime Minister, his family, and several high level government officials before they were killed.

Victor's gut had been telling him to stick close to Jimmy and Yuri for the better part of a day; he had everyone do updates in the observation room off the 'bedroom' medical area they had created for Yuri and Jimmy. That way he and Haggar were close to Jimmy if he needed them. Victor knew Jimmy really didn't like being underground much and he just might blast first and ask questions later, especially if something reminded him of a lab or being trapped underground in the mine shaft cave-in.

Victor had been right and was fortunately in the observation area when Jimmy had woken up. Between Victor, Haggar, and Narcissi they had been able to divert Jimmy's blast up a ventilation shaft so no one was injured.

Jimmy was Feral again and with all the spraying Yuri had been doing in their room he noticed his Mate's presence in the room quickly. Victor, Ditu, Haggar, Ororo, Narcissi, and Luna all got tossed out on their respective rears in a yellow band as Jimmy's heated gaze found his Mate's nice Feral Black eyes. A back wall from the room almost gave way into the observation area when it was hit with the combined weight of two Ferals with adamantium skeletons.

While most of the Elders got a good laugh as the back wall shook, a few looked downright uncomfortable as clearly some privacy was in order for the soon to be re-bonded couple. James had wasted no time finding his Mate's neck from the sound of things.

For Medusa, Hanse, Helena, Rex, and Banger - all of whom were former Strays of Jimmy and for Victor too - the sounds coming from the other room were WAY too much information. Medusa's cheeks were beet red and given her green skin colouring that was a neat trick. Helena and Hanse came up with a Bullshit reason to check the oil production site. Malcolm and Fire Fox, neither of whom were their assigned Hunters, ran to follow the two Elders. Gateway claimed he needed to check on 'something' and popped out of room, but not before Scanner snagged his arm and was gone with the teleporter. This was after Yuriko, who was normally very quiet and conservative let out a very suggestive yowl, which had Jimmy growling like an idling Mack truck. Banger's eyes had gotten very wide at that sound and his ears were most definitely red. Luna laughed at her Mate. They had four children by birth and several by adoption. Lupa was laughing at the look on Victor's face at the sound as well. Rex and Odessa were edging their way out of the room. Not quite as fast as Helena and Hanse but they were both moving with a purpose. Gary blocked the door with his massive body.

After another sound came from the other side of the wall left little doubt that clothes were about to quickly be removed, Victor shook his head in disgust, and had Odessa teleport the couple to the surface bungalow the Clans Sisters had selected. He had Odessa then teleport in a good supply of fresh meat for the couple. Haggar inquired if that was a good idea for the safety of the couple. Victor's logic was if Trouble interrupted those two right now Jimmy would ash it on the spot. Add in the fact, Helena's Hunter's Den had one Hell of an echo, with all of the drilling tunnels for the oil production. There were some things Victor DIDN'T need to know about his brother. How Jimmy and Yuri got busy Mating was at the top of that list. He now understood why Jimmy had made introductions between Lupa and himself and then promptly left the Packs.

Gary was joking Banger about the look on his face and his still red ears. Banger growled at his old friend and former litter mate. They had grown up together with White Bear and Black Bear as parents. "Funny. I seem to recall ya running from the barn as fast as yur ass could go when ya walked in on White Bear and Black Bear during a certain Winter Solistice Celebration? Ya wouldn't look White Bear in the eye for a month when she was speaking ta ya at the supper table! Yur also the one that went and told half the Packs that White Bear has one patch of colour on her..."

Medusa was hissing a high pitched warning sound that only Banger and Victor could hear. Banger found annoying at best, but he ignored it in favour of getting Gary back. A male had his pride after all and hearing James and Yuriko was too much like hearing his parents Mating - things he didn't need or want to know about. They were Mates, he was happy for James, and what they did during Privacy was none of his concern.

The laughter that had erupted abruptly ended as an ear ringing cuff knocked both Gary and Banger to the floor in the doorway. Neither Elder had noticed Black Bear and White Bear approaching the observation room. Black Bear growled at two of his former cubs and pups. "There are also some things that are not to be spoken of again. The events and sights seen in that barn are on both of your lists Young Ones. Or do you require a reminder on how to skin and tan both a dog and a grizzly bear hide?"

Both White Bear and Black Bear were holding two very old and wick looking blades in their respective hands. Well used scalping blades to be exact as they looked at their former 'children' with Feral Black eyes and exposed sharp teeth. The Bears always had those blades on them. It was a custom from Black Bear's tribe and they kept it alive.

Both Elders said "No! Sir!" with speed. Neither male wanted anything to do with those particular blades. The Native American Couple had actually scalped more than one insolent Cub, Pup, and Hatchling's hide, hair, or feathers that they had raised in the past. While Gary could pull off the shaved head look, Banger couldn't and had no desire to repeat a scalping from either of his parents. The fact it would grow back in less than hour was beside the point.

Victor, Medusa, Lupa, Hannock, Haggar, Aria, Rex, Odessa, and Luna were howling with laughter and a few other Hunters who dared. Ororo, Ditu, Hank, Narcissi, and Charlotte all hid smiles behind hands (or legs) as the case was depending on Feral forms from their respective Elder.

Victor crowed. "Well, I guess that settles that. What happens between a Mated couple stays between a Mated couple or The Bears will reintroduce ya ta the Indian art of scalpin'." Everyone in the room was laughing again and those with enhanced hearing could indeed hear the bells ringing. Lupa, Aria, Haggar, Odessa, Medusa, Luna, and White Bear all hissed with Feral Black eyes at Victor.

Victor quickly turned the conversation back to the status updates. He had forgotten all of the Females would also be able to hear the bells. He also strategically relocated away from Medusa's hissing snake hair and growing fangs. He knew from personal experience that each mini snake's fangs did indeed have poisonous venom in it's fangs; if bitten enough times, the poison would give even a Feral with a healing factor a run for it's money. He also knew how sick her fangs could make him if she bit him. They had settled long ago who had sharper fangs and who had first pick of the local rats and birds; Victor didn't need a refresher course, particulaly in front of witnesses. Jimmy wasn't the only Split Beast Victor gave a wide berth to when they had Amber eyes; nope he and Snakes had come to an agreement as well.

Jimmy had already made a stupid story about the event called: The Rat, the Cat, and the Scorpion. Despite Banger's best efforts, it had remained untold. Medusa was a confirmed Snake in grass when she wanted to be, but she also kept her word and hadn't broken the Silence on the subject.

Now based on the evil look that White Bear was giving him, he still might have a problem. He believed that she did know the story and Luna was cheesing way too hard at the moment. If her telepathy had picked up his thoughts he was in deep Shit! White Bear had taken no vow of Silence and he believed that Jimmy had told the Bears the tale when he had finally dropped Medusa back from Rex's Pack in person. All of the Females now, including Lupa, had evil smiles on their respective faces now. Lupa looked like a she-wolf that had just found a nice juicy steak. The problem was Victor felt like he was the steak. Black Bear, Rex, and Banger were all giving their respective females a wide berth as well. Never a good sign.

Three Days Later - Dragon Fly's Hunters Den

The Clans Council was getting updates when they had received a notification. A glowing Dragon's Claw had appeared in the centre of the meeting room round table. It glowed red and Aragon, King of the Dragon's, came into view. "Greetings Ferals, I require a meeting with both the feral kings. We have something's to discuss. I will arrive in two days." An orb showing of the Split Beasts repairing the dock was shown. Sonja and Malcolm's forms were highlighted. It also showed Mastermold tunnelling through solid earth before it went dark.

Victor, Rex, and Black Bear all cursed. Trouble from the dragons was something they didn't need with the war brewing with Mastermold. Several of the other Elders just looked at each other. They had heard of Aragon, but had never met the dragon in question.

Fury was in the room and asked, "What the hell was that creature?" Several hisses were his answer.

Victor turned to Night Wing. "Find the Twin Hatchlings and make sure they know to stay in the Hunter's Den. They and you are not to leave it's walls. I also want both of ya near a teleporter at all times. We'll see what the overgrown walking rat wants, but most likely he's gonna be Trouble." Malcolm nodded and left the room with Drop Zone.

Victor turned to Portal. "I want ya ta bring Night Wing's Mate and kids here now. Ya stick close ta them in case we gotta move em' quick. Jimmy ain't available yet and while I know he and I can stop Aragon if needed. I ain't sure I can do it with Oracle's help."

Victor turned to Fury. "Aragon is the King of the Dragons. Earth is home ta a lot more than just the human race. Dragons are the oldest of living beings and they don't like humans. They tolerate Ferals, because Jimmy and I knocked Aragon on his royal ass over Night Wing many years ago. Dragon's seek out their own just like Ferals do and Aragon don't like ANY Dragons outta his territory. Red Wing is gonna be another sore spot with him, since she is both a Dragon and a Feral. Since they both are Ferals they are staying with us, Aragon ain't gonna like it."

Victor had to give it to Fury, he wasn't a bigot and could accept a lot of strange Shit and more when needed. "Are Dragons Mutants?"

Witch Doctor answered that question, "No, the Dragons are the oldest living creatures on the planet. Pure-Blood Dragons don't have human forms at all. They are also magical creatures and live for a few hundred years. Dragons consider humans and mutants - Fleshlings or Non-Magical Beings. The species that links our two races is the Fairies. Most Fairies have wings, human forms, and are magical creatures."

Fury was still trying to process that Earth had two other species he had never seen when Witch Doctor continued, "It's possible that Mastermold invaded Aragon's realm when he went underground. We must make sure Aragon understands the humans as a whole are not waging war on the Dragons or we'll have a blood bath on the surface."

Black Bear spoke, "Witch Doctor is correct. Cast your spells in the Dragon realm and see if Mastermold has passed near or through his territory. We need to know where he got that image of the Monster."

Black Bear turned to Victor, "It would be best to have our meeting with Aragon in a place that has a lot of water but nothing flammable. Right now we would be in a very poor position if he or his Court ignited the oil fields in this Den. I recommend we temporarily relocate to Hammer Head's Hunter's Den and reallocate our Hunters, so those that can both withstand and command fire are on sight. Those that can control and command water would also be helpful. If Aragon wished to take Red Wing and Black Wing by force, he wouldn't have warned us. He has another purpose for his visit."

Victor had been watching Lupa's wolf while everyone was speaking. The wolf was scratching at the dragon claw on the table. Black Bear was right; Aragon did want something of them or from them. He hoped ta hell Jimmy and Yuri would hurry up and Bond already. "Agreed. The proposal needs a second and a vote. What say ya?"

Rex gave the second and everyone agreed. The meeting ended. Victor was leaving Gateway there so when Jimmy and Yuri completed their business they would be brought to Hammer Head's Hunter's Den.

He never liked or trusted the Dragons. As usual Jimmy's was the one that discovered them and brought one home. Of course, the one Jimmy befriended ended up being royalty. Literally. Aragon had been none too pleased his Son had hooked up with a 'Fleshling' and had taken it out on the boy.

Jimmy's was the one that convinced the Dragon King to leave peacefully last time after proving that Ferals were not your run if the mill Human Fleshlings. They had taught the Dragon King that with Ferals their bite was definitely worse than their bark.

The Dragon's didn't approve of mixing of the races. So the fact that some Ferals Mated with Humans and Fairies disgusted them. Their offspring were considered Half-Bloods and were beneath the Dragon's contempt. The same was said for Ferals that were Human born. Since most of the Ferals at the time were Human born, clearly Ferals didn't share the Dragon's views. Nowadays there were more Feral born in the Packs, but most of their new blood were still Half-Bloods by Dragon standards.

Jimmy had told the Dragon King in no uncertain terms the time would come when Dragon Blood would mix with Feral Blood and he had better get used to the idea. He also told the Dragon that his Throwback Son was going to Mate with a Feral. Aragon had left their lands and he had created a law that required anyone of mixed blood be executed and those that consorted outside their race be executed as well.

That worked in their favour with Malcolm, since his mate was a Feral and not welcome in the Dragon realm. His children were also Half-Bloods. The funny thing was by dragon standards, Malcolm, was actually a Half-Blood himself. It just didn't show in him any as a Split Beast. Red Wing however was a clear Split Beast, un-Mated, and her Twin Brother wasn't a Dragon. No, Aragon wasn't here for them.

Victor could still hear the bells going strong. He walked to his and Lupa's bungalow. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around his Mate's amble mid section. "I want ya ta stay here with Jimmy and Yuri. Once they are company ready, all of ya can come with Gateway. I don't want ya anywhere near that Rat Bastard without Jimmy around. I know Jimmy can knock Aragon on his ass if needed. I know ya can take care of yurself, but I need ya protected while yur carryin'. Can ya stay put Baby Girl?"

"If ya promise, my Mate, to be safe and ta not challenge Aragon during his visit. He wants something from ya and ya need ta make sure its something ya can afford ta give?" Lupa's silver eyes were holding Victor's and she didn't release his eyes until he agreed to her request with a silent nod. Victor would keep his cool with Aragon and find out what the Dragon King wanted.

The bells did indeed end up ringing all week long. The betting pool actually ended in a tie - both Victor and Black Bear had guessed correctly. A few Hunters were surprised as they didn't think that Black Bear would participate in such a game. They split the winnings from the purse of coins. Both Feral's had to keep the winnings out of sight from their respective mates, since neither female approved of the prank. While White Bear wasn't a witch, she did know Black Magic, and getting cursed wasn't fun. Lupa was also known for her skills with a Katana blade in battle.

Lupa had already told Victor that if HIS prank embarrassed her pack sister he was going to have a very big problem on his hands. Two of them in fact: one with a scalping blade and another with a Katana blade in hand. He actually hadn't thought about that when he had put the bells under the bed. Yuri DID embarrass very easy about some things and she would turn beet red at the drop of a hat. Lupa had let him know in no uncertain terms that while he could outrun herself at the moment, he couldn't outrun all of Yuri's clan sisters that would avenge Yuri if he had offended or shamed her in anyway with those bells.

Yuri was young and the Mate-Bond was supposed to be one of the most beautiful experiences in a Feral's life, but Stryker had made it something dirty and perverted to Yuri. All of them wanted to erase the shame Yuri had been carrying around over how she and Jimmy had Mated in Stryker's cages.

They wanted both of them to have pleasant and pleasurable memories this time round. Victor also knew Jimmy would blast his ass into next week if he shamed Yuri in anyway while they were Mating. Jimmy was also more than a little embarrassed they had been taped while Mating.

Thankfully, Yuri hadn't noticed the bells. Victor knew Jimmy was aware of them, since they were not found when the couple finally emerged from the Bungalow. That little fact was giving Victor a cause for concern. He KNEW he would be seeing those bells again. Jimmy was never one to be one upped.

Jimmy and Yuri returning to the Hunter's Den. They came baring fish for dinner for Lupa. Lupa greeted the couple and shared the news of Aragon's arrival. Jimmy didn't seem surprised by the news and just grabbed his traveling cloak. Yuri and Lupa donned their respective cloaks as well.

Gateway transported them to Hammer Head's Hunter's Den. He had Gateway dropped the females off in the Hunter's quarters. Then Gateway took himself and Jimmy in the main chamber. It was large enough for Aragon, his Court, and his guards, so Jimmy was guessing that's where the meeting was going to take place.

Jimmy arrived to see Aragon and his guards glaring down over the meeting table at the other Elders. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and all of the hunters were ready to attack at a moment's notice. Victor and Aragon were like oil and water; they didn't mix well under the best of circumstances.

Jimmy cleared his throat loudly. The Ferals already knew he was in the room, but didn't look his way. He took his place beside Victor. His Elder Brother was pissed from the smell of things.

Aragon's yellow eyes locked on James. He kept his wings tucked as did all of his party. Opening them would be considered a hostile act. "You kept me waiting Feral King and as usual your Brother's manners are non-existent. Your Elder Council would have me believe that the humans are not responsible for the monster that has invaded my lands. This is after you conceal another Child of the Sky from me. Do you Feral's take me for a fool?"

Jimmy's eyes had gone from his normal hazel green to a steel grey. That got Victor's attention. Jimmy could control his eye's changing colors unless he was calling something very big or calling a LOT of critters at once.

Jimmy smiled and it wasn't a nice smile. "Ya didn't come all this way ta insult us Aragon. Ya already know we're tellin' the truth, so what do ya really want, Dragon? It ain't the new Feral female Dragon, she ain't a Pure Blood any more than Night Wing. Ya have no use fur Half-Bloods and they both clearly are just that." In the lagoon behind and to the side of the Dragons, you could now see several giant octopuses and squids on the backs of several large whales. These deep water creatures that were huge in size and would have no trouble pulling a full size dragon underwater if needed. As Sony had proven, Dragon's didn't like to get wet. Two of the Dragon's in Aragon's Court moved away from the water's edge.

Aragon let out a bark of laughter. "Direct and to the point as usual Feral King. You do take the sport out of negotiations. The sect of Humans that you are about to wage War against have offended me and dishonoured my House. I require sanctuary for a member of my House. You foretold it long ago; our Bloodlines have mixed and my Great Granddaughter can no longer remain in my Lands without facing Death. She is innocent in this and is a victim. I will kill those that have disgraced my Line, but she must remain with you until I have cleansed her dishonour from my House. The Hatchling she will bear is a Feral. You freed her from the Lab and mistook her for a Mutant. She is a genetic Throwback for she can take a human form. This was hidden from me for a century. She had no business in the human realm, but youth is sometimes foolish. She has paid a high price for her curiosity for the human's clipped her wings and she can no longer fly. Charlene present yourself to your new people."

Victor's eyes didn't show any emotion any more than the other Elders, but everyone could smell the stink of fear on this female Dragon. She didn't want to be here and certainly didn't want to come forward. She moved forward as commanded and bowed to the Ferals, but didn't meet any of their eyes.

Aragon continued. "Show them your Throwback form and your disgrace."

Again the female Dragon, obeyed Aragon. The female Dragon, shifted forms and became one of the mutant female children they had freed from Doctor Hines. She had disappeared after they had freed her and they couldn't find the child again. She did have wings still and they had indeed been clipped. She was also a good four months pregnant. If she hadn't been kin to Aragon, he would have killed her outright. He had disowned his own Son for being a genetic Throwback as well and made his first born daughter heir to the Dragon thrown. Midnight was another sore spot for the Dragon King.

Jimmy's eyes were a bright blue as they went over the girl. His eyes hardened, but turned back to their normal colour. Victor felt the Elder Bond open up and both of their eyes became Feral Black.

Victor growled in the link. "Fucking Fantastic. The Girl clearly don't want to be here. What's yur call?"

Jimmy replied. "The Child will be a Feral. If we say no, they will execute them both. I'll not spill innocent blood. The girl stays, but I want Midnight. Since Aragon is throwing out throwbacks we might as well get the Boy."

Victor growled. Of course Jimmy wanted ta save the Boy. He felt responsible for his current situation.

Out loud, Jimmy said. "Ya got an interesting way of askin' fur our help Aragon. First things first - I want yur word that ya ain't gonna try ta remove either Night Wing, Red Wing, or any other Ferals part of the Packs and Clans. Second, ya already know the general human population ain't waging war with ya only a select few and Mastermold. Mastermold is the giant robot ya took an image of in the ground. It means ta kill anything that ain't human. I want yur word ya will not wage war on the general human population. We would welcome yur help with the robots. What say ya?"

Aragon hissed. He really would have preferred to negotiate with Sabertooth. Sabertooth was the dumber of the Feral Kings. The Seeker was smart and Aragon couldn't faze him in the least. Truth be told, he feared this Feral. James defied the laws of nature and was extremely powerful. He said. "Agreed on all counts. What is your answer to my request?"

Victor nodded as did all of the Clans Elders. Ferals took care of their own and this child was no exception. Jimmy spoke. "The Girl is welcome ta stay with us fur the duration. Even if ya take her back, her Feral Child will remain in the Packs. She is welcome ta visit her Child at any time and in any form. Yur position on Half-Bloods is clear. Since ya discarding Throwback Dragons, we'll take Midnight off yur hands, as well as Charlene."

Aragon roared. How Dare the Feral bring up his Son. Jimmy wasn't impressed. He held Aragon's eyes and several of the water animals started to spray or splash water in the general direction of the Dragon's but didn't get them wet. "Rants aside. Ya have no use fur yur Son and his Mate IS a Feral. I've seen it and so have you. Ya KNOW I'm tellin' ya the truth. I'm also aware ya can travel in the Spirit Dream Realm. That's a bit of an interesting twist ain't it? I didn't know any other Dragon, but Midnight could do that? Ya tried ta warn the young Weasel Feral ya saw about the robot's targets. How and why?"

Aragon breath was becoming flames. He was getting pissed. James had just told something his own court and council hadn't been aware of. Victor could smell Aragon's rage and he activated his bands. The Clans and the Hunters all closed ranks. They would follow the Elder Brothers lead in this situation.

Aragon hissed. "The Feral Girl is an innocent. She is also a Pure Blood Feral and will have a talent for great magic once she is grown. She needs to be protected. Raven Claw has seen her path and she will be the greatest Witch of her generation across the Realms. While my Son is a Throwback, he is my blood. It is clear he is a true dwarf and Throwback. Certain Pure Blood Dragons can go in that Realm, but we avoid it as a rule until grown. We Dragons have the same problem as your young. Midnight has bled as this Human conflict has grown. This Mastermold monster will consume the Earth if left unchallenged. Dragons will never be at anyone's feet. How long have you been aware of my presence in that realm, Feral? Usually only Pure Blood magical beings have the gift of sight in that realm. How do you see that realm, Feral King? You have no talent for magic."

Jimmy let his own eyes go Amber and he shifted into his half wolf, half man form but this time his ears became that of a wolverine's as well. Aragon's eyes got very big, very fast. Jimmy growled a warning and said. "Since ya entered it, last month, but I just figured out yur animal avatar in that realm was ya last week. As ya see, ya miss took me fur a wolf."

More than one Dragon's jaw on the Council dropped and "He is a Half-Blood!?" was heard in the cave.

Jimmy just smiled a very feral looking wolfish smile. "I stopped carin' about what folks think about me a long time ago, Aragon. Ya call me Feral King, but I'm really the Bastard Son of a drunken human piece of Shit. A Half-Blood freak ta ya. It would appear sight in that Realm is a gift for some Half-Bloods and Throwbacks as well. Now answer the question regarding yur Son. I've got a good idea on who his Mate is and if ya can get yur head outta yur Ass. I'll make introductions before ya and yur Court leave us."

Jimmy shifted back to his human form and glowed yellow as he powered up his bands. "If ya can't get yur head out of yur Ass, you should be happy to cast out yur Throwback Son. He is a Dragon Feral. He is one of us. We'll happily claim em' unlike ya. Ya already know that all Ferals are welcome in the packs as are their parents. We don't care about origin or bloodlines. Both Midnight and his Mate are now of age and our bloodlines WILL mix. Ya saw the same thing I did last week in the realm, so why fight the future?"

Aragon's foot clicked three times and three more balls of light began to form and became three more Dragon's: Midnight, his sister, Ice, and their mother, Raven Claw (Aragon's Mate).

Jimmy noted that Midnight had grown up some since the last time he had seen him. He was still extremely small for a Dragon and was barely 12 feet tall. His mother and sister both towered over him, since they were both a good 25 feet tall. Midnight was built for speed, but didn't have his father's bulk or size. Jimmy did notice Midnight had put on a lot of lean muscle mass. He was small, but wasn't a weakling by any standard; in his human form, he would be a buff young male. Victor noticed that Jimmy's eyes were also a vivid blue as they held the three dragons. If Victor knew his brother and he did, Jimmy was confirming something for his own information.

Aragon interrupted Jimmy's observation and his eyes went back to Feral Black. "Very well. I will entrust Midnight into your Feral packs. I will have your head if anything happens to my son, Feral. You are correct, he has no place currently in the Dragon realm. This will change, since I will be changing the Law. Half-Bloods and those who consort with other races will no longer be executed. Throwback Dragons will no longer be shunned."

Aragon gave a Dragon's smile at the look on the Elder Brother's faces. "Surprise from the Feral Kings? I realize the time has come for our blood to mix, but first the Monster must be killed. All in my court have pledged to back the change to the Law; just as they have pledged to take flight into battle against the Monster. Now, since we are going to have shared Blood twice, present my future Daughter by Mating to me?"

Jimmy smiled and inclined his head to Aragon. He turned to Scanner. "Request that Oracle teleport to this chamber immediately?"

The Hunter bowed and did as was requested of him. Jimmy turned to Medusa and said. "Stock the Beach House for them on the island. Take Gateway and return here."

Medusa smiled. She was so happy for her sister. Victor was shaking his head. Leave it to Jimmy. He had known how this was all gonna work out. It was the rest of them that hadn't known. Rex and Black Bear were also shaking their heads. Knowing Jimmy this had been 50 years in the making.

Jimmy said to Aragon. "I will require a name for Midnight to introduce him to his Mate? Will ya formally give me permission to address him by his given name?" Jimmy had a twinkle in his eyes. He already knew Midnight's given name and Aragon knew it, but now he would be allowed to use it in public. Dragon's treated names the same way Feral's did and one needed permission to use your birth name.

Ice smirked. She had always liked the younger of the Feral Kings, but her father would die if that ever became public knowledge. Aragon growled. "You may introduce him as Tarragon Son of Aragon - Member of the Royal House."

"Careful Aragon. While Tarragon is a 'Runt' of a Dragon he just might surprise ya one day. Sometimes 'Runt's' come into their own and one day he just might save yur Ass."

Jimmy's eyes were glowing Amber when he said the last part. Victor would bet his last dollar that Jimmy *KNEW* this ta be the case in the future. Tarragon and his Split Beast Feral Mate may well rule the Dragon Realm before it was all said and done. Only time was gonna tell it.

Oracle popped into the room behind the parties and the meeting table. All the Elders and Hunters were smiling at her and there were several large Dragons in the cavern. It was the smaller one that got her attention. He was all black, had smooth scales, and bright yellow slit eyes. She also liked the way he smelled. His eyes were also turning Feral Black as were her own. He was her Mate! James was saying something to the large Dragon called Aragon, but Narcissi had stopped listening once James had said the smaller Dragon was called Tarragon.

Both Narcissi and Tarragon were staring at each other and Narcissi's eight eyes were all focused on different sections of her Mate at the same time. If Aragon wouldn't have flamed James on the spot he would have barked with laughter. This proved what Jimmy had always know - Tarragon WAS a Feral. He was the first known Dragon born Feral with two Dragon parents.

Jimmy had Drop Zone take the soon to be mated couple to the Beach House. Narcissi was beginning to spray and Tarragon's wings were flapping a bit in response and a very low purr was heard by all of the Feral's with enhanced hearing. Their attention was on each other and with Narcissi distracted there was no telling where she would teleport them if left to her own devices. He had learned this the hard way, when Gateway had met his Mate at one of the gatherings. The Hunter hadn't teleported himself and his Mate to the correct cabin, but fortunately the Feral couple who's cabin had been absconded didn't mind and just smiled at the young Mates.

Worse case they would need to put a new roof on the Beach House. He didn't think Midnight's wings would take off the roof, but it might be a close call if they got into the air.

The Dragon's departed after leaving a Calling Orb for the Clans. They could talk between them with the magical orbs. As soon as Dragon's left you could hear howls, hisses, and barks of laughter from both the Clans Council and the Hunters. Jimmy snorted as most of the Clan Council's Mates entered the main cavern.

Yuri, Lupa, and Luna were talking and walking with Charlene. The young Dragon was still scared, but would get use to them in time. She and her child would be safe, the Dragon King had left his own son with these creatures as well. Everyone was kind to her so far here. What she had heard about the Ferals didn't appear to be true.

To be continued...

Please review. I LIVE for the feedback.


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Exam

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to Rector Scale (AKA: Frank), T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to Glitch (AKA: Eli), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to Heavy Metal (Victoria), Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to Shockwave (AKA: Lilo), Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Tank, Mace, Mirage, Drop Zone, Dupper, Seaweed, Pile Driver, Frogger, Metallic, Twister, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School or in the Packs: Night Wing (AKA: Malcolm – Rex's old son, a Split Beast, and a Hunter), Neala (A Flasher), Emma (Neala's Mother), Red Wing (AKA: Sonja or Sony – a Split Beast and Tony's Twin), Black Wing (AKA: Anthony or Tony – a Split Beast and Sony's Twin), Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby and Liza (both 11 years old and the two feral female children rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Two more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

Dragons: Tarragon (1st born son of Aragon and the first Dragon born Feral), Aragon (King of the Dragons), Ice (Twin of Tarragon and first born daughter of Aragon), Raven Claw (Mate of Aragon, Dragon Queen, and a powerful Witch), Draco (Best Friend of Tarragon and member of the Royal Guard).

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

This chapter has been reviewed by my beta reader: Maddyson Ruby. I'll update it once she has finished, but for the folks that have requested an update. Here it is and yes the bells are back. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 15: The Final Exam

Victor had to give credit where credit was due. In the past four weeks, the Twin Split Beasts, Narcissi, and Jimmy had improved 110%. All the Split Beasts as a team had bested everything the Hunters had thrown at them.

They were now at Witch Doctor's Pack location. She and T-Rex shared a Hunters Den. Jimmy had converted an old Pack Diamond mine into a Hunter's Den. The Den was both a working Diamond and coal mine, if you knew where to look for both raw materials. The best part was the locals believed the mine to be both cursed and barren, so they had purchased the land and runoff water supply long ago at a very good price. They owned the lands the water ran on to it's source.

Today - it was the Elder's turn to have a crack at the any of the Split Beasts and remove their football flags without getting their own flags taken. Victor had of course picked Jimmy. He still thought he could take him in his half wolf half man form. While Jimmy was stronger in that form, he was still holding back a bit in that form. Victor also had two surprises lined up for Jimmy in the form of Dragon Fly and Mad Dog. Both of his former Strays wanted a crack at Jimmy.

Helena pointed out that any Feral with an animal form was out, since Jimmy could literally talk them out anything, when Rex and Black Bear had both wanted their spots. The two Elders begrudgingly conceded that point. The Twins, while Whisperers, weren't as strong as Jimmy and couldn't influence a Feral. They were going to have to deal with Rex and Black Bear, plus Pile Driver, Frogger, Seaweed, and Eraser (who was a strong Telepath and would keep Sony out of their heads). Medusa was going up against Hanse and Aria, plus Snake Eyes and Drop Zone. Witch Doctor was going up against Gary and Hannock, plus Glitch and Portal. Night Wing was going up against Seer, Mace, Shockwave, and Tank.

Once a an Elder, Hunter, Former Hunter, or Split Beast was eliminated they would go to the Observation area and watch the fun. If the Split Beast was successful and won the challenge he or she could also watch the fun. Ghost and Mirage were watching the fun while Scanner was recording it, since everyone wanted to see the showdown between the Elder Brothers.

Four Hours Later in the Observation Room:

All of the final exams had been completed except for Wolverine's. All of the Split Beasts had successfully taken out their opponents except the Twins. The Hunters had taken both of their flags and Sony had gotten very wet in the process. Banger and Helena had both gotten their flags taken by Wolverine. It was now down to James verses Victor and all of the Elders were watching via Scanner's views from several Hunters.

No one had laid eyes on James. They knew he was in the area, since several wolves and jackals were watching. Victor had taken to the trees, since his team had gotten taken out. He was concerned now. Banger hadn't scented Jimmy at all nor had Helena seen him from the air, yet Jimmy had relieved both of his former Strays of their respective flags.

He wasn't allowed to use his animals to remove the flags, but the Little Rat Shit still hadn't been seen. He had Ororo to thank for some of this mess. The former thief had clearly shown Jimmy a new trick or two about pick pocketing. Jimmy had Wood Peckers spell out in the trees after he had snatched each of his target's flags. Both Helena and Banger hadn't felt or seen a thing and neither had Victor. Victor had practically been standing next to Helena when her flag was snatched.

Both Elders were pissed, but Victor knew that was how it was gonna play out. It ultimately would come down to the two of them verses each other. Most of the Senior X-Men were on site as well as the Junior Team. Fury had also caught wind of the final exam and he, Wraith, Captain America, and the Black Widow had popped in for an 'update' just as it was getting good between the Brothers.

Taz and Jaz were running the betting pool and per Lupa, most of the Clans had them at 60/40 odds. The X-Men, SHIELD, and Avengers had Jimmy kicking his Ass 100%. He growled as his Mate informed him of his poor ranking in his head. He would show those Cubs and Pups who was the best Hunter between the Elder Brothers. Yuri was also MIA, which was odd, she had watched most of the test and then slipped out of the room.

He was running out of jungle and was going to have to cross the flat planes of grass. He started across the field with all of his scenses on alert. He caught a whiff of Yuri in an Akashi tree. She wasn't down wind, so she wasn't hiding, and she had her normal wolf plus one he hadn't seen before were sitting under the tree. She did have a gun rifle case in her hands and Ghost was sitting next to her. Victor now knew he was in deep Shit and he still couldn't smell or sense Jimmy. The Runt hadn't cut off his Bands and while Victor could use his Bands, Jimmy could only use his powers in his half wolf half man form and Victor didn't think he could cut him off in that form. However both Brothers preferred a much more up close and personal manner of settling who was the best. This would be a contact sport for both of them.

The one thing Victor noticed was the large wolf had some weird armor on his body under the tree. It was bluish silver and covered most of the wolf's head, neck, and back. As the wolf stood up from under the tree, it finally clicked, the armor was Adamantium. That was a waste of the Adamantium they had been hoarding; he started toward Ghost and Yuri. He was gonna chew Jimmy a new one for wasting that much of the stuff ta armor up one of his wolves?

He stopped dead in his tracks as the wolf spoke and then smiled at him. "Took ya long enough Dog Boy. I was beginning ta think I was gonna have ta come and get ya outta the jungle. What's the matter Vic? Don't ya know yur Baby Brother on sight."

Victor's face was priceless and several of the Elders and Hunters were in stitches from laughing so hard at the look on his face. Now he knew WHY he hadn't been able to track Jimmy's scent. He was in trouble and he knew it, but out loud he said. "Well lookie who decided ta show up. Ooh...shiny. I see ya have been keeping secrets again. Now what have I told ya about doing that Runt?"

Victor started to charge Jimmy running on all fours and Jimmy started to run as well. Victor was expecting Jimmy to slide under him and try to snatch his flag in the process, but Jimmy had something else in mind. Jimmy went over Victor, changed forms to his half wolf half man and tossed Victor into another tree. He also relieved him of his trench coat in the process. Victor's flag was still on his belt. Victor growled as he got to his feet and his own 'enhanced' claws came out. The little Rat Shit had cut off and up his favor black trench coat! He was playing with him like one would do a Cub.

Jimmy was back in his wolf form smiling again as he sat on Victor's prized black trench coat. Victor planned to wipe that smile off his Baby Brother's face. Victor charged Jimmy again and Jimmy stood up. His paws glowed yellow and Victor was knocked on his Ass.

Victor rolled onto his feet and powered up his own orange Bands. He was gonna blast the little Rat Shit for that sucker punch. He spun on the balls of his feet, but Jimmy was no longer on his black trench coat. He was suddenly eating grass again and heard Jimmy laughing, "Strike two Vic. Ya are getting slow Dog Boy. What's the matter Cat got yur tongue?"

Ok this meant War. The Runt had jokes! He got to his feet again and caught site of the little Shit and let loose a full strength blast. It would knock him on his Ass and then Victor would close the distant and take his flag. Game over. It was time to school his Baby Brother.

Again, everyone got a good laugh from the look on Victor's face as his own blast was returned to him as if it were a boomerang. Jimmy shifted to his half wolf half man form and the energy traveled up one arm crossed over his shoulders, changed from a solid orange to a mix of yellow-orange, and down his other arm. All the while building in size and strength. Victor glowed bright orange trying to make a shield and still got blasted backwards through the tree. He actually saw stars for a minute. To make matters worse the tree fell on him as well; crushing his burnt and bruised chest. After a minute or two Jimmy pull the tree trunk off him and growled out "Strike three Old Man."

Victor was lifted into the air and literally dropped kicked into the middle of the grassy plane. It was the same move Yuri had done in the medical lab minus the crotch shot and the broken neck.

Victor flipped to his feet and crouched down on all fours. He watched as the armor molded around as Jimmy shifted forms. Jimmy was watching him back in his wolf form.

He could either run for the jungle, which would be suicide with all of Jimmy's animals spying on him, or make a run for the mountain side. He chose the mountains and started running as fast as he could go. If he could beat Jimmy to the mountains, he could get the drop on him while Jimmy was running. He was still faster than the Runt with all that metal in him.

He knew his plan was FUBARed (fucked up beyond all recognition) when he saw on of Odessa's portals drop Yuri and Ghost on top of the mountain side. He couldn't smell Jimmy, but he could hear him coming fast. He risked looking back, but didn't see the Runt. As he turned his head back to look where he was going, he got clothes lined and flipped into a ravine. The little Rat Shit had run around him. He was no longer faster than Jimmy in a foot race.

While he was falling he felt more than saw something moving around him very fast. He didn't hit the ravine floor, but his flag was gone, his hands and legs were tied, and he was swinging from side to side like a giant bell wrapped in the shreds of his own black trench coat. The worse part was he could now hear a familiar pair of bells ringing from his tied hands. He was also gagged with a Kevlar reinforced elbow guard (from his own beloved coat), so he couldn't bite the binding with his fangs.

Yuri and Ghost were howling. Jimmy was laughing in his face from the side of the ravine wall back in his wolf form. Jimmy was using his claws and paws ta hold himself up. "Pitiful Vic. Since I've literally rung yur bells, there is only one more thing that needs ta be addressed before we end this game."

Victor bared his teeth at his Brother. This was undignified and he was being taped! There would be payback for this event. Cats were patient and he would have his revenge.

Jimmy jumped up ta where Yuri and Ghost were located using his Yellow Shit and retrieved a very familiar paintball gun. Victor's muffled and snarled "Ya wouldn't dare Runt" was heard and he tried to power up his Bands and couldn't. Jimmy had shut down the Feral Fury. He couldn't make a single Band. He was a sitting duck.

Jimmy repaid Victor for each and every high powered paintball shot his Ass had endured during training complete with a rainbow smiley face on Victor's Ass before slashing him down, cutting his biding, removing the gag, and completely ruining his favorite black trench coat.

Victor's "Well Shit" was heard as he dropped into the ravine and the water below. He made a nice sized splash as he fell into the water face first. Dragon's weren't the only ones that didn't like to get wet. He also found out that Jimmy had used waterproof paint on his Ass. He would have to burn the leather pants.

Odessa transported everyone to the Observation Room. Of course his smiley face Ass was the first thing everyone saw of him in the room. Jimmy could really draw anything he wanted. Victor heard Jimmy clearly over everyone's laughing. "I guest that settles who is the Top Dog in the Packs and the Clans my dear Elder Brother!"

Victor rolled to his feet, backed up to a wall, and growled. "Ya know Runt? Ya keeping secrets is gonna be the death of me. Well played Jimmy. Ya figured out how ta use all yur Feral forms. I'm still the winner, since ya cheated! My blast would have nailed yur Ass ta the wall if ya didn't have an that Adamandium armor. No armor was allowed in the challenge."

Black Bear chimed in, "That would be a correct statement if James 'armor' was removable. It is not and it part of his body. It is no different than your Adamantium dipped finger nail claws; they are part of you now."

Everyone laughed. The official pool paid out with Jimmy as the winner despite Victor's claim to the contrary. His incredulous snarl was heard in the room as both Lupa and Yuri collected their respective winnings. Both had bet on Jimmy! His own Mate had bet against him. They would be having a Word about this later.

Next Day During Clan Council Meeting:

The festive mood was over, since they now had proof positive Mastermold could track them. Mastermold had now changed directions and was heading to their location in Africa. This was the second time it had done this since they had removed Doctor Hines and Mister Trasker.

Hanse, Kitty, Scott, and Hank had found a pattern and had a theory. Hank pushed up his glasses. "Mastermold is using radio frequencies to track electronic transponders that were placed in all of

Doctor Hines Feral Weapons. We stumbled on this purely by accident. Narcissi and Tarragon had come to dinner after a training session and the prototype radio transponder activated when she passed the machine. It was reading her Adamantium armor. The armor was built from the former Weapon's metal supply. The transponders were active. We have dismantled them. The only way we have found is to expose the contaminated metal to extreme heat (it's melting point) and have Shockwave 'fry' it with an EMT burst. We have potentially two problems; we have failed to locate the last transponder or transponders and our remedy would kill a living Feral or Feral's."

Hanse continued. "We have eliminated all of the Adamandium were have extracted from the ground, Stryker's facility, and the former Weapons. We had Hunters cleanse the remains of our fallen Brothers and Sisters using our solution in effect cremating their remains. We just can't find the last set. Scanner has also searched Doctor Hines' and Oliver Trasker's minds, but have no knowledge of the final Weapons. Our monitor also isn't picking up the last transponders, since we don't have the radio wave frequency."

Kitty spoke. "We have also eliminated all equipment and records we retrieved from Stryker's Lab. We now have reason to believe that Stryker may have also had deployed two Feral Weapons we haven't found. We found a reference to his ultimate Weapons in the computer flash drive in one of the record boxes."

Yuri hissed when Kitty mentioned Stryker's Lab, but Victor overlooked the interruption. His Little Sister was entitled. Both Yuri and Jimmy had Feral Black eyes regarding anything to do with Stryker.

Hank was gonna say something when Jimmy interrupted him in a very cold voice. "I know where ta find the missing Feral Weapons."

Medusa hissed. "Then we must try to disarm our Brothers or Sisters and bring them home to the Packs. If they are beyond our help then we must remove their heads. They threaten us all." Several Feral's agreed.

Jimmy shook his head. "Hank can ya track the transponders themselves without the radio frequency if ya don't know it, if the Weapon's were in close proximity ta yur machine?"

Hank answered, "Yes, now that we know what to look for we can recalibrate the tracker. We can find these Sleeper Weapons with a scan of the updated machine. Mastermold is clearly tracking them and they are here in the Pack, but scanning everyone would take close to a month. Tell us where the Weapons are and we'll detain them. They must not have found each other yet or they would have attacked the Clans Council again."

Jimmy gave a sharp barked laugh, and Yuri had tears running down her face. Now Victor and Lupa were getting concerned as were several other members of the Clans. "Finding Stryker's two missing Weapon's ain't a problem. Disarming them without killing them, now that is gonna be the trick. Yur forgetting Stryker's pride and joy. His first successful Weapons at Alkali Lake. Weapon X and Weapon Y are yur missing Weapons or simply put myself and Yuri. Mastermold is tracking one or both of us. Hank ya need to check both of us, but I'm pretty sure Yuri is clean. I pulled her outta the tank before they finished installing her 'targeting protocol' per one of the Doctor's I sliced up on our way out the door. How long will it take ya ta fix the machine?"

Curses, hisses, snarls, and growls were heard in the room. Hank regarded the floor for a minute and spoke. "With Kitty's assistance, we can have it recalibrated by morning."

Victor growled out. "Hank, stop yaking and fix the Damn thing NOW. Go."

Hank bowed to the Clans Council and left the room with Kitty in tow at a run. Yuri's eyes were haunted. Stryker still was hunting them even from his watery grave.

Victor knew that look in Jimmy's eyes. His Brother was about ta drop of the face of the Earth, if they couldn't find another way to disarm those transponders. The only question was if Yuri was running with him or not.

To be continued...

PLEASE REVIEW! I love the positive feedback.


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Book

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and hI don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to Rector Scale (AKA: Frank), T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to Glitch (AKA: Eli), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to Heavy Metal (Victoria), Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to Shockwave (AKA: Lilo), Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Tank, Mace, Mirage, Drop Zone, Dupper, Seaweed, Pile Driver, Frogger, Metallic, Twister, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School or in the Packs: Night Wing (AKA: Malcolm – Rex's old son, a Split Beast, and a Hunter), Neala (A Flasher), Emma (Neala's Mother), Red Wing (AKA: Sonja or Sony – a Split Beast and Tony's Twin), Black Wing (AKA: Anthony or Tony – a Split Beast and Sony's Twin), Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby and Liza (both 11 years old and the two feral female children rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Two more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

Dragons: Tarragon (1st born son of Aragon and the first Dragon born Feral), Aragon (King of the Dragons), Ice (Twin of Tarragon and first born daughter of Aragon), Raven Claw (Mate of Aragon, Dragon Queen, and a powerful Witch), Draco (Best Friend of Tarragon and member of the Royal Guard).

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

This chapter has not been reviewed by my beta reader: Maddyson Ruby. I'll repost it when she has updated it. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 16: The Final Book

Yuri wanted out of the Clans Council meeting and as soon as Victor dismissed the meeting, the youngest Feral in the room fled. She was spraying and everyone scented her tears, fear, and anger. Jimmy stood up and followed his Mate without a word.

As Yuri and then Jimmy left the room, Victor made sure to have Scanner, Ghost, and Snake Eyes all keeping eyes on Jimmy. He also told Lupa, Charlotte, and Odessa to stick like glue ta Yuri, if Jimmy left her alone fur any reason.

Victor rounded on Hanse, Scott, Fury, and Hannock. "Ya find another way ta disable those Fucking transponders and have it in the morning! I don't care if ya have ta get every Egg Head in the Packs, SHIELD, and The Fantastic Four here ta do it! Find a way ta either block or disable those Fucking Bugs from Mastermold."

Black Bear and White Bear were looking at the door Jimmy and Yuri had used. White Bear turned to Victor. Her Albino eyes were Feral Black. "He will not stay here regardless of what technology you use. He won't take the chance and risk the Packs. We are out of time Victor. We either take on Mastermold now or James will take on that Monster himself. The only thing that might delay his departure is if Yuriko has been tagged as well. She wasn't part of Merlin's Vision for the final battle with Mastermold. Merlin was the greatest Seer of his generation, but he wasn't omnipotent. Yuriko may work in our favor or against us. Mastermold must NOT be made aware of her presence or station in his life. She is his major weakness."

Xavier inquired what was Merlin's Vision. Haggar summarized it for the group and now all of the non-Ferals understood the urgency in finding a solution to this problem. If Mastermold killed Yuri in advance, that would explain why she wasn't part of the final battle with it. It would also destroy James in the process. He would fight Mastermold and kill it for revenge, but he wouldn't care if he lived or died.

It had actually taken Hank, Hanse, and Kitty all night to update the machine and by 7am they were ready. Yuri was clean. Lupa let Victor know Hank was in their shared quarters. By the time Victor had gotten there, the whole Clans Council, and most of the Clans Mates were there as well. Charlotte, Narcissi, Scott, Nick, and Charles were in the room as well.

Jimmy was tagged in three places: his front ribs, the base of his spine by his brain stem, and the back if his head. The tags weren't as advance as the new ones but they were injected into his bones and then covered by the infused Adamantium in his bones attached to his skeleton. Nothing they had could remove them from his body without stripping him of the metal in those area's first.

They could hide Jimmy from Mastermold if they went underground in either Hammer Heads or Medusa's Hunter's Dens. Both had natural mineral deposits in the cavern walls that blocked the radio waves. Jimmy would be trapped in either Den and couldn't go above ground for any reason or Mastermold would know his location. Victor knew that wasn't gonna work long term. A caged Wolf was an angry Wolf. Add in the fact, Jimmy didn't like to be underground, because of the cave-in he had been caught in as a child, and Victor knew Jimmy was gonna run first chance he had.

Everyone knew Yuriko was upset since she started speaking Japanese verse English. She only reverted to her native language when she was upset. She also was talking very fast and hissing as she did it. Jimmy could understand her but everyone else only caught bits and pieces of her words to Jimmy. A few phrases caught Victor's ears - 'Please!...Jimmy...Don't...leave me!' and 'Where you go...I will follow My Mate!...I can track...good enough.'

Yuri also knew Jimmy was gonna run. She was gonna follow him and that would put both of them at risk. Lupa finally suggested eating an early brunch. "We will figure this out Yuri, but let us all go eat. Some Hunters have a nice catch of fresh fish for lunch. I say we turn it into an Asian style brunch."

Yuri did love Sushi and didn't want to upset Lupa who was only 9 weeks away from her due date. The Packs Sisters started to walk out and most everyone followed until only the Elders remained.

Victor stopped Jimmy by grabbing his arm. "Yur Word, ya will not disappear until the Egg Heads take a crack at this problem. Ya ain't sticking me with TWO irrational Females. One of which has Adamantium Claws!"

Jimmy jerked his arm free and snarled at Victor. "No. I'll not make a promise, I have no intention of keeping. If it was anyone but me would you allow that Feral to stay Vic? Would ANY of you? Ya said it yourself Snakes - I am a threat ta all of the Packs. Everything we have built, hidden, bled, and fought for over a century is at risk with my presence. I will not see it all put at risk ta save my own hide. I AIN'T staying." His eyes fell on Black Bear, Medusa, T-Rex, and Mad Dog the hardest, but all the Elders felt his gaze.

Medusa started saying. "Yuriko will not allow you.."

Jimmy cut her off in a tone of voice most of them hadn't heard since they were children. More than one Elder flinched at his tone. "Yuri is gonna do what she is told ta do. She understands consequences and responsibilities better than most. Do the rest of ya? Merlin himself foretold my destiny. He ain't ever been wrong about any Shit coming our way. I'll meet my fate head on and like a Man. I ain't gonna hide like a Pup behind his Mama's leg in a Damn cave. I'll not be turned inta a Fucking Judas by anyone or anything. I ain't gonna ta on that thing myself, but I am gonna lead it far away from the Packs. I'll send word on where all of the Split Beasts should meet me ta fight Mastermold. Now, discussion over. Let's eat."

Jimmy left the room and everyone slowly followed except Victor, Rex, and Black Bear. Jimmy had been sketching when Hank, Hanse, and Kitty had come calling. Victor was looking at the sketch book; it was one he hadn't seen before until today and Jimmy's other book wasn't full.

Victor picked it up with his Orange Shit and started reviewing the sketches. Rex and Black Bear looked at the book as well. Rex cleared his throat "Based on this information there is no question he is leaving. How are we going to keep the Little Cat from following?"

Victor had a dangerous look in his eyes as he faced both men. "We know where the Rat Shit is heading. He ain't running alone. I don't give a flying Fuck what any Vision predicts, so I'll be waiting fur him there. I've been watching his back this long. I don't see any reason ta change it up now. Black Bear - yur in charge of destroying all of the production Labs. It must be done concurrently, since Mastermold will know the second ya attack. The Clan Council is yurs ta rule as well in my absences. Rex - yur gonna get all the Split Beasts together in Tibet. After Jimmy and I blow up most of Mastermold's personal army, that is where he is headed for the final battle. Rex? I'm also gonna ask ya ta watch over our Mates if we ain't around ta do it. What say ya?"

Rex inclined his head. "I will guard your Mates as I do Odessa. Neither of them will ever Walk Alone."

Black Bear asked. "What about Yuriko? What will we do with our new Prey?"

Victor was staring at the last sketch again. It was of the treehouse. It showed a snow covered mountain range in the background. The great tree in Canada was full of fall leaves. Yuri was planting flowers at two graves. Victor, Lupa, Charlotte, and Hank were with her by the graves. Victor was holding his Son. His boy was gonna be a Pup after all and had Lupa's fangs. Lupa, Charlotte, and Hank were holding triplets. One boy that was a dead ringer for Jimmy when he was a baby only with Yuri's blue silver eyes. The twin girls were clearly Cubs. They had Siamese Cat's eyes and would be beautiful females by anyone's standard. All three were Split Beasts. Jimmy had noted their respective animals above their pictures. Both boys were Quad Ferals. Jimmy's boy was gonna be another double Split Beast.

The reason Yuri wasn't in the final fight was because she was carrying. She was pregnant with triplets. She couldn't fight without risking her babies.

Victor said. "I'm gonna tell her the truth. Nothing short of it would keep her from chasing after him. She will not risk her Pup and Cubs. She'll be pissed, but she will stay put and outta harms way."

The grave Yuri was in front of was Jimmy's. It had his name on it. The name of the other grave wasn't written yet, but they had been dug at the same time and had the same date of death. This sketch book was addressed to Victor, but the date of the book was the same as Jimmy's date of death on the marker. Jimmy had had the final vision of the Path. He knew how the final battle was gonna play out with Mastermold. He had seen his own death, but it wasn't Mastermold that ended up killing him.

The other sketches showed the alternative. If Jimmy didn't leave several hundred Ferals would die at the Sentinels hands. Hiding in the Hunter's Den wouldn't work for him and it wouldn't change his fate. Mastermold didn't kill Jimmy; Magneto did when he tried to take on Mastermold. If Yuri was with him, when Magneto came calling, he would kill them both. Magneto was already tracking the Monster. The old Mutant considered Jimmy's and/or Yuri's death(s) as an acceptable 'losses' in his Mutant/Human War. That wasn't gonna happen.

Victor smile was very nasty and promised a lot of pain. "The Old Man is in fur a few deadly surprises, well before this final battle. I want ya ta get the following Hunters here and put together this team: Metallica, Mace, Chameleon, and Drop Zone. We're gonna move Yuri ta Medusa's Hunters Den ta be on the safe side. Magneto should be on his way here now, but will change direction ta track Mastermold when Jimmy leaves the Den. Tell all of those Hunters I would consider it a personal favor it the Bucket Head meets with an untimely and painful death. They are not ta have anything metal on their person or any metal weapons. SHIELD has plastic guns, bullets, knives, and such secure enough fur our Hunters quietly. I don't want him detained. He's too much of a liability. I want the Old Man dead. Portal, Shockwave, Heavy Metal, Taz and Jaz are gonna be the Plan B. They can all remove or kill Mags if he gets past the first set of Hunters. We'll teach the Old Man how disposable He is in this life, since he thinks our Blood is worth sacrificing for his 'Mutant Cause'. How ironic is it that he would willingly kill the man that freed him from the Concentration Camps as a boy."

Both Elders agreed and left the room. Victor flipped to the next page. It wasn't a sketch. It was a letter to himself that red. "Well Dog Boy - I really wish I could have seen yur face when Lupa popped out a Pup verse a Cub. FYI, when she is in Labor stay at the head of her bed. Yur Balls will thank me fur the warning. Your boy is a Quad and as stubborn as ya. Yur Bands are on fur good now and Yuri will have mine upon my death. Yur gonna have to show her how to use them. Be mindful of her temper or she will blow ya ta Hell.

My boy is the same as me and is gonna give ya a hard way ta go. Snakes and Narcissi will help ya with him. Beware of his fangs - they will be more poisonous than Snakes and his Scorpion tail in his Feral form is gonna be deadly even with a healing factor. His powers will come in during childhood. He will have his tail grown in by his early teens.

How a Cat and Dog Rat ended up with Dog Snake is gonna be a mystery of life. His temper is gonna be worse than mine. Malcolm might also have ta knock some sense inta him as well. The girls will be a handful when they are Young and not at the age of majority. Keep yur claws sharp. They and yur future daughter are gonna keep ya, Rex, Gary, and Banger busy beating off Mutant and Human suitors. Both of them are magical so Haggar will be helpful with them, but Neala's magic will exceed Merlin's when she reaches the age of majority. She will become both the first sightless Hunter and Elder. Raven Claw will also be one of their teachers. I trust the Dragon Witch, so don't oppose it. Haggar ain't gonna like it, because Raven Claw ain't never been truthful regarding the extent of her powers. She is the strongest Witch in the Dragon Realm. She has a good heart, but trust Ferals as much as ya trust Dragons. This will change in time.

In time, yur boy will become the Head of the Clans and mine will be his Second. My boy will be able ta see Orbs and will led more Ferals ta the Packs that I ever did. Both of them will be able ta make Bands in time. Train and teach them well.

My twin girls will be able to travel in the Spirit Dream Realm. Ya keep them outta that Realm until they are old enough. Neala and Aragon will be their teachers in the Realm. All three of mine and yur youngest boy will be able ta talk ta critters.

Yur youngest boy is gonna be better with animals than me and in his Feral form he is gonna hide from ya. He'll have no scent. My girls will be able ta find him fur ya when he gets lost. He's also gonna be a Split Beast. Welcome ta the club. The boy will be an electronic whiz kid and a genuine Egg Head. Hank, Hanse, and Hannock will be his teachers.

In the short term, Rex should take over my Pack and become yur Second. Malcolm is of age and will be elected by Rex's Pack ta take his place. Keep peace with Aragon and the rest of the Dragon's. Narcissi and Tarragon will give birth to a girl that will Mate with yur oldest boy. Ya will be Blood with Aragon in the future and that will unite our two Realms fur good. The two of ya will become fast friends and Blood Brothers as well as in-laws.

Ya gave me yur Word ya would watch over Yuri. Don't Fuck This Up or I will come back from the grave fur yur Head. There is gonna be a new Dragon Feral that is gonna have lost his Mate. I don't know his name, I included a picture of him in his Human form. He's gonna show an interest in Yuri. Ya ain't ta discourage it. I want her happy and not alone if I ain't around. He will be good ta her, but she will seek yur permission before speaking ta him. Yuri is very traditional and will not defy yur wishes. Give her yur Blessing. They will become Mates. My boy is not gonna like it. Ya keep him outta of it and don't let him fang the man.

Yuri fears being alone and doesn't handle death well at all. She's also scare of any restraints in water or sand pits. Wind tunnels and sky diving scare the Shit outta her and she will have flashbacks from the Lab. Lastly, anything that stinks of a Lab ain't good fur her.

I've written down or drawn everything I've seen about the future in this sketch book. I know yur pissed about me keeping secrets but I really didn't feel like fighting with ya everyday I had left. If I don't stop Mastermold, we have no future. I'll do my best ta avoid Magneto.

I got my own score ta settle with the that Fucker. He's the one that hurt Rogue. It kills me he can turn me into a statue on sight. I will ash his Ass if possible.

Regardless, Mastermold has ta die. It would hunt us ta the ends if the Earth and it has figured out that I ain't yur run of the mill Feral. It now wants to make Split Beast Feral's it weapon's of choice. It would hunt me and my Pack until I die; our Cubs and Pups are more than worth my sorry hide and don't need ta ever know what is like ta be hunted.

Keep this book ta yurself. It ain't always a good thing ta know too much about the future. I've tried ta warn ya as much as I can but the future ain't all roses. Our Pack will see death; be careful Death is a jealous lover and sometimes the price ta save something ain't worth the final cost in the end. Under NO circumstances are ya ta Fuck with the Timeline. It would result in the death of every living being on the Planet.

Lastly, keep an eye on Rogue fur me. Her real name is Marie, but only Yuri and I know that fact. The girl is special and she really does have a Shitty mutation. She can suck the life and memories outta anyone she touches. In the case of a Mutant, she gets the Mutant's power fur a time. I let her borrow my healing factor, so she would live after Magneto almost killed her one time. She will Mate with a Feral who is immune to her skin from Banger's Pack. If I fail ta kill the Bucket Head, Magneto will come fur her again and ya will have a chance ta avenge my death.

Ya take care of my House and yur House. Live Well my Elder Brother and ya let Rex watch yur back. (Ya ALWAYS leave yur left side open in a fight. It exposes yur neck Dumb Ass.) Good Hunting.

Love,

Jimmy

PS - the next page is a letter ta Yuri. It's fur her eyes only. Have Charlotte around when she reads it. She's gonna cry and curse my name fur days. She also will run ya threw with her claws. Forgive her, it will be her grief talking. Ya now have a Little Sister that will be a pain in yur Ass. Last piece of advice, don't piss her off. She holds a grudge worse than me and knows how ta post Shit on YouTube, Facebook, and My Space. She and Jubilee are a very dangerous combination if she is pissed at ya.

Victor didn't have anything ta say. He had to blink more than once to clear the moisture from his eyes. He would make Damn sure Magneto didn't succeed. He didn't want ta see this book again ever. He was the Eldest, so Jimmy should be putting him in the ground not the reverse and certainly not anytime soon. Jimmy was gonna live ta see and raise his kids. That was a Fucking promise. He had earned the right.

Jimmy was also correct. It wasn't good to know too much about yur own future. He now knew more than he should. He carefully put the sketch book back down with his Orange Shit in it's original place. Jimmy couldn't know that he had seen it.

He headed out of the room. Diamond Back fell in step with him silently. The Hunter's telepathy had no doubt picked up most of the happenings in the room. Victor growled, "Request the Elders Medusa and Witch Doctor, and Hunter Night Wing ta join me in my quarters now. All of them will have updated marching orders. Not a Fucking Word of this ta anyone. If Jimmy gets wind of it, he will adapt his Plans."

The Hunter bowed and his eyes lost focus for a second as he summoned the requested Ferals. Victor smiled to himself. He would keep his Pack safe and Yuri was NEVER gonna see that letter if he had anything ta say about it. His Little Sister would do more than run him threw with her claws and he knew it. If she ever found out he knew the Path and failed ta tell her, Victor's head would not remain attached long to his body. He was one if the few that did know WHY Yuri was called Deathstrike and had no desire to square off against his Little Sister in a fight. She had a habit of castrating her Male enemies and removing the faces of her Female enemies when she wanted to play with her Prey. His private areas would grow back, but it would hurt like a Bitch.

To be continued...

**Please review I love the feedback.**


	17. Chapter 17: The New Deal

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to Rector Scale (AKA: Frank), T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to Glitch (AKA: Eli), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to Heavy Metal (Victoria), Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to Shockwave (AKA: Lilo), Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Tank, Mace, Mirage, Drop Zone, Dupper, Seaweed, Pile Driver, Frogger, Metallic, Twister, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School or in the Packs: Night Wing (AKA: Malcolm – Rex's old son, a Split Beast, and a Hunter), Neala (A Flasher), Emma (Neala's Mother), Red Wing (AKA: Sonja or Sony – a Split Beast and Tony's Twin), Black Wing (AKA: Anthony or Tony – a Split Beast and Sony's Twin), Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby and Liza (both 11 years old and the two feral female children rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Two more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

Dragons: Tarragon (1st born son of Aragon and the first Dragon born Feral), Aragon (King of the Dragons), Ice (Twin of Tarragon and first born daughter of Aragon), Raven Claw (Mate of Aragon, Dragon Queen, and a powerful Witch), Draco (Best Friend of Tarragon and member of the Royal Guard).

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

This chapter has not been read by a beta reader. I'll repost it when she has a chance to read it. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 17: The New Deal

Victor had finished his meeting with Medusa, Haggar, and Malcolm. He headed to the weapons area to pick up a few of favorite hunting tools. He then headed back to his quarters and to his surprise Lupa was in the room. His Mate was scared. Lupa turned as Victor entered.

"You can not let Jimmy leave the Hunter's Den. Yuri said that he had a vision yesterday and it left him puking in the bathroom. He wouldn't discuss it with Yuri and dismissed it as nothing. Yuri also believes he has another sketch book, but she can't prove it. Jimmy will just say it will all work out with time and not to worry about Mastermold. He did give her his Word he would survive Mastermold, but was silent regarding returning home to her. Yuri fears for his life."

Victor was about to speak when another Dragon Claw glowed on their table and Aragon's image appeared with Raven Claw. Aragon's eyes circled the room before he spoke, "Greetings Feral King and Feral Queen. We have business to discuss."

Victor growled he didn't have time to Bullshit with Aragon, he needed ta pack and catch up ta Jimmy; after speaking more ta Lupa. "Greeting ta the both of ya as well. Aragon I ain't got time.."

Aragon cut him off. "My Mate has a warning for you that will save your Brother's life, but only if you follow her advice to the letter. Your current plan will still result in his death."

Victor and Lupa exchanged a look and Victor growled. "We're listening Aragon."

Raven Claw smiled nervously. She didn't have a lot of experience with Ferals, but one was now family and soon...very soon...they would have more mixed blood according to her last Vision. "Apologies for the interruption, but you must hear my warning or the younger Feral King will be lost and that would damn us all. He is destine to do more great things and there is a way to spare his life and kill the Monster."

Victor's eyes narrowed. "How do ya know this Dragon Queen?"

Raven Claw blew a small fireball and Aragon nodded to his Mate. "In what you call the Spirit Dream Realm, I am similar to your Brother. I see multiple Paths, but only in the same period of time. James' can see multiple Paths in multiple time periods. His presence in the Realm is part of a very old Dragon prophecy. He is the strongest of any who have traveled in the Realm. Until today, I didn't know I was in the presence of the Half-Blood King. If he dies, war will come by a Destroyer's hand to all of the world. She will make the Monster look like child's play. Your Brother plays a key roll in killing the Destroyer. Without him, while the Destroyer will be defeated, billions between the Realms will die that don't need to die according to our prophecy. If we save the Half-Blood King according to our prophecy, we prevent the world from running red with blood. I now believe James is the Half-Blood King from the prophecy and I have seen the Path that will keep him alive. The Half-Blood King per our prophecy is a half beast half fleshling with a gifts of sight beyond his eyes and a power beyond his hands. His power is said to be a yellow light mightier than the rays of the sun itself and he will be the most powerful in the Dream Realm."

Victor said. "Ya both have our attention. What is yur plan?"

Aragon spoke. "You would accept a Dragon's plan? You do not trust us Feral King and yet you aren't surprised about my Mate seeing the future. Why?"

Victor snorted. "Both of you may call us Victor and Lupa. This formal Shit makes my head hurt. Weird Shit and Jimmy go hand and hand, so why not add a few Dragons in the madness? I won't discount anything that will keep my Pack alive. Jimmy has always been a pain in the Ass, but he is my pain in the Ass. I'll do whatever I need ta keep him breathing. Jimmy trust ya and yur people; he is rarely wrong when it comes ta judging a person's character. We need ta let a few more folks in on our plans."

After Victor had requested Black Bear, T-Rex, Witch Doctor, Medusa, and Night Wing. Aragon had brought in three other Dragons as well: Lightning, Screech, and Grim Reaper. Raven Claw explained her Vision. The Feral's all looked at the Dragon Queen, who's name was Deanna. Victor cleared his throat. "Yur sure about this?"

Deanna's large yellow slit eyes landed on Victor and flames came out of her nose a bit. It was the Dragon version of a growl. "I risk my Son's life to save the Half- Blood King and billions between the Realms. Yes, I am sure. Midnight is the fastest Dragon known in our Realm and that is with him hiding all of his abilities. He has never flown for us at full speed but he has for your Brother. We also know your Brother has ridden our Son. Lightning will be his wing guard and he will be the Dragon you will ride Victor. Between their speed, the Feral Kings might, and several Dragon's flames the Monster will fall. The other Half-Bloods will handle the smaller Monsters to clear the path and your guards will deal with the metal Fleshling along with Grim Reaper and Screech."

Aragon added. "We also have unearthed a large supply of the sky metal the Monster seeks. It is the same as the sky metal that covers the Monster and James. We kept a third to make armor for our fliers, but will give the rest to you to make more complete armor for yourself, the Half-Bloods and Tarragon. With your permission I will send Lightning with the sky metal. His armor is complete and he can show you a better design for all of your Dragon Ferals."

Victor and the other Elders agreed and Lightning appeared in a white ball of light with the raw Adamantium. They now knew what Mastermold was looking for in Aragon's lands.

Victor had both Narcissi and Tarragon summoned to his room. Both greeted Deanna and Aragon. Tarragon was happy to see Draco. He was his best friend and had kept his secrets for years. He was also a 'runt' of a Dragon and only fifteen feet tall in height. Lightning was a speed Dragon and was known for the power of his flames.

Victor got Hank, Hannock, Hanse, and Scott in the room to see the armor designs and get cracking on fixing up theirs. He and Jimmy would need their new suits ASAP. Draco, Tarragon, Malcolm, Rex, and Helena's flames would speed up the process.

Hannock's Mate Victoria, who was also called Heavy Metal, could twist the melted metal into whatever she wished with her mind. They would also be giving her an Adamantium armband for her collection. Once she possessed the armband, she would be able to turn completely into living Adamantium with a thought by wearing it against her skin. Victoria could physically become a living version of whatever metal she touched.

Midway through the meeting, Narcissi's eyes lost focus and said James wasn't with Yuriko anymore. Yuriko was now sleeping according to Charlotte, but James was no longer in their quarters. Victor cursed and grabbed his rug sack from the closet and packed quickly. Jimmy was heading to the combined underground shelter for Haggar and Rex's Pack using the tunnels. Victor knew exactly who he was heading for in the Pack. A young Feral female by the name of Jumper.

Jumper was a Teleportor that Jimmy had found and placed in Rex's Pack just before he had disappeared. She was the last Feral he had lead to the Packs before Falcona had betrayed them. The girl wouldn't deny his request. Victor told Narcissi to confirm the location that Jumper was teleporting Jimmy in the girl's mind. Victor only wanted the final destination. If Jimmy caught his scent in several places, he would run.

Victor had been correct. Jimmy ditched Scanner, Gateway, and Snake Eyes by having the girl teleport him to one location and then leaving for another while Gateway teleported them to the first. Victor was surprised Jimmy had taken the girl with him until Narcissi reported the child was following him on her own. She didn't like the idea of leaving him alone. She had no scent if she phased and Jimmy didn't know he had a shadow.

That could be trouble, so Victor had Narcissi teleport the child to the Hunter's Den and told her in no uncertain terms to stay put. James had told the child to move him to another location in two hours after he had taken care of some business. She didn't know what the business was, but Victor knew his current location.

He was at the old McCall Mine. The one they had worked in until it caved in located in Canada. Jimmy was up to something and Victor knew it. They had the child teleport James to his two other requested destinations at the correct time. The next one was Alkali Lake and the last one was the destroyed shelter in Canada. The Hunter's Den was in tack. The Den was over a very large natural gas reserve. Jimmy was gonna blow it ta Hell and make scrap metal of a whole bunch of the robots in the process.

They confirmed this via the remote cameras in the Hunter's Den. Jimmy released the gas in three sections, set his charges, and left himself two ways out just in case. He let the Sentinels over run the facility by chasing him in his wolf form. Jumper moved him at the correct time. The resulting explosion destroyed 80 of Mastermold's personal guards and damaged one of the Monster's optic lasers. Jimmy's next trap at Mad Dog's Pack took out another 35 Sentinels. Jimmy had angered Mastermold.

Jumper had a list of places, times when to move Jimmy, and dates when to do the moves. The Elders had her keep the schedule. James was decimating Mastermold's personal army. Jimmy was also pulling the attention off the US forces and keeping that thing from invading other countries all at the same time.

His base of operations was the same place he slept which was an underwater cave off the coast of South Africa. Victor knew the place. It most likely would have become a Hunter's Den if they had had time to fix it up. With the stuff he had lifted from Hannock's Den before blowing it, it was a cozy Den. It was also far away from any Pack Shelter or Hunter's Den. Lastly, it also had the same mineral deposits as Medusa and Hanse's Dens, so Mastermold couldn't track him.

Jimmy was keeping his Word to Yuri and not attacking Mastermold outright but he sure as Hell was running it around the globe and not giving it a chance to make more Sentinel robots. He had also confirmed Mastermold was tracking him verse anyone else in the Packs. Yuri was pissed, when she had woken up. However after a conversation with Victor and Lupa, she agreed to go to Medusa's Hunter's Den.

Lupa, Charlotte, Rogue, Gateway, Fire Fox, Snake Eyes, and Ditu would be going with Yuriko to the Den. Medusa's Mate Fang was also going with them. Yuriko knew the Feral and while she was still leery around large Males; she didn't run in his presence. Medusa was her friend. Fang also went out of his way to make her feel as welcomed as possible whenever she visited Medusa. He wouldn't remain in a room with her unless he was invited. Fang was an Empath, a Telepath, and a Whisperer in addition to being super strong and a fast Healer. Wolves were his preferred animal and the four wolves from the School liked Fang. That did a lot for helping to settle Yuri down. Fang's own wolves hopped willingly into the Pack.

Fang had no part to play in the coming War and it pissed him off to no end. The large Viking Canine Feral was a former Hunter. Both he and Medusa had been Hunters until she was granted her own Pack in Italy. She had been the first Female to be granted a Pack as an Elder. It was in the Italian village that had hidden her as a Child, before she had come to Black Bear's Pack. The Elders of the village had chosen his Medusa to be their Feral point of contact.

In this fight however his powers and strength were useless, his claws couldn't pierce any of the robots metal. He also wasn't a sharp shooter. He would watch over the Elder Brothers' Mates, just as they watched his own Mate's back in battle. He and Medusa's Pack Hunters would keep the Elder Brothers' Mates safe. Odessa would be coming to the Den as well with Malcolm's Mate and children. His nose had let him know why the Little Cat wasn't gonna be part of this fight.

He made sure the Hunter's Den had a large supply of the armor piecing rail guns and plenty of ammunition that SHIELD and the X-Men had mass produced. He also had the best sharp shooters among the Hunters on sight. It wasn't lost on him that the best sharp shooter, Snake Eyes, AND the strongest teleportor, Odessa, in all of the Packs had been assigned to the Elder Brothers Mates. Medusa had made him promise to watch over both Lupa and Yuriko before they had parted company. Medusa considered James her Father and felt a lot of guilt over the death of their Twin Pups at Blasters hands. Fang gave his Word to protect both females.

He also owned James a lot himself. James was the only reason Medusa had lived into adulthood. He had found, fed, protected, educated, trained, and nurtured his Mate before they had met. He had also introduced him to his Medusa after convincing him to leave his small fishing village.

*Flash - In the Past*

Fang was fortunate since his family hadn't disowned him for being different. No a boy with a strong back was worth more than a boy without a tail or claws on the fishing boats. Heavy clothes were the norm in Norway, so few knew he was different. His gloves hid his claws, but he longed for female companionship. He had longed for a Mate and family like his many wolf friends. A woman that wouldn't run from who he was without his heavy coat hiding his tail. His family guarded his differences very closely and most just thought he was a quiet and shy poor boy, who rarely spoke and never smiled.

His Papa, Mama, oldest Sister, her Husband, his elder Brother, his younger Brother, and his wife, and his baby sister were all aging, but time didn't seem to touch him anymore. As the years continued, both of his Parents, eldest Brother, and eldest Sister had either died of old age or of a hard life. His baby Sister was ill, but she would still sing for him. He and his six nephews now ran the family business on the docks when James had come for him in Norway.

He had left with James, but had gotten his Word he would be free to return. It had sounded to good to be true. Then he had met and Mated with his Medusa. She had made life worth living for him. He did return home with in a month of leaving. His youngest Sister was dying of a bad flu and wanted to take her leave of him. She had lived to meet his Mate. Olga smiled a sightless welcome to Medusa from her death bed. She was a middle age woman now at 42, but with her weak bones she was very old on the inside. Her health had never been good. With her hands, his little Sister got a look at his Mate and kissed her clawed hand. Olga was happy he was no longer alone and finally had someone to share his life with him.

Olga gave him and Medusa a final song before she went to Valhalla. She had never married, since she was always sick from one illness or another during her life. No man wanted a weak woman in their small fishing village and her medicine was very expensive. Fang had cared for her almost from her birth. His wolves had always been her eyes after she had lost her sight at age two from a whooping cough.

*End of Flash*

He had found out later on that James had been aware of him for years. He had pieced together that James was the man his Parents had told him about. Each year a kind man untouched by time like himself would check in on the family. Before Fang and his Brothers could earn enough money to help the family, James had made sure his Parents had money for their schooling and Olga's medicine. His Sister had brittle bone disease. She was very frail and small in stature.

Each year James would purchase most of his Mama's and Sister's woven blankets for a very good price. He also set up the family with several buyers for their fish that allowed them to remain independent. Without those contracts, they would never have survived. James had kept his family safe and in tact, so he could thrive at home. His whole fishing village had benefited from Pack owned businesses purchasing the village goods or selling the village goods.

Fang himself never dealt with James, but his Father, Brothers, and several nephews had over the years. James had only come when Fang was on the boats for over 50 years. When James finally introduced himself to Fang, his family and village considered James a friend. Fang knew he was different like him by smell. It had taken James three long days to convince Fang to leave with him. He hadn't given up on his stiff neck hide. James had waited until both he and Medusa were of age to Mate and until his family could support themselves without his physical help each year. There were now enough males to do the work and take care of his fragile Sister.

The fishing line was still family owned to this day and he kept in touch with his family. Twice a year - he, his sons, his grandson, and his great grandsons would return to Norway and work the fishing boats giving his relatives a much needed vacation. His fishing village in Norway had given birth to two other Ferals and one Mutant; one of the Feral's was his great grand niece. It was a Pack friendly location. He and Medusa had brought the Feral's to James and both girls were placed in Medusa's Pack. The Mutant boy was now a student at Xaiver's school.

Word of Gaza's death had reached the Packs, but no details had been given. He knew why Gaza had been expulsed from the Pack in the first place and the look in James' eyes spoke volumes. James rarely projected any emotions, but thoughts of Gaza were an exception. Fang had seen enough cruelty to know why a Female would run from a Male; between the sad and angry emotions he was getting from the other Elders he had a pretty good idea what offense Gaza had been executed for and by whom. He was also aware he bore more than a passing resemblance to Gaza; they could be mistaken for Brothers by Blood.

When Yuriko had first seen him at the School celebration, her face had lost all color, she had sprayed her fear, and all but ran to James' side. For several months every time she saw him she immediately retreated to James side or put her back to a wall. He made a point of announcing himself even in his own home if Yuriko was visiting. He also didn't remain in a room alone with Yuriko ever. He had noted that all the Males, Hunters and Elders alike, never touched Yuriko's person without a direct invitation (this included Victor and she was his Little Sister). He and the other Male Clans' Mates adopted the same practice.

Yes, he owned James a lot; more than he could ever repay. He would watch over James' Mate and unborn children. He would do it in a manner that didn't upset the Little Cat. Fang would have his wolves in her personal space keeping watch for Trouble. Lupa was a friend and so was Victor. He would ensure both Females bore their young in peace. That was a promise to Odin himself.

Back in Africa's Hunter's Den

Victor was trying out his new armor and taking a flight on Lightning. It had taken some getting use to but riding Lightning was better than Cyke's turbo charge motorcycle that he kept stealing at the School ta ride with Jimmy. They had learned each other's moves, so he no longer fell off during the flight.

Tarragon was nothing but a blur when he flew at full speed. He knew Jimmy was gonna love it. He also had a burning blue flame that was easily ten times stronger than the strongest Dragon. Aragon was taken aback when he saw the blue 'ice' flame. It was stronger than his Sister's and Ice had been named for it. Aragon hadn't know Tarragon could make the blue flame let alone how strong he could make it. Deanna and Tara cheered for him. Tara was Ice's given name. Deanna smiled at Tarragon. She hadn't wanted to strip the Boy of his birth right. She loved her Son and accepted that he was a Dragon Feral.

Tara's attention was on Grim Reaper and her Mother had noticed it. Her daughter might be ready to select her Mate and Ruling Consort. Grim Reaper was a member of the Royal Council and Aragon would approve of the pairing. If the Gods smiled on them, everyone would survive the coming battle alive; they might celebrate with a new Mated pair. The Monster would die and the Half-Blood King would live. It would be a very good day in the world.

Deanna watched as Narcissi flew past on Night Wing. The Half-Bloods were a deadly combination. Her Daughter by Mating was a ferocious warrior. She also loved her Son with all of her heart, regardless of the form he used around his Mate.

Tara also approved of her Brother's Mate. It was a first, usually Tara shot blue fire at her Brother's potential consorts. Both she and Her Mother knew they were only after being part of the Royal family and cared nothing for Tarragon. Narcissi could care less about Tarragon's station in the Royal family. In fact, she would prefer not to be in the Dragon Realm on a permanent basis.

As a telepath, Narcissi knew that most

Dragons didn't approve of her or her Mate. She had hissed at more than one Dragon that didn't believe her Mate should be allowed back into the Royal Court. She had saved Tarragon's life and potentially Aragon's as well. She had taken her Half-Blood form and prevented the assassin from poisoning her Mate's drinking goblin. Only at Tarragon's request had she spared the Dragon's life when he had attempted to flame the Half-Blood Princess on sight. It was only a delay in the Dragon's execution. He had attempted to kill a member of the Royal family and would die for his crime.

Now every member of the Royal Court, their Consorts, and guards all knew, she like the Feral Kings, could produce a force with her mind. Telekinetic's wasn't a gift that Dragons possessed. Narcissi was small in all of her forms, but she wasn't to be taken lightly. While the Royal Court of Dragon's had all agreed to back the change in the law, more than one Dragon now possessed a new respect for Ferals in general and the new Half- Blood Feral Princess in particular. Dragon's valued a good warrior and Narcissi was a great warrior.

The other Half-Blood Dragon and her Brother were also a very good pair. The snake haired Half-Blood was deadly as well. The one called Medusa would be riding Aragon. The alliance with the Feral's would be a good one.

Deanna's reflection was broken when Tarragon landed next to his Mother. She looked down at her eldest Son. "Why the serious look Mother? We are all well trained and we have your Vision on our side. We will not fail."

Deanna leaned down and wrapped her wings around her little Hatchling. He was a grown Dragon with a Mate, but she still wanted to protect him. She didn't want him in this battle, but the stakes were too high for her to remain silent. "I know you will not fail. You have a Dragon's heart regardless of your size my Son. The Feral Kings will leed us to victory against the Monster. You may yet rule my Son. The question is do you wish the Crown?"

Tarragon watched as his Mate flew past on Malcolm. "No Mother. I have never wanted the Crown. Tara is more suited to it than myself. Narcissi would never be at home in the Dragon Realm and I have never felt at home there. Here in the Packs, everyone welcomes me. I am one of them and I feel at home for the first time in my life. I wish I had come to the Packs earlier for my life would have been richer for the experience. James' words to me were true."

Deanna smiled at her Son. Aragon had landed and overheard the last part of his Son's statement. He now knew he shouldn't have blocked Tarragon's choice all those years ago or tried to keep him out of the Packs by force. His Son was happy here and a great warrior in his own right. His blue flames were second to none, yet he didn't desire the Crown. His Mate was mighty and she cared for his Son. She would fight for him.

Aragon would repair the relationship with his Son. He had and would continue to welcome his Half-Blood Daughter by Mating. He would show his Son, by his actions, that his heart had changed. Perhaps if the Gods smiled on him, he would secure a powerful warrior team that would guard the Crown into the next generation. James was correct; Tarragon was a runt and had come into his own.

Victor had to admit this plan had potential. Grim Reaper and Screech would definitely take the Bucket Head by surprise. Both Dragons were immune to the effects of Metal. All Dragon's had an element of nature they either controlled or were immune to in the world, these to were Earth Dragon. They were muscle Dragons. They were super strong and had hides that couldn't be pierced by even Adamantium. Their claws were heavy and could rip up right much stuff. All Dragon's could ash anything, but these two could make that blue flame Shit. It was hotter than most Dragon's flames. In the Packs, only Dragon Fly could make blue flame. She had to be Feral and pissed ta do it. Tarragon and Draco were Air Dragons, which was rare, so they were extremely fast in the sky.

During the month Jimmy had been gone, he had destroyed over 50% of the known Sentinels made by Mastermold. He was bombing or blasting them out of the sky. Odessa was now Jimmy's transportation. She could make the portals long distance and she unlike Jumper could make multiple ones at the same time. Odessa also didn't have to be awake to make her portals.

Jimmy had agreed to the new plan of attack, but had refused to come back to either of the mineral coated Hunter's Den. He had conceded and allowed Haggar to put in a portable Flashing machine, so they could keep Yuri out of his head if needed. Odessa also teleported any of Jimmy's updated sketches if needed back to the Elders. Aragon had provided another Calling Orb for James use. He could call them if he got into trouble without fear of it being traced, since the Orbs were magical.

Victor was about to take Lightning up for another drill when Haggar's Green Shit circled him and pulled him to her side, then Odessa dropped them threw a portal. Holy Shit it was time! He was about ta become a Pa!

Back in Medusa's Hunter's Den

Yuri knew Lupa was in pain this morning. Her Pack Sister was very close to her due date, but still had four weeks to go. She had Fire Fox get their breakfast and bring it to their quarters.

The catacombs were an underground maze if you didn't know your way. They also had more than one nasty surprise if you tripped the trap. One could easily get lost in the maze. Yuri had to follow her nose on more than one occasion, but after five weeks was beginning to learn her way around the Hunter's Den. The School wolves had learned it faster than she had, but she suspected Fang's wolves had helped them.

Poor Rogue needed a Feral escort at all time. The young Mutant had fallen into one of the net traps on her second day. She had broken Yuri's favorite tea cup in the fall, but hadn't been hurt. She was embarrassed and didn't offer to make anymore late night food runs.

When the food didn't help, she sent Gateway for Ditu. She liked Ororo's Mate. He was a very good Doctor and would help his Pack Sister. Ditu came and cast a spell that allowed Lupa to sleep. He then requested that Odessa get his Grandma. The Cub wanted to come early, but all of them preferred him closer to his due date if possible.

Victor and Haggar dropped in thru a portal. Victor's nose flared as he assessed his Mate's condition. Haggar confirmed what he already knew. "Your Cub will be born soon. He is refusing to wait any longer. Odessa take Lupa to the Medical Area please? Fang have your Healers prepare an incubator in the delivery room? We may need it after all. Ditu let me know when her water breaks. Victor - you and I are going to eat a meal. Once she starts birthing you will not leave her side and a hungry Cat is an angry Cat."

Victor started to protest when Haggar hissed. "If you protest, there is always Papa's solution? A tree offers no resistance or complaint. I believe Lupa would prefer your presence at the birth. Your choice Victor?"

Yuri bursted out laughing at the look on Victor's face. Rogue, Ditu and Charlotte couldn't help but follow. The Hunters had the decency to hide their smirks. Fang's barked laughter from the door earned him a dirty look. The large Feral laughed directly in Victor's face and suggested. "Pissing off a Witch Doctor attending to your Mate is not a way to see your first Cub born! Sit and eat a good breakfast. Your Cub isn't gonna jump out when your not looking."

Victor growled at all the Ferals in the room and followed Haggar to get something to eat. He could hear Rogue, Yuri and Charlotte laughing their Asses off at his expense. He couldn't wait until it was the Runt's turn. It would be his turn to do the laughing.

The day had come and gone and still no Cub had made his entrance into the world. Yuri was heading to bed, when Odessa told her Jimmy wanted to see her. Odessa opened a portal and Yuri stepped into it with two of her wolves. Four of the six remaining wolves began to growl at Odessa. She was about to leave the room, when Fang appeared out of no where.

"Yuriko was not to leave these Walls! Bring her back now Odessa. It isn't safe for her and she has no Hunter escort."

Odessa eyed Fang. He knew the secret the Little Cat carried and had his wolves spying on her for him. "She is with James, so she is safe. He requested that I bring her to him now. He and Victor will be Hunting after Lupa gives birth. I will bring her back here once Lupa's new Cub has entered the world. Allow them their privacy." Fang snorted. Only a Fool tried to spy on James with animals and Fang was no Fool.

As Odessa left the room, Fang called out. "Let me know when she is returned here? I promised my Medusa I would keep watch."

Odessa half turned and looked down to meet Fang's eyes. "We all promised to keep a better watch this time. I will tell you when she is back. Let the other Hunter's know. I don't want to set off an alarm with her absence."

Fang's eyes fell to the bed in the room. He wondered if he could talk Odessa into making a portal for his Medusa? Anyone with half a nose knew the Little Cat missed her Mate. Yuriko was quiet, but as with most Youth, she tended to spray her feelings. She was still pissed about being left behind, but she did her duty. She just wasn't happy about it.

To Be Continued...

Please review. I live for the feedback.

Let me know if you want a hot and steamy love chapter or should I skip the details and just have Victor teasing Jimmy about a booty call? Please post your vote!


	18. Chapter 18:  The First Cry

Dark Horizons

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN ADULT AND MATURE TOPICS. YOU WILL BE ABLE TO SKIP IT AND STILL FOLLOW THE STORY LINE.

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to Rector Scale (AKA: Frank), T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to Glitch (AKA: Eli), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to Heavy Metal (Victoria), Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to Shockwave (AKA: Lilo), Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Tank, Mace, Mirage, Drop Zone, Dupper, Seaweed, Pile Driver, Frogger, Metallic, Twister, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School or in the Packs: Night Wing (AKA: Malcolm – Rex's old son, a Split Beast, and a Hunter), Neala (A Flasher), Emma (Neala's Mother), Red Wing (AKA: Sonja or Sony – a Split Beast and Tony's Twin), Black Wing (AKA: Anthony or Tony – a Split Beast and Sony's Twin), Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby and Liza (both 11 years old and the two feral female children rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Two more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

Dragons: Midnight (Tarragon - 1st born son of Aragon and the first Dragon born Feral), Aragon (King of the Dragons), Ice (AKA: Tara- Twin of Tarragon and first born daughter of Aragon), Raven Claw (AKA: Deanna- Mate of Aragon, Dragon Queen, and a powerful Witch), Lightning (AKA: Draco - Best Friend of Tarragon and member of the Royal Guard).

Grim Reaper and Screech (both members of the Royal Guard).

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

This chapter has not been read by a beta reader. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 18: The First Cry

Jimmy had caught a lot of fish and had slaughtered a fresh cow for some steaks. The sitting mats were on a nice colorful rug on the floor. The low table was set very nicely. The two wolves with Yuri went to their steaks on the ground but kept the couple in sight. Jimmy rapped his arms around Yuri as she flew into his arms. He purred to calm her down. He knew he had asked a lot of her by having her stay behind.

Yuri's scent was changing, within the week two at the most, all with a strong nose would know her secret. He carried his Mate to their dinner. He wanted to eat before they got to dessert, but if his Mate kept biting his neck he would scrap his plans. However, Yuri DID need to eat, since she was carrying and her body was burning more calories now.

He sat down with her on his lap and started to feed his Mate. She returned the favor and soon they had eaten all the food. Only the whip cream and fruit remained in a basket.

He carried her to the sleeping area and snagged the basket. He removed all of her clothing and admired his Mate's form. Her belly was still flat but wouldn't be for long. It was getting very hard to the touch. Her skin was also hypersensitive. He wouldn't let her really touch him. He wanted tonight to be all about her and her needs. His own would be fulfilled when he pleased his Mate.

Yuri was a very passionate person but was very shy and embarrassed very easily. Jimmy had never been able to completely make Yuri lose herself in the moment. She was always concerned others would hear and judge her harshly. Mating in front of Stryker and being taped had ruined a lot of the joy of having sex for Yuri. She once told him she felt like a two bit hooker if she made any noise.

Jimmy knew he pleased her physically, but she felt guilty about expressing her own pleasure. His goal for tonight was for Yuri to completely enjoy herself. It was literally just the two of them. They weren't being Hunted and they were safe. He wanted to see his Mate so satisfied that she didn't care who knew it. If he was to meet his end in this battle, he wanted to carry this memory to his grave.

He gave her a full body massage and proceeded to take his time. He licked the whip cream off her body and fed her the fruit using his own teeth. Yuri did something she had never done during Privacy. She placed his hands were she wanted them on her body. Her choices met his approval and his growl let her know it.

He met her beautiful eyes and only saw desire, wanting, and love in them. He had won. Stryker had no power over them anymore during Privacy. Yuri gave herself over to the passion. When he made love to her, she screamed her pleasure and it echoed off the walls of the cave. Her face was flushed from pleasure and not embarrassment this time. That was the cry he had wanted to hear from his Mate for close to twenty years.

Jimmy passionately kissed his Mate and licked her Mate-Mark again on her neck. His teeth nipping as he did it. Yuri's eyes were bright in the low light and completely Feral Black. She smelled completely satisfied and content.

Jimmy was getting ready to lay down beside her when she tightened her arms and legs around him. He found himself flipped onto his back. "No my Mate, we are not done yet. Not by a long shot. Now, it is your turn." Yuri purred in a very seductive voice. He was going to speak, but his Mate began to move her hips again. He forgot how to breathe as she pleased him. Yuri had never done this before when they were together; she had never taken control or been on top. Her movements took them closer to the edge. When his brain finally got with the program, he knew what she wanted. Yuri wanted both of them ta lose themselves in each other with no restraints. He could hear it in his Mind, feel it in his Body, and knew it in his Soul.

Jimmy sat them up while still staying connected. He pulled her firmly onto his lap. He moved in sync with Yuri and was rewarded with a yowl of pleasure. In less than a minute, he had Yuri flying in pure bliss. Yuri's rolling scream of ecstasy was music to his ears.

In the past when he had pleased her, she would bite him to stifle her sounds or bite her own lip to remain silent. Tonight his Mate arched her back and threw back her head with abandonment as her orgasm hit her hard. She didn't care that she had scored his back with her claws. She didn't apologize for being loud or for spraying. She was truly enjoying herself. Her face and chest were flushed. Her hair was wild on her head. She was beautiful and Jimmy planned on seeing more of this side of his Mate!

Jimmy kept moving as Yuri stiffened and shuttered on his lap. He was no longer just trying to please her; no he was seeking his own release. Each moan or hiss she made brought him closer. Her hands where now on his healing back and she rested her head next to his neck taking in their scents.

When her teeth found his Mate-Mark, the roar that ripped from his own throat was deafening. His suddenly jerky movement as he shuttered had them both flying in bliss as Yuri joined him in seeing stars. She howled for him and he promised himself he would win that sound out of Yuri again before his time with her was over.

She was slumped bonelessly against him when his vision finally returned to normal. Right now however, he lay them both down and pulled up the blankets. He wasn't sated but he would allow his Mate some rest before they continued. He was content to hold and watch over Yuri as she slept in his arms peacefully.

Jimmy now knew the answer to a question that Victor had teased him about. Yes, Yuri could indeed howl like a wolf and hot damn if he wasn't gonna make it a regular sound around the Packs or the School. Lupa would now have some competition for the title Howler.

Jimmy opened the Elder Bond and let Victor know Yuri would be spending the next day with him. He already knew from the wolves that the Pup hadn't come into the world yet.

Victor was understandably distracted but acknowledged Jimmy with a growl.

To be continued

Please review - I live for the feedback!


	19. Chapter 19: The Best Laid Plans

Dark Horizons

This is my fifth fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but its set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, Fantastic Four, or Avenger characters. This version of them is purely fictional. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well. This is the sequel to A Blast from the Past. This is part of the Packs and Clans Universe.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

The Marvel and OC role call for this story. All of the OC characters, Packs, and Clans are creations of my crazy little mind.

The Elders: Sabertooth (AKA: Victor) – Mated to Wolf Girl (AKA: Lupa), Wolverine (AKA: James) – Mated to Deathstrike (AKA: Yuriko) , Black Bear (AKA: Old Man)– Mated to White Bear (AKA: Pinky) , Dragon Fly (AKA: Helena) – Mated to Rector Scale (AKA: Frank), T-Rex (AKA: Rex) – Mated to Portal (AKA – Odessa), Medusa (AKA: Snakes – a Split Beast) – Mated to Fang, Tigress (AKA: Aria) – Mated to Glitch (AKA: Eli), Witch Doctor (AKA: Haggar – a Split Beast) – Mated to TBD, Seer (AKA: Mahvep) – Mated to TBD, Wild Thing (AKA: Hannock) – Mated to Heavy Metal (Victoria), Hammer Head (AKA: Hanse) – Mated to Shockwave (AKA: Lilo), Grizzly (AKA: Gary) – Mated to TBD, and Mad Dog (AKA: Banger) – Mated to Shimmer (AKA: Luna)

The Hunters in this story: Switchblade, Snake Eyes, Tank, Mace, Mirage, Drop Zone, Dupper, Seaweed, Pile Driver, Frogger, Metallic, Twister, Taz and Jaz (identical twins and jokesters), Ghost, Scanner, Fire Fox, and Gateway

The Humans' in Project Wideawake: Dr. Deborah Hines, Oliver Trasker, and Dr. Watts.

Other Ferals at the School or in the Packs: Night Wing (AKA: Malcolm – Rex's old son, a Split Beast, and a Hunter), Neala (A Flasher), Emma (Neala's Mother), Red Wing (AKA: Sonja or Sony – a Split Beast and Tony's Twin), Black Wing (AKA: Anthony or Tony – a Split Beast and Sony's Twin), Crawler (AKA: Charlotte) - Mated to Beast (AKA: Hank), Thunder Cat (AKA: Ditu) – Mated to Storm (AKA: Ororo), Oracle (AKA: Narcissi – Charlotte's older Sister and the only tri-animal Split Beast around), Merlin – former Elder now deceased (Witch Doctor leads this Pack now) – Mated to Mirror – also deceased, Falcona – former Elder, Traitor, and deceased (Seer now leads this Pack) – Mated to Hawk, Tabitha or Tabby and Liza (both 11 years old and the two feral female children rescued from Stryker's facility now a member of Black Bear's Pack), Battering Ram: (AKA: Murdock – 14 year old male feral from Hammer Head's), Lion-o: (AKA: Cedric – 13 year old male feral from Hammer Head's Pack). Two more Feral children are at the school. They are all TBD at the moment.

Dragons: Tarragon (1st born son of Aragon and the first Dragon born Feral), Aragon (King of the Dragons), Ice (Twin of Tarragon and first born daughter of Aragon), Raven Claw (Mate of Aragon, Dragon Queen, and a powerful Witch), Draco (Best Friend of Tarragon and member of the Royal Guard).

For a complete list of my ever growing Feral community please check out my profile page. I will be updating it as new additions pop into the story.

This chapter has not been read by a beta reader. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.

Chapter 19: The Best Laid Plans

When Yuri returned the next morning, Vincent Stefan Creed had already made his entrance into the world. He had Victor's coloring, but had Lupa's hair color. His large eyes were currently steel grey. His hands and feet were also extremely large and didn't fit his small body. He also had the largest cheeks Yuri had ever seen on a Baby. His scent clearly marked him as a Pup.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind what Yuri and Jimmy had been doing. Yuri looked completely satisfied and relaxed. She practically glowed. Gateway again found something he needed to check on in another part if the Hunter's Den and this time Fire Fox jumped to grab his arm. Both Hunters were gone in a blink of an eye. Fang also crinkled his nose and did a u-turn to the other side of the room by the exit (and by an air vent). Snake Eyes didn't have a super strong nose, but he got the point. He didn't meet Yuri's eyes. Odessa just smiled at her Clan Sister and handed her her new nephew. She had just finished burping the Pup after Lupa nursed him.

Lupa was exhausted and slept quietly in Victor's arms. Victor smirked at his Little Sister. Clearly Jimmy had shown her a VERY good time. He couldn't recall a time when she smelled quite so content. She also didn't care who knew what they had been doing. Usually Yuri tried to drown herself in soap after she and Jimmy mated, that wasn't the case today. Yuri was getting better and she was healing from her experience in the Labs.

Yuri carefully held Vincent and cooed at the child. He opened his huge grey eyes for her. Yuri looked up from Vincent and said to

Victor. "He's beautiful Victor and perfect. Congratulations Brother."

Victor knew he now had a stupid grin on his face. He nodded to Yuri. He kissed Lupa on the head. His Mate had done well. He slid out from under Lupa and put her down gently without waking her up. He pulled on his new trench coat and asked. "Is the Runt ready? And I do mean ta fight."

Yuri blushed but nodded. Odessa and Fang both snickered. Snake Eyes was examining a wall monitor. Odessa opened a portal and Victor walked into it carrying both his rug sack and a duffle bag with Jimmy's new battle armor. It was time for the Elder Brothers to come out and play.

Victor's teasing voice was clearly heard thru the portal. "Well Shit Jimmy! Did ya and Yuri spend the whole two days Fucking? I gotta say I ain't never smelled her quite so happy. Ya finally figured out which end was up?"

Jimmy irately growled. "Shut the Fuck up Dog Boy!" was heard.

Victor laughed at the look on Jimmy's face and continued his teasing. Jimmy's ears were definitely getting red. "The least ya coulda done was vent the place before I got here. There are some things I don't need take know about. The fact ya can spray like a..."

Jimmy's growl was heard and the sound of one of his blast. Victor laughed and said. "Ha! The new armor is blast proof! What else ya got Jimmy?"

The next sound heard was a big splash and you could see Victor wrapped up in a huge octopus tentacle getting repeatedly dunked into the water. You could hear Victor's snarled. "Cut ...it out ya ...Little Rat...Shit!"

Ya heard Jimmy laugh. "What's the matter yur new and fancy armor ain't water proof? Do ya have anything else ta say about private activities Dog Boy?" You could see a second octopus surfaced in the lagoon.

Victor growled. "What the Fuck Jimmy. It ain't like I teasing ya in front of the whole Clans. Ya would think getting laid repeatedly would put ya in a better mood." An octopus tentacle Cuffed Victor upside the head. Victor snarled and then noticed Jimmy's eyes were beginning to turn Amber. He was missing something.

Jimmy growled again and had the octopus turn Victor to the still open portal. Victor's eyes got very large very fast. His "Oh Shit" was heard by the group. Both Odessa and Fang were laughing outright at him. Rogue and Yuri were both a bright red, but smiling. Snake Eyes had a large smile on his face as well. Ditu was fascinated with a monitor by Lupa that was off. Haggar was laughing but tending to his Mate. Lupa was awake and glaring at her Mate and HIS own Son actually hissed at him from Yuri's arms.

He knew he was going to get whacked by his Mate over this when he got back home. He felt bad, since he hadn't meant for Yuri ta hear his bantering with Jimmy. He met Yuri's eyes and formerly said. "Apologies Little Sister. Ok Kiddies. Shows over and it's time ta close the portal."

The final view was of Victor falling into the water as the octopus released Victor. Ya heard his growled "Ah come on ya Little Rat Shit. I apologize! I didn't...". Splash! Jimmy came into view and turned towards the open portal. He winked at Yuri and said, "Oops...Congratulation Sister! That is a mighty fine Pup ya got there; especially give the raw materials ya had ta work with from Dog Boy." Everyone in the room bursted out laughing as Odessa closed the portal.

Fang snorted, "Boys will be boys and the Elder Brothers were no exception. One would think the two of them would act their respective ages? Nope if they think it is just the two of them, they play as only a pair of Feral Brothers can do." The room was filled with more laughter.

During the next two weeks, the Elder Brothers continued to decimated any Sentinel within the United States and Canada. They also ran Mastermold from one end of the county to the other and back.

A special teams of Hunters was already taking out any lab guards that had a hand in the rape or tortore of any children or Pack members. All remaining Mutants were freed from the Labs, during several raids. They were all moved to the under ground thru Xaiver's network. Now only the Production sites remained intact and had Mutant prisoners.

The general population of Hunters were going to join the attack on all of the production sites with SHIELD, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and the X-Men in morning and everyone was making their final preparation were being completed. Once the production sites had been eliminated, the Split Beasts and Dragons would be taking on Mastermold and his person guards.

Mad Dog's Pack Shelter - Australia

Jean Grey Summers was pissed. She was outside the Pack Shelter with some children from the School watching them play. She and all of the X-Men had been amazed how functional and well stocked the shelters were organized. If needed, they could live completely underground for years. The Ferals were very well organized. Everyone contributed to the running of the community from the oldest to the youngest member. Payment was done via a barter system within the Packs. They only dealt with money with folks outside the Packs and the Packs had a lot of money. All members only used what money they needed and saved the rest for rainy day. As a group they, saved money the same way a squirrel saved nuts. They owned their lands outright. They ate what they grew. They hunted wildlife or raised their own farm animals for their meat supply.

Jean still couldn't believe what was happening. Everyone was getting ready to attack the robots, but she wasn't going to be allowed to participate. James had been sincere when he said she wasn't going to be at any Ferals back until he trusted her again. She wasn't the only X-Men sitting out the fight, but she was perfectly capable of taking down a Sentinel. Nightcrawler, Beast, and Rogue, Angel didn't have powers that allowed that them to attacks a Sentinel the same way she could do.

Since the Clan's Council Meetings hadn't been at Mad Dog's Pack location, she hadn't even seen James to argue her position. The Elders requested which X-Men they wanted to see and so far she hadn't made the list. That was also pissing her off. She had heard about the final exam for all the Split Beasts, but hadn't been allowed to teleport with the others to witness it. Gateway wouldn't take her and the X-Men didn't know where the other Pack Shelters were located. It was degrading when children were allowed to attend and she wasn't. For crying out load, Jubilee had been invited with all the junior X-Men. Scanner had also replayed it for most of James student and kids he had brought to Xaiver's over the years.

She hadn't even been able to prove herself since none of the Elders were had visited Mad Dog's Pack. The Hunters were polite, but firm with her. She wasn't even fitted with Adamantium armor, nor did she had any of the special weapon's training classes for the new guns.

Jean was positive that Victor was the source of her problems. She just had to prove she was a valuable asset and James and the others. They would correct this oversight. James was much more reasonable than his beast of a Brother. In her opinion he was the real power behind the Feral leadership. Without James, it would all fall apart. No wonder Victor had been so desperate to find him when he had been missing for 17 years.

Jean was broken out of her thoughts, when the bells began to ring. A Sentinel had been spotted and it was time to go back underground. The children had grown accustom to the drill and were already running back to the Shelters. Several Ferals were rounding up the other children as well.

For the first time, Jean could see a real live Sentinel. She wasn't impressed. She could easily take that thing out and from a distant. Jean just needed one of the Hunters to witness her powers, so she 'accidentally' had one of the Feral children fall down the ravine. Tabby shrieked as she fell, which got both Taz and Jaz's attentions as well as Murdock's. All three ran to the child's aid. Jean raised her hand and focused her powers. The Sentienel froze in mid air and she began to make it expand it's armor like a hot air ballon until it popped two minutes later.

The robot had seen her but she easily froze it laser weapons. Pieces of the robot rained down to the ground and Jean was extremely pleased with herself. Colossus can running over and shouted, "Jean! What have you done!"

Several laser blast shook the ground. Close to twenty Sentinels now covered the sky. Several Feral children had been cut off from the first entrance and were running with adult Ferals to the back up entrance. All were dodging laser blasts. Those with Feral forms grabbed the younger children that couldn't run fast enough.

Drop Zone appeared and started dropping groups of running Ferals to safety. Taz and Jaz created their blasting weapon, after telling Murdock to run with Tabby, they laid out cover fire to draw the Sentinels attention. Scott's optic blasts was heard from her left side as he joined the Twin Hunters. Jean focused on another robot, but was knocked to the ground by Bobby. "Jean! Look out." The laser blast had just missed them both and more robots were closing in on their positions.

Several robots had actually landed and they were now ripping up the ground. Their objective was to grab or blast the Feral's and Mutants located below. There were now over fifty robots with more coming. They had only downed ten robots, but they were about to be overrun. Jean barely was able to block a blast that had already punched through a tree aimed at herself and Bobby. Scott was now beside Jean with Bobby and Piotr. They had all been cut off from the backup entrances. Scott, Jean, and Bobby were blasting the robots they could take out. Taz, Jaz, Murdock, and Tabby had reached them. Piotr did his best to shield the two children with his metal form. The twin Hunters started blasting the robots along with the X-Men. Taz let out a loud howl that got Drop Zone's attention. The Female Hunter had her hands full but let out howl as an answer. She just had dropped a bunch of kids before they got blasted by the Sentinels. The Sentinels were also targeting her personally and Tank had taken more than a few hits on her behalf, so she could focus on teleporting verse ducking.

Another alarm had sounded, the Shelter was being evacuated and everyone was being moved. Several teleporters started popping, blinking, and moving folks without warning. Storm's lightning bolts were seen blowing up two Sentinels along with Portal's signature hole. Groups of Hunters appeared with guns and started laying down cover fire.

James and Victor appeared to the left of the robots and started taking them out. More Hunters appeared out of thin air and they joined the battle. They were all providing a distraction so the Teleporters could get everyone out.

James glowed a bright yellow and started clapping his hands in rapid succession. Fifteen robots were ashed on the spot before James had to dodge a blast coming his way. It was the first time the X-Men had ever seen James unleash his full powers in battle. Victor's orange blast could also take out a robot if it hit. In a mere five minutes, the Elder Brothers had destroyed over 25 robots.

Both Brothers were focusing on the robots that were trying to breach the Shelter or had breached the Shelter; a combination of their Feral Fury light covered the holes made from the robots after they had destroyed the robots. This kept other robots from blasting those below trying to escape the breeched levels.

This was the first time Jean had seen James in action. He was magnificence. Jaz's growl broke her thoughts. "Stay focused Doctor or you will lose your life lusting after a Male that isn't your Mate."

Without out warning a huge dark shadow fell over the Shelter grounds. Mastermold was now on site. All the children above ground or that had been exposed by the breeched Shelter screeched and sought to hide from the Monster. Mastermold was focused on James. It's remaining glowing laser eye found the Feral and immediately all of the remaining Sentinel robots moved as one towards James.

James took to the air leading the Sentinels from the Shelter. He was dodging several laser blasts and blocking the rest with his powers. Victor and several Hunters immediately split into two groups: one was taking out the Sentinels that remained at the Shelter and the Sentinels that targeted James and were the ones chasing him in the air.

Finally Drop Zone moved them to an unknown underground location. Mad Dog's voice was heard as they materialized in the room. "Hunters report? Do we have casualties? How did the Sentinels find the Shelter?"

Seer said. "We were fortunate. The robots only breached the top level of the Shelter before we evacuated. We only have 100 or so injured Ferals. Most of them are minor and most were a result of adults gathering up children. No children, Ferals or Mutants, were injured. The last and worst is a Hunter's who's arm was severed by a robot, when his gun was destroyed by a robot's laser. He should have it regrown by the end of tomorrow and will have full use of it by next week."

Mad Dog turned to Taz and Jaz. "You were on the surface when the robots attacked. Provide the Account?" Grizzly and several new Hunters had come running up to them.

Taz replied. "The alarm sounded when a Sentinel patrol was spotted overhead. We moved to get all of the children off of the surface. A robot stopped directly over the Shelter and fell from the sky. We didn't see the source. We were assisting Tabby. She had fallen down a ravine in her hast to get back inside. She was trapped in the ravine."

Portal dropped Sabertooth into the space with Chameleon and Dragon Fly. Victor growled. "What the Fuck happened?"

Banger turned to Victor. "We are still collecting the Accounts. The first Sentinel fell from the sky over the Shelter, but we don't know why."

Piotr was staring at Jean. Banger noticed it. "Colossus you have something to add?" Victor also turned to the young Mutant and growled. "Spit it Out Tin Head? What do ya know?"

Piotr looked down and then met Banger's eyes. Jean was still remaining silent standing next to Scott. "I believe that is a question best asked of Jean. I saw her extend her hand to the sky and the robot stopped. It then exploded when she closed her extended fist."

Scott and Xavier both gasped. Ororo had a hand to her mouth. "Jean? Did you have something to do with the attack?" Scott asked.

"No of course not." Jean started to say, but Victor, Banger, Taz, and Jaz all growled at her. Victor cut her off. "Red? I know Jimmy already explained ta ya we can smell a lie quicker than we can smell Horse Shit? Now how about ya tell the Fucking truth fur once before I order Scanner ta process yur Ass."

Jean's eye got very large and she squeaked. "I just wanted to prove to all of you I could take down a Sentinel. I destroyed it before the others came out of no where. I wasn't responsible for the others attacking. It was just bad luck."

Victor was growling by the end when Jean finished. "Ya stupid Red Headed Harpy! All of the Sentinel's are connected ya dumb Bitch. When ya stopped one ya handed them our location. Ya risked every Pack Members life and yur School kids lives here ta prove ya could off a Fucking Sentinel? WHY?". Victor's claws were fully extended.

Jean had backed up against Scott but said. "I wanted to prove I should be part of the attack team. I have powers that can help.."

Victor laughed in her face. "Ya single handedly brought about the destruction of a Pack Shelter and ya think I want ya at my back fighting Frail? Hunters remove Dr. Summers and.."

Xaiver quickly interrupted. "Please allow us to handle Jean. We'll..."

Victor roared and Charles stopped talking. "No Chucky. Ya and yur crew are part of Jimmy's Pack. That means ya play by our rules. Yur favorite pet has Fucked up and it resulted in the destruction of a Shelter! She endangered thousands of lives ta prove a Fucking point. Worse, this Red Headed Bitch just told Mastermold we exist outside of the United States and Europe. She had put our entire battle plan at risk because she wasn't invited ta the fight! She's lucky I ain't executing her Fucking Ass! Take this stupid little ..."

Scanner stiffened and interrupted Sabertooth. "Your presence is required NOW Elder!"

A portal opened to the right of Sabertooth and he moved to enter it. Victor was half way thru the portal when a smoking and howling Wolverine came flying through it and crashed into Victor with a considerable amount of force. Victor tried to catch and stop James. It didn't work and they both were slammed into Dragon Fly who was in her Diamond form. Both Feral Brothers bounced off the other Elder and landed in a heap at her feet.

James also had a very familiar and wicked look spear sticking out of his side. It had clipped him and could be pulled out cleanly once they stopped the electrical charge. At the moment , now both Victor and James were getting shocked from the spear. A telekinetic Hunter pulled it out. Helena destroyed the spear by crushing in her hand. James stopped howling but was clutching his bleeding side.

Mastermold had made some upgrades. James was only semi-conscious at the moment and extremely disoriented. Victor hauled him over his shoulder. Taz, Jaz, Dragon Fly, and Tank closed ranks without a word around the Elder Brothers.

"Mad Dog! Grizzly! Handle Red Now. Protocol B or C. Scanner get Portal to move us outta here now before it tracks Jimmy ta this location!" Victor roared. A portal swallowed them before Victor had finished speaking.

Mad Dog turned to the shocked X-Men. "Mace and Drop Zone! Escort Doctor Summers to the detention area. If she causes you any trouble, return her to her School immediately and without discussion."

Cyclops held up his hands in a palms up gesture, but before he could speak Mad Dog snarled. "No. Yur Mate has again exercised poor judgment, which resulted in the destruction of my Pack's Shelter. She risked EVERYONE fur her foolish pride. The rest of her stay will be in confinement or anyone who don't agree with my decision can get the Hell outta the Grizzly's Shelter. Choose wisely X-Men for yur decision will determine ya fate. For once ya are cast out of the Packs ya will become one of the Lost Ones and dead to us. What say ya Xavier leader of the X-Men and Cyclops Mate of the convicted?"

Charles bowed his head. "We will abide by your conditions the Children require protection. I am truly sorry we have caused this mess. I am sorry Jean's actions."

Scott looked at Jean. He couldn't believe she had done this intentionally and then lied about it. Banger was a friend, but the large Feral was pissed and was waiting for his answer. He knew Feral's well enough to know if Jean defied them she would be returned to the School. He met Jean's eyes as he answered. "I agree to your terms for our remaining time here. Jean? You owe everyone an apology."

Jean jerked back against Tank as if she had been slapped. That smokey scent rose into the air again and her eyes got very cold. "This isn't my fault. If I had been updated with the rest of the team, I would have known they were connected. I should be included. You all are making a big mistake. I can help you."

Grizzly laughed. "I've seen the result of your 'help' Doctor Summers. We don't require any if it here. Any attempt to leave the confinement area will result in your immediate expulsion from my Pack. Your assigned Hunters will always include a Teleportor that has our approval to remove you if cause your Hunters any Trouble. Do you understand Young One? Do all of you X-Men understand? You have indirectly cost us Blood with your actions and choices. You behaved worse than a spoiled child. Depending on what Wolverine has to say on the subject you may yet be expelled from his Pack."

With those final words, Jean was removed from the room. She had turned beet red as the Elders had spoken to her. How dare they speak to her like she was a common criminal! It was an honest mistake and could have been completely avoided if they had simply included her in the updates and plans.

2 Hours Later - Underwater Cave in South Africa

Victor, Jimmy, Taz, Jaz, and Helena were all dropped in the cave. A second later another portal opened - Haggar, Hank, and two Hunters entered. More portals opened and the rest of the Elders appeared. Thirteen Hunters were also in the cave as well they loosely circled the Elders and all of them had large guns across their backs.

Witch Doctor was peeling back the hole in James's armor. The spot he had been tagged wasn't healing correctly and Hank's machine kept beeping. Something was very wrong. Hank pushed up glasses as he read the results. Hanse and Hannock were also looking at the monitor.

"This does present a new challenge. The new spears have been modified. Now they not only emit a charge they now deploy tracking bugs. We aren't able to determine how long the bugs remain active." Hank finished and was met with Feral Black eyes from the Clans Council. Victor was growling.

Jimmy pushed Haggar's hands away and straighten up as much as he could. His side was stinging like Hell, but it really wasn't important. "Fine we attack all of the production plants and Mastermold's main base in an ..."

Haggar interrupted him "No. This need to be healed first. You can't even stand up straight let alone duck and dodge and properly. I can cast a spell that will heal your side, but it will require a night's rest and some of Victor or Banger's blood."

Jimmy growled. "That ain't gonna work for all we know Mastermold is on it's way here now. We need ta end this now before Mastermold moves or changes it's production plants plus Mags might be able ta track these new bugs. I've already been tagged so what's a few more?"

Victor was snarling. "Yur both right. The Red Headed Frail has Fucked over our plans. We gotta move now or we're gonna miss our window of opportunity. Ok, Kiddies - Except fur Jimmy, Medusa, Banger, and Haggar, rest of us are gonna destroy the known production plants with our allies. That will have Mastermold heading straight ta Jimmy. Haggar cast yur spell. Fix his side - ya got until sunrise. Well scatter the production plant destructions and make Mastermold run from one end of the planet ta the other a few times. Hanse get someone ta fix Jimmy's armor ASAP. Be mindful of the new spears. The charge they carry stings and hurts like a Bitch. Since I'm hunting, Mad Dog yur his blood supply. All of the Split Beasts will be on deck come sunrise. Medusa let the Dragon's know we attack at sunrise. Black Bear, Aria, and Hannock - I want ya three all between the SHIELD ship, our main Hunter's Den, and Medusa's Pack Shelter, since this could go belly up real fast. Ya will be responsible fur our counter attack plan if this Shit don't work out as planned. The rest of ya have yur hunting assignments. Good Hunting."

Everyone nodded and portals suddenly dropped everyone except Banger, Haggar, Hank, and Jimmy. Three Hunters were also in the cave. The Hunters started to collect the fresh water from the seep without being asked to do so. Banger stoked a fire for boiling the water and Hanger was pulling James armor off the effected area. Hank was doing what Haggar told him to do. Scanner popped in via Gateway and they took the damaged armor to be fixed.

James side was an angry red when Banger got a good look at it. This wasn't good. He was hurt and would need to fight in less than twelve hours. Haggar had already knocked out James with a deep sleep, but he was sweating slightly on the bedroll. Haggar's demands interrupted Banger's reflection. "Lie down here Banger. I'm going to start drawing your blood. Hunter? Get me the main flashing machine now and bring back some generators. The old gas kind that can't be tracked."

The Hunter bowed and was gone in a blink of an eye. A few minutes later Odessa and the Hunter returned with the requested items.

Her eyes were on James and she turned to Haggar. "How?" Odessa angry hiss filled the cave.

Haggar hissed as she connected the equipment to James, but Banger answered from the mat. "The source was Mastermold, but the cause was the Red Headed Bitch."

Haggar said, "Bring Luna here. I can use her help. Also have Victoria and the Hunter Metallica come as well. I want to see if they can pull these tracking nanos from his body with their powers. We need his side healed for the pending fight in the morning."

To be continued...

Please review I love the feedback.


End file.
